Rise of the Holy Soldier
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: A young boy with years of spirit-fighting skill has been called to Heaven to kill off the overlords ruling Hell. Is the Happy Hotel gonna be safe with someone like him? Or will this be the beginning of the Armageddon and the end to all Hell? Charlie is prepared to welcome him in with open arms, but how will that turn out for her? (Rated M for violence and mature themes)
1. Start of the Armageddon

Start of the Armageddon

**It's been a little while since I've posted to fanfiction, and I'm currently trapped in the middle of two unfinished stories for other fandoms. But nonetheless, after careful consideration, I've decided to dig myself into a deeper hole and write a Hazbin Hotel fanfic. I've been using a certain half-OC for many years in countless unpublished fanfics, and I'm ready to bring him here and show you all what would happen if he ended up in hell. If there's one genre I have mastered, it's anarchy, and the two elements to anarchy are tragedy and action. Both of which I will use to make a very bittersweet story to the standards of... well hopefully all of you! **

**Character Disclaimer: This original character is from an old Miniclip game called Pumpkin Push. I don't own the game or some of the powers he has. But, since he was really just a young boy in a pumpkin patch fighting ghosts to survive his eternal nightmare, I don't really see how he's off-limits to build a character off of. **

**With all that said, I want to introduce you all to the most successful character I've used in the past 8 years of my writing career, Douglas Knox. And now, it's time for him to check in. ;)**

* * *

**Hell**

It was only yesterday that the Happy Hotel had just opened. Pentious decided not to make another attack on Alastor due to lack of Deviled Egg minions. And he knew he wouldn't last if he battled with him again. Unfortunately, though after a full day of being open, nobody other than Alastor even bothered showing up to the Happy Hotel. Charlie sat on her bed as she and Vaggie watched the news, and to their misfortune, Katie Killjoy didn't bother to leave them alone.

"Good morning ladies and gentledemons of hell. I'm Katie Killjoy." The reporter says.

"And I'm Tom Trench." The gas-masked assistant adds. The blonde princess facepalms as footage of the hotel appears in the background.

"How much of this do they care to broadcast?!" She exclaims in frustration before giving a droopy expression. "Can't they mind their own business?" She asks as her purple one-eyed girlfriend pats her back.

"Sorry Charlie, some things just aren't in our control." Vaggie states as she turns up the volume. Tom proceeds to speak.

"It looks like just outside of the newly opened hotel, a huge crater has been left behind as a result of Pentious's ship being destroyed." He states as footage of a smoking crater is shown.

"Dear Satan does that lopsided Earthhole detract environmental quality to the otherwise reasonable landmark. I don't suppose those lesbians have much hope of keeping that hotel before the bank takes it." Katie says with a trolling smirk on her face. Vaggie slams her fist against the mattress.

"Okay! It is officially on!" She exclaims in frustration. Charlie squeezes her arm gently.

"Whoa, what are we supposed to do? Blow up studio 666?" She asks. Vaggie's glare fades lightly.

"Well... maybe we can!" She says with slight determination before the princess glooms.

"But if we kill anyone, we're permanent sinners. That's against the principals of this very hotel." She reminds her. The purple cyclops frowns.

"Well if nobody is checking in, what's the point of having a hotel that symbolizes redemption. Nobody seems to want forgiveness for their lifelong sins." She says in sadness. Charlie's positive smile returns to her face.

"Maybe Alastor will know what to do." She says, causing Vaggie's eye to droop more.

"I don't trust that radio demon." She says in a blank tone before grabbing her spear. Charlie raises an eyebrow at her friend.

"You don't need to take that spear with you everywhere we go. You know that right?" Vaggie rolls her single eye.

"Well, some people won't hesitate to take advantage of your kindness. Maybe if you were a little more assertive, I wouldn't need it." She states.

"If I were a gambler, and I bet a dollar for everyone you scare out of this hotel with your spear, I'd have more money than Husk before Alastor took him out of the casino." Charlie says sarcastically as she opens the door.

"I'm not scaring anyone, if we're talking to Alastor, he's not going to fear me." She says as she squeezes the spear. "But I'm going to make sure he knows I'm serious." She says as they both exit their bedroom. As they head toward the lobby they spot Angel Dust packing a suitcase.

"Let's see, drugs, knives, lighters, alcohol..." He smiles widely as he picks up the last bunch of items. "And a little merchandise for any fan I come across." Vaggie glares.

"Are those pornographic magazines?!" She exclaims furiously. The sexual spider demon smirks and faces them.

"They sure are. Would you like me to sign one for you toots?" He asks in a smarmy tone. Vaggie stamps her foot on the floor firmly.

"Is this a joke?!" She shouts in anger. Charlie steps forward and signals for Vaggie to step back.

"Where are you going?" She asks with an unamused look in her eyes.

"Well, you know my main girl Cherri. Now that Pentious lost his airship, she and I are going to the old man's hideout to claim it. Gonna need the resources to blow a few of those deviled eggs." He says as he pours gunpowder into a sack. Charlie sighs.

"Angel, how many turf wars are you going to enter before you're done? You know it won't attract new guests if our patrons are killing people." She reminds him as he waves his arms out defensively.

"Well, that doesn't matter anyway, not with Mr. Sexyface drawing in outside attention." He states positively as Vaggie sneers.

"I don't trust Alastor, and you're making it increasingly harder to trust you, you know?" She asks. The spider demon carelessly shrugs.

"Hey, Cherri's been at my side before I came out of the closet and she helped me take revenge on those who didn't accept my sexuality. I owe her one." He says as he locks the suitcase.

"Any chance you two can take out Katie Killjoy?" Vaggie mumbles. Charlie flinches and faces her.

"Vaggie! Don't encourage him to murder someone!" She exclaims in shock as Vaggie shrugs.

"Hey, don't act like you'd miss Katie when she's gone!" She asserts before glancing back at Angel. "If you want to obtain territory, blow up studio 666." Angel shrugs.

"Whatever, I'll think about it. But blowing a straight woman isn't as much fun." He says as he heads for the door. "I'll be back sometime tomorrow night. Until then, remind the radio guy to keep his hands off my private stash of sex toys." He points at them. "No man gets to touch those unless they're touching me with them, got it?" He asks in a strict tone. Both girls nod with unamused looks on their faces. "Great, see you ladies sometime tomorrow." He says as he steps out. The blonde hellish princess sighs.

"Maybe letting him in wasn't the best idea." She says in sadness. Vaggie shrugs.

"You think? That guy can't go three minutes without saying something overly sexual." She folds her arms. "No wonder he's a spider because he's really good at bugging people." She says as a very small demon cyclops walks out with a rag.

"Hello and good morning to you girls." It was Niffty. She was about to scrub the windows yet a third time since yesterday.

"Good morning Niffty." Charlie waves at her co-worker. "Say, have you seen Alastor around?" She asks. "We're kind of looking for him." Niffty shakes her head.

"No, no, no. Alastor isn't anywhere within this lobby, or even inside the hotel for that matter." She says as she points to the ceiling. "He's standing outside on the balcony staring into the dark sky. He told me he thinks an Armageddon is coming for us." Vaggie gasps instantly.

"An Armageddon?! What does he mean by that?!" She asks fearfully. Charlie looks scared but manages to keep her tone calm.

"Well, which balcony floor?" She asks nervously.

"The top floor." Niffty replies. "Have fun you two!" She says as she rapidly scrubs the windowsill. The two ladies head for the elevator, only to find it isn't working.

"Great, now what do we do?" Vaggie asks. Charlie sighs and steps to the staircase.

"I guess we'll need to take the stairs." She says with reluctance. The cyclops girl rolls her eye and turns around.

"Yeah, you go ahead without me." She states as she sits on the sofa and puts her feet up. Charlie lowers her eyebrows.

"You're not coming Vaggie?" She asks as her girlfriend shrugs.

"What good will I do for you anyways? Not only does Alastor not take me seriously, but all he'll do is make a mockery of what I do for you. I doubt he'll hurt you either way anyways. But I still don't trust him, nor do I encourage you to trust him." She states. Charlie gives her a serious look.

"But what if he's right about the Armageddon?" She asks. Vaggie sighs.

"Well if he's right, he's right. But we won't really have a solution or even the need for one until we know for sure." The purple demon responds. Charlie turns around and faces the staircase.

"Okay... What have I got to worry about?" She asks herself as she slowly walks up the stairs with a nervous smile. "I mean, who would actually want to destroy people in hell? Right?..."

* * *

**Earth**

In a small autumn pumpkin patch, a large headless horseman leads the group of demons with a fiery sword and dark horse. He points the sword out to a fairly tall teenage boy furiously.

"You pesky child! Today you go to hell!" The horseman says as the army of ghouls screech behind him. The boy gives a smarmy smirk and cracks his knuckles.

"Guess again pumpkinhead! I'm far too prepared to smite you and your team of wimpy spirits!" The boy warns savagely.

"GET HIM!" The horseman calls as he points the sword forward in fury. The demonic creatures all charge at him. The boy jumps over the fence and enters the pumpkin patch.

"Might I remind you who you're dealing with?" He asks as he firmly shoves one of the pumpkins forward, crushing one of the skeletons. "Douglas Knox, the owner of this pumpkin patch, and the man who's gonna smite your souls until they cease to exist!" He shouts triumphantly before smashing every demon in the field one by one. The horseman frowns darkly.

"You spineless lot!" He shouts as Douglas grabs a heavy rock.

"Gotcha Jack-o-lantern! Lights out!" He shouts as he chucks the rock directly at the horseman's head, shattering the pumpkin entirely and leaving the black horse to run away. "Alright, once again I- huh?" He stares at his hands as they glow bright white. "Wait, what's happening?!" He asks in fear and amazement. A few moments later, his body vanishes into a flash of light that shoots directly up into the clouds.

* * *

**Hell**

Charlie finally reaches the top floor of the hotel and peers out the window to a sliding glass door leading to the balcony. Sure enough, the super tall radio demon was standing there staring over the ledge. The hellish princess steps outside to join him on the balcony.

"Good morning Alastor." She greets him as she stands beside him. "What are you thinking about?" The radio demon turns his head slightly to face her.

"Well my dear, it would appear many of us are in grave danger." He says with his perpetual sociopathic grin on his face. "People of hell may be doomed as a new ruler takes over." Charlie frowns lightly.

"Why do you sound so happy when you say that?" She asks. The radio demon laughs for a few seconds.

"What can I say, my dear? Hell can be extremely boring when you're a radio demon with an underwater reputation. Without mass genocide, demons like me have no amusement and no competition." He states with light enthusiasm. Charlie shivers a little.

"I'm afraid of the potential outcome." She mutters. The radio demon chuckles and pats her on the back.

"Fear not my dear. I assure you that you're far too innocent for even the cruelest of lords to have any concern over conquering." He states. "Just so long as you behave yourself, this tyrant won't dare touch you." Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Well then, what's your definition of an Armageddon?" She asks curiously.

"To be completely precise, the Armageddon is the day between the pure and the evil spirits. It will end in mass genocide with many victims on either side and at least one side all wiped out." Charlie's jaw drops at this sentence.

"You mean, people of heaven are going to destroy the people of hell?!" She nearly screams. Alastor shrugs.

"Possibly. But they're in for a real fight if they come here." He says before turning to her and pinching her cheek. "But honestly who would want to harm such an innocent girl such as yourself." He says cutely as he plays with her cheek skin for a few moments before letting go. "Someone such as yourself is bound to go unrecognized as a member of hell. Therefore undetectable to the lords of heaven." Charlie stares over the rail and glances at all of hell that's visible to her.

"What about you Alastor? If the holy overlords come to hell, what will you do?" She asks as he shrugs.

"Ha! That's a question that should be most obvious. I'm going to sit back and watch as everyone perishes. Maybe even join to battle for some entertainment." He says as he laughs for a few seconds. Charlie frowns at how he's not taking this seriously.

"Are you even the slightest bit worried about your own life?" She asks. Alastor chuckles.

"Why should I? Those old geezers in the clouds are too senile to put up a serious fight. Nobody under a century old is granted any holy powers or righteous judgment abilities. It'll take many high-tier men at once to smite me." He says as Charlie thinks for a moment.

"What if they sent a young soul into battle?" She asks. Alastor chuckles.

"You mean someone around your age?" He asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I've been living over a century too you know?" She says as he continues chuckling. "I just stopped aging after my teenage years."

"The overlords would never do something that sinister. They may have some crazy tendencies to randomly choose which babies get aborted or which child dies of cancer. But that's their problem. They only kill the unhealthy kids. The ones who they keep healthy their whole lives die in their 80s most of the time." He says before spinning his staff around and catching it. "They'll never summon a healthy child into heaven. Without a young soul with solid strength, serious bravery, and incredible pain tolerance, hell will last forever!" He says cheerfully. Charlie smiles nervously.

"I guess you're right. I mean, God makes no mistakes, right?" She says as he shrugs.

"I suppose he doesn't. All people sent to hell are forbidden to leave, and those in heaven's judgement clan decide who to bring to heaven and hell." He opens the door and prepares to enter. "Besides, he gave all mortals free will, meaning nobody can be forced to kill someone else, and that's a standard he's gone with since crucifixion." Charlie smiles as he politely holds the door open for her.

"So, you're positive nobody strong enough to beat you will ever come to hell?" She asks feeling secure. Alastor chuckles a few times as they both enter the hotel.

"Ha, ha, ha! No." Charlie's smile fades as his remains on. "No, I most certainly don't." He says carelessly. "I wouldn't expect the overlords in heaven to do anything above something I'd do myself!" He says before laughing a few more times.

* * *

**Heaven**

Douglas suddenly appears in the clouds. For some reason, standing on them didn't cause them to instantly break below his feet. He stands up and squeezes his side, realizing he's still completely solid and therefore not a ghost. But what was he doing here?

"Where am I?" He asks as he looks forward to a golden gate labeled: Heaven's Entrance. An eleven-foot angel with a sword and a shield steps out from behind the gate.

"Welcome, Douglas Knox."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there's the end of the first chapter. I do feel it may seem I made most of the future of this story fairly predictable, but I do promise a few surprises here and there. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I can't wait to add more to the story. **

**Have a nice day, readers. :)**


	2. Doug's Descent

Doug's Descent

**Author's Note: It feels really awesome to finally use Douglas in something I actually post online. I had to play Pumpkin Push over to refamiliarize myself with him, and now I'm ready for action! Or more so, putting Douglas into action! I won't kill anyone until the next chapter, but trust me, it'll happen pretty fast when I do. Anyways, please enjoy the transitioning chapter. **

* * *

**Heaven**

Douglas stands there silently as he stares in awe at the large man standing before him. He holds a thick heavy shield in his left hand and a sword that's longer than Douglas himself in height in his right. He suddenly steps forward and kneels.

"Are you God?" He asks in a prayerful tone. The large angel shakes his head.

"No son, I'm not." The angel says in a very deep voice. "My name is Judge Tytus, and I apologize for the inconvenience of bringing you here out of nowhere." He says. "But I've called you to heaven on account of your abilities and what you do with your life." The teenager gasps.

"Are you going to send me to hell because I destroyed ghosts?!" He panics. "I'm really sorry sir! I only did it because they were scaring people!" He begs fearfully. The large knight chuckles a few times.

"Don't worry son, you're not here for us to kill you." He promises, causing the boy to stop shivering. "But I did summon you here to place you in hell." He says blatantly.

"For what?! What did I ever do that was wrong?!" Douglas panics again. Tytus holds his hand out.

"Please don't fear me, dear boy. You're not in any trouble nor do I have any plans of bringing you any permanent harm." He pledges. "I've called you here because I need your soul, skill, and motivation to complete a rigorous dangerous task." Douglas inhales deeply and frowns.

"I just got teleported into the clouds by a complete stranger, and now you expect me to fight for you? Are you absolutely serious here?!" He asks in anger. Tytus laughs heartily.

"Ha, ha, ha! That's the spirit I want to see from a holy soldier! No fear, just bravery." He says with a large smile on his face. "Are you interested in the job?" Douglas frowns.

"I'm not interested in helping a kidnapper who wants to put me in hell!" He says sternly. "Why do you even want a kid of all people instead of say, a twenty-four-year-old man?" He asks. Tytus nods.

"Well son, since you're very confused and curious, I'll make my first promise to you full honesty." He pledges. "If you accept this job, I promise I'll be at your side from beginning to end." He says as Douglas's frown fades.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" He asks the old man.

"For starters, I would like to explain why we've chosen you. You're the youngest person on Earth to obtain holy powers directly from God, and that's a pretty huge deal you know?" He states before proceeding. "But here's the problem for us, the overlords of hell are getting stronger and stronger, and if they keep growing, it's only a matter of time before they're inevitably stronger than us overlords in heaven." He says. Douglas nods.

"I understand. You want me to go to hell as a representative of heaven to make a peace treaty with the demon king." He asks. Tytus laughs heartily.

"Ha, ha, ha! Oh, so young and so innocent you are. Even for a teenager, you remember manners your mother taught you." He says in a proud tone. Douglas frowns.

"I'm an orphan." He says in a sad tone. "I watched the grim reaper kill both of my parents and my sister. And then I jumped out the window in an attempt to flee." He says in a disheartened tone.

"Indeed, you did. And how does that story end again?" Tytus asks. The teenager glares and makes a fist.

"That evil spirit chased me down to a pumpkin patch. I hid behind a large pumpkin in hopes he'd never find me, but that heartless beast kept floating around in hopes of taking my spirit away." He says before he mimics his movements with his hands. "So I grabbed a heavy pumpkin and lifted it with all my might, and then I pushed it forward! It splat against his black cape, and a fight started between us!" He says spiritually. Tytus chuckles deeply and grins.

"And we both know how that story ends." He says as Douglas smiles savagely and continues.

"You bet old man! He kept swinging his scythe in hopes of executing me, but I kept hitting that monster with pumpkins until he was too weak to carry the scythe!" He says as he makes confident eye contact with the angel. "And then I smashed his skull one more time, and he vanished in a puff of smoke. Death was never to take another soul from this Earth that day!"

"And he never did." Tytus remarks. "You were able to kill him." Douglas nods.

"Damn right I was! And it was so satisfying to watch him perish!" He says with spirit. Tytus nods.

"Now that story is both good and bad at the same time." He says. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"What's bad about it? Was I not supposed to win?" Tytus shakes his head.

"No son, you weren't." He says as Douglas gasps.

"Wait, you weren't rooting for me?" He asks in shock. Tytus holds his hand up.

"Please young man, I'm very happy for you and you had every right to fight for your life." He says before inhaling and sighing. "But the problem is, without the reaper, we overlords in heaven have been forced to do the job we absolutely dread doing." He says in shame. "Now it's up to us when we need to kill someone whether it'd be a premature abortion to a post-birth disease or a form of cancer at any age." Douglas frowns.

"What's the point of any of those? Why can't people be healthy their whole lives?" He asks. Tytus sighs.

"God gave mankind free will, and the human population is growing more and more by the day. Without sicknesses, the planet would be too unstable for mankind to survive." He states before proceeding. "The point is without the reaper, we overlords need to decide when someone is killed, and now more people are resorting to atheism as a result of this." Douglas shrugs.

"Sorry dude, the reaper shouldn't have come after me." He says as he glares and turns to the side. "As if killing the rest of my family wasn't enough." He says in annoyance. Tytus nods.

"I understand, and I can assure you, you're wonderful family is doing alright behind Heaven's gate." He then puts on a serious face. "But unfortunately, no, we're not looking for a peace treaty with hell. We're looking for someone super strong and worthy of holy powers in order to smite the darkest souls mankind could only imagine." He clarifies.

"But isn't war the exact opposite of peace? I thought heaven and guardian angels strived for peace." Douglas says as the angel sighs.

"Hell isn't an area peace is an option. Everyone there will stop at nothing to destroy as many people as possible for sheer amusement." Tytus states.

"Why?" Douglas asks. "What's their motive?" The judge closes his eyes and sighs.

"Madness, nothing more." He states as Douglas's curious look fades. "No regret. No remorse. Only madness." He says as he summons a holy cross. "Do you accept the task of being heaven's warrior?" He asks. The strong-willed teen grins and nods.

"Of course." He responds. Tytus smiles.

"You're an honorable man Mr. Knox." He raises his sword. "And now, please accept your new powers!" He says as holy aura enters Douglas's body.

"Wow! I feel like a god all of a sudden!" He exclaims in excitement. The angel chuckles.

"You can now use forcefields, sanctuaries, teleportation, Seiken, and mystical cylinders." He states as he pulls out a platinum pistol. "You also get this." He says as Douglas takes the gun and reads the engravement.

"Heaven's Glock." He reads. "With bullets of pure light energy." Tytus nods.

"Precisely. We overlords of heaven put our very sacred DNA into that gun, and the bullets fired will leave any demon on their knees bleeding out until their death." He says as Douglas's smirk vanishes.

"That seems a little more dangerous than I'm comfortable with. Can't I just stick with the Seiken sword?" He asks. Tytus chuckles and holds up his shield.

"Alright son, try the sword!" He says cheerfully with the shield out. Douglas concentrates as a glimmer of light forms in midair.

"Whoa! That's my new power?!" He exclaims.

"Indeed, now try to form a sword out of it," Tytus instructs. Douglas focuses on the light beam, but it fails and explodes near his face.

"AH!" He screams instantly after the explosion and falls on his back. "Ow! Why are these clouds so hard?!" He exclaims. Tytus chuckles and waves his sword over him.

"You'll learn how to use that eventually. For now, allow me to heal you." He says as Douglas's burn goes away.

"Thank you, sir." He says gratefully. Tytus nods.

"You're welcome. Are you ready for hell now?" He asks. The young boy nods with a determined smirk.

"Absolutely." He says as Tytus hands him a list of eight overlords.

"Fantastic. Here are the eight demons you must kill. If any other demons demand a fight against you, you're permitted to kill them as well." He states. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want me for war?" He asks. "What if I don't want to kill any more?" He asks.

"Well, you've been smiting ghosts for years, right?" He asks as the teenager nods. "Then this shouldn't be too hard for you. Everyone has sins, but killing people in hell is something we judges will strike from your record." He says as he raises his arms and a holy portal begins forming below his feet. "Any prayers you say will be directly answered by me."

"Got it!" Douglas says as the portal expands.

"Good luck son!" Tytus exclaims as the portal swallows Douglas from below.

* * *

**Hell**

Angel arrives at Cherri's house just a couple of miles away from the Happy Hotel. The one-eyed demon girl grins widely as he enters her house.

"What's up bomber buddy? How's the Happy Hotel?" She asks. Angel chuckles.

"Alright, I suppose. Kinda boring with strict rules, but at least it's interesting." He says as he unpacks his suitcase.

"I don't suppose you intend to cleanse yourself there, do you?" She asks as the demon spider pulls out a couple of knives.

"Do you expect these babies from a clean guy?" He asks with an egotistical smirk on his face as he twirls a switchblade in four of his hands. Cherri chuckles.

"I knew you wouldn't stop doing turf wars." She says in a proud tone. Angel shrugs.

"Eh, what's the point of being dead if you can't live a little?" He asks as he puts all four blades into his pockets. "Turf wars ought to be deemed an activity, a sport, and a hobby. Not a sin." He says as Cherri hands him a cherry bomb.

"Have you mastered bombing just yet?" She asks as he grabs a lighter.

"Nah, still practicing with those." He says as he throws the bomb at one of her walls, it explodes close to one of her pictures, causing it to break the glass and fall on the floor. "Oops, sorry babe." He apologizes as she laughs.

"It's fine. Just another photo my parents took when I wasn't looking. I keep these embarrassing photos to have fun destroying!" She says robustly. Angel smirks.

"Well, it looks like you have both the resources and the spirit for war. It's too bad you and I weren't in the army. We could've killed a lot of people claiming their country was better than ours." He says before laughing evilly.

"Never thought of it," Cherri says in a disinterested tone. "Some soldiers never get sent into battle anyways."

"And some of them come home with PTSD." Angel replies. "Then they go to bars the rest of their lives." He says as he grabs one of his pornographic magazines. "To see people like me at their local strip clubs." He says as he holds it out. "Want one?"

"Oh yeah!" Cherri says as she nearly rips it out of his hand. "I'll definitely reward myself in bed with this after we win the old man's lair." She says as he chuckles.

"Nice to see some ladies adore me. Makes for some interesting threesome material." He comments. "All we need is another man for both the bed and the battlefield." He says as she smirks.

"That would be awesome! I'd kill for a sexy human boy." She says as Angel chuckles.

"That's a dream that will remain a dream. The most humanlike demon is Charlie, but she's a lady. And then there's the asexual Alastor." He says as Cherri chuckles.

"Alastor is one hot bun. Too bad he doesn't see the beauty in cherry popping." She jokes as they both pack up their weapons and face the door.

"Well, let's get to Pentious's lair and cook some more deviled eggs!" He says as he opens the door and they head outside. They both pause and stare at the top of the Happy Hotel.

"Hazbin Hotel." Cherri reads. "That's the place you're staying at?" She asks as Angel shrugs.

"It was called 'Happy' Hotel. But I guess Sexy man decided to rename it." He states before something catches their eyes. A bright hole opens up in the clouds and they both watch as something falls out of it.

"Is that a new demon?" Cherri asks as Angel squints.

"Looks like it. But I don't recall newly deceased people falling from the sky. What do you think that means?" He asks as the person lands on the hotel roof.

"Well, he's probably a soul God just casually wanted to scrap for good. That fall had to have killed him." Cherri states. Angel pulls out his phone.

"Do you think I should tell Charlie there's a dead guy on her roof?" He asks as she shakes her head.

"Nah, a dead person will attract more guests. Just let him stay there." She suggests as the sexual spider deposits his phone.

"Alright then, let's get to that lair!" He says as they get in the car and drive off.

* * *

**Happy Hotel**

"What was that?!" Charlie exclaims after hearing something crash.

"It must've been a meteor or something," Vaggie replies. "Alastor just couldn't wait to sabotage us." Niffty runs in.

"It came from the roof! Someone must be trying to slip into this hotel rent free!" She exclaims.

"About that, you want me to call the security?" Husk asks from the front desk. Charlie holds out her hands.

"That won't be necessary." She says as she points to the stairs. "We'll just go find them." She says as she runs up the stairs. "Come on girls! Husk, you wait here in case they come down!" Charlie instructs as she starts climbing the stairs. Niffty swoons.

"What if it's a beautiful man?" She asks as Vaggie grabs her spear.

"Beautiful men don't exist in hell." She says as she walks over to the stairway. "We'd better prepare to take on this intruder." She says darkly. Niffty runs up the stairs.

"Sorry, Vags! This man is all mine!" Niffty exclaims with an evil grin on her face. She turns around and sprints up the stairs. Vaggie stares at her spear.

"Honestly, I'd be doing this creep a favor by stabbing them. Otherwise, they may spend their afterlife with Niffty." She mumbles as she walks up the stairs.

"Hey, wait a second!" Husk calls out. "What happens if this guy is armed?!" He shouts out, only to realize everyone is gone. He facepalms. "Some people never prepare for crimes like this."

* * *

**Happy Hotel Rooftop**

Douglas slowly gets back on his feet. He suffered no injuries from crashing, but the fall was a little overwhelming to him.

"Oh, why is it always such a chore to get down from these places?" He asks as he slides off the sign and lands on his feet. He looks up to read the sign. "Hazbin Hotel." He reads before raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know hell had these." He mumbles.

"Hello?" Charlie calls out. "Is someone outside?" She asks. Douglas flinches.

"Uh oh. I can't let anyone find me this early!" He says as he runs behind the top of the roof.

"Hello?" Charlie calls out again as she steps outside. "Someone here?" She asks. "If you'd like to come downstairs, we'd be super happy to have you as a guest." Douglas raises an eyebrow in confusion.

*Why does she sound so polite?* He wonders to himself. *Isn't she another demon?* The hellish princess turns her head his direction, causing him to swiftly throw himself to the side tower nearby.

"Where are you?" Charlie calls out. She makes her way to the edge of the building and stares at the tower he's standing behind. "You can come out now. I promise we'll take good care of you here." She says politely. Douglas frowns.

"Alright, time to try something else." He says as he stares at his hands. Through his years of pumpkin training and now holy powers, he summons a pumpkin in thin air. "Awesome!" He shouts. Charlie continues staring at the tower.

"Oh, you think that sounds awesome?" She asks nervously, causing him to frown. "Well then, why don't you just come out and stop hiding?" She asks.

*Not going to happen.* He thinks to himself as he firmly shoves the orange plant with his palm. The pumpkin flies out and splats the side of the building, startling the princess.

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaims as she steps back. "Was that a threat?" She asks fearfully.

*Dammit! She's not leaving!* He thinks. *Well, maybe if I showed her this...* He says to himself as he pulls the Heaven's Glock out of his pocket and stares at it.

"Please come out and please don't hurt me. I really don't want to fight with you." She calls out in a prayerful tone. Douglas sighs and holds the pistol out to his left.

*I hope this does the trick* He says as he fires the gun. ***BANG!* **The gun instantly knocks him back from raw kick power and nearly deafens his ears.

"AH!" Charlie screams as she dashes for the door. "On second thought, you can stay out here!" She exclaims fearfully as she runs to the door. "That's totally fine!" She says with a panicked tone in her voice as she slams the door shut and dashes down the stairs.

"WHOA!" Douglas shouts as he starts to slip and eventually falls off the tower. "AH!" He screams as he begins falling to his seemingly sudden death.

"Ooh! Who's that?" Niffty exclaims as she runs to the window as he drops below her. "Aw, I couldn't see him." She glooms. Vaggie sighs.

"The stunts people try these days." She mumbles.

"AAAHHHH!" Douglas continues screaming before he hits the ground. Rather swiftly, a large tentacle wraps around him above the ground and stops his terrible fall. "Huh? What is this?" He asks astonished. The radio demon steps out and has the tentacle set him on his feet.

"How do you do young gentleman? Bungee jumping is dangerous without a bungee cord you know?" He says in an upbeat tone. The holy soldier raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, who are you?" He asks. The radio demon chuckles again.

"I'm Alastor! And who are you?" He asks politely. Douglas pauses and looks at his list of overlords.

"Alastor?" He questions.

"Ah! So we have another Alastor! That makes two of us good sir!" He says in his usual excited tone. The teenager shakes his head.

"No, my name is Douglas, but..." He stares at the picture and then back to Alastor. "You're one of the overlords. Right?" He asks nervously. The radio demon nods.

"Indeed I am my friend. What do you have here?" He asks as he attempts to snatch the list. Douglas pulls it away.

"Whoa! I can't share this information!" He says firmly. Alastor teleports behind him and steals it. "Hey! That's mine!" Douglas exclaims as he begins reading it.

"Ooh, what do we have here? A bounty hunting list?" He asks as he reads the list of overlords. "Ah, that's quite a handsome photo of me. Props to your summoner for getting this quality picture." He raises his staff. "I think I'll need to save it!" He says as his staff eyeball flashes over the area with his face on it. A picture prints out. "Ah yes, quite the handsome devil I was in this photo wasn't I?" He asks as Douglas frowns and snatches the paper back.

"Give me that!" He exclaims as he pockets the list and grabs the Heaven's Glock. "Alright pal, prepare for battle!" He exclaims as he stares down the back of his gun, preparing to fire.

"Are you threatening me, young man?" Alastor asks with a mischievous smirk, showing no sign of intimidation.

"I certainly am! Now raise your staff unless you want a quick death!" He shouts vigorously. Alastor chuckles a few times and continues smiling.

"You're one funny man Douglas." He says as he puffs out his chest. "But if you really must, then go ahead and shoot. I don't imagine a boy like you would have the heart to pull the trigger, but go ahead and prove you're the dominant one." He instructs. Douglas frowns and lowers his pistol lightly.

"Do you actually want me to shoot you?" He asks in shock and annoyance. Alastor shrugs.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to look forward to you know? I've been the strongest demon in hell for decades! There's practically no competition anymore." He says as he leans in closer. "But you son, one look and I could tell, you do not reside in hell." He cleverly rhymes. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"You can tell I'm not from hell?" He asks in shock. Alastor nods.

"It was kind of a dead giveaway. You have perfectly peach skin, dark blue eyes, and incredibly well-groomed hair." He compliments as he steps closer and pats him on the back. "A boy like you must not be dead, but perhaps sent here from heaven itself?" Douglas's jaw drops.

"How can you tell all of this?!" He nearly screams in amazement.

"Well son, one look and I knew, you had to be innocent. No child with your muscle tone is sent to hell at a young age. Kids who die at your age are often killed, and the overlords in heaven are practically obligated to let you in for your life being cut so short." He says as he subtly snatches Douglas's gun.

"Hey, that's my weapon!" He complains as Alastor chuckles and reads it.

"Well you've got some nerve pointing this at a stranger, don't you?" He says before reading the engravement. "Heaven's Glock... wow. This is quite a gun you've got." He says before handing it back.

"So, you don't want to fight me?" He asks as the radio demon chuckles.

"I'd love some entertainment. But I can assure you someone of your skill level isn't quite ready for a man of my power." He says as he pats the human on the back. "Nonetheless, I do wish you luck in your demon-slaying adventure young lad. You must keep your summoner from heaven top secret, for any demon down here would intend to kill you on the spot if they found out." Douglas frowns.

"Well, what about you? How do I know I can trust you?" He asks. "How do I know you won't tell anyone?" Alastor rolls his eyes.

"What need would I have to tell anyone anything? You're my new friend, my friend." He taps his chin. "I see it, you Douglas, are the one destined to rule over hell with your bravery, strength, and charisma. Just like me!" He says as he grins and his tooth sparkles. "Why, I shall call you my friend from the other side!" He announces. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to be your friend?" The teenager asks as the radio demon shrugs.

"Because people in hell are too bland. Someone like you is someone I'll probably never see again in my afterlife. It's nice to befriend you while I have the chance." He says as he holds out his hand. "So, what do you say?" He asks with a mischievous smirk. "Are we friends?" Douglas shuts his eyes for a moment.

*There is absolutely no way I can trust him, especially if I need to kill him. But right now he may expose my purpose to everyone else here if I don't stay on his good side.* He opens his eyes and mirrors his mysterious smirk. "Okay Alastor, you're my friend from the other side." He says as he shakes his hand. Alastor smirks sinisterly as they shake hands, and then he returns to his casual appearance.

"Splendid young lad. I cannot wait to see what you're capable of." He says as he stands up straight and straightens his black bowtie. "Though I must say, if you want to strike down an overlord, you must first learn how to handle real combat." He suggests. Douglas gives a daring smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks. Alastor summons a pointing sign.

"If you go just a couple of blocks that way, you'll enter a turf war. A couple of idiots think war is all fun and games." He says before shrugging. "Which it can be, but only if you're stronger than your enemies."

"I'm used to handling a dozen demons at once," Douglas responds. "But if a turf war gives me some new territory, then maybe I'll just have to see what I can claim." He says as he starts walking away. "Thanks for the advice, Al." He says as he waves. Alastor smirks.

"Wait, Doug." The human turns back around. "Just one question. What kind of bullets are in that Glock of yours?" He asks.

"Pure holy energy." He responds. Alastor gives him a thumbs up.

"Then it's doubtful anyone you shoot ends up surviving the battle. Good luck son." He says as Douglas smiles and walks away. "Ha, ha, ha." He says before giving an evil grin. "You're going to need it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 2, complete! And now, from here on out, the next extermination begins. **

**Have a nice day readers. :)**


	3. Detotermination

Detotermination

**Author's Note: As an author with interest in anarchy, I find killing characters fun at times, sad at others, and neutral in some. Starting from this chapter on, there will be at least one death almost every chapter until the story is over, with a few exceptions. It is my intention to make this story bittersweet, and based on subjective opinion, some of you will find certain deaths satisfying, others heartbreaking. And it's my job as an author to make it detailed, and reasonably easy to follow to the best of my ability. **

**Sorry for that tangent, carry on readers! But be prepared, any one of your favorite characters my perish at any time. **

**Note: Shoutout to my Amino friend Flower Starfish for the cover art of this fanfic!**

* * *

**Sir Pentious's Lair**

After his injury the day prior, the classy serpent decided to lay low for the next few days while recovering. He has a serious feud with Alastor due to the life they both lived on Earth, and now in hell, Alastor is only making his dream of ruling hell much more difficult. He has no knowledge of the newest person in hell, but then again, other than Alastor, no one does. But Pentious and everyone else are about to find him. The serpent grabs his phone and makes a call.

"Hello?" A static voice asks on the other end.

"Vox, it's your mad man Pentious here, and I wanted to give you an update on my progress." He says in a down tone.

"Did you finally show that bastard Alastor a thing or two?" He asks in a proud anticipatory voice. Pentious pauses for a moment.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, I showed him my new airship, but... I didn't accomplish anything." He says in an annoyed tone.

"Typical Pentious. How many times are you going to lose to Alastor before you topple him?" Vox asks in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well maybe if it weren't for those bomber twins, I'd have a clearer line of attack! But those maniacs always damage me halfway through!" The serpent shouts. Vox chuckles a few times.

"If I had a problem with your failure, I'd terminate them myself." The TV demon states. "But since I find your childish rivalry so amusing, I prefer to let you handle them." He taunts. Pentious frowns.

"So you don't expect me to accomplish anything? Do you?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"I expect you to keep amusing me with your meaningless efforts," Vox says in a mock-polite tone. "But I do expect you at some point to land a critical hit on that Alastor sooner or later." He tells him. The black serpent glares and hisses.

"Mark my words! Once I get my hands on another nuke, I'm going to obliterate that miserable hotel while that bastard is sleeping! You hear me?!" He exclaims in fury.

"Oh, I hear you," Vox replies. "Now let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

"I will! Hatred motivates me as much as the idea of ruling hell!" He shouts, causing the TV man to laugh loudly.

"Oh, ho, ho! Pentious my man, you're on the right track to becoming an overlord. Maybe when you make something dangerous enough to destroy a fly I'll be able to take you seriously." He states as Pentious slams his fist on his desk.

"I will destroy Alastor, and then demons of hell will bow down to me instead of that stupid radio demon!" Suddenly his TV turns on behind him.

"Splendid!" Vox shouts from the television screen with max volume.

"AH! Pentious falls off his chair and hits the floor. "HEY! What the hell was that for?!" Vox laughs loudly, causing him to slam his hands against his hidden eardrums.

"More amusement of course! I always enjoy scaring the piss out of people." He says as the serpent hisses in annoyance. "I bet that made both of your dicks tense up!" He says as Pentious glares.

"I don't wear diapers anymore! I stopped wearing them when I was seven!" He shouts as he shuts the TV off and chucks the remote on the floor. He then stares back at his phone. "I will dethrone that radio demon before your next lightning bolt blows another circuit! Got it?!" Vox chuckles.

"Blowing circuits, Angel was right about your sex references." He says as Pentious facepalms.

"How did you see that?!" He shouts in embarrassment. Vox's face appears on his phone.

"I see everything within range of any TV, phone, or jumbotron across hell. If you wanted to keep that sort of talk hidden, you should've done it in your bedroom." Pentious's eyes droop.

"Did you put a surveillance camera there too?" He asks in a dead voice.

"I'll let you decide that one," Vox responds. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He says in a mysterious voice. Pentious firmly presses the end call button and throws his phone to the right.

"That technological terror has no respect for someone he expects to eliminate Alastor! What a dick!" He shouts as something hits his window. "What the hell?" *KABOOM!* "AH!" He screams as a bomb goes off and shatters his window. A bunch of his Egg Bois enter the room.

"Sir! They're attacking us again!" One of them says with panic as Pentious facepalms.

"I'm really not in the mood today." He says in a disinterested tone as he gets up and walks to the window. "YOU HEAR THAT?! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT TODAY!" He shouts as Angel and Cherri smirk at each other.

"That's too bad old man, your lair is about to be ours!" Cherri shouts triumphantly as she throws another bomb in his direction.

"Rejected!" He says as he firmly palms it back at them, it blows up about halfway between them both. "I said I don't want to battle today you immature assholes!" Angel raises an eyebrow.

"Well if you wanna sleep for the day, perhaps I could join you." He says flirtatiously. Pentious glares.

"No!" He shouts before turning to his egg bois. "Minions! Clear these children from my lair!" He demands. The deviled eggs make prepared faces and salute.

"YES, SIR!" They all shout at once.

"HASTE!" One of them shouts before they all head outside and begin brawling the duo. Cherri and Angel face each other.

"Let's do this Sugar Tits." He says as they mirror badass expressions.

"Oh yes, let's," Cherri responds. They both commence anarchy and begin splatting many of the egg minions.

* * *

**Happy Hotel **

Alastor steps back in the lobby as Charlie and Niffty run down the stairs, Vaggie following at a walking pace.

"Alastor! We need to put the hotel on lockdown!" Charlie exclaims. "Someone is on the roof and he's got a gun!" She says in panic. Niffty approaches him excitedly.

"I saw you talking to a boy! Was he nice?!" She asks eagerly. Alastor chuckles a couple of times and shrugs.

"Why I'd say so myself my darlings, but I don't know if you'd both agree." He responds. "The boy I just spoke to happened to be the very same boy on the roof with the gun." Niffty's pupil grows while Charlie's shrink.

"Ooh! He's young, handsome, and badass! I can't wait to meet him!" The small cyclops squeals. Charlie is speechless for a few moments.

"But... why was he on the roof, and why'd he fire the gun?" She asks. Vaggie steps up behind her.

"Perhaps the little trespasser was trying to scare you away. He probably wasn't interested in checking in." She breaks it to her. Charlie exhales deeply.

"Well, he did an excellent job scaring me." She admits before facing Alastor. "Alastor, what exactly did you tell him?" She asks. Niffty smirks.

"Did you tell him I'm single?" She asks enthusiastically. Alastor chuckles.

"No Niffty I didn't." He says as her tone fades. "But don't worry, I assure you he'll be back after the turf war is over." Charlie and Vaggie flinch. "Then you can tell him that yourself!" Vaggie grabs Alastor by his black bow tie.

"Are you insane?!" She yells.

"In many ways, yes." The radio demon responds casually. Vaggie pulls him closer to her.

"Look Alastor, the last thing we want is irredeemable people in this hotel. And if you're going to encourage potential guests to go out and kill people, then how are we able to let them stay here?!" She scolds. Charlie taps her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Vaggie, please relax." She says as the purple girl exhales deeply.

"Fine, but this can't be a habit." She mumbles as she steps back. Charlie faces the overlord.

"Alastor, why did you send him into battle?" She asks.

"Well my dear, young Douglas Knox is a very strong gentleman, and the weapons he holds will keep him far away from death in that battle." Vaggie stamps her foot.

"We're not encouraging anarchy! Period!" She says firmly as he shrugs. Niffty starts shaking.

"Badass men are the best men!" She exclaims as she grabs Alastor's arm and attempts to drag him. "Come Alastor! You have to show me where he is!" She says, half pleading, half demanding. Charlie and Vaggie face each other.

"We should probably go out and try to find him before he gets hurt," Charlie says. Vaggie sighs.

"I guess we should. But what if he's another warmonger?" The hellish princess shrugs and smiles nervously.

"I suppose we do what we would with anyone else. Welcome them in with open arms!" She says, regaining her confidence. Vaggie shakes her head subtly.

"We can try. But this guy better behave, or else." She grabs a spear, causing Charlie to flinch.

"You're going to threaten him?!" She exclaims. Vaggie shakes her head.

"Not exactly, but if he's got a gun, we need to stay on the offense ourselves." She says as she heads for the door. "Come on, let's go find this guy." She says, leading the way.

*I hate it when she brings the spear with her* Charlie thinks to herself as she follows her.

"Don't forget to tell him I'm single!" Niffty calls out to them as they leave. She then turns to Husk with a cute look. "Hey Husk, do you think this man would go out with me?" She asks. The demonic cat rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't recommend getting your hopes up." He says before grabbing a drink. "Especially if he's a communist." He says as he begins drinking. Alastor turns to his microphone.

"Let's listen in on this battle, shall we?" He asks as he sets it to 666 News.

* * *

**Outside Pentious's Lair**

Douglas finally arrives at his destination, but he pauses in his tracks the moment he hears a bomb go off. He hides behind the side of a building as he watches Angel and Cherri dominate the egg minions.

*This is the turf war Alastor invited me to?* He thinks as he watches another egg splat. *These egg guys look way too weak and fragile to last a few seconds in combat.*

"I gotta say, these turf wars only get more fun the more we do em," Angel comments as he shoots down a barrage of eggs.

"You said it, Angie." Cherri replies as she blows up another group of them. The holy soldier stares with uncertain emotions.

*Which side do I join? The side that's losing, or the side that only has two people?* He wonders as he holds his hand to his holy pistol. *Alright, here goes nothing!* He thinks as he charges out into the battlefield. The egg minions face him the moment he's out there.

"Huh? Who's this?" One of them asks. Douglas faces the group of eggs with determination in his eyes.

"I've come to challenge the strongest demons of hell." He says. Cherri and Angel glance at him but use him as a distraction to attack the distracted egg bois. "WHOA!" He says as he dives to the side while some of Angel's bullets zoom past him.

"Step aside amateur, this place is way too dangerous for a kid like you," Angel says as he continues to shoot rapidly. Douglas gets up and teleports behind their pile of junk.

"Who are you people anyway?" He asks from behind them.

"Get lost kid, this turf isn't yours," Cherri says as she ignites another bomb. Douglas frowns and puts his hand to his pistol.

"Must I execute you two as well? I came here to challenge myself in a battle to see if this is actually any harder than smashing ghouls on Earth!" He asserts. Cherri ducks behind the junk pile as more gunfire goes off.

"So, you went to hell for disturbing people's graves? Well, that was a pretty wise decision." She says sarcastically.

"I-" Douglas is about to interject before Angel interrupts him.

"I would've done the same, man." He says while firing his machine gun. "Say, would you like to join Cherri and I in bed later?" He offers seductively. Cherri smirks.

"Yeah, kid's who died your age are pretty good at moving your hips." She says daringly, causing him to frown in disgust.

"I'm only sixteen!" He shouts. Angel's smirk widens.

"Young ones have more flavor. Sixteen-year-olds are fertile, healthy, have higher stamina, and often taste better than anyone older." He says as the boy points firmly.

"I'm not here to fornicate!" He says as he grabs a pumpkin and climbs over the junk pile. "Watch and learn how I handle fights on demons!" Charlie and Vaggie appear from a distance and spectate the fight.

"It's even worse than I thought!" Charlie shrieks in horror. Vaggie rolls her single eye.

"Alastor is a terrible influence." She says as Douglas jumps out in front of all the eggs, causing Charlie's heart to jump.

"Oh my god! Why's he jumping out in free-range like that?!" She asks as he summons an orange object on the ground.

"And where did he get that pumpkin?" Vaggie adds. They both watch in awe as he firmly pushes the pumpkin forward like a bowling ball and strikes a group of egg bois.

"Damn he's strong," Charlie mumbles as they both stare in shock.

"Whoa! You're a strong guy, aren't you?" Angel comments as Douglas summons an entire wall of pumpkins near his feet.

"I'll say, very few demons have muscles like that," Cherri says in an impressed tone. Douglas firmly shoves the whole row of pumpkins forward and shatters almost all of the remaining eggs.

"Still think I'm an amateur?" He asks. Angel smirks and folds his arms.

"Not exactly." He says in an impressed tone. Cherri smiles widely and lights another bomb.

"One more bomb and this area is ours!" She shouts victoriously. The bomb is hurled right over Douglas as the boy summons a few more pumpkins.

"Whoa!" One of the egg bois shouts as he kicks the bomb the other direction. Just before it hits Douglas's face it goes off, sending his pumpkin right back at him and sending him backward upon splatting against him.

"OW!" He shouts as he drops one of his items. He crashes back first into the pile of junk. "Ouch!" He yelps. The egg bois come closer and aim guns at him. Fortunately, Angel grabs him and pulls him behind the pile.

"You okay smooth cheeks?" He asks in light concern. Douglas snaps out of his daze.

"Yeah." He says before glaring. "But this just got personal." He declares as he reaches into his pocket. "Huh?" He starts to rapidly tap his pockets, realizing they're empty. "Uh oh! My Glock! I lost my Glock!" He panics. Cherri chuckles as she ignites another bomb.

"This kid brought a Glock to this fight? That is some high-class weaponry dude!" She says as she throws the bomb.

"This is not good!" Douglas exclaims. "I need that weapon!" Angel rolls his eyes and points to the pistol on the ground.

"Wait, is that it?" He asks.

"Yes! Yes, it is!" Douglas says with excitement. Cherri's bomb lands next to it and goes off. The holy pistol isn't seen after the explosion. "HEY!" Douglas shouts at Cherri, who rolls her one eye.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was yours." She says. Douglas makes a fist.

"I need it back!" He says as he almost steps out. Angel pulls him back in.

"Hold it, pal, just wait until the turf war is over. Or just buy another one." Douglas grabs the sexual spider by his collar.

"Are you insane?! That weapon is more dangerous than any weapon down here!" He shouts as Cherri exhales.

"I think I blew it up. So maybe next time hold onto it better." She states. From a distance, Vaggie points at one of the minions as the pick up an object.

"Hey Charlie, why does that egg boi have a gun that expensive-looking?" She asks. Charlie gasps.

"That gun looks really dangerous, even worse than the ones Angel has!" She panics. The deviled egg reads the engravement.

"Heaven's Glock. With bullets of pure holy energy." He reads. He then smirks evilly and chuckles. "Game, set, and match for Mr. Pentious!" He says in an evil tone. Meanwhile, the boy continues his argument with the demons.

"Are you guys out of your minds! That gun is bombproof! You didn't blow it up, you blew it to that side!" He shouts. Angel smirks.

"A bombproof gun? What century are you from?" He asks. Douglas facepalms.

"This is not a joke! That pistol is charged purely on holy energy generated by the strongest-willed gods in Heaven!" He shouts. Cherri lights a match but flinches upon hearing this, leaving her match to blow out.

"Hold on a second." She says as she faces him. "Did you say that was a holy weapon?" Angel's eyes widen.

"Wait, you're from heaven?!" He asks in both fear and amazement.

"Damn right I am!" Douglas says as he points at Cherri. "I was called down to hell to face the strongest of the overlords down here! A single bullet of that pistol would leave the strongest mortals on the ground bleeding hopelessly!" Cherri glares at him.

"If you're from heaven, get out of here!" She scolds him. Angel raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, Cherri, shouldn't you be manning the front of the battle?" He asks as she faces him and points at Douglas.

"This is all fun and games until we get a terrorist in here. This boy needs to leave!" She asserts as he folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm only just getting started." He says. Angel gives a concerned look.

"Cherri, we really shouldn't pause the fight. The other team won't pause with us." He says in concern. Cherri rolls her eye.

"Oh please, I've already murdered everyone left anyways. Pentious will just have to send in some more." She says before lighting another match and glancing at Douglas. "You're not a friend, you're a communist terrorist!" She says as he exhales.

"I felt like maybe fighting demons in hell wasn't fair," He says with slight shame before frowning firmly. "But now I'm here, and I'm not here to make friends. Enemies, maybe, but not friends!" He points at her. "And I'm certainly not siding with bombers!" He declares as she lights a match.

"Then get out of here. Now!" She says as she threatens him by nearly lighting the bomb. Douglas hoists a pumpkin over his shoulder and prepares to swing it.

"Never!" He shouts.

"Fine then!" Cherri says as she lights the bomb. From a distance, Vaggie gasps.

"Hey Charlie, that egg with the gun is getting really close!" She says as she points at the deviled egg with the pistol.

"ANGEL RUN!" Charlie screams. The spider turns her direction but doesn't see them.

"Well, I'm just gonna go now, looks like the fight is over," Angel says as he turns around. "OH MY LORD!" He shrieks loudly as he stares down the barrel of the gun the egg boi is holding.

"Gotcha!" The minion says as he squints into the back of the weapon.

"WHOA!" Angel shouts as he dives to the ground a split second early. The minion finally pulls the trigger.

***BANG!***

"OUCH!" Cherri screams as the bullet strikes her in the back. The bomb falls out of her hand and rolls over as she falls forward. Douglas rubs his ears from the aftershock of the screeching bullet sound.

"What the hell?" He asks as her bomb goes off and clears the rubble between him and the minion. He glares intensely once he sees the Heaven's Glock in the minion's hand.

"AH!" Angel screams fearfully as he runs behind Douglas. He begins weeping obnoxiously. "We're gonna die! I don't wanna be erased!" He sobs. The minion chuckles at the weeping spider as the young warrior glares and bravely steps forward.

"That's not your gun." He asserts. "Give it back!" The minion laughs evilly.

"Well, it's mine now!" He says as a bright flare appears in Douglas's eyes. Two mystical cylinders appear in his palms and they expand as the minion fires, catching the bullet in one and firing it back out of the other. The holy bullet strikes the deviled egg in the face and he shatters. Both Vaggie and Charlie stare in awe at that power.

"Did he just summon portals with his hands?" Charlie asks. Vaggie shrugs.

"It looks like it, but don't trust me, I could only see it with one eye." She says. Both girls start walking over to the fight spot, now that the battle is over.

"Ha, I guess you really do know how to blow em, don't ya?" Angel says nervously as he stands back up straight. Douglas shrugs.

"I guess I do." He says as he steps forward for his pistol.

"Oh..." Cherri calls out weakly as she struggles to stand on her hands and knees. Angel gasps loudly.

"Oh no!" He shouts as he runs over to her. Douglas raises an eyebrow in confusion as the spider hugs her. "Cherri, please tell me you're okay!" He asks in both fear and hope. The bomber girl chuckles lightly.

"Why would I lie to you?" She asks in a weak tone. Douglas frowns as he picks up the gun.

"I knew this thing was dangerous." He says as he spins it around and pockets it. Angel looks at Cherri with denial.

"Tell me this isn't so! You've taken worse before, right?" He asks in a prayerful tone. She stares at the ground.

"I wish." She says in sadness as tears uncontrollably leave her eye. Angel's eyes begin tearing up as well.

"Cherri, you've gotta toughen up! This is only a mere scratch for someone like you!" He insists as the bomber grabs his leg and squeezes it.

"No Angel, you need to toughen up." She says as she struggles to speak clearly. "Those who live for wars, die in combat." She asserts as she raises her head to look into his eyes. "If you don't live by that rule, turf wars aren't your thing." She says in a serious tone. Angel's voice breaks, as does his heart.

"I guess they're not my thing then." He says in a low tone. Cherri turns to see Douglas standing there facing their direction. She can't see him well anymore due to lack of vision.

"Some legend that kid turned out to be." She says with both strength and weakness in her voice. Angel attempts to pull her back on her feet, but by the time she's up, she's done breathing.

"Yeah." He says in sadness as he turns to Douglas. "So that's your special weapon huh?" He asks curiously. The young warrior nods.

"Yeah, and I hope to use it as minimally as possible." He says. Angel's frown turns from gloomy to angry.

"Whatever kid, just promise me you'll never interfere with a turf war again." He says in an annoyed tone. Douglas shrugs.

"I can try to avoid them." He says uncertainly.

"Yeah, you'd better." He says as he starts walking away. He bumps into Charlie on his way out. "What do you broads want?"

"How did the "sport" go?" Vaggie asks, mirroring his annoyed frown. Angel points back at Douglas, who's standing there watching them talk.

"That kid came in with a holy weapon and it cost Cherri her life! If he hadn't dropped the stupid thing she never would've gotten shot!" He complains before dropping his temper and looking forward, away from their faces. "If you need me, I'm going back to my hotel room now." He asserts as he starts walking away. He stops to turn toward them once more. "And please don't need me." He asks rudely before leaving the area.

"Okay..." Charlie says nervously, trying to remain happy, despite his sadness. Both girls face the boy as he takes a seat on top of the junk pile. "Hey!" The hellish princess calls out. Douglas faces her, raising his right eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asks as both girls step closer. Vaggie speaks up.

"Well, we wanted to offer you a place to stay for the next few days." She offers. Douglas shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm not used to living with others." He says as Charlie's nervous smile vanishes.

"Wait, are you an orphan?" She asks worriedly. The teenager nods.

"Yep, my family was killed by the reaper, and I've had a feud with all demons of hell ever since." He says in an ashamed voice.

"Wait, does that mean you're here to kill us?!" Vaggie asks fearfully. Douglas faces them and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you girls overlords?" They both shake their heads.

"No, no! Not overlords!" Charlie says as she waves her hands out. "Just two normal demons, who... want to make things better for you!" Charlie says as she puts on her smile. Douglas sighs and turns away from them.

"I can't." He says shamefully as he slowly lifts his gun out of his pocket, causing Charlie's heart to jump.

"Wait! Are you the guy who was on the roof an hour ago?!" She asks in fright. Douglas flinches and faces her.

"You're the owner of the Hazbin Hotel?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow.

"Hazbin Hotel?" She asks questioningly to her girlfriend.

"Alastor changed it." Vaggie responds. Douglas pockets his pistol and steps closer to them.

"I'm really sorry I scared you." He says sympathetically. "I felt I needed to hide my identity." He says. Charlie smiles and holds her hand out.

"It's alright, I forgive you. My name is Charlie." She greets politely. Douglas finally smiles lightly.

"Okay, Charlie." He says as he shakes her hand and faces her friend. "And you are?"

"Vaggie." The purple cyclops answers trying to sound polite. "It's nice to meet you." Douglas gives them both the same smile he gave Alastor.

"Nice to meet you two as well. My name is Douglas Knox, and as I mentioned, I smite demons from hell." He holds his hand out. "But so long as you guys don't fight me, I see no need to smite your souls." Charlie chuckles.

"Whew, that's a relief." She says as she points back to the hotel. "Now that we've officially met you, may I encourage you to spend a few nights at our happy hotel?" She asks politely. Vaggie frowns.

"Wait, are you serious?" She asks causing them both to stare at her. "No offense Doug, but we encourage redemption at the Happy Hotel. If someone like you walks in there with a gun, it's not going to end well." She states. Douglas nods respectfully.

"I understand. So, I'm hoping to suggest this." He says as they both listen. "Due to my reasoning for being here, I can't leave this weapon anywhere. I need it in my hands at all times." He says before holding his pointer finger up. "But if you'll allow me to stay at the hotel with the gun, I promise never to take it out of my pocket inside the building. Is that fair?" He asks. Vaggie smiles coyly.

"I suppose that's a reasonable condition." She says as Charlie wraps her arm around his back.

"Well then, please come this way and we'll get you checked in right away." She says with spirit. Douglas smiles and walks towards the hotel with them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, there's chapter three for you. I wanted to do more with Pentious here, but I think it'll give me more potential for the next chapter. Also, sorry to disappoint anyone praying for double hell, but Cherri is gone now, and she's just the first of many souls that will soon encounter the wrath Douglas brings with him. **

**Have a nice night readers! Goodbye! **

**Deceased Characters: **

**Cherri Bomb**


	4. Checking In

Checking In

**Author's Note: Due to some of the things in the next chapter, I'm going to be changing the rating from T to M. I will say as of now I don't assume many people use the filter for this fandom, but to those of you who do, this story will be less visible after this chapter. Some heavily suggestive things take place in chapter 5, and so this is the final chapter before I change the rating. **

**With that aside, carry on readers. **

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

The two girls guide their new guest into the building. Douglas can't help but pause and look around at how big the building is even from the inside. He hasn't stayed at a hotel for a full half of his life now. Without parents to take him on vacation, he was always stuck at home alone.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asks in a somewhat nervous tone. She was rather anxious to receive feedback from guests. Douglas smiles proudly.

"I love it." He says while glancing up at the ceiling. All the photos of Charlie and her family really touch his soul as he realizes how fortunate she is to have a family.

"Well, since you're our first official guest, we'll give you a choice." She says as she steps behind the check-in desk and grabs a box of card keys. "Which floor would you like?" She asks.

"How many floors are there?" He asks. Vaggie goes to the elevator.

"I wouldn't recommend a very high floor." She says as she opens the elevator door. "As you can see, the elevator is busted!" She says in slight annoyance. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Girls, distance means nothing to me." He states as his body starts glowing. Charlie and Vaggie both stare in awe as he teleports across the room.

"Whoa!" Charlie exclaims as she nearly drops her cards. "Did you just teleport?!" She nearly shouts in shock.

"How did you do that?!" Vaggie asks he teleports next to her.

"Let's just say, I'm not another typical demon. I do have a few powers I doubt anyone here has mastered." He says as he stares at the damaged elevator. "Now why hasn't Alastor done something about this elevator?" He asks. Vaggie glares.

"Because the Radio Demon doesn't give a shit about anything here. He could do us a massive favor by fixing this elevator." She says with her arms crossed. Charlie sighs.

"We'll fix it as soon as we can afford to. Right now we're on a budget." She states. Douglas pauses.

"Wait, what about me? I don't have any money." He states. Charlie waves her hand out.

"That's okay. Just so long as you don't do any damage to anyone staying here, we'll consider you welcome here and you can begin your path to redemption." She says. The holy boy raises an eyebrow.

"Redemption?" He asks as the hellish princess nods.

"Of course, this hotel is for sinners who wish to redeem their souls." She states. "I mean, didn't you say you fought demons?" Douglas shrugs.

"I mean, all of them were trying to kill me so..." He states as he steps over to the front desk. "Maybe you should give me a top floor. I don't mean to brag, but I do feel I'm closer to God than anyone else in hell." He says.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Vaggie asks. Before Douglas can answer, Charlie speaks up.

"Wonderful! Then you've wanted to do the lord's bidding from the start!" She says cheerfully. She hands him a top floor card as he grins.

"Thank you. I assure you doing God's bidding is exactly what I'm here to do, and I knew I was destined for it the moment I entered hell." He says. Charlie squeals internally.

"Awe! Did you hear that Vaggie?! We finally have a real guest here at our Happy Hotel!" She says enthusiastically. Vaggie gives a coy smile.

"Great. I'm glad he's here with us now." She says fairly politely. The boy grins and heads for the stairs.

"And I'm glad to be here with such wonderful people such as you two." He says, causing Charlie to blush lightly and Vaggie to smirk. "If I need anything from either of you, I'll let you know." He says. Charlie holds her hand out.

"Wait!" She calls out, causing him to stop and turn around. She grabs a paper and hands it to him. "Here's the wi-fi password, and both the concierge and room service numbers." Douglas grins once again.

"Thank you very much, Miss..." He pauses. "What's your last name?" He asks curiously.

"Magne." The princess replies.

"Well, Miss. Magne, thank you very much for your hospitality." He says politely, causing her to smile cutely.

"You're very welcome Mr. Knox." She responds, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"And if you need me, I'll be in the penthouse suite, counting over my sins, and looking towards future blessings." He says before turning around once more. "Not that having the privilege to stay here under your guidance and hospitality isn't anything less than a blessing I never imagined." He says, causing her heart to flutter. "But I'll try to earn what you've already generously given me." He says politely as he turns around and walks up the stairs.

"Wow, he's such a sweet person!" Charlie squeals. Vaggie frowns in concern.

"Was he flirting with you just now?" She asks. Charlie shrugs.

"Hey, don't worry Vags, you're still my girlfriend either way." She says as the purple girl darts her single eye directly at her.

"Okay, but that's not my issue." She says. "Are you sure letting Douglas stay here is a good idea?" She asks. Charlie frowns lightly.

"Vaggie, sometimes I wonder if Angel was right about you. Do you trust any men at all? Because you seem to find suspicion on every man you meet." She says, causing Vaggie to facepalm.

"Look, I know I have that tendency, but hear me out. That guy says he wants to do God's bidding. Isn't it a little suspicious a boy like him is in hell in the first place?" She asks. Charlie shrugs.

"Hey, some people have done incredible things with their lives and end up in hell for a couple of mistakes they had no intention for. Maybe he's one of them." She states. Vaggie proceeds.

"Well, doesn't he look a little young to be in hell?" She questions.

"I've been wondering that myself," Charlie says. "But how many people would believe I was born in the mid-nineteenth century?" She asks. "He must've died young, just like you." Vaggie frowns lightly.

"I died in my twenties; he looks like a teenager." She comments before continuing. "And didn't Angel mention he had some sort of holy weapon?"

"My father used to have holy weapons, but he was put in hell after abusing them in an attempt to gain power." Vaggie gasps.

"Well about that, do you think Douglas wants to do what your father did? Become one of the strongest overlords in hell?" She asks as her girlfriend shrugs. "If Douglas were here due to being exiled from heaven, don't you think God would've confiscated his holy weapons?" Charlie rolls her eyes and puts her hands to Vaggie's shoulders.

"Relax Vaggie. He did promise us he wouldn't do as much as withdraw his gun while he's here." She reminds her.

"But what if he lied? People tend to do that in hell you know?" Vaggie states. Charlie sighs and glooms.

"Well, if you don't trust him, that's a shame. But he might actually be our only hope of attracting guests to this hotel." She says in a somewhat sad tone before giving her a determined look. "Vaggie, if you think something is suspicious about Douglas, I suggest you talk to Alastor." She says. Vaggie glares.

"What?! You know I don't trust the radio demon!" She complains. Charlies shrugs.

"Well, then I guess that's out of the question." The hellish princess says as she goes over to a chair. "As far as I'm concerned, he's not much of a killer." She says as she takes a seat.

"We literally saw him in the turf war." Vaggie points out.

"And what if Pentious comes back?" Charlie questions. "If you don't trust Alastor, despite the fact that he kept us safe once, then can you really hope he'll be there to save our souls every time a demon tries to murder us?" Vaggie shrugs.

"I have no clue, but one thing's for sure. If someone from heaven is here, we better keep an eye on him." Charlie sighs and grabs a buzzer with a blank expression.

"Fine, if you really think he's gonna be a problem, we'll get him a babysitter." She says sarcastically as she presses the button. "Niffty." She says into the microphone, the tiny cyclops sprints to the front desk.

"At your service!" She shouts excitedly. "What do you need me to do?" She asks enthusiastically. Charlie frowns lightly.

"According to Vaggie, our newest guest is not to be trusted." She says as Vaggie frowns and turns away with her arms crossed. "So, if we could get you to spend a little time watching over him, maybe Vaggie will rest easy." Niffty's eye sparkles.

"You want me to watch over our new guest?" She asks in awe as she stares at Vaggie. "Is he handsome?" The purple girl shrugs.

"Somewhat." She mumbles. Niffty faces Charlie.

"Is he like, really, really handsome?!" She asks as she trembles. Charlie nods.

"Devilishly handsome." She remarks.

"And what room is he in?!" Niffty asks with joy. Charlie chuckles.

"Room 2009." She answers. "And you have your master key?" The cyclops smirks and pulls it out.

"Always have it!" She exclaims. "Here I go!" She shouts cheerfully as she zooms up the stairs. Vaggie sighs.

"On second thought, I feel bad for him." She says as Charlie gives her a curious look. "She's not going to leave the poor guy alone." The hellish princess rolls her eyes.

"Well, it was your idea." She clarifies. "You said we need to keep an eye on him."

"Well, I didn't mean it literally!" Vaggie says in frustration. "How do you think Niffty is going to treat a male guest as ripped and charming as him?!" She asks. Charlie yawns.

"Is he ripped? Very. Is he armed? Definitely." She clarifies as she grabs a newspaper and opens it. "He'll be fine."

* * *

**Room #2009**

Douglas lays down on his unusually comfortable bed and pulls out his list of bounties.

"Alright, let's see what we can find." He says as he looks over the names and photos of the overlords. "Which one of these brutes is gonna feel my wrath first?" He asks himself.

*Remember Douglas, don't get too comfortable in hell, it's dangerous.* A voice telepathically calls to him.

"Judge Tytus, is that you?" The holy soldier asks as his eyes aim towards the ceiling.

*Indeed, it is, young lad. All of those overlords you see are heartless power-hungry tyrants. It's up to you to decide who you wish to face first, but remember to show no mercy.* The judge says.

"I'll remember not to when I find them." He says before raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think I should target first?" He asks.

*It's up to you. But please remember no matter how much you struggle, I've got your back until you finish your task. If you get hurt, just pray and I'll answer your prayer with guidance and healing.* He says as a package appears in front of Douglas.

"What's this?" He asks curiously.

*These are your items from home. We forgot to let you pack them, so here you are.* Tytus says as Douglas grins.

"Thank you Tytus. Amen." He says, causing the prayer to end. Just as he begins opening the box, there's a knock at his door.

"Housekeeping!" Niffty says cheerfully from behind the door. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I think you've got the wrong room. I just got here, ergo, this room doesn't need your service." He says as Niffty opens the door.

"Oh, I beg to differ." She says before staring at Douglas's face for a moment. "Whoa! You're the new guest?!" She asks eagerly while closing the door. Douglas chuckles and nods.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" He responds and questions. Niffty runs up to his bed and shakes his hand rapidly.

"I'm Niffty! It's a real pleasure to meet you!" She cheerfully says. Douglas gives a somewhat nervous smile.

"Okay, it's nice to meet you too." He responds. "But what are you doing here?" He asks as the cyclops girl giggles.

"Why, I'm here to check in on you of course!" She says as his smile fades.

"I just entered my room like, two minutes ago. I don't need your help." He says as she chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sure you will sooner or later." She says eagerly. "Hopefully sooner." She mumbles in a creepy tone.

"Uh, what?" The teenager responds.

"Well sir, I'm the maid of this hotel, and if there's one person a maid aims to please, it's a handsome man!" She says as she grabs her feather duster. "So what do you need clean?" She asks as Douglas's expression goes blank.

"Okay, for starters I'd like a little time before anyone enters my room." He states as she nods frantically.

"Alright then!" She says as she flips the door lock over the hook. "Now no one will enter!" She promises as Douglas begins to frown lightly.

"Niffty, that includes you." He says. The housekeeper shakes her head.

"No can do hot stuff. Vaggie thinks you need a little supervision, so I cannot take my eye off of you!" She asserts proudly. Douglas frowns.

"I'm sorry, who put Vaggie in charge?" He asks as she shrugs.

"I don't know, but Charlie wanted to please her, so here I am." She says happily. Douglas sighs and grabs his list again.

"Fine, if you want to stay here, that's fine. But I'm going to do as I please without your authority." He says. Niffty raises her eyebrow.

"I see, you're the Alpha Male type aren't you?" She says.

"I don't kno- whoa!" He exclaims as Niffty hugs his arm and lays next to him. "What do you want, little girl?" He says in an annoyed tone. The cyclops girl giggles.

"I was told to keep an eye on you, therefore I'm your supervisor. But if you really want to be in charge, well..." She blushes and looks into his eyes. "I can let you take the male role in our relationship." She says cutely. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Um, aren't I kind of old for you?" He asks. Niffty giggles and leans into his left ear.

"I'm twenty-two." She whispers seductively into his ear. The young warrior's eyes widen.

"Aren't you kind of old for me?" He asks in a nervous tone. Niffty laughs.

"Oh sweetie, are so lucky to have died such a young age. Guys like you look young forever!" She squeals as he firmly retracts his arm from her grip.

"Please call me Douglas." He requests. "I didn't come to hell to find a girlfriend." He says as she leans on her side of the bed.

"You have a cutie living on Earth?" She asks. Douglas shakes his head.

"No, I've been single my whole life, never gone after a girl." He says as Niffty rolls her eye.

"I get it, you don't like girls." She says with disappointment. "I'll just go tell Angel Dust that you'll join him in bed later instead." The boy facepalms.

"I'm not gay." He asserts. "Whoa!" Niffty tackles him to his bed and hugs him.

"Then I promise to be the sweetest girl you've ever met and I'll take wonderful care of you!" She squeals happily. Douglas frowns firmly.

"On second thought, I'm not straight either." He says as he firmly shoves her off of him. Niffty smirks.

"You've got some strong muscles, Douglas." She says in a seductive tone. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"And it appears you have zero muscle. Therefore you're not compatible with me." He says. Niffty grabs his shoulders and hoists him into the air. "Whoa!" He exclaims in shock. Niffty gives him a daring smirk.

"That's where you're wrong Doug, I'm a super strong woman with strong muscles from my body to my perpetually empty heart. And that's something you and I can work together to fix!" She says in a challenging tone. Douglas shivers in her arms.

"Okay, put me down already!" He exclaims, causing her to drop him back on his pillow. "How does someone two feet tall lift someone almost three times their size?!" He asks fearfully. Niffty shrugs.

"I suppose it's a woman's desire to please a strong man." She says before squinting. "Is that strong man satisfied?" She asks. Douglas begins to hit his breaking point.

"No, I'm not satisfied." He says calmly, but visibly annoyed. "I need to make some plans for the next few days, and I'd like to do that in peace." He states as he reaches for his package of items. Niffty eagerly leans forward.

"Ooh, whatcha got there Doug?" She asks curiously. The young warrior frowns and grabs a flask with yellow thick liquid.

"None of your business." He says as he grabs a strength enhancer.

"Ooh, what's that?" She asks with her eye sparkling. Douglas pockets the potions.

"I said it's none of your business." He says a little louder as he sets the package to his side. Niffty grabs the list of bounties and opens it.

"Hey, are these the overlords?" She asks as Douglas flinches and glares.

"Put that paper down now!" He shouts furiously. Niffty rolls her eye.

"I will, once I know what you're trying to do." She says as Douglas starts concentrating firmly on the air beside her. "Let's see, Alastor, Lilith, Lucifer-" ***BOOM!*** "AH!" She screams in fear as a loud noise and bright explosion knock her off the bed, causing her to land painfully on her back. "OW!" She screams as Douglas firmly snatches the paper.

"I told you not to touch that!" He exclaims furiously. Niffty gasps and trembles as she begins crying from both pain and fear.

"Okay, I'm really sorry!" She cries in a hurt tone. Douglas facepalms.

"Good lord, I came into this room only five minutes ago and you've already given me a headache! What's your goddamn problem?!" He asks in anger. Niffty begins sobbing.

"I didn't know you were that quick-tempered." She says quietly as she stands back up. "I didn't mean to stress you out!" She says as she bursts into tears. Douglas sighs.

"Niffty, since you're so into me for some insane reason, I'll ask you. Can you keep a secret?" He asks as she continues crying loudly. "Please calm down." He requests, only for her to continue crying. "Stop it already!" He shouts as he pulls his Heaven's Glock out of his pocket. Niffty gasps loudly and runs to the closet door.

"No, please don't shoot me." She says rather calmly as tears continue to roll down her face. Douglas sighs deeply and turns away for a moment.

"Niffty, I promised I wouldn't fire this gun inside the hotel, so you can stop whining." He says. Niffty takes a deep breath.

"Okay, then why did you threaten me with it?" She asks. Douglas steps off the bed and walks toward her, pointing the pistol toward the ceiling to ease her fear.

"I wasn't trying to threaten you, but I want to make one thing clear." He says. "Can you promise you won't tell anyone, anything I'm about to say to you?" He asks. Niffty wipes her tears off her face.

"I guess." She says, still in a sad tone. Douglas sighs deeply and hands her the gun.

"Alright, I'm trusting you. You understand that?" He asks. Niffty nods as he reads the engravement.

"Heaven's Glock?" She reads in a questioning tone. "Wait, are you...?" She slowly looks back up at his face as he nods.

"Yes, Niffty. I'm not a demon like you or anyone else." He states. "I'm fighting for heaven. And I was sent down here by an overlord to fight off and smite the souls of the deadliest demons in all of hell. You understand?" He asks. Niffty finally regains her voice.

"Yes. I understand." She says much quieter than usual. "Does that mean you're gonna kill Alastor?" She asks in a sad tone. Douglas shuts his eyes and sighs.

"I'm sorry to say this but most likely." He responds. Niffty exhales deeply and hands him his gun.

"Well then. I'll just get out of here." She says as she steps around him, causing him to give a confused look.

"Wait, where are you going now?" He asks.

"I'm going back to seclusion where I belong. No man in hell wants me, and you've shown me why." She says in a shameful tone. "Every time I see a guy I like, I overwhelm them. And you're from heaven anyways, so it's not like you're looking for a demon anyway." She says as she puts her hand to the doorknob. Douglas sighs shamefully and holds out his hand.

"Niffty, please." He says. She exhales deeply and turns her head toward him.

"What do you want now Doug?" She asks anxiously. The holy child steps closer to the door and puts his hand to it.

"Please don't leave right away. I'm not ready yet." He admits. Niffty looks up to his face.

"What do you mean?" She asks. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I'm really sorry for being so harsh on you." He says sincerely. "I'm just so used to being alone, but that's not going to work anymore. Not here." He says. Niffty gives him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Douglas kneels so they're both on the same head level.

"Niffty, why do you think I told you my motive for being here?" He asks. She glooms.

"Because you wanted me to shut up and leave you alone." She presumes.

"Actually, it's because I'm scared." He admits. "Do you swear you won't tell anyone about this?" He asks. She shrugs.

"How can I? Now that I know your secret, you'll just kill me if I mention it to anyone. Right?" She asks. Douglas puts both of his hands to her shoulders.

"If you promise you won't tell anyone, I promise I won't hurt you." He says as he gives her a trusting look. "Is it a deal?" He asks while smiling coyly. Niffty sighs.

"I suppose." She says. Douglas's smile fades.

"Why are you still so down?" He asks, feeling bothered by her noticeable sadness.

"I've been single since 1950. When I realized a boy as cute as you was staying where I work, I got my hopes up yet again." She mumbles. Douglas sighs.

"Niffty, I'm really sorry about that. I'm just not ready for a girlfriend." He says as she shakes her head.

"It's not just you Douglas. I've fallen for so many men in my afterlife, and none of them ever even want to see me again." She says in sadness. "Ever since Velvet became an overlord, all she's done is attract every man that sees her." She says as Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Velvet?" He asks. Niffty frowns and faces him.

"Douglas, are you sure you're not straight?" She asks. He shrugs.

"I've never fallen for a girl before." He admits. Niffty puts her hands on his shoulders and looks directly into his eyes.

"Well listen, Douglas, you cannot trust this bitch." She says with light anger in her voice. "Do you have any idea how powerful Velvet is?" She asks as he shakes his head. "She's a super dangerous whore who uses her charming looks and sexy movements to capture the hearts of every man who sees her." She says as she turns to the side and makes a fist. "That evil demon gets intimate with a new guy every night! And if they don't please her..." She faces him again. "They're never seen again." Douglas's eyes widen.

"Wait, she has sex with a man she then kills?" He asks as Niffty bangs the wall.

"That whore! She has so much power over every straight man in hell, and she abuses that power for lustful purposes!" She faces Douglas and gives him an intimidating frown. "One mere wink from her will leave you absolutely hypnotized until the night is over! And if you fail to satisfy her, you never wake up from your hypnosis." Douglas's pupils shrink.

"Um, I'm sort of only sixteen... she doesn't target minors, right?" He asks nervously. Niffty gently caresses his left cheek.

"With your irresistible cheekbones. She'll be all over you until you're exhausted." She says in shame. "I'd recommend facing Velvet first since she's the newest overlord, but even so, she's gonna be way harder than anyone you've ever faced before. And one thing's for sure." She says as she gently runs a finger down his chest to his thigh. "If you fall for her, she'll leave you harder than ever before." Douglas shakes his head.

"Okay, too far Niffty!" He says as he stands back up. "So you're saying if I approach this prostitute, I'm literally fucked?" He asks. Niffty makes a fist and turns to the side.

"No. Not this time." She says in a badass tone before looking back at him. "You've stolen the hearts of too, many, men!" She says as she reaches into her pocket. "But you're not taking Douglas! My, precious, Douglas!" She says as she pulls out an enchanted red string.

"What's this?" The teenage warrior asks. Niffty places it in his palm and gently folds up his hand.

"This is a lustful Destiny Knot." She says. "They say two souls are connected by a red string of fate." Douglas gives an uncertain look.

"Meaning?" Niffty gives him a serious look.

"If you manage to tie this little string on Velvet, the immediate romantic infatuation travels through it. As long as she's wearing it, she'll be trapped in the very same void she puts her other men in, and you'll be the only light in her dim dark heart." She instructs. "Do you think you can do it?" Douglas gives a charming smirk.

"Absolutely." He says as he pockets the string. Niffty grins evilly.

"Yay! I can't wait to see what's left of that lustful witch when you're done!" She says before the flames behind her fade and she smiles cutely. "Welp, good luck Doug." She says as she reaches for the door. The teenager chuckles and taps her shoulder.

"Hey Niff, one more thing?" He asks.

"Okay, sure." She says as she turns around. "What do you-" Her sentence is cut short as he plants a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Oh!" She gasps as her cheeks turn bright pink. "Douglas, did you just..." She says in awe as her heart beats rapidly.

"Consider it my way of thanking you for all the help. Goodbye now." He says as he walks out with the two potions and the bounty list. Niffty sighs contently.

"What a nice boy." She says dreamily.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's where this one ends. And I can imagine, you probably see now why the next chapter gains an M rating. Though I will promise no smut in this story, I'd be lying if I said there won't be things that lead readers to those thoughts. **

**With that said, expect the rating to go up for next time. Have a nice day readers. :)**


	5. Red Velvety Violence

Red Velvety Violence

**Author's Note: And now the story is rated M, for both this chapter and potentially chapters later on. Now Douglas officially gets into his mission. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will objectively be the most exciting one yet! **

**Outside Adult Studio**

* * *

Douglas makes his way to the porn studio with nothing on his mind other than a plan to kill Velvet. He couldn't help but imagine the backlash seeing as she's a popular person here. But he knows if he needs to deal with fans, Tytus is on his side. Just before he gets in a familiar radio demon teleports in front of the entrance.

"Not so fast, friend from the other side!" He says while holding the staff out.

"Alastor? What are you doing here? Are you here to watch porn?" The radio demon chuckles.

"What need would I have for sexual activity?" He asks. "Sex is supposed to be for people who want to spread their seed and create a new life. Yet, so many people do it for mere fun and don't care about the consequences later on. If God had the intention for a baby to be born for a mother who gets an abortion well... he didn't think sex through. He shouldn't have made it so much fun." Douglas rolls his eyes.

"So you think it's fun, yet you have no intention of having it?" He asks. Alastor gives an intimidating smirk and puts his hand on Doug's shoulder.

"Listen, Douglas, I'm here with the intention to protect you." He states, causing Douglas to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that? Why do you want me to remain safe?" He asks. Alastor puts his finger to his shoulder.

"I could hardly care less Douglas. But you do have one thing going for you," He says as he slides his fingers into the boy's pocket and pulls out his gun. "Remember which side you're fighting for?" He asks as Douglas raises his eyebrows at the pistol. "You're fighting for the holy spirit, not Satan. I would've assumed your religion frowns upon teenagers like you having sex before marriage." He says as he slides the gun back in his pocket.

"I'm not here to get laid." The young warrior states as he pulls out his list of overlords. "I'm here to kill and smite Velvet." Alastor shrugs.

"Are you sure you're not here to face Valentino? This is his porn studio, and both he and Velvet are into guys." He says as he removes his monocle and gives him a creepy look. "Especially young fit boys like you." He says in a deeper static voice before replacing his monocle where it was and straightening his bowtie. "If you wish to keep your virginity until you and your savior are both ready for you to give it up, you might as well turn back now." He suggests, causing Douglas to frown.

"Alastor, you and I both know why I'm here and you know I haven't started yet." He states. "I'm here to kill the remaining overlords." He then raises an eyebrow. "By the way Alastor, if you and I truly are friends, I feel it's my responsibility to ask you to step down from your overlord status."

"Why son, how do I do that? I've been one of the most irrelevant people in hell for the past decade. I bet there are more people today who have met you in your life than people in hell who remember me." He says as Douglas sighs.

"Look pal, you seem like a reasonable man with odd, but harmless intentions. I was supposed to kill you when I last encountered you." Alastor smirks darkly.

"And I could've killed you were you stood. You weren't ready for me, nor are you still at this point." He says in an evil tone before returning to his jolly nature. "However, if you walk into that porn studio, you're screwed one way or another."

"How?" Douglas asks. Alastor chuckles darkly.

"Once you go in there, Velvet will hammer you like a nail on wood if you catch her eye. And then if you're as strong as you say you are, you may wake up feeling sore and sweaty." He says as Douglas's eyes widen.

"I don't want that sir!" He says fearfully, Alastor chuckles.

"I don't either. Intercourse with a demon will greatly diminish your chances of going to heaven, let alone before marriage." He states. "But if you fail, chances are Velvet will immediately put you in heaven." He says as he summons a list of demon mugshots. "You see these men?" Douglas flinches.

"Yes. What happened to them?" He asks nervously. Alastor swings his staff and the list disappears.

"Velvet invited them all to join her in bed on different nights, and they were never seen or heard from again by anyone." He says as he sets the tip of his staff to Douglas's chest. The young warrior gives him a confused look as his heartbeat echoes into the microphone. "That is a pretty healthy pulse you have my friend," Alastor says as he retracts his staff and gives him a serious look. "My only advice, don't let Velvet shut it down."

"I won't," Douglas says as he regains his bravery. "I won't let Judge Tytus down. This is why I'm here!" He asserts as he steps forward, only for Alastor to block his path once more.

"One second before you go in." The radio demon says as he summons a table with three flasks on it. "Pick your poison! Succubus Strychnine, Skeleton Crack, or pure Sulfuric Acid?" Alastor offers. Douglas taps his chin.

"How many succubuses are in hell?" He asks. The radio demon shrugs.

"How should I know? All I know is a lot of those sexual degenerates love to hang out in the porn studio. If you wake up in a bed you don't recall falling asleep in, I suggest you soak that lustful creature in this liquid." He says as the boy grabs the Skeleton Crack.

"What does this do?" He asks as he reads the back, learning it's actually a potion that severely weakens bone density.

"If someone drinks enough of that, a net force around 22.9 kilograms could break their bone." He states as Douglas pockets the potion.

"I'll take that one." He says as he starts walking up the stairs to reach the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want the sulfuric acid, my friend?" He offers as the holy soldier withdraws a bottle with a cross on it.

"I already have holy water." He says as he enters the studio. He walks into the lobby and pauses at the sight of a few demons casually walking around inside the building. He knew nothing about porn studios, nor did he set any expectations, but if there's one thing he doesn't want, it is a one-night stand with anyone.

"Welcome to my humble porn studio!" Some guy calls out. Douglas turns to see a demon with unsaturated bluish skin and a pair of heart glasses. His suit was a fuzzy red sweater with even fluffier white sleeves. "What can I do for you hot stuff?" He asks in a flirtatious tone. Douglas steps closer with an awkward look on his face.

"Um, you're the owner of this place?" He asks. The pimp nods.

"Indeed. The name is Valentino." Douglas flinches. "And you are?" He asks as Douglas frowns.

"Way too young for sex." He responds in a serious tone. Valentino chuckles.

"Well please note that if you decide to jack off in this studio," He says while pointing to a surveillance camera. "It's all yours for twenty dollars later!" He says as the boy's eyes widen.

"You record people touching themselves?!" He asks in a frightened voice as Valentino nods. "No, no, no! I'm not doing that!" He exclaims. Valentino laughs and slowly slides his arms out of his sleeves, leaving his fluffy chest exposed.

"Well kid, if you want to snuggle, you have full permission to call me daddy." He says seductively. Douglas facepalms.

"I'm a straight boy! And I'm here to find Velvet!" He asserts. Valentino smirks.

"I'm jealous. Velvet gets the pleasure of sleeping with you tonight while I'm waiting for a replacement on my old employee." Douglas frowns.

"Dare I ask who your current employee is?" He asks as the pimp chuckles.

"His name is Angel Dust." Douglas flinches again. "But I'm hoping to replace him with someone with smoother cheeks." Douglas cringes.

*I don't want to know what cheeks he's referring to.* He thinks to himself as Valentino continues.

"So, if you decide to swing with an older gentleman, note that unlike that Harley Quinn babe, this sugar daddy won't kill you if you don't satisfy." He says in an awkwardly friendly tone. Douglas slams his fist on the table.

"Right now, I'm here for Velvet! And her only!" He exclaims as Valentino points to a hallway with pictures of her all over the walls. The teenager turns around and starts heading for that hallway, before glaring and pointing back to Valentino. "I'll come for you later!" He asserts as he leaves the room.

"Heh, kinky. A little sloppy second for daddy." Valentino chuckles as he relaxes out of his suit. Douglas makes his way down the hallway and enters a room with slow music. The room is full of demons, mostly men, and there's a half-naked girl slowly dancing on stage around a stripper pole. She moves her hips in perfect sync to the music.

*That's Velvet?* Douglas wonders as he grabs his list again and stares at her picture, then back at her. *She's even prettier in person.* He thinks as his desire to kill her suddenly leaves his subconscious. He enters the room and sits at one of the tables somewhat distant from the stage. Not a single head turns to even notice he's there, they're all focused on the scarlet demon in front of them. The music quiets down and she hops to the front of the stage.

"Now gentlemen!" She exclaims. "And lesbians." She mumbles quietly before smirking widely and glancing at the crowd. "Which one of you pervs wants a little taste of red velvet on stage?!" She asks cheerfully. Almost every man in the room shoots their hand in the air.

"ME! ME!"

"PICK ME VELVET!"

"NO, CHOOSE ME!" Many desperate guys scream loudly hoping to catch her eye. Velvet puts a finger to her chin and smirks seductively.

"Ooh, so many takers? Rest assured I'll see you all on one night or another." She says as she steps off the stage and squints to her fans. "But tonight, I'll just have to choose the sexiest of you all." She says as she walks around. Douglas begins sweating.

*This can't be good! You're losing yourself in your hormonal thoughts!* He shouts to himself as he puts his hands to his head. *She's already hypnotizing you with her underwear and hypnotic movements. Just take a deep breath and lose the feeling!* He demands of himself as he inhales deeply. Velvet looks around and teases a couple of men.

"Mm, a lot of you look tasty." She hums as a woman touches her shoulder, causing her to give her a dead frown. "Excuse me, lady, you know the rule." She says annoyed as she shoves the demon off her chair.

"Oh!" She exclaims upon landing. Velvet glares at her.

"If you're a woman, you don't touch me, remember?" She says as the demon lady nervously nods. Velvet's evil smirk comes back. "That's what I thought." She says before winking. "But don't worry, you lesbos can still order the album of nudes when they're out." Douglas begins frowning lightly.

"And they say religious fanatics treat gay people poorly." He mumbles in disappointment, however, the moment he speaks, Velvet turns her head his direction and his frown instantly vanishes.

"Ooh, who do we have here?" Velvet asks as she starts walking toward him. "Someone so young, and yet so well-groomed?" She asks as she gets closer. Douglas feels his body temperature rising and his face getting redder the closer she is to him. Within five seconds, everyone is staring at him, and Velvet is less than two feet away from him.

*Uh oh. She's hot!* He screams internally as he struggles to take his eyes away from her own. She has a very teasing smile.

"Hello, sweetheart." She tells him seductively. "I don't believe I've seen you before, are you new to hell too?" She asks in a smooth tone.

"Y-yeah... I haven't b-be-been here that long y-yet." He struggles to say. Velvet giggles.

"You look a little young for someone in hell." She says as she puts her hand to his shoulder and squeezes his arm gently.

"Wha? Hey!" Douglas exclaims in an uncertain tone, certain she can feel his fever within his aura.

"Strong muscles you have there, honey." She says as she slowly strokes his arm until she gets to his hand and holds it. Douglas fails to hide his shyness as she playfully squeezes his hand. "This must be your first time here."

"It is, actually," Douglas says shyly as his pink face keeps altering shades. Velvet leans in, closer to his face.

"I've been looking for a crazy kid like you for a while now. Perhaps you'd like to join me on stage for a little dance?" She asks. Douglas whimpers under his breath.

"Lucky bastard." One of the men comments.

"Do it!" Another encourages. Velvet winks, causing a small pink heart to emit from her eye and hit his cheek. The moment it hits, all his inner thoughts are disconnected.

"Yes, I will!" He exclaims happily as his blush fades and he gets off his chair. Velvet walks him onto her stage and faces the crowd.

"Take notes boys, this is how you properly dance with a jock." She states.

"I don't play football," Douglas mumbles as the music begins playing. Velvet pulls their bodies closer together.

"You ever dance with a girl before?" The scarlet demon whispers curiously. Douglas smiles nervously.

"No, I haven't. I didn't think girls were into orphans." He says nervously as she guides his feet left and right in perfect sync with her own.

"I'd totally have a fetish for homeless men if they all looked like you." She says as she playfully pinches his hip, causing him to reflexively flinch.

"Okay then!" He chuckles nervously as they both continue stepping from side to side. "Just to clarify, I do have a house." He states as Velvet smirks.

"You're one hell of a badass surviving with no parents. Parents are the worst, aren't they?" She says, causing his smile to fade. "My parents always told me I should be careful with who I sleep with, some people are predators, and some have STDs, etc." She says before smirking and facing him again. "But I tell you, that virginity wasn't meant to stay with me that long. The idea of waiting until marriage for sex is completely stupid!" She says as she pulls his body closer to the point their pelvises are nearly touching. "We might as well live wild while young, wouldn't you say?" She asks. Douglas blushes and smiles nervously.

"Yeah... I guess we should." He says as the song finally ends. Velvet turns out to the crowd and gives a sexy pose for the audience, causing them to stand up and clap while cheering loudly. Velvet turns to her partner.

"Isn't it great? They totally love us!" She exclaims as Douglas chuckles rather comfortably.

"I suppose it does." He responds as Velvet steps up to the microphone.

"Thank you, everyone." She says as the audience settles down and sits back in their chairs. "I always love turning you guys on, and I hope my partner can do the same for me in bed later." She says, causing Douglas to flinch, and his heart to begin pounding heavily. "What is your name hot stuff?" She asks.

"Douglas." He says into the microphone. Velvet claps.

"Alright, let's hear it for Douglas!" She exclaims, causing the audience to applaud some more. "This boy is gonna be my man for the night, and God knows how he'll do, but based on that dance, I can only imagine wanting to swing with him five or six times before the night is over!" She shouts wildly. The crowd goes nuts.

"Wow, that boy is lucky!" One guy says.

"Most guys only get two at most!" A second one says in a jealous tone.

"Try not to go too hard on him Velvet!" A third shouts. The scarlet demon turns toward him again.

"Tell me, Douglas, what do you like?" The holy warrior sweats and stammers as he tries to find words.

"Uh... pumpkins!" He says. "I like pumpkins!" He manages to say. Velvet grabs the microphone and whispers seductively into it.

"I'd sure like him to pump me with his kin." She says before she and the audience burst out in laughter. Douglas stands there blushing and chuckling nervously.

"Okay then..." He comments awkwardly as she takes his hand and points to the curtains behind them.

"Well everyone, that's all for tonight, and please wish Douglas luck in bed." She says as she leans in and smirks evilly. "Because otherwise... you could only imagine." She says as Douglas gives a nervous look. She then pulls him behind the stage by his wrist and the lights go out.

"Hey, I really shouldn't be doing this." He says as he starts to sweat.

"What?" She asks in a mock innocent tone while gripping the straps to her bra. "You don't want some of this red velvet?" She asks as she pulls back her strings and allows them to slap her back. Douglas loses his awareness and casually pulls out his gun.

"Well, I don't really think a boy like me will satisfy you." He says looking towards the ceiling. Velvet frowns lightly and takes the gun from him.

"What is this?" She asks before giving a shocked look at the pistol's engravement. "Are you from heaven?" Douglas's eyes widen.

"Wait, no, no, no! I'm not here for the reason you think!" He exclaims. Velvet smirks darkly.

"I see it now. You want to end up like King Lucifer, don't you?" She asks as she sets the gun down. "You want me to help you defy God by creating a child with a demon." She says as she reaches for a long object behind her.

"Um, yes actually," Douglas says nervously hoping not to either reveal his true meaning or ruin his reputation as a saint. "But I don't know if you're the right person for me is the thing." He says, trying to scapegoat his way out.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, you may not think you've met your match." She says as she pulls a large hammer out and swiftly bonks his head with it, knocking him out cold instantly. "But I know I have met mine." She says as she laughs evilly and sets the hammer down. She pocket's Doug's Glock and carries him out over her shoulder.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

Alastor walks into the lobby with a somewhat dark grin on his face. It was 10:30 P.M, and Charlie was starting to get tired.

"Oh, Alastor! Thank Satan you showed up." She says as she steps off her seat. "Do you think you could take over the check-in desk for the next few hours? I need a break." Husk rolls his eyes from the bar.

"Yeah for real, can we close the bar now?" He asks while scrubbing down the counter. "Nobody's even come here. Angel just keeps asking Niffty to bring him booze." He says in annoyance. Alastor shrugs.

"Well my friends, I'm afraid I could, but I don't think you'll rest easy if you understand why I'm here at the moment." He states. Charlie's smile vanishes.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asks in a calm tone.

"Our new friend Douglas is with Velvet as we speak." He says as Charlie's jaw drops.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims loudly. Husk rolls his eyes.

"He's either very lucky or very unlucky. I hope it's not his first rodeo with that cowgirl." He says as he chugs a shot of wine. The hellish princess slams the desk and runs up to Alastor.

"Douglas went to the porn studio?!" She asks as he nods. "Why did you let him in there?!" She exclaims.

"Because the young boy is trying to destroy her. And due to the amount of power she has over many people, I can understand why." He says as Charlie makes a fist.

"Alastor, you know she's gonna take advantage of him! And now we may not see him again tomorrow because she'll have already killed him!" She yells in frustration and sadness. Alastor chuckles.

"Are you sure about that?" He asks in a mischievous tone.

"Yes." Husk responds. "Nobody ever bests that bitch." He states as the radio demon metronomes his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. Maybe nobody in the past has had a shot against her, but maybe tonight will be Velvet's last as an overlord." He says as Charlie glares.

"Alastor, you know she's going to hurt him, and if he doesn't come back alive tomorrow, the 666 news channel is going to ridicule us for losing our only guest." She says in an angry tone. Alastor chuckles.

"It seems you still do not understand my dear." He says as Charlie's anger turns into confusion.

"Understand what?" She asks as Alastor reveals a holographic holy cross.

"Don't you remember where this boy came from? To think God would just scrap someone so young and trustworthy is sad and unacceptable." He states as the cross vanishes. "For if it were that easy to put people in hell, someone such as myself would gain enough power to overpower all of heaven, and make God bow before him!" He says loudly before regaining his calm tone. "No, not me, but if I were as religious as our friend from the other side, I would be after the mightiest overlords heaven has to offer." Charlie sighs.

"Are you saying God's on Douglas's side?" She asks curiously as the radio demon nods.

"Indeed, he is." He states before showing a hologram of all eight overlords. "And perhaps he's challenging Velvet for her position as overlord. I imagine your father would be proud of him." He says as the hologram fades.

"But... if Velvet knows he's out to get her, she's going to kill him," Charlie says in sadness. Alastor caresses the bottom of her chin and lifts her head upward.

"Chin up my darling. I assure you our friend will be fine. For Walter Neff was able to outsmart a dreaded woman much like her, and perhaps Douglas has a little indemnity from God to double-cross this sexual lunatic." Husk rolls his eyes.

"I hate that film." He says as he takes another sip.

"You promise he'll be fine?" Charlie asks. Alastor nods.

"Indeed. Now go get some sleep you two." He says as he steps behind the check-in counter and sits down. "If Douglas doesn't return by six o'clock, I assure you we can raid the studio." He says as Charlie facepalms.

"Alastor, why do you think violence is the answer?" She asks as Husk gives her a dead look.

"Maybe because violence is the only way to satisfy yourself sometimes." The demon cat says as he heads up the stairs. Charlie sighs and follows him up.

*Just please be careful, Douglas.* She prays in her head.

* * *

**Velvet's Apartment Room**

After six hours of a violent knockout, the young holy soldier opens his eyes and groans quietly. He's in a surprisingly comfy bed, but the pain in his head is still going on and is refusing to lighten up. He lays there for almost five full minutes before he can finally see clearly. He reaches into his pockets and feels around, his gun is gone, but all three of his potions and his destiny knot remain where they were. He looks to his side, but Velvet isn't next to him. He's shirtless, but to his surprise, still entirely clothed from the waist down. Only giving him further hope Velvet didn't knock him up in his sleep. He reaches over to her side of the bed to look at her phone. It's labeled: 4:12 A.M, leaving him to wonder if it's only been six hours or even a few days. Just as he's about to get up and leave, the scarlet overlord comes out of the bathroom in a red bikini.

"Oh goody, you're awake!" She says cheerfully before relaxing and changing to a more seductive tone. "Now, are you ready for the best morning of your afterlife?" She asks in a sexy voice. Douglas frowns lightly, feeling no attraction with his headache.

"Morning?" He asks. "What happened to me for the past few hours?" He questions, despite knowing she'd used her hammer before asking.

"You must've had a hangover and passed out." She says as she sprays herself with a little perfume. "Unless you're allergic to this stuff." She says as she sprays some his direction, causing him to cough a few times.

"I'm only sixteen, I don't drink." He clarifies. Velvet chuckles.

"You know, some people slip roofies into other people's drinks." She says as she hops on the bed in front of him. His frown strengthens.

"I didn't have a single drink in the past eight hours Velvet. You can't trick me anymore." He says rather confrontational. Velvet giggles.

"Oh sweetie, why do you look so stressed all of a sudden?" She asks as she loosens the strings on her bra. The holy boy glares.

"Velvet, I know you tricked me before, and I've had it." He says with his fingers grasping the destiny knot in his pocket. "You've already stolen my gun, and I'm not letting you steal my virginity!" He exclaims as Velvet firmly shoves him back down on his pillow.

"You silly boy! You think I haven't dealt with people who resist sex before?" She asks evilly before smirking again. "Well, you're wrong." She says as she winks cutely, causing another mystical heart to escape her eye. Douglas quickly grips her arm and begins tying the red knot around her finger. "Hey! What is this?!" She asks surprised as the heart touches his cheek and then disappears. Immediately upon doing so, the red string begins glowing bright pink, and pink aura flashes into Velvet's body.

"Why hello, my darling," Douglas says flirtatiously, his voice sounding seductive beyond belief. Velvet's cheeks begin turning bright pink, and her desire to harm him has gone from harm to absolutely wanting to protect him and keep him comfortable.

"Hello..." She says as she speaks up, only so she can hear herself over her violently-thrashing heartbeat. "Douglas?" She asks in shock. The boy smirks charmingly.

"Yes, my darling?" He asks smoothly. Velvet shyly caresses his arm.

"You've... suddenly changed forms on me." She says in awe. "It's like you had a warmer, hotter demon living within you until now." She manages to say still incredibly shy. Douglas chuckles and puts his hand on her shoulder, giving him the awareness of her rapidly rising fever.

"And you opened that for me Velvet." He says sweetly. "You are the red of my corrupt heart and evil soul." He says charmingly as he caresses her face, causing her pink cheeks to turn dark red.

"Whoa... wow!" She squeals as she tries to resist the urge to tackle him and begin devouring his face. He slides to the side of the bed.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to fix us both a drink before we start. May I?" He asks.

"Sure! Just please hurry up sweetie! I'm dying to get started!" She squeals happily. Douglas smirks and steps into the kitchen, withdrawing his three potions.

"Now it's time to spike the punch." He says as he pours the yellow liquid into one wine glass, and both the strength serum and skeleton crack in the other. He stirs the two liquids together until the red stuff becomes transparent. He then steps back into the bedroom and hands the red drink to her. "A toast, to young sacrilegious sinners." He states as Velvet takes a sip.

"Mm, this is delicious!" She responds as she begins to drink it faster. Douglas chuckles.

"And do you feel stronger, or weaker now?" He asks as Velvet gulps it down to the last drop.

"It's like I feel very strong and weak at the same time! And I know it's only gonna feel better when we're done!" She exclaims happily. Douglas smirks as he begins drinking the yellow drink.

"Let me see your hand, darling." He requests before continuing to finish his own drink. Velvet kindly shows him her hand. He pinches the red string and tears it off. Moments later, all of Velvet's feelings for him go away and she's left confused.

"Whoa... what just happened?" She asks curiously. Douglas swallows the remainder of his drink and sets the glass aside.

"I don't know sweetheart, you tell me?" He asks in a flirtatious tone but sounding exactly as he did before. Velvet instantly glares.

"What did you do to me?!" She asks furiously. Douglas shrugs.

"Whatever do you mean my angelic demon?" He asks, noticeably faking it now.

"You took advantage of me! Didn't you?!" She asks infuriated. Douglas grabs her wrist gently.

"Now calm down beautiful." He asks as she shoves him off against the bed. "Whoa!" He reacts in a relaxed tone.

"You womanizing douche! I'm gonna make you hurt dearly!" She exclaims as he sits up. She grabs her long hammer with both arms and prepares to swing.

"Well then sweetie," He says as he glances at his hand, noticing his skin is flashing lightly. "Knock me up good. Bonk my brains out!" He challenges her. She swings the hammer back a ways.

"Lights out forever pretty boy!" She shouts as she swings the hammer full force at the side of his skull. "AIE!" She yelps instantly upon the impact and flinches. Douglas remains completely unharmed from the swing without so little as a bruise on his cheek. Velvet, however, feels a searing pain menacingly running within her body, and every slight movement is only making it worse. She tries to lean towards her bed, but even doing that forces her to groan in discomfort. Douglas folds his arms and reveals the three empty flasks.

"Surprise Velvet. I tricked you." He says as she winces loudly, trying to stand up straight.

"What did you do?!" She exclaims in sheer pain, desperate for an answer. Douglas holds the strength enhancer and skeleton crack in front of her eyes.

"I knew you would try to hurt me again, so I strengthened your muscles and weakened your bones." He says as he shows her the empty yellow flask. "And then I drank an invincibility potion to protect myself from your hammer." He says as he steps off the bed and grabs his shirt. "You thought you could bonk me one way or another, and the only crack penetration you can feel now is your very skeleton as the tremor rages on and splits your bones one by one." He clarifies. Velvet begins crying uncontrollably due to the ever-increasing pain in more and more areas of her formerly beautiful body.

"How'd you get me to drink it?!" She asks loudly as she continues to cry and groan from the pain. Her heart stops the moment Douglas dangles the destiny knot in front of her eyes.

"I used a little thread to deflect your infatuation spell. You may be a lustful demon with little concern over intimacy, but I'm no typical teenager." He says as he steps up to her, giving her fear that he's going to crush her. "I'm a proud religious virgin, and I will remain that way until both God and I are sure I'm ready to give it up." Velvet gasps under her breath.

"God?" She asks as he nods. "That's why you're here?" He chuckles and reveals his list.

"You should be grateful Velvet, it's quite an honor to be the first victim of the dying overlords." He says as he folds it back up and pockets the list. "Goodbye baby." He says as he punches her firmly in the ribcage.

"OUCH!" She screams and leans down over her broken bones. He quickly grabs her shoulder and pushes her against the wall with all his strength. "OW!" She exclaims as she hears her bones crack within her. A moment later she collapses on the floor in a deformed shape without a single bone in her body stabilizing its structure. Douglas stares at her until she stops breathing and then finally walks out of the room.

"Girls these days. They're getting too dangerous." He says as he leaves the fancy bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: And due to that surprisingly detailed chapter, I've changed the rating to M. I hope that doesn't discourage anyone to continue reading this story, I still have a lot of fights to cover left. **

**Also, my new college semester just started, so I do apologize in advance if it slows me down in any way. **

**Deceased Characters: **

**Velvet**


	6. Nifty Till the End of Tom

Nifty till the End of Tom

**Author's Note: I do apologize for this chapter taking a little longer for me to get around to. College assignments are taking up some of my time, and other times I lack motivation. To anyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story so far, I owe you a thanks. I tend to remain motivated when I either receive feedback or know objectively people like what I present and are looking forward to more. Thank you all for your support thus far, and most importantly, thanks for your patience. Now you may continue. **

* * *

**I.M.P. Headquarters**

At 8:00, the two red imps and the werewolf girl sit down at their table while the taller imp steps in with a few newspapers. The white-haired imp raises an eyebrow.

"What's in the most recent news?" He asks.

"Are we finally in papers?" The girl asks with enthusiasm. The boss shakes his head with a more serious look than usual.

"No Millie, unfortunately, we aren't there just yet." He states. The werewolf rolls her eyes.

"Did you seriously think Blitzo is witty enough to get our business in the papers?" She asks in a bored tone. Blitzo rolls his eyes.

"We'll get there soon enough Loona, I promise." He says as he passes out newspapers to each of them. "And to answer your question Moxxie, somebody died. And it wasn't the bratty kid that was mentioned either." He leans over the table and shows them a large image of a deformed red-haired girl on the front. "The youngest overlord, Velvet was murdered last night!" He shouts causing Millie to gasp, Moxxie to make a horrified face, and Loona to grin slightly.

"Can't say I'm surprised." The werewolf says. "She's only known for being a popular porn star." She comments. Moxxie grabs his paper and reads.

"How does anyone die in this position?!" He exclaims. Blitzo leans closer to his face.

"Apparently her last dude did this! As his bone got harder, all of hers got weaker!" He exclaims as he tugs on Moxxie's shirt. "But still, she's gone now! You know what that means?"

"It means we gotta kill someone, doesn't it?" Millie says in a dark tone as she grabs a knife from below the table. Blitzo waves his hand.

"No, no, no. Not you Millie." He says as he points to the male employee. "Moxxie!"

"What sir?" He asks. Blitzo grins widely.

"Are you familiar with that newly opened hotel a few blocks away?" He asks. Moxxie smiles lightly.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asks as he glances at his wife. "Are you willing to let Millie and I take a couple of days off of work?" He asks as the werewolf chuckles.

"As if you've earned one." She remarks rudely. Moxxie glares.

"Well maybe I'd like some time off, I usually do the heavy work!" He interjects. Blitzo cocks a shotgun and faces him.

"Well Moxxie, you're our best shooter, so you're gonna do some heavy work today." He says as he tosses the rifle at him.

"Augh!" He grunts loudly as the gun hits him in the chest. "Okay, two things?" He asks in an annoyed tone. "One, why am I doing this alone, and two, who hired us on a Saturday?" He asks Blitzo chuckles.

"Well isn't it obvious? Katie Killjoy." He states as he pulls out a step-by-step diagram. "She got her hands on a very deadly chemical which she and Tom will deliver to the hotel, forcing everyone in the building to either flee the hotel or die of inhaling this gas." He says as Moxxie's eyes widen. Blitzo points at him. "Now Moxxie, here's where you come in. Supposedly the man who killed Velvet is staying there, and he may come after Tom and Katie on the way out." He states as he points to a chalk drawing of Moxxie shooting a human. "If you see a boy with an orange shirt and black hair that sticks upward walk out of the building, shoot him in the leg!" He states.

"The leg?" Moxxie asks. "Why am I being called to injured someone but not kill them?" He asks. Blitzo shrugs.

"Killjoy is a cheap lady. She's not paying us enough for a full execution." He states as Moxxie raises an eyebrow.

"O...kay. But where should I hide? There aren't any bushes nearby." He points out. Millie grabs a spear.

"I'll defend you, honey." She says in a savage tone. "You hide behind a corner, and I'll strike if anyone comes after you." She promises. Moxxie sighs.

"It is what it is I suppose." He mumbles as he cocks the shotgun and they both walk out. Loona faces her adoptive father.

"Are you sure sending Moxxie to shoot was a good idea? Remember what happened last time?" She asks as the taller imp chuckles.

"Of course I remember, he shot the correct target, and we all tried to save him." He states as Loona frowns.

"Well yeah, good riddance to that little fuck." She comments. "But what if Moxxie shoots the wrong person?" Blitzo shrugs.

"He'll probably end up shooting the right person either way. Just give him some time." He requests.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

Douglas steps down the stairs to see Angel and Husk drinking coffee at a table. Just as he's about to join them, Niffty pulls him aside.

"So how'd it go last night?" She asks eagerly. Douglas smirks savagely and puts his hand to his face to whisper her direction.

"Let's just say, she couldn't Bonk me. I was too sturdy for her weak bones." He says as Niffty's eye widens and her smile enlarges.

"You murderer her?!" She asks in a quiet voice, still using a hyper tone with her words.

"Velvet is dead now. Finding men shouldn't be as tough anymore." He assures. Niffty squeals under her breath.

"Yay!" She says cheerfully before grinning evilly. "Now the men are mine! Ha, ha, ha!" She says in a rather sinister tone, before retaining her enthusiasm. "Thank you very much, Douglas, I can rest easier at night knowing I may fall asleep with a man now." She remarks, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright then. I'm glad I could help." He says before facing forward. "Well, I'll talk to you later Niffty." He says as he's about to step down the stairs. The small cyclops girl grabs his arm.

"Wait one second." She says as she pulls out a holy pistol. "Your angel friend sent you a spare gun." Douglas's face lights up upon seeing it.

"Awesome!" He says as he grabs it from her. "Do you know what happened to the last one?" He asks. Niffty shakes her head.

"I think Velvet sold it to the highest bidder." She remarks before chuckling darkly. "Too bad she's not around anymore to claim that money." Douglas sighs.

"If someone else in hell has that gun, I'd better keep my eyes peeled." He states. Niffty gives him a cute look.

"Are you keeping your eyes peeled for a beautiful demon girl as well?" She asks flirtatiously. Douglas pats her on the back.

"Not at the moment, but I will tell you something. You're so much cuter than Velvet." He says, making Niffty blush.

"Awe! You just made my day!" She says quickly as she hugs his stomach, causing him to chuckle and squat to her level. "You're the most thoughtful person I've met thus far in hell!" She says as she whispers into his ear. "Religious boys are so sexy." She whispers seductively. The holy boy chuckles.

"And you've just made my day." He says as they end the hug.

"Well, gotta go!" She says as she pulls out her feather duster. "Gotta go make some beds and scrub a few stains Angel Dust left." She says causing Douglas to make a crept expression.

"He better not have been thinking of me when those stains were made." He says annoyed. Niffty giggles.

"Oh, he was, all night." She says causing Douglas to give a horrified look. "But don't worry about him, I'm gonna scrub that mess clean." She says as she runs up the stairs. The young warrior facepalms and sits alone at one of the tables. Charlie approaches him with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Douglas, would you like some coffee?" She asks politely while he pulls out his list of overlords and shakes his head.

"I don't drink coffee. Caffeine isn't something a boy my age needs in the morning." He then frowns lightly. "Most teens these days don't want to get out of bed. They have no concern for how much of their life they waste when doing so." He states. The demon princess shyly pulls out the chair across from him at the table.

"Do you mind if I join you for a while?" She asks nervously. The holy teen nods, but doesn't take his eyes off his paper. "Great. So what are you looking at?" She asks as she sits in front of him.

"Can I borrow a marker please?" He asks, ignoring her question entirely.

"Um, sure." She says as she grabs a red marker out of her pocket and rolls it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He says as he sets the list down in front of her, though she looks at it upside down, she sees the same list of overlords he does.

"What do you have here?" She asks as he draws a red X over Velvet's photo. Douglas sighs under the fear he won't get away with lying to her.

"Okay, if you want to know the truth about me, I'm hunting these people down." He tells her, causing her smile to vanish.

"The overlords?" She asks as he nods. "What do you want with them?" Douglas looks up from his paper and makes eye contact with her for the first time.

"Well Charlie, hopefully, you and I can agree on this. I want peace in Hell, and that's why those warmongering maniacs at the top of the system need to resign or redeem themselves as the killers they are." He states. Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"So, are you the one who killed Velvet last night?" She asks as he pauses and glares.

"I gave Velvet a chance, and she let her thirst for power and sexual domination guide her into making the wrong decision. The moment she bonked me, her fate was sealed." He says as he flips the list over so she can see it. "And that is why I'm here Charlie. I was told to kill the overlords, but I'm trying my hardest to figure out a way to make mercy an option. Only they will decide whether or not said mercy shall be accepted." Charlie's nervous gloom comes to her face.

"So, you're here to kill people? Not redeem yourself for your sins?" She asks. Douglas sighs and shakes his head.

"No Charlie, I'm not." He admits. "I've been put here by a holy angel in Heaven, and he told me as long as I'm in Hell, nothing I do will harm my reputation on Earth." He clarifies. "He even promised me if I kill all eight overlords, I'll be guaranteed a spot in Heaven's judgment hall." Charlie sips her coffee nervously before asking another question.

"So you want to kill everyone on that list?" She asks. He shuts his eyes for a moment.

"I don't exactly want to, but I don't really have a choice."

"But you're not allowed to just quit this mission at any given time?" She asks, hopeful of a certain response. Douglas looks back at her.

"Charlie, I'm only sixteen and I've spent half of my life without a family. I've been fighting demonic creatures of all sorts for almost a decade, and I'm one of the very few boys my age who can objectively say, God, is and always has been there for me." He looks up at the ceiling. "And if I withdraw from this mission, whatever young soul they send in next... will likely perish."

"So..." The hellish princess stretches. "You're not leaving Hell until the other seven have died?" She asks. The young warrior puts his hand to his heart.

"I will promise you a couple of things. I promise I won't harm you, nor do I intend to go after any non-overlords." He promises. "But as long as I'm here, I do intend to smite the souls of any power-hungry demon that is killing weaker demons off, and maybe bidding a plan to overthrow God." He states, causing Charlie to flinch.

"Well then..." She says as she hops off her chair and grabs her phone. "I need to make a quick phone call." She says as Douglas holds his hand out.

"One question, am I still welcome at the Happy Hotel?" He asks. The princess nervously gives him a thumbs up and nods.

"You're still welcome here." She says as she looks to the side. "For now." She mumbles, still audible enough for him to hear her. "I gotta step outside and make a phone call now!" She says as she rushes out. Douglas steps over to Angel and Husk as they sip coffee.

"What was that about?" Douglas asks. Husk frowns at him.

"So you're the new guy?" He asks. Angel gives him an annoyed look.

"Yep, that's the man. The little boy who allowed Cherri to get shot." He says in annoyance as Douglas frowns.

"I didn't intend for that." He states as he lightly tugs on Angel's arm to get his attention. "But I do want to know something." He says as the sexual spider raises an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are, masturbating to a teenager like me?" He asks, causing Husk to laugh.

"Ha! That's a good one!" He says as he continues chuckling, Angel gives Douglas a firm frown.

"And who told you that?" He asks the warrior.

"Niffty." Douglas responds. "She said she needed to clean up some stains you made last night while thinking about me." He then points to his face. "Now don't you think that's a little creepy for someone like me to hear?" Angel glares.

"You think my dick was active last night?" He asks as he glances at Husk who facepalms.

"You couldn't get enough alcohol no matter how much I poured you." The dark cat says in an exhausted tone. The porn star shrugs and glances back to Douglas.

"I don't know why you think I'd fap after losing a friend. I was getting blackout drunk since you helped take away Cherri Bomb." He says as Douglas's glare fades. "I must've spilled some of my drinks last night because of it." He says with a gloom on his face.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that." The holy teen says. "But please don't blame me for her death. It wasn't intended, nor am I proud that it happened." He says as Angel sighs lengthily.

"Well, I guess you did save my ass from that egg after that." He says in a forgiving tone. "But the pain of losing her will take a long time to recover from." He says before nearly crying again and facing Husk. "Say, you think you could get me a glass of water?" He asks. The dark cat nods.

"Alright." He says as he steps off the chair. Douglas holds his hand out.

"Don't bother, I've got it covered." He says as he puts a small flask in front of him. "Here Angel, have some of this." He insists. Angel removes the cap.

"Thanks, man." He says before sipping some of the water. "Ah, that was refreshing." He says before pausing. "Wait... what was that?!" He shouts fearfully.

"Holy water." The young warrior remarks as Angel begins coughing intentionally.

"Ah! I hate it!" He panics as he begins punching his fluffy chest. "Make it stop!" He exclaims. Husk chuckles silently as Douglas shrugs.

"You've already swallowed it, and I'm sure that's better for you than an alcoholic beverage." The boy comments.

"I feel so purified," Angel says while sobbing.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Charlie stepped outside and calls on her cell phone.

"Come on mom. You need to pick up this time!" She exclaims under her breath as she presses the call button. The phone rings a few times as she fearfully shivers sweats. "Come on mom, I know you're there. Just pick up this one time." She prays internally for a moment, before a voice answers.

"Hello?" An older lady with a deep voice asks. Charlie nearly cries upon hearing it.

"Mom! Thank Satan you picked up!" She exclaims cheerfully. "I really need to talk to you!" She asserts.

"What do you need from me now sweetie? Has the hotel finally succeeded?" She asks.

"Well no, but we do have a very significant guest here." The princess says before her excitement fades. "And this guest isn't like anyone I'd hoped for here." She adds. Lilith chuckles.

"Well sweetie, it's just like show biz, when you see someone in the audience you didn't expect, you must not break character." She remarks. "Just treat them like anyone else." The queen advises before Charlie makes a fist.

"Oh, why is this so hard to explain?" She growls before talking directly into the phone. "Mom, his name is Douglas, and he's from Heaven!" She asserts.

"Ooh, Heaven? Just like your father!" The queen says in a spicy tone. "Perhaps you've been looking for a prince to take your father's place in the future, and God sent him to you." She teases. Charlie blushes for a moment.

"Right..." She says before making a fist and shaking her head. "Well that's the problem mom! He's in Hell specifically to smite the current overlords, and I need you to make sure you and dad are safe!" She manages to state. Lilith chuckles.

"So, he's another warmonger? I should've guessed." She responds. Before Charlie can speak up, she continues. "Well sweetie, just let him know if he comes to our royal theatre," Charlie hears a snake rattle and hiss in the background. "He'd better prepare his own performance." She says threateningly. Charlie pauses in confusion.

"Wait, you're not at all worried about him?" She asks.

"Absolutely not sweetie. Your father and I rule Hell together, and if he wants to hurt me, my dear Lucifer will protect me, as I will to him. This boy better know what he's up against because chances are if he makes the wrong choice," Lilith's eyes reveal destruction. "God has abandoned him." She says darkly. Charlie's eyes widen and pupils shrink.

"Mom, this is serious! You can't let him kill you or dad! Okay?!" She asks as the queen chuckles.

"Then I'll be sure to melt his flesh off with my satanic venoms." She promises, causing Charlie to gloom fearfully.

"But you don't need to kill him either. He's only trying to do the right thing for the Angel's in Heaven!" She firmly establishes, only for her mother to chuckle evilly.

"Well sweetie, he has a choice to make. He can change for the worse, or God can say goodbye to another one of his young innocent disciples. But if he steps foot into our palace," Her voice gets deeper and a maniacal echo is heard behind it. "He'll wish his mommy was there to save him." She says as she laughs darkly.

"He's an orphan." Charlie mumbles. Lilith regains her calm nature.

"That's wonderful. Now his mother won't be there to cry for him when he's gone." She says before turning around. "I've got to go now, bye sweetie." She says as she hangs up. Charlie glooms once the call ends and sighs deeply.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called her." She says to herself as a truck pulls up. "Huh?" The male news reporter with the gas mask steps out of the truck with a box in his arms.

"Good morning Princess Magne." He says rather politely.

"Tom Trench? What are you doing here?" She asks. The newsman shrugs lightly.

"Well, it's Saturday, and nobody watches the news on weekends." He says as he holds the box out. "So I was told to deliver this box to the Hazbin Hotel." He says as Charlie smiles mysteriously.

"Oh really? Who sent you and what's inside?" She asks. Tom shrugs.

"Well I really don't know what's inside, but I think it's something for your newest guest. All everyone has been asking is what happened to Velvet. Maybe you could ask him to come on our network and explain." He offers. Charlie takes the box from him.

"Well thank you. I'll give it to him right away." She says as she walks back into the hotel. Tom walks back over to the truck and enters the passenger's seat.

"What was in the box anyway?" He asks. Katie puts her finger to his mouth.

"Shh, I wanna watch this." She says as she sees Moxxie and Millie getting into position next to the hotel walls. "Someone is gonna die!" She exclaims victoriously. Tom frowns lightly.

"You know, it's not our job to watch them die, all we do is the reporting." He states as she faces him and glares.

"Yeah well, we could've hired the I.-M.-Ps to commit murder if you threw in a few dollars too!" She exclaims as he flinches.

"Why?" He asks. "What beef would I have with anyone in an irrelevant place like this?" He asks. Katie grins evilly.

"Oh you'll be satisfied when this is over too, I promise."

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

Charlie walks in with the box while Vaggie stares furiously out the window at the truck.

"Why did you take that box from him?" She asks as Charlie rolls her eyes.

"Because he said it was for Douglas. He also mentioned he'd be more than happy to have Douglas on their show to discuss Velvet's death." She clarifies as the purple girl frowns.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of trap?" She asks as Charlie sets it down on one of the tables.

"Do you think if they really want Douglas on their show, they'd try to kill him?" She asks her girlfriend. Vaggie shrugs and Douglas steps over to them.

"What's in the box?" He asks curiously. Charlie shrugs.

"I don't know, but it's from Tom Trench." She states causing Vaggie to stamp her foot.

"You know I don't trust that guy!" She interjects, causing Angel to frown and step forward.

"Hey, Tom is a sexy guy with great hair and a positive attitude." He says as he grabs the box. "Let's see what he has for us." He says as he rips the box apart. Suddenly, a dark red chemical emits from the package and quickly begins filling the room. "What is this?" Angel asks. Husk's pupils shrink.

"EVERYONE OUT!" He shouts loudly. "THAT IS ANTIMATTER GAS!" He exclaims as he runs for the door. Charlie gasps loudly.

"WHAT?!" She screams as Douglas grabs her arm and begins pulling her.

"Let's get out of here!" He exclaims as Husk opens the door for him and Charlie. Vaggie glares at Angel as they both run out.

"Now you see why I don't trust him?!" She exclaims in frustration. Angel shrugs widely.

"Hey, in my defense, I expected Katie and Tom to just let this place slip into irrelevance!" He says as they both exit. Douglas takes a deep breath of fresh air once they're all outside, and he glares at the truck.

"So they delivered this death trap?" He questions Charlie. The demonic girl nods.

"Yes. They did." She says as she breathes heavily. Tom looks at Katie curiously as she laughs evilly.

"Can we go now?" He asks as the wicked woman stops for a moment and nods.

"Fine, let's beat it." She says as she turns the key. Suddenly they both flinch as a gun clicks from behind the seat.

"Not so fast!" Douglas says as they both face him and shriek under their breath. "Step out of the car, now!" He demands. They both unbuckle fearfully and open their doors.

"How did you get in here?" Katie asks as he steps over the seat.

"I can teleport." He clarifies. "Now shut the doors." He demands. Both Tom and Katie close the truck doors and face the four standing in front of the hotel entrance.

"Oh no, not again," Tom mumbles as Vaggie points her spear out. Angel whispers to Charlie.

"You see why I want my guns?" He asks. Charlie reluctantly nods. Douglas teleports in front of them and aims the Heaven's Glock at the two reporters. They both hold their hands up.

"Okay, which one of you did this to us?!" The holy boy asks in a harsh demanding tone. Katie instantly points at Tom.

"He did it!" She exclaims. He shrieks fearfully as Douglas aims the gun at him.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" He panics. "I didn't mean any harm! I was just delivering the package like I was requested!" He fearfully shouts.

"And why should we believe that?" Vaggie asks.

"Yeah, and who sent you?" Husks adds. Katie looks in the background to see Moxxie aiming his gun at Douglas. She smirks subtly.

"One of the overlords who has a slight problem with your friend." She says as she glances toward Douglas. "You're the one who killed Velvet, aren't you?"

"Yeah! And I could kill you just as easy!" He exclaims furiously as he takes a step towards them, sending a shiver down Tom's spine. Moxxie almost fires before Charlie steps up to the boy.

"Wait Douglas, don't shoot them." She requests.

"Charlie, there is a time and place for everything, but not now. Mercy isn't something I'm prepared to apply here." He states.

"But Douglas, killing is the complete opposite of what this hotel strives to achieve. If you kill them, you're sinning, and that's something we're trying to heal." She says. Angel and Husk glance at each other with the same uncertain look in their eyes. Vaggie lowers her spear and sighs.

"She's right Douglas. You're not here to kill people, are you?" She asks. The boy sighs under his breath and turns their direction, still aiming the gun toward the reporters.

"Not exactly. But what am I supposed to do now?" He asks. Katie abruptly shoves Tom forward.

"WHOA!" He exclaims as he's sent towards them. Just as Douglas turns back to face him, he runs directly into the tip of the pistol. ***BANG!* **"OW!" Tom instantly screams as gunshot pushes both him and Douglas to the ground. Everyone gasps a moment later.

"Hey!" Douglas shouts as Katie makes a run for the truck. He quickly picks up the gun and stands up. "I'm not finished with you!" ***BANG!*** "AH!" He instantly falls on his rear as a searing pain enters his left ankle.

"Douglas! Are you alright?!" Charlie exclaims as Vaggie grabs her spear and turns around.

"Who's out there?!" She shouts furiously. "Come out you cowardly son of a bitch!" She says as she runs toward the back of the hotel. Angel and Charlie help Douglas up. Husk points at Katie.

"She's getting away!" He shouts in frustration as the wicked reporter starts the vehicle. Douglas glares as she drives away.

"She can run but she can't hide." He says. Angel puts his hand over Douglas's wound, causing him to wince loudly.

"We'd better call an ambulance now." He says. Charlie grabs her cell phone.

"I'm on it." She says. Douglas slowly and painfully steps back on his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He says in a discomforted tone. "Are you alright?" He asks Tom as he lays on the ground clutching his chest as it bleeds quickly. He coughs a few times.

"You shot me in the chest." He says in a broken voice as tears begin rolling down his face under his mask. "Why Katie?!" He asks as he uncontrollably sobs. Douglas nearly tears up himself.

"I'm really sorry sir! I didn't mean to shoot you!" He panics remorsefully as Angel and Husk roll Tom onto his back. Charlie puts both of her hands over his chest to slow the bleeding, causing him to wince loudly and gasp uncontrollably.

"I-I know you d-didn't!" Tom cries out. Charlie presses lightly on his lungs as Angel and Husk put pressure on his arms.

"Please Tom, all we need to know is what happened. Can you tell us?" Charlie asks. Tom inhales painfully and shivers a few more times.

"I'll tr-try." He manages to say. Meanwhile, Vaggie aims her spear at the imp with the shotgun.

"What do you think you're doing here?!" She asks in an interrogating tone. Moxxie facepalms.

"I was called to help Katie escape, what do you think?" He asks. Vaggie steps forward darkly.

"You deplorable twats are the last people we want at this hotel." She says as Millie jumps out of the bushes with her spear.

"En Garde!" She shouts, startling Vaggie and leading the two girls into a spear fight. Moxxie watches as the others focus on Tom.

"Katie told you to deliver the box?" Angel asks as Tom nods.

"But she never told you what was inside?" Charlie asks.

"N-no. She didn't." He lets out weakly. Douglas sighs deeply.

"So, you had no intention of hurting anyone?" He asks. The injured reporter coughs a few times and shakes his head.

"No." He says weakly. He gathers all his remaining strength to lift his head up slightly. "I hope, all of you, got out okay." He struggles to enunciate. Angel flinches.

"Wait, did we get everyone out?" He asks.

"I think so, Alastor is on the balcony, outside of the area." Husk clarifies. Douglas flinches upon realizing who's missing.

"Oh no! Where's Niffty?!" He yells worriedly. Charlie, Angel, and Husk gasp.

"Oh no, she's still inside!" Charlie says fearfully. Douglas groans and turns around.

"I have to save her!" He insists. Charlie grabs him by the shoulder.

"Douglas, you're hurt! And you can't breathe in there either." She reminds him.

"Here," Tom mumbles quietly as he pulls the gas mask off. "Take my mask." He says weakly. Husk and Angel stare as they realize he has no eyes, nose, or mouth.

"You don't have a face?" Angel asks.

"No," Tom responds almost completely inaudible. "Some stole it." He says as he wheezes loudly.

"Who?" Charlie asks. The reporter withdraws his final breath.

"Ra-ros... say." He says as his heart stops beating, and his lungs release his last breath. Douglas quickly puts on the mask and runs into the hotel, ignoring the searing pain in his ankle. Charlie turns around to see Vaggie fall to the ground, disarmed of her spear.

"Huzzah! Victory is mine!" Millie shouts as she holds the spear in front of Vaggie's chest. The purple girl glares darkly.

"How can you monsters live with yourselves? Killing people for a living?" She asks. Millie chuckles and holds the spear closer.

"It's a lot more fun than it looks!" She says enthusiastically.

"Back off!" Charlie shouts as she launches a fireball towards her.

"Millie, get back!" Moxxie shouts as he steps forward and blocks the ball with his shotgun. The gun explodes and the blast sends both Vaggie and Moxxie back a few feet. Millie lifts Moxxie back on his feet and glares at the hellish princess.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from us!" She calls out. "That boy will kill you all!" She adds. The imps both start, running away.

"If you don't kill him, it's only a matter of time until we do!" Moxxie shouts back as they both escape. Vaggie gets up and sighs.

"Well, they got away." She mumbles before turning to Charlie. "Do you think they're right about Douglas?" She asks. Charlie sighs and points to the hotel.

"Douglas went back in. We forgot Niffty." She says sadly.

"What?!" Vaggie shouts fearfully. "We did?!" Husk, Angel, and Charlie nod. "We'd better hope she gets out okay!"

* * *

**Inside the Happy Hotel**

Douglas runs all over the lobby looking everywhere. He shouts her name loudly and frequently for a response.

"NIFFTY?!" He asks as he runs to the second floor. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screams in fear and agony as he runs all over the place. Suddenly a voice speaks up.

"She's not on this floor, friend from the other side." The voice says. Douglas faces a phone and picks it up.

"Alastor! Where are you?!" He asks worriedly.

"I'm on the penthouse balcony and I have my aura gripped around all the deadly gas in the building. Why don't you come up and I'll show you?" He says. Douglas instantly teleports to the balcony to see the radio demon smile widely. "There you are, my friend. Are you ready?" He asks.

"Ready for what?!" He exclaims. "Niffty is in the building probably choking on her last few breaths! We can't just stand here!" He says as Alastor grabs his hand.

"Douglas, I need you to enchant my aura." He says as a visual of all the gas appears in his head. "Together, you and I can purify it." He says.

"Okay, hurry please!" He says as he holds Alastor's hand and his body glows bright white. A moment later, a large shockwave bursts within the hotel and all the air is purified again.

"Ta-da! We've done it!" He celebrates. Douglas teleports back inside. "Well then, I suppose you don't need help finding her." He says.

"NIFFTY?!" Douglas calls out. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He asks fearfully.

"Over, here..." A weak voice calls out. Douglas rushes behind a couch to see the small cyclops girl sitting against the wall in an uncomfortable-looking position.

"Niffty! Come on!" He exclaims as he hoists her into his arms and runs down the stairs as fast as he can.

"Are, you, alright?" She asks between breaths. Douglas continues to groan as he runs.

"A little hurt from getting shot in the ankle, but that's all!" He answers as he finally makes it outside. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, and Husk face them.

"Is it safe to go back in?" Angel asks. The young warrior nods.

"Yes. It's safe now." He says as he tries to catch his breath. Charlie steps forward and lightly grabs Niffty's arm.

"Are you alright?" She asks prayerfully. Niffty inhales deeply and reflexively coughs as her pressurized lungs fail to storage her oxygen. Attempting to breathe alone painfully stings her lungs.

"Mm-mm." She hums quietly. Douglas squeezes her gently.

"I'm really sorry! I tried to help you!" He says as he begins to sob. Niffty smiles lightly and looks up to him.

"It's okay Douglas." She says as her lungs begin to shrivel more. "Can you do one more thing?" She asks, her voice getting quieter with each word.

"What?" He asks.

"Take, off, the, mask." She slowly says word for word.

"Okay." The holy boy says as he lifts Tom's mask off his face. "Is that better?" He asks, trying to smile through his tears. Niffty nods lightly and leans upward.

"Thanks, Douglas." She whispers as she caresses his face. She painfully inhales her final breath and plants a kiss on his right cheek. She then exhales and her body relaxes one last time. Douglas's tears begin to gently pelt her body as he holds her in his arms. Charlie, Angel, and Vaggie step closer and put their hands to his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry pal," Angel says in a sympathetic tone. Charlie begins to cry as well.

"It's not your fault." She says as she puts her hand to his heart. "You fought very hard to save her."

"Even with this injury," Vaggie adds. "That was very brave of you." She tells him. Douglas just sits down and continues cradling Niffty's squishy body.

"Thank you." He mumbles through his tears. "But that won't bring her back." He says shamefully.

"Can we please get you some bandages for your ankle?" Charlie kindly asks. Douglas nods.

"Yes please." He says. Charlie and Vaggie both enter the hotel as Angel looks at Husk, sitting down with his arms folded.

"Husk, aren't you going to do something?" The sexual spider asks. The dark cat shrugs.

"What's the point? God has abandoned all of us." He says as he points to Tom's corpse. "I mean look at what happened." He says as he points back to Niffty. "Those of them who did good things with their lives are in the clouds enjoying their afterlives peacefully without any fear or problems at all. Meanwhile, guys like us are living an immortal life that ends the day someone else kills us, and our souls go nowhere!" He remarks before facing Douglas. "Did you honestly care about her?" He asks. The young warrior nods. "Well kid, welcome to hell. People you get close to may die, and once they're gone, there's no hope of seeing them again. You'd better get used to Niffty being gone because that's inevitable to happen to all of us someday. And right now we try enjoying the afterlife while we can." He says as he enters the hotel and slams the door behind him.

"Ignore him," Angel tells the holy soldier. "He doesn't see any good in anyone." The boy doesn't answer right away, causing the porn star to pat his shoulder. "Hey, what's on your mind pal?" He asks. Douglas looks up to him with darkness in his eyes.

"I WILL find the person who did this. And I won't rest until they cease from existence!" He vows firmly.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry this one took a while. College classes are slowing me down. I also want to apologize for failing to acknowledge my audience sooner. Every time someone reads what I have, it keeps me motivated to write more. Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, followed, or simply have read this story thus far. All the support keeps me going! **

**Deceased: **

**Niffty**

**Tom Trench**


	7. Franklin's Last Stand

Franklin's Last Stand

**Author's Note: This chapter will be entirely different in style from the rest of the story. In this particular chapter, I'll be using the first-person point of view rather than the third person. I'm doing this for a couple of reasons. One, it'll make it easier to see specifically what Douglas is feeling through his eyes, as well as Charlie's at one point, and two, the chapter leads into an ominous finish. That said, let's get right into it! **

* * *

**Douglas's POV**

How could this have happened? I just lost a girl I was beginning to develop feelings for, and I shot a man who had no knowledge of the damage he had done. Niffty was a young girl, years older than me, but still far too young to die out now. All I can do is pray nobody else's soul dies down in Hell because these aren't just souls I can save. These aren't souls God is protecting anymore, and only now did I learn that. Husk had a rather aggressive rant, and as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. None of the dying souls in Hell have any hope of coming back. Niffty was wild beyond belief, but she didn't deserve the fate she got. And I don't know anything about Tom Trench, but the moment a newsman passes away, ratings go down. I sure hope he doesn't have a family he was supporting with his job.

"Hey, what's on your mind pal?" Angel asks me. I turn to him with a dark look in my eyes.

"I WILL find the person who did this, and I won't rest until they cease from existence!" I say with darkness in my soul. All I can think about is how easily Katie escaped, but even so, where'd she receive the antimatter gas from? Whoever sent this package is going to pay! I won't let them get away with it!

"What do you mean by that?" Angel asks with a slightly worried look. I sit up, trying to ignore the searing pain in my ankle, cradling my small admirer in my arms. I hold her out a little.

"Look Angel, some bastard sent the hotel a box of antimatter gas, and look what happened to Niffty!" I shout vigorously. "This loving girl is dead, and it's because of some unknown monster!" I say as I point to Tom Trench. "And look at that poor man! Why do you think he's dead?" I ask. Angel shrugs.

"Because you shot him?" He asks, causing me to sigh and lower my head in shame.

"Yes. But why did I shoot him?" He shrugs again. "I wanted answers. I wanted to know if he knew he was about to kill us all. I was hoping they would surrender, and he was pushed into my gun." I state. "But where do you think he got this chemical from?" Angel taps his chin.

"Well, antimatter gas is highly dangerous, but did you notice the beautiful red color it provided?" He asks. I nod because, in all honesty, the red mist was rather beautiful. "That chemical is often used in snow globes for a pretty illusion." My frown vanishes. All I feel now is curiosity.

"Snow globes?" I ask. Angel nods.

"Yeah, they sell globes like that at the emporium downtown." He states. "Antimatter gas is used for decoration." I never really thought of that, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"And where does antimatter gas come from?" I ask, honestly curious if he knows.

"I believe it comes from black holes that have finished evaporating." He states before his knowledgeable expression vanishes. "Though I'm really not sure how anyone in Hell got their hands on it." He states. Momentarily, Charlie and Vaggie step out of the hotel, Charlie with a roll of bandages.

"Here Douglas." She says as she sits in front of me. "Will you lift your leg for a moment please?" She asks. I smile and lift my aching leg, to which she places her own legs under for support. "Thank you, now please hold still and stay tough." She tells me as Vaggie sits behind me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie." I respond. I stare at the princess as she wraps the bandages over my wounded ankle. She has a caring look in her eyes, and I can't help but notice she looks particularly happy to be nursing me. I still have no clue why God decided to create Charlie in Hell. She's really too pure for this place.

"Alright, this may sting a little." She warns me.

"That's alright. I'm ready." I assure her. Vaggie squeezes my shoulders lightly.

"Alright, tense up a little." She tells me. I take a deep breath and flex internally. I grunt under my breath as Charlie firmly tightens the bandages over my injury. I exhale as the stinging feeling begins to fade.

"Is that better?" Charlie asks kindly.

"Much better," I respond. Charlie smiles the moment I say this.

"Awesome. Are you able to walk now?" She asks. I sigh and stand up, feeling minimal ankle pain now. I hold Niffty out to her.

"Charlie, did you not notice I ran back inside to save Niffty?" I say before nearly tearing up again. "If only I noticed she was gone a little sooner," I say shamefully. Charlie and Angel gloom.

"Aw, do you need a hug?" Charlie asks me wholesomely. May God please bless this girl's heart.

"Y-yes actually, if you don't mind," I respond with slight sadness in my voice, setting Niffty's body to the side.

"Awe, come here Douglas." She says in a sweet tone as she warmly embraces me. Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around her as well. She's slightly taller, yet, fairly strong for someone so gentle. Her blonde hair tickles the edge of my cheeks slightly. I look into her eyes, and I see empathy, pure empathy, something I didn't anticipate any demon in Hell having when I first arrived. But the last time I received a hug this warming, was from my mother eight years ago. My heart feels at home in Charlie's loving embrace.

"Mind if I cut in?" Angel asks with four arms open. Who am I to deny someone being wholesome?

"Not at all," I say. Angel comes in from my left side and hugs me with both sets of arms. Charlie faces Vaggie for a moment.

"Vaggie, you wanna help comfort Douglas?" She asks the purple cyclops. Vaggie sighs with a somewhat guilty uncertain look.

"I'm not one for hugs. I hope that's okay." She says. I wonder why. She seems like a pretty nice girl with many loving qualities Charlie has, just far less enthusiasm. I can't help but wonder if Vaggie was abused while alive. No matter, I'm receiving enough comfort from these two alone.

"Okay," I say as I inhale deeply and exhale. Charlie and Angel stop hugging me as I stretch a little and reach for my gun in my pocket. "Now Angel, as I said a minute ago, I must find the person responsible for this crime," I say. Charlie gives me a worried look.

"Douglas, are you threatening someone?" She asks. I guess it's time for the brutal truth.

"Yes Charlie, I am," I say as I withdraw my gun, causing her and Vaggie to flinch.

"Didn't you say you'd leave that in your pocket?" Vaggie asks me. I face her.

"I promised you while in the hotel this gun stays pocketed. I'm not in the hotel right now, nor do I intend to go back inside until this mission is complete." I state as I face Angel. "Did you say antimatter gas is found in snow globes at a store nearby?" He nods and grins.

"Yeah, there's a super handsome devil named Franklin that runs the place with his old-ass wife." Charlie frowns lightly.

"Now don't be insensitive Angel, not everyone ages as well as others." She says before pausing and changing her expression. "Wait, I thought Franklin was dead. Didn't he die in the last cleans?" She asks. Vaggie shrugs.

"Maybe he was only fired." She replies. Angel puts his hand to his chin.

"Wait a minute, they are a husband and wife team who both own the emporium together." He says. "Do you really think Franklin can get fired from that place?" He asks.

"Hm..." Both girls hum for a moment. I don't have time to think, I have to act.

"I'm going to the emporium right now." I declare. Charlie puts her hand to my shoulder.

"Douglas, can I please talk to you for a moment?" I sigh and turn around.

"Sure, what would you like?" I ask the princess. She faces Angel and Vaggie.

"Can you two go back inside, this is kind of important?" She requests of them. Angel nods.

"Sure, I suppose I don't really care." He says before turning around and stepping back inside, though he continues to watch with the door open. The purple girl sighs.

"Charlie, is there something you need to keep hidden from me?" She asks. I don't know if I should tell her why I'm here or not. Charlie knows, and I really hope Tytus doesn't ask me to kill her now. The more people that hear, the more information about me is revealed, and therefore more people may come after me.

"Vaggie, if I may ask, are you familiar with what happened to me last night?" I ask her. Charlie chuckles nervously.

"You were with Velvet, right?" The princess asks. I nod savagely.

"Yeah, and I imagine you know what happened to her, right?" I ask. Vaggie flinches.

"You killed her?" I nod. "How did you kill her?" Well, that was unexpected, I was worried she'd ask why.

"I used her net force against her. Alastor gave me a potion to weaken her bone density, which I mixed with some muscle enhancement serum and drank an invincibility potion." Vaggie's frown fades. "As you can see, it wasn't murder, it was a carefully planned self-defense. She killed herself upon trying to kill me." I spin the Glock around my hand before sliding it back in my pocket. "And yes, this may be different, but I'm going after the person who killed Niffty." I assure her. "If Franklin is alive, he'd better have a good alibi when judgment comes to him."

"Why are you out to kill him? Didn't Katie order it?" She asks. I glare.

"Katie's lucky she got away and had someone to injure me," I say as I tense up. "But I'm NOT letting the person behind this dark element get away with selling their product to a murderer!" Charlie sighs.

"You're really not gonna move on with your life until someone's dead, are you?" She asks in a let-down tone. What am I supposed to tell her? Yes?!

"No, I'm not Charlie. You know why I'm here, and I should tell you aside from the overlords themselves, I may not be obligated to kill anyone. But even so, I believe in an eye for an eye. I will get Katie Killjoy sooner or later on account of Tom, but before that, I must know who's responsible for Niffty's death." I make a fist. "They won't get away with that!" I assert. Vaggie gives me a suspicious look.

"Wait, what do you mean by obligated to kill?" She asks in concern. I sigh in annoyance. I really don't want to keep telling more people my motives.

"It's a long story Vaggie, and it's one I don't have time to explain here and now." I face Angel. "But I would like to know how to get to the emporium if you don't mind telling me," Angel smirks lightly and steps back out for a moment.

"If you go down the street that way," he says while pointing. "You may see an area labeled: Franklin and Rosie Emporium." He then folds his arms and smirks savagely. "Let me know when you find the person who sold the gas. If it was Franklin, tell him he's in for a good old fashion fucking by yours truly." He says while pointing four thumbs at himself. I want to chuckle at that, but that's not necessary right now. I'm too angered to think of humor.

"Thanks for the advice," I say as I turn around. "I'll see you guys later tonight if lucky, but don't get worried unless I'm not there tomorrow morning." Because Velvet was no piece of cake, and I don't want to wake up in any more beds I don't recall falling asleep in. I hear Charlie sigh.

"Please be careful Douglas." She says in a prayerful tone. "And don't feel scared to rest if your ankle starts hurting." I appreciate that sentence, but my heart hurts more than my foot. I lost my entire family when I was eight, and now just as I was beginning to develop potential feelings for someone else, they're gone just like that. I have to avenge Niffty.

"Thank you for your concern, Charlie. I'll be careful." I say as I begin walking away. "I'll see you guys later." And just like that, I'm gone. I cross a few streets and get a slight idea of what the town looks like. There are a few torn down buildings, a radio station almost as large as the hotel, Valentino's porn studio, and a few other normal buildings and apartments. I don't see any schools, but then again why should I expect them? God doesn't put children in Hell if they're not old enough to read. Speaking of reading, there was an imp with newspapers.

"Extra, extra! Read all about it!" The imp runs closer to me and shows me an image of a hideously deformed person. "Porn star Velvet has been found dead in her fancy apartment!" I facepalm at that. I knew Velvet was popular, but I didn't think she'd get in the newspapers that fast. I thought most of the time they had them typed out a day in advance.

"I'll pass," I tell the imp. "I'm not really the literate type." He squints at me.

"Are any of us really? But this is Velvet we're talking about! She's dead!" He practically screams in my face. I glare as the unpleasant memory of last night comes to me.

"I get it! She's dead now! Let me move on with my afterlife already!" I say aggressively while withdrawing a pumpkin.

"Hey, where'd you get that pumpkin?" He asks. I fake him out by swinging it close to his face. "Whoa!"

"That's for me to know and you to learn, like the maniac who killed the girl you had wet dreams over!" I say, causing his eyes to widen.

"How did you know I saw Velvet porn?" He asks. What can I say? It's a growing thing this generation for incels like him to fap to hot girls that would slap them if they met them in real life and new they did that.

"That doesn't matter right now buddy, all that matters is the person who did this gets what they deserve!" I say. He grins and nods rapidly.

"That's a good call! I should tell the journalists that!" He turns around and runs away. "Extra, extra! Velvet is dead! We must find the killer responsible for this!" He shouts on his way out. I roll my eyes and move forward, reaching the emporium. The moment I step inside, a really thin warlock man in a top hat greets me.

"Hello and welcome to our emporium! What can we go for you today?" He asks with an odd tone of enthusiasm. I wouldn't have expected demons to have this level of energy.

"Hey, are you the one with the antimatter gas?" I ask, prepared to use lethal force if this guy doesn't speak up.

"Why, are you looking for one of our prized snow globes? Antimatter gas is the mist we use to provide it with color. Who doesn't like a nice red?" He asks. I frown lightly.

"Who are you?" I ask, not sure what to expect.

"I'm Franklin." He responds, giving me the urge to grab my pistol, an urge I choose to ignore. "And what is your name fine gentleman?" He asks.

"I'm Douglas," I say, knowing it won't matter anyway if I have to kill him. "And I demand an explanation for the antimatter gas that was sent to the Hazbin Hotel!" I raise my voice. His expression changes swiftly.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, sir. What's the trouble?" He asks. I grab him by the collar and pull him closer, he yelps as I jerk him toward me.

"Look, pal, your little material killed a small woman and lead me to mortally wounding a reporter!" I exclaim. He gasps.

"You killed Tom Trench?!" He exclaims in fear. How do these people learn things so fast? I really didn't think anyone in Hell gave a shit about another person's death.

"Yes, I attempted to confront him and his co-worker shoved him into my pistol!" I look around to see if anyone else is watching, but thankfully there are no witnesses, so I pull the Glock out of my pocket. "And unless you want to be the next victim of it, I suggest you tell me where the gas came from!" He holds his hands out defensively.

"You don't understand! We're not given that substance, we make it!" Oh really? What am I supposed to tell him? Don't make it anymore? I decide to make an enforcement.

"Alright, but why do you make it?! I demand a reason for a package of that lethal gas being sent to the Hazbin Hotel!" I firmly assert. Franklin gives me a prayerful-innocent look.

"I understand your fury young man. If you'd like to come to my wife's house, I can show you the purification spell to the substance!" He pleads, and who am I to blame him? I can tell he's scared, but I was equally as scared when I learned Niffty was still in the gas-filled hotel. Sometimes the result of fear is as devastating as you imagined.

"Well Witch Boy, if you want mercy, you'd better give me a reason for that delivery," I state. He shrugs.

"But I never knew a delivery happened, honest!" He says as I slowly slide the Glock back into my pocket. I'm not sure I can trust him, but he doesn't sound like he's lying.

"Did your wife send the package?" I ask. He shrugs with a nervous smile.

"She might've. Do you want me to ask her?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow and decide to clear with the warlock.

"Sir, I'm not here to hear who's responsible or at fault for the damage, because the damage is done." I hold up my pointer finger. "However, I do want a guaranteed promise that this will never happen again. If antimatter gas is lethal, nobody, and I mean NOBODY should die to it." He nods.

"I understand son. And if you want me to help you seal the spell that creates antimatter, I can certainly do that." He says, sounding somewhat unsure in his voice.

"Where do we seal the spell?" I ask.

"Only me and my wife know the spell. If you want to ensure the creation of the element will never be done again, you'll have to convince my wife as well." I've dealt with witches before. They always flew around on brooms and created a floor of fire I had to avoid. I take pride in my ghost-fighting abilities, but I don't envy the PTSD I may have when I grow older.

"If the spell can be permanently scrapped or re-written, then I'd be very grateful if you could lead me to doing so." He smiles widely and raises his wand.

"Well then, huzzah!" He says cheerfully. "To the mansion!" He says as he begins waving his wand around in the air. I'm a little surprised he's so enthusiastic. I really can't tell if he's genuinely happy to help me, or if he's threatened by my power. Either way, I don't think he's lying, and I'm prepared to use force if he is. Within moments, he and I are teleported right outside of a large haunted house. "Welcome young lad, to the house of Franklin and Rosie!" The mere mention of the name causes me to flinch.

"Wait, Rosie?" Why does this name suddenly sound so familiar? I know I've heard the name Rosie recently, but I can't put my finger on why. "You and Rosie are rich?" I ask. He nods.

"We are very rich. Channel 666 News has endorsed our emporium countless times. Each time our name is mentioned on the news, a lot of customers come that day." He says as he turns to the house. "Well, let's go inside." He begins to unlock the door and I read a sign in the yard.

"I'd turn back if I were you!" I frown slightly and face Franklin. "No offense, but this isn't really a welcoming environment," I say as the warlock chuckles.

"What can I say? Fear is a very important element." He states, causing me to give a curious look. I really don't get why fear is good for you.

"What makes fear important?" I ask. He opens the door.

"If you have no fear, you have nothing to conquer your whole life. Everything that scares you only gives you the potential to grow stronger." He politely holds the door open. "Let's go inside." I step in and look around the place. I see coffins leaning on the walls, a chandelier with bats sleeping on the branches, paintings all over the upper wall with realistic-looking eyes, and a fireplace with a pure red flame on the wood.

"This... is an interesting house, to say the least," I mumble. Franklin steps in and stands next to me.

"I know, everything here is custom! Not a single thing in this house can be found anywhere else in the universe!" He says in an excited tone. I turn around to see if he shut the door, but suddenly the door slams itself shut, causing me to flinch.

"Was that door part of your custom house?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. To my surprise, he's serious about it.

"It most certainly is! My wife wanted a door that wouldn't allow intruders to ever get out." I pause for a second. Does this mean I can't teleport? I close my eyes and attempt to teleport, failing to do so. Franklin notices. "Oh! You can teleport too?!" He asks, confusing me a little. How can he tell if I didn't actually pull it off?

"Yeah... but why isn't it working here?" I ask. Franklin chuckles.

"Rosie has very strict rules, and she set a gravity bind on this building. It magnetizes all particles to stay in place, and it prevents any form of electrical currents." That's a little surprising, but I guess witchcraft is superior to technology.

"Okay, that's definitely not common, but that doesn't matter," I state. Suddenly all the lights shut off. "Whoa! Why'd it gets so dark in here?!" I exclaim.

"Hold on, I can handle this," Franklin assures me. Before I can say anything, a bright cross appears in his palm and illuminates part of the area. "Is that better?" I pause at the mere thought of this. How can someone in Hell use this power?

"You can use holy spells?" I ask both curious and beyond surprised.

"Of course not." He remarks. "This is just an illusion. We warlocks focus on any form of power we can get. Why, I sense you have this ability yourself, and I was able to use your aura to replicate it." My eyes widen.

"You knew I was from Heaven?" I ask. Franklin shakes his head.

"Not entirely, you're still very well alive and breathing. But your powers are enough to rival Hell's deadliest sinners and most evil forces." He smiles coyly for a second. "Why, one day I hope I can do the things you do." He says. I'm tempted to tell him that'll never happen, but I shouldn't ruin his dream.

"Whatever, let's go now," I say, stepping forward. "Where's the antimatter gas spellbook page?" I ask. He points down the hallway.

"It's in the far-left bedroom. It should be the page in between the miscarriage and injustice spells." He says fairly confidently. I'm seriously tempted to destroy the book as a whole, but I don't want to set off too much of an alarm to whoever lives here. I doubt Franklin is alone in this large house. I step into the master bedroom and spot a brown spellbook with purplish aura radiating off of it.

"Okay." I mumble quietly as I search for the page. I hear a gust of wind blow from the hallway.

"Um, Douglas. Can you please hurry up?!" Franklin asks in a scared tone.

"I'm looking for it." I call back. I finally flip to the miscarriage page. "Miscarriage, make a mother the most depressed person on earth by prematurely killing her baby." I then flip to the next page.

"My wife is gonna- AH!" I hear Franklin scream in the background as his voice vanishes and his light goes out. Now all the only light I still have is the book's glow, but purple isn't really a good color for brightness. I'm a little worried about Franklin, but I can't save him until I'm done.

"Be right there Franklin, give me a minute!" I call out hoping he can hear me. I begin reading the next page. "Injustice, grant your arch-enemy a guilty verdict over a crime they didn't commit so they spend their life in prison or get the death penalty." I start to skim the pages rapidly. "Where is the antimatter gas spell page?!" I exclaim in anxiety.

"Oh my." A voice says, sounding like a much older woman. I turn around and see a dark figure holding a page up. "Looking for this?" She asks. I look up at her head, but all I see is a silhouette of her, and it looks like she's wearing a large hat of some sort. I can't show any fear, that will only weaken me now.

"Yes I am! Give it to me!" I demand as I step forward, suddenly I fall. "AH!" I scream as the floor opens up beneath my feet. "OW!" I crash on a dirt floor. Suddenly the ceiling closes above me, leaving me trapped in this basement. I look around, but there's no light here, and the only thing I can see is a light at the end of a very distant tunnel. I can't believe I fell for that trap, literally! But the only way out must be the light at the end of the tunnel. I need to get there if I wanna see the sun again. "Franklin?" I call quietly, hoping the man can hear me. Suddenly the lights start to slowly turn on a little, leaving me in a hall with pictures that stare at me.

"Hello, little boy." A quiet woman calls out. I look around and I spot a necromancer in a photo. As I step forward her eyes follow me. "How would you like a little antimatter gas?" She asks. My eyes widen, and I see a dark red mist start to invade the room. I quickly inhale the last breath of fresh air I can get before the poison fills the whole hallway. I turn to the light at the end of the hallway and start running for it. I'm not much of a runner, and doing this without breathing out is going to hurt, but I can't breathe in again or I'm dead! I close my eyes and endure the pain as I sprint for the end of the hall.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Balcony**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

I'm not going to be able to rest easy tonight, which is very odd considering I've had a pretty easy life thus far. But we've already lost Niffty, and chances are Douglas may die if he goes after another overlord. He was lucky enough to beat Velvet, but the others are a bit smarter than her. Well, except maybe my dad. But that's another thing, my parents won't go easy on him, and if he does beat them, I'll never see them again. I may never see either of them again starting tonight! And now I don't know what to think of Douglas. Vaggie says he may be dangerous, and I don't doubt that she's correct. But would he do the right thing with all the power he has? I pray that he will. I step outside to see Alastor staring over the city on the penthouse balcony. He hears me and turns around.

"Hello, darling." He says in an oddly quiet tone compared to his usual mood. He seems a little sad for some reason.

"Hey Alastor," I say as I step up to the railing and look over the edge with him. "So... what's up?" I ask in an awkward tone. He sighs.

"Are you worried about someone too my darling?" He asks. I nod lightly. "I could tell. So am I." He remarks quietly.

"Oh, so we're both worried Douglas may not come back tonight?" I ask. Alastor shrugs.

"I'm not worried about him. He's stronger than you'll ever be." He remarks. "He didn't choose the angel's fate, but God chose his people." He states.

"Well... who are you worried about?" I ask. Alastor sighs and his smirk strengthens.

"It's not important. She's not as relevant to me as Douglas is to you." He says, confusing me a little.

"Douglas is relevant to me?" I ask before frowning a little. "How so?" Alastor faces me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Did you remember what I said about the Armageddon?" I nod as the radio demon goes on. "Well I fear one of these days, all of us overlords in Hell will perish, and you and him are our world's only hope at peace." My frown fades.

"You think he will kill the other overlords?" I ask as Alastor shrugs.

"I don't know. But I do know he's young and he's fighting in his prime. He's a lot stronger than I was when alive, and that's a lot to say as a former serial killer." He says, causing me to give him a questioning look.

"You think he'll kill you soon?" I ask. He shuts his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows.

"If God is truly with this boy, he will withdraw from Hell before it comes down to us. But I'm not giving up my overlord status, and I truly hope this boy really is my friend from the other side, for it would hurt to have to kill him." He says in an oddly serious tone. I recall the info Angel brought up before.

"Alastor, may I ask you one more thing?" I ask endearingly. He opens his eyes and smiles at me, really showing his large teeth.

"Sure sweetie. What would you like to know?" He asks with a little more spirit now.

"Do you think he's safe with Franklin? Or do you think Franklin may try to kill him the same way his wife cruelly kills people?" I ask. Alastor chuckles darkly.

"Oh dear Charlie, you are so blissfully ignorant to the truth, are you not?" He asks me. I hold up my pointer finger for a moment before he continues. "That gentle warlock is gone now. He didn't survive the cleans, nor did his wife seem saddened by his death." He grabs his staff and begins heading for the door. "If Douglas goes into the Emporium, he won't see Franklin, for Franklin is no longer with us." He says before entering the hotel and closing the door behind him.

"Uh oh." That can only mean one thing... Douglas will have to deal with Rosie, and Rosie isn't a joke to anyone. She's scarier than my mother, and other than Franklin... I don't think anyone has ever stepped foot in her house and then came out. I hope the boy pulls through because if he doesn't, there's no doubt the Armageddon will come faster than we can prepare for.

* * *

**Franklin and Rosie's Mansion**

**Douglas's P.O.V. **

After five minutes of running, I finally reach the end of the hall and almost pass out. I breathe out since I'm certain the poison has lost its potency by now. But even so, I don't have enough strength to stand anymore. I turn the doorknob to the next room and then plummet to the floor as the door opens.

"Ow," I mumble as my chest lands on the cold hard ground. I look up, and I see a dungeon. There are axes and spears on the walls, and the only light in the room are a few torches on the walls as well. I look forward to a distant staircase. A man slowly walks down the stairs and comes closer to me. His movements are very unusual, and he looks like he may pass out at any moment.

"Hell-o Doug-ual." He mumbles. He gets closer and closer, and after a while, I recognize his poorly deformed face.

"Franklin?" I ask as I finally breathe normally again, still greatly exhausted. He stops in his tracks and stands still. His face is very pale, his eyes are losing their coloration, and his final footsteps aren't even audible.

"So...rry son." He manages to say. I try to push my body up, but my feet have lost all their feeling, and my arms are beginning to ache madly. I use all my strength to pull myself closer to him, groaning on the increased pressure in my arms. "My soul... has be...en... fore...closed." He says in a dying voice. I gasp and do a push up as his body slowly deteriorates from top to bottom.

"Franklin..." I mumble weakly as a wave of depression hits me. I'm getting unusually sleepy, and I won't maintain consciousness much longer, but there's only one thing for sure, Franklin is dead. Franklin was dead. Franklin was killed before I got here, and it's too late to save him. Whatever I've seen of him was all just an illusion to hide the truth and lure me here. My arms give up and I begin to try adapting to this uncomfortable floor. But I hear that very same woman's voice from before.

"Ha, ha, ha." She laughs quietly in the background. "Sleep well young boy." She says. I shut my eyes and turn towards my dreams. But God as my witness, when I wake up, I'm going to investigate that voice... now I just need to pray I'll be able to wake up at all.

"Dear God, I pray tha-..."

* * *

**Author's Note: And there's the seventh chapter, finally! I think you all know where this is headed now, and I wanted to make this chapter a little more like a potential Creepypasta, so you can be the judge of that. **

**I do also want to apologize for taking this long. My damn Anatomy class is slowing me down. I hope that's okay, and thanks for being patient so far. I'll try not to have another gap in chapters this large again. **

**Deceased: **

**Franklin**


	8. Night of Necromancy

Night of Necromancy

**Author's Note: I intend to pick up the pace on this story a little, not a lot of exciting parts have really happened yet. There is a lot of excitement yet to come, and I aim to make this chapter one of them. **

**Note: The first-person point of view is over for now. That was really only supposed to be a one-time thing. **

* * *

**Happy Hotel**

It was getting late. Charlie decided to call it a night and join her girlfriend in their suite. Vaggie wasn't asleep yet, though she looked pretty close. The hellish princess slips out of her work clothes and lays down next to her purple girlfriend.

"So, how was your day?" Vaggie asks. Charlie sighs lightly.

"It was a little rough. I keep thinking about Douglas and I hope that he's okay." She says, causing her girlfriend's smile to vanish.

"Okay. Why are you worried about him?" Vaggie asks.

"Because he went to look for Franklin, and Franklin is already dead." She states, causing Vaggie to chuckle.

"So you're saying Douglas is headed that direction too? He's reaching a dead end." She jokes lightly, causing Charlie to make a coy smile for a moment.

"I hope so." She says before slipping the blanket over her. "But I still haven't heard from him since this morning. I hope he's okay." The purple girl rolls her single eye and frowns lightly.

"Charlie, I really don't know if either of us should be concerned about him." She says, causing Charlie to gasp.

"What? How can you say that? He's our guest!" She asserts. Vaggie frowns lightly.

"Calm down for a second, will you?" She remarks. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let Douglas stay here? I'm starting to think we shouldn't trust him." She says. Charlie glooms.

"Why's that?" Vaggie shrugs.

"Well, do you think it's a great thing that he has a gun manufactured in Heaven? Even if he won't use it, I'm not really comfortable with him keeping it." She says before rolling over and squinting. "Not to mention he killed someone with it today." She mumbles.

"Well, that's true." The princess admits. "But it wasn't intentional murder, it was an unfortunate accident," Vaggie growls under her breath.

"You think Velvet was an accident?" She asks. Charlie's frown comes back.

"Okay, from what I've heard, Velvet was trying to kill him. You can't be upset at him for killing her in self-defense." She states. The purple girl rolls back and faces her again.

"No, but do you know what that means?" Charlie shrugs. "It means Douglas killed an overlord. Doesn't that scare you a little?" Charlie frowns again.

"Do you have any idea what Velvet did to so many men? If anything, I'm a little relieved it was her and not him." She says.

"Those men probably had it coming," Vaggie says before looking to the side. "Perverts." She mumbles.

"Well, I seriously doubt Douglas is like those other men. He seems pretty pure to me, and I really don't think he has bad intentions." The princess states.

"What do you mean 'bad' intentions? If he's not from Hell, and he's not going to be in Hell forever, then he's not one of us." She pauses for a moment and gives her girlfriend a serious look. "And if he's not one of us, then is what you consider a bad intention considered good in his perspective?" The princess sighs deeply.

"You really don't like boys, do you?" She says in disappointment. Vaggie exhales deeply and looks down.

"No, but that's beside the point. I have plenty of reasons to believe Douglas is a threat. I'm not sure we should let him stay here much longer." She says reluctantly. Charlie pats her on the shoulder.

"Just relax Vaggie. I already called my mom and told her about him. She says if he comes to them, they'll completely annihilate him." She states. *Now we just gotta keep him away from them.* She thinks.

"Get some rest, Hon, tomorrow we may get a few lucky guests," Vaggie says hopefully as she turns away and exhales contently.

"Good idea," Charlie says as she does the same. "Goodnight Vaggie." She says as she yawns.

"Goodnight Charlie," Vaggie responds. She flips the lamp off and they both fall asleep. Charlie finally stops thinking about Douglas, remembering God is on his side.

* * *

**Mysterious Basement**

After a seemingly long and painful rest. Douglas wakes up in a dark room with a few candles and nothing more lighting the place. The room smells a lot like dirt. Not anything particularly good or bad, but it smells like an underground atmosphere. Thankfully for him, it's not that hard to breathe. Though the edges of the room look like he's not alone, he's the only living thing in the room. He gathers his strength to stand up and looks around at what appears to be creepy wax figurines of demons in Hell, but none of them are animate. All of them are just standing on either the left or right side of the large dark room.

"H... hey D...oug." A really raspy voice calls out. Douglas flinches.

"Franklin?" He asks upon recognition to the voice. "AH!" He turns around instantly as a finger touches his shoulder. His heart begins to accelerate massively at the sight of Franklin standing in front of him, hideously deformed. "AH! What happened to you?!" He shouts as he steps back a couple of feet. The weak zombie steps forward very slowly.

"I'm fi...nnnnneeee," He says in a very snakelike voice. "Join me." He says as one of his eyeballs begins to droop. Douglas quickly withdraws his Glock and fires at the warlock zombie's forehead.

"NO!" He screams loudly. Suddenly the lights start to come on and glow bright red. Every single figurine turns their head his direction. "Uh oh," Douglas mumbles as the sound of a sinister laugh begins to slowly get louder and louder, as the person laughing gets closer.

"There you are, my son." An old woman says in the background. "I see you've brutally murdered my husband, again." She says, not showing the slightest bit of sadness in her sentence. Douglas looks around at each figurine one by one.

"Alright, that's enough! Which one of you said that?!" He asserts. "I demand you show yourself!" He exclaims. Suddenly a large hat lands on top of him like a box trap on an animal. The moment he lifts the top off to regain his vision, he's in another room with a tall woman.

"Hello, son." She says with a creepy grimace. She has pitch-black eyes, pinkish-purple hair, and a very fashionable hat most would find more ravishing on a younger woman. The young warrior glances at his list, identifying another overlord.

"Wait a second, you're Rosie the overlord. Aren't you?" He asks. The old woman chuckles.

"That's right little boy. I'm the oldest of the group, and most successful for that matter." She says as she holds her hand out in a polite gesture. "It's a pleasure." She says. Douglas slaps her hand aside.

"As if I'm shaking your hand! You're one of the evilest people in all of Hell!" He says firmly.

"Indeed I am. It would appear you and I are very alike." She says as a holographic image of Velvet's skeleton cracking appears. "Based on what you did to that poor beautiful young girl, I imagine you're one of the darkest people in Heaven." Douglas summons a pumpkin.

"And I'll be sure to leave you crushed on the ground just like her, witch!" He says as he swings the pumpkin toward her head. The moment he should hit her, the witch vanishes in a puff of smoke. "Whoa!" The pumpkin pulls him forward and he spins around, dropping the pumpkin and falling on his back. The moment his hat falls off, the room is back to the dark dungeon.

"Get him!" One of the figurines shouts. All the animate objects start to walk towards him. Douglas aims his pistol at one of them and fires. However, minimal damage is done.

"Why won't this gun kill you guys?" He asks as he tries teleporting, only to remember the gravity bind. "Okay, we'll do this the hard way!" He exclaims, summoning a wall of pumpkins. He pushes one of them at the figurine and it knocks it against the wall. He then begins to rotate and crush every single one of them. All the bodies lie against the wall, crushed by the impact. Despite this, Douglas hears Rosie laughing again.

"You think your little pumpkins are gonna stop my zombies?" She asks. A large black crystal appears in the middle of the room.

"Why can't you just let these souls rest in peace?" Douglas asks.

"The souls are resting, but their bodies are mine!" She shouts as she casts a red beam at the crystal. Bright red lights flash around the room, and each one of the damages bodies gets back up. Douglas facepalms.

"That's it! I'm breaking that platinum!" The holy soldier says as he launches a pumpkin at it. The orange plant bursts upon impact.

"Ha, ha, ha! Is that the best you have?" She asks before facing the figurines. "Seize him, and dismember him limb by limb!" She says as she turns around and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Douglas asks annoyed.

"Off to torture my husband." She replies before shutting the door. The young warrior faces the crystal and smirks savagely.

"You guys are stronger than plants? Let's see how you handle pure light!" He shouts as he fails to summon a Seiken Sword next to the shiny gem. The light explodes on the crystal and a huge gleam of white light illuminates the entire room.

"Ahhhh! It burns!" One of the bodies shouts in agony. All of them groan loudly as what flesh they still have is completely scorched off of their bodies. A bunch of incomplete skeletons fall to the floor.

"Not my first apocalyptic rodeo." Douglas comments. "Now let's get out of this dungeon." He says as he grabs a femur and rams the door with it. The door falls over the moment direct contact is made. "Yes!" He says cheerfully. "Now let's smite that which." He says to himself as he climbs the stairs.

"Help!" Someone shouts. Douglas shakes his head for a moment. "Get me out of here!" The voice cries out.

*It's only my imagination. Franklin is dead.* Douglas thinks to himself, before hearing evil laughter.

"Feel the pain, you traitor!" The old woman shouts. Douglas hears a sizzling sound, followed by a painful scream.

"OWWWW!" Franklin cries loudly. Douglas shuts his eyes firmly. How could this be happening? Franklin is dead! He watched him disintegrate, and then he blew the brains out of the zombie! Why can he still hear the deceased warlock's voice?

"This has got to be a hallucination." He thinks to himself.

"Silence puny morsel!" Rosie shouts as a large burning inferno is heard in a different room.

"AAAHHHH!" Franklin screams. Douglas shuts his eyes instantly as the pain heard in the man's voice starts to emotionally cripple him. He'd squashed over ten thousand undead creatures with pumpkins, but none of them showed half as much pain as this. Douglas looks around and listens for the source of the scream. Rosie's house was so big, and Douglas feared he may fall into a trap if he enters the wrong room. He grabs one of the doorknobs and pries the door open.

"AHA!" He exclaims loudly. Rosie turns around and gasps, holding a voodoo doll of Franklin in her hands. "I found you, witch!" He shouts. Rosie glares.

"What did you do to my minions?" She asks. A small soul taps the glass edge from inside a dark orb.

"Douglas! Please, help me!" The soul says. It was Franklin. He had none of his demonic features in the orb, it was just a small man trapped in a sanctuary he couldn't escape. Douglas glares at the evil witch.

"I decimated all your minions. Now let Franklin go! What did he ever do to you?" He asks demandingly. Rosie frowns and pulls out a book with a cross on it.

"Look at what he was reading behind my back." She says as Douglas gasps. A holy bible? He could've sworn they weren't available in Hell. How did Franklin ever get one? Douglas sheds a tear the moment he looks back to the trapped spirit. He never would've guessed Franklin was religious. He instantly grabs the Heaven's Glock and aims at Rosie's chest.

"You let him go! Right now!" He demands. Rosie smirks and expands the size of the voodoo doll, blocking her from the shot.

"You want to help me torture him? Then shoot it for me." She says welcomingly. Franklin taps the glass with a desperate look.

"Rosie, please! Torture me no longer. The pain is unbearable." He says in a pleading tone. Rosie begins to burn the arms on the doll, causing him to flail his arms. "Ah, owie! Hot!" He exclaims in a clearly discomforted voice.

"Serves you right for betraying me!" The witch says darkly. Douglas swiftly aims the Heaven's Glock at the orb and- ***BANG!*** The orb shatters into a bunch of small pieces, causing Rosie to gasp. "What have you done to my orb?!" She shouts angrily. Franklin smiles widely and faces Douglas.

"Thank you for freeing me son. It's something I will forever- AH!" He exclaims as Rosie shoves a needle into the doll's back.

"There's no escaping the pain Franklin, whether your soul is here or not!" She says evilly. Franklin winces a few times before Douglas summons a sanctuary with his hands.

"Enough!" He exclaims as a large holy sealing surrounds the doll. A moment later, Franklin's pain is gone. The warlock spirit sighs in relief.

"Thanks again dear boy, you've taken the pain away." He says. Rosie glares and shoves another needle into the doll, only for Franklin to not react. She tries to burn it, but nothing works.

"What did you do?!" She asks in a firm tone. Douglas steps forward.

"I sealed the curse within the doll. Now you can't hurt Franklin anymore." He says as he aims the gun at her. "Now step out and fight me, you cheap coward! Or I'll have to shoot you right there!" He says harshly. Rosie giggles a few times and casts as small spell on the floor.

"I'd love to see you try with weeds on you!" She says darkly. Douglas attempts to pull the trigger, but unfortunately, his gun is completely empty.

"Oh, come on!" He exclaims. Did he seriously use all of his bullets already? Before he can make any more moves, powerful dark vines wrap around his ankles and begin to restrain his legs to the floor. "Ow! Yie!" He winces a couple of times as thorns begin to form on the vines, stabbing him in so many places on his legs. Rosie chuckles darkly, but her deceased husband has a different reaction.

"Don't do this Rosie! He's only a kid!" Franklin demands. The witch faces him evilly.

"And why should I care?" She asks. The vines start to wrap around Douglas's arms, and he feels two of them dig their way into his arm and a poison enters his bloodstream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The holy teenager shouts in agony. Tears come to his eyes and blood begins to escape his arms.

"You can scream all you want little boy, not even God can hear you now!" Rosie says evilly. Franklin quickly hovers over to the bible on the floor and begins reading it aloud.

"Do not withhold your mercy to this young boy O Lord. May your love and your truth always protect him." The warlock reads in a prayerful tone. Douglas stops screaming, continuing to wince reflexively. He manages to open his eyes.

"Hm?" He hums questioningly. Rosie squeezes her hand, causing the vines to bind him harder. "MM!" He hums even louder in pain, gritting his teeth.

"As I said once, God isn't here for you, and he's not coming no matter how hard you pray!" She exclaims. Franklin continues.

"Surely God is my salvation, I will trust and not be afraid." He looks up at Douglas. "And neither should you holy child." He states. Douglas continues to wince and groan, but his blood cells regenerate and fill in for what he's already lost. Maybe he has more stamina than he thought. Rosie glares at Franklin.

"Will you stop reading that wretched book?! It's disturbing my mind!" She shouts, casting a fireball his direction. Franklin grabs the book and swiftly steps back, avoiding the fire and keeping the book unharmed as well. He flips a few pages and continues reading.

"So please say with confidence, The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid." Douglas gathers his strength and stops wincing.

"The Lord is my helper; I will not be afraid." He repeats. His skin grows a little thicker, and the thorns begin to lose their venomous effect.

"Silence already!" She says as she casts a dark spell at him. Franklin swiftly turns around and produces a white barrier, blocking the evil power. The witch gasps as the warlock turns toward her and flips the pages.

"Never Rosie, as the Lord once said to Paul; Do not be afraid, keep on speaking, do not be silent." He says as he turns to Douglas. "Teach me your way O Lord, and I will walk in your truth." He says. At this point, Douglas has the strength to move his arms. Though the vines are still inserted into his arm veins, his life energy is no longer being sapped, nor can he even feel it very much anymore. "Ouch!" Rosie quickly slashes Franklin's spirit with a dark claw. He falls on the floor and desperately holds onto the bible.

"Give me that stupid book!" She shouts. Franklin leans over the bible to keep it safe from her. Douglas watches as the two fight over the bible, not even three feet away from where he's trapped. "This stupid novel must be destroyed!" She shouts as she summons a large ball of fire. Franklin reads through the final page he's on really fast.

"Into your hands, I commit my spirit! Redeem me O Lord, the God of truth!" He exclaims loudly before a large ball of fire is brought down on the book, burning it to disintegration. Douglas gathers the strength to reach into his pocket and grab a small flask, ignoring the searing pain of the vines in his veins.

"Hey Rosie, look at me!" He shouts as he begins to rapidly shake the clear flask in his hands. The witch faces him, generating another ball of darkness.

"You pathetic child, you shall not-" her sentence is cut short as the cap of the flask is pried off and a sudden wave of purified liquid squirts her in the face. "AAAAHHHH!" She instantly screams as a few sizzling sounds are heard. "WHAT DID YOU THROW AT ME?!" She screams fearfully. The young warrior gives her a savage glare.

"Holy water." He says in a casual tone. "I felt an evil witch like you needed some purification." He says. The witch continues to whine softly as her flesh begins to melt, causing her to get smaller by the second.

"OH! What a world!" She exclaims as her legs disappear entirely, followed by her arms. "What... a... worl..." Her voice is gone and she's perished before she can finish her sentence. All that remains is Rosie's large stylish hat. Moments later, the vines begin to glow bright white, and a new fluid enters Douglas's bloodstream. Right after, the vines leave his arms and then slowly unravel off of his body, re-entering the ground. The young warrior exhales deeply as the pain in his body finally subsides.

"Those who use dark magic meet a dark fate. A Rosie by any other name is no exception." He states as he grabs a pen from the potion zone and pulls out his list. He places a large X over Rosie's photo, relieved he's survived another fight.

"Why, my beloved son, thank you extremely for your deed." Douglas turns around to see Franklin standing there. His spirit isn't in it's demonic or even normal human form. He has a halo and two angel's wings. "You have saved me from a dark curse my wife trapped me under." He says thankfully. Douglas smiles and steps closer to the deceased warlock.

"You're welcome, Franklin." He responds happily. "I'm glad to see you're safe now. And I pray you can finally rest in peace now." He says passionately. Franklin smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so, I was sent to Hell because I tried to curse so many people while I was alive. I just had too much hate in my heart." He says. "But when I pledged my heart to Rosie, I never expected her to oppress me so harshly. I learned exactly what true pain felt like, pain that I'd wished upon so many people. I prayed for harm upon others." He says in shame. Douglas sighs.

"I'm really sorry to hear that sir." He says sympathetically. Franklin looks away shamefully.

"Perhaps I'm doomed. God has no reason to forgive a harsh sinner like me. Though I tried to change for the better, I'm not worthy of forgiveness." The warlock says. Douglas gently attempts to embrace him, failing due to him being a spirit.

"It's okay Franklin, I forgive you. You endured so much agony, and used every bit of strength you had to save me from your demented wife." He says as he points to the sky out the window. "Now make your way to Heaven humble sir. God awaits you for a retrial. If you're as genuine as you've shown me, God will happily accept you into Heaven for eternal rest." The man smiles coyly.

"You really believe so?" He asks.

"I guarantee it," Douglas says. Franklin sheds a few joyful tears.

"Bless you Douglas Knox. You're such a heroic and saintly child. The Lord was very wise to create you and grant you your humble holy powers." He says as he looks up. "I hope to see you soon. Goodbye son." He says as his wings lift him off the ground. He flies through the ceiling and departs into Heaven.

"Good luck Franklin." He says while waving, only to notice something unusual within his arms. "Why do I feel... wet?" He wonders.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well that was certainly a lot of fun to write. I sure hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much, if not more than many of the others! Thank you all for reading, and have a nice day! **

**P.S. I haven't received any reviews in a while. Though I don't wanna sound like I'm begging for them, a little feedback always motivates me. If anyone has any comments thus far, I'd be more than happy to hear them. :)**

**Deceased: **

**Rosie**


	9. The Heavenly Hotel

The Heavenly Hotel

**Author's Note: Now I really feel like I'm getting into this story. Quick thank you to anyone who has favorited or followed my story. People like you keep me going. :)**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story. This one is going to be very different for many reasons. But if you like everything that's happened so far, I predict you'll really enjoy this one! **

* * *

**Happy Hotel **

It was only 5:30 in the morning, and Charlie wakes up. She notices Vaggie is still sleeping, but she has no desire to back to sleep now that she's awake. She puts on her red tuxedo and steps out of the room. Since no one is awake at the current hour, she decides to step outside and get some fresh air. Only a few seconds after she steps out, she sees someone sitting in front of the crater Pentious's blown up ship created. She steps forward and learns her prediction is correct.

"Douglas?" She asks quietly. The boy continues meditating. "Are you... meditating?" She asks as she steps up and sits by him.

"I am." He responds as he holds out his hand. "Once I reach inner peace, I may learn the source of this wetness." He says, confusing her.

"You're wet?" She asks as she gently touches his arm. "You don't feel wet." She comments. Douglas opens his eyes and makes a casting pose over the crater. Suddenly a bright cloud hovers over the crater and begins to produce rain. Charlie gasps at the sight. "You can make rain?!" She asks with audible excitement in her voice.

"It's holy water." The young warrior responds as the bottom of the crater fills up. After about two minutes, the entire crater is filled with holy water.

"Wow." Charlie mumbles. "How'd you do that?"

"I think it was a mutation. Now holy water is permanently mixed into my bloodstream." He states as the cloud vanishes.

"Dare I ask why you injected yourself with holy water?" She asks nervously. The holy soldier shakes his head.

"This was all just a side effect. Rosie's weeds dug into my veins and I soaked her with holy water. Some of it got into the roots and then the roots planted holy water in my bloodstream." He states. Charlie gives him a nervous smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, but... what happened to Rosie?" She asks.

"It turns out her wicked flesh couldn't handle the gentle purifying feeling of holy water. She has no flesh left now." He says as he shows her his list. "Now both Velvet and Rosie are dead." He says proudly. Charlie's smile vanishes.

"About that, don't you think maybe it's time to stop killing people?" She asks. Douglas shakes his head.

"You know I can't do that. Judge Tytus told me all eight overlords need to die." He establishes. "And I'm still waiting for Alastor to resign." He mumbles. Charlie rolls her eyes and pats him on the shoulder.

"Look, I know you have a job and all, but... don't you think everyone is capable of change?" She asks hopefully. Douglas shrugs.

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue. I would assume many people who have changed had to fight for that change, but not many people want to challenge themselves to become better people." He states. "Besides, all these overlords want the opposite. They all want people in Hell to get worse." He remarks. The princess signs deeply.

"I suppose, but... do you think anyone could change if they truly found a reason?" She asks. Douglas nods.

"I do." He answers.

"Then don't you think killing people is a bad idea? If you do that, they'll never have the chance to change." She states.

"I'm aware. But do you know how many men Velvet has killed? And did you know Rosie killed her husband and then tortured his soul?" He asks, causing her eyes to widen.

"No..." She subtly responds.

"Then no matter," Douglas says. "Franklin was an innocent man with good intentions and a will to change. Rosie murdered him and then made an illusion of him to trick people." He states. Suddenly they both spot a bright light shining down on them. They see an angel depart from above. Douglas recognizes him. "Franklin!" He shouts happily. The former dark warlock smalls widely and steps to them.

"Hello, son." He says before pausing to notice Charlie. "And good morning to you as well Princess Magne." He says as he removes his top hat and bows respectfully.

"Hey Franklin," Charlie says nervously. "You've... changed." She mumbles, causing him to chuckle.

"Why, yes I have my dear. I've changed for the better." He says. Douglas grins.

"Does that mean you won your trial in Heaven?" He asks enthusiastically. Franklin chuckles and nods.

"I sure did. And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Knox." He says as Douglas jumps up and throws a fist into the air.

"YES! YES!" He holds his hand out. "I'm so happy for you sir!" He says. Franklin shakes his hand politely.

"It was a true pleasure working with you to defeat my wife. You have granted me eternal freedom, and today I'm here to pay back the debt I owe you." He says.

"A debt?" Douglas asks. The holy warlock nods proudly.

"Indeed. I have been given a room key to Heaven's largest resort. I'm now a member of the place." He says proudly. "So, in return for you releasing my soul, I was hoping I could invite you to join me in Heaven for one full day." He offers.

"Wait, there's a hotel in Heaven too?" Charlie asks as he nods.

"Indeed, it's much larger than this one." He says as he smiles at her. "In fact, why don't you Princess Magne come along with me and your handsome boyfriend?" He offers, throwing both of them off.

"Wait, me?" Douglas asks in a shocked tone. Charlie chuckles nervously.

"We're just friends." She states, causing Douglas's tension to ease.

"Yeah, just friends," Douglas repeats. Franklin chuckles a few times.

"Forgive my blatant assumption, I assumed you to were potential lovers." He says as he continues chuckling. "You two just seem like you'd make a cute couple." He says, causing Charlie to blush a little.

"My mom says that with almost any friend I'm next to." She says while chuckling. Douglas just gives a dead frown.

"I've never had a girlfriend." He says in sadness. Charlie glooms.

"Aw, don't feel bad Douglas, you're still young." She says reassuringly. The holy warrior shrugs.

"Yeah, I'm young and have no family. I'm not well-connected at all." He states.

"Why, don't worry son, I imagine God will provide you with love the moment your desire for love shows. And I saw the potential last night." He says as he raises his new holy staff. "Now, shall we go to Heaven?" He asks. Charlie steps back.

"You know, I'd really love to, but I have a hotel to run." She says as Douglas nods.

"And I have six more overlords to kill. We probably shouldn't go anywhere until I'm done." He says. Franklin chuckles.

"Well, I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. I'm not taking no for an answer." He states as he creates a dark shadow over Charlie. Both of them flinch for a second, but it wears off right away, and a complete clone of her appears behind her.

"Wow! That was a cool trick!" The clone says enthusiastically. Charlie shrieks and steps back the moment she sees it and grabs Douglas's shirt.

"Ah! You made a clone?!" She asks fearfully.

"Can you not be so rough please?" Douglas asks in annoyance. Franklin chuckles.

"No, it's only an illusion. Just like the kind my wife used on me to lure Douglas into her house. It has your exact personality and every feature that you have." Douglas smirks as Charlie lets go of him.

"Well, she's almost as cute as you are." He says, causing the real Charlie to blush and the clone to squeal.

"Awe! You're so much cuter! And sweeter!" The clone exclaims. The holy boy smirks and faces Charlie.

"Say, do you think your parallel would go out with me?" He asks, causing Charlie to gasp internally.

"Does this mean you... like me?" She asks. Franklin chuckles.

"I knew it all along." He says as Douglas shrugs.

"I mean, since it's only a clone and all, I'm single an-"

"Sorry sweetie, I'm with Vaggie." The clone says.

"No, I'm with Vaggie." Charlie says.

"Does that mean I can have the clone?" He asks. The fake Charlie chuckles.

"You're very cute, but I doubt it would work out well." She says as she turns around and faces the hotel.

"Wow, your clone is a real fun killer," Douglas says, causing Charlie to giggle.

"I get it, you think I'm cute." She says. Douglas frowns for a moment.

"Okay, I admit it, now can we go to Heaven now? I haven't seen my family in eight years." He says impatiently. Charlie chuckles.

"Sure, let's go!" She says spiritually. Franklin raises his staff and they both appear outside of a large hotel.

**Heaven**

"This is my new home!" He says proudly. Both of them stare in awe.

"Whoa! This is what Heaven looks like?!" Charlie asks in excitement.

"I didn't know it had a resort!" Douglas exclaims. Franklin chuckles a few times.

"Well my children, Heaven has everything you'd want. Come inside." He says as he opens the door. "As you can see, all those who did good things with their lives or at least tried to are here, and they're all so happy to be here." He says. Suddenly a small boy with a blue hat steps out of the room and glares at them.

"Who are you guys? Two kids and a man who got killed by terrorists?" He asks. Charlie puts her hands to her hips.

"No, Douglas and I are two living people and-"

"You're alive?!" The boy interrupts. "That's not fair! And I'm trapped in the clouds while my lonely grieving mother is weeping on Earth with a sack of my dismembered remains?!" He asks before facepalming. "This is not fair!" He whines before running away sobbing.

"Who's that kid?" Douglas asks as Charlie folds her arms.

"Someone who needs to learn some manners." She says annoyed. Franklin sighs.

"No, that's Eddie. He was killed in Hell a couple of weeks ago. Nobody knows how he got there, but supposedly he was killed and dismembered." Both of them make a horrified face.

"Dear lord! Are you serious?!" Charlie asks frightfully. Douglas withdraws his Heaven's Glock.

"Who did that to him?! I'll dismember them limb by limb and then shatter their tombstone!" He says furiously. Franklin creates a slight gravity bind over Douglas to lower his aggression.

"Please take it, easy son. You don't need to resort to violence. God will give them their karma soon enough." He says. Douglas pockets the gun and frowns.

"Okay, but keep in mind I'm not forgetting about this. It's one thing to become an orphan with no parents, but there is no pain on Earth worse for a parent than outliving your own son." He says spitefully. Franklin rolls his eyes.

"I wanted to have children, but my evil wife said she'd have too much fun aborting the baby when it's ready to be born." He says as he turns around. "Now can we please continue the tour?" He asks. Both of the younger people nod. "Fantastic!" The warlock says cheerfully as he opens a door to a very large orchard of fruit trees.

"Wow! It's huge!" Charlie exclaims in excitement. She immediately wanders off and starts looking for some fresh fruit. Douglas faces Franklin with amazement in his eyes.

"Is this the orchard of eternal nutrition?" He asks. The charming warlock nods gracefully.

"I see you've studied young religious son. I imagine God is extremely proud to have created such a strong and smart boy." He says, causing Douglas to smile widely.

"I'll never understand how you ever ended up in Hell, you're too polite." He says as Franklin chuckles.

"Don't mention it, son, you're the reason I got to Heaven to begin with and it's all thanks to you that I'm welcome here now." He says humbly. Douglas grins.

"You're eternally welcome sir." He says as he looks out at the trees. "Now where'd Charlie go?" He asks before he spots her out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, Douglas! This apple is the shiniest fruit I've ever seen!" She exclaims as she holds a bright red apple in her hands. "Come on! I bet it'll taste incredible!" She says as she opens her mouth and brings in closer to her.

"Whoa, no, no!" Douglas exclaims loudly before teleporting. "DON'T EAT THAT!" He screams loudly as he snatches the shiny fruit away from her, startling the princess.

"Whoa! Douglas, what's come over you?" She asks in shock. Franklin chuckles and then steps up to them.

"You're quite the knight Douglas, protecting your princess this way." He states, causing Douglas to blush for a moment, but his cheeks regain their color the moment he faces Charlie again.

"Haven't you ever heard the story of Adam and Eve?" The holy soldier asks. The hellish princess shrugs.

"Those names don't ring a bell." She says in a dumbfounded tone. Douglas sighs deeply and points at the tree.

"This is the tree of the forbidden fruit." He states. "God warned Adam and Eve that if they ever ate fruit from this particular tree, they would die." Charlie puts her hand to her chin.

"I see... so did they?" She asks curiously. Douglas shakes his head.

"Well, actually no. If they had, humans wouldn't be around to this day." He states. "But God only spared them due to the love that the two shared for one another. He didn't want to kill them both on the spot nor did he want mankind to end, but this led to a punishment all humans now live by." He states. Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"What did he do to humanity?" She asks.

"All women experience very unendurable pain when giving birth to a new life. Had Eve never eaten, women wouldn't have to suffer." He states. "As for Adam, he lost the privilege of eternal food water and shelter for humanity. Nowadays everyone must work in order to earn their food rather than God giving it to us directly." He explains, causing Franklin to step forward.

"And that's where Heaven comes into play." He says as he holds his arms out. "All of this food belongs to the departed Angels who have done good things in their lives or worked really hard despite their challenges to overcome. Those who've done that have earned the blessing of eternal food in the afterlife." Charlie smiles for a moment, wishing she'd been born here instead.

"That's pretty sweet, but..." She looks down at the apple. "I still don't understand why we can't try the fruit." She says.

"We angels are allowed everything in Heaven." Franklin says.

"But God has asked mankind not to eat from this tree," Douglas adds. "Even if God chose to spare us upon consumption, it would be the ultimate dishonor to disobey his wishes and eat from his private tree." He says. The princess nods.

"I understand." She responds. Douglas holds the apple out to Franklin.

"Would you like to eat it, good sir?" He asks. The warlock chuckles and shakes his head.

"No thank you, Douglas. I have all the time in eternity to feast on such divine fruits. Why don't you keep it for yourself?" He asks. Douglas nervously puts it in his pocket.

"Okay, but... isn't it a sin for me to eat it?" He asks. Franklin shakes his head.

"You're doing Heaven a grand deed fighting those ruling Hell. You might as well save that for a future encounter with one of the evil overlords." He says. Charlie glooms subtly, but neither boy notices her.

"So... where next?" She asks with a nervous smile on her face. Franklin looks at his watch.

"Well, it's almost 6:00 A.M. and I imagine most of the angels will wake up soon." He states before pointing to a large building with a sword and shield logo in front. The shield has a huge cross on it and the sword handles are shaped like a cross. "The final thing I absolutely want to do with you two other than the feast tonight is introduce you both to the man who granted me my privilege to join Heaven." He says.

"I appreciate the offer, but I've already met Judge Tytus." Douglas remarks. Franklin chuckles.

"Tytus was only a member of the judgement, and for most of the trial he opposed any demons getting another chance." He says, causing Douglas to frown a little. "But the man in here is the brave soul who helped save mine." He turns to the young warrior. "Other than you my son, you'll always be my purest hero." He says passionately. Douglas smiles and steps forward.

"Alright then! Let's meet him!" He says as both men step forward. "Hm?" He turns towards Charlie. "Aren't you coming to, Charlie?" He asks. The princess looks to the side and grabs her right arm nervously.

"I'm a little scared. I don't live in Heaven nor will I ever be someone who is welcome here. What if the man inside smites me?" She asks worriedly. Douglas steps back and gives her a trustworthy look.

"Please don't be scared Charlie. He won't hurt you." He says. Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" She asks curiously. Franklin steps closer to her.

"Why my darling, he is the purest man in the universe. He was a generous man throughout his life and his heart is large enough to hold all living people inside of it. No angel in Heaven has prolonged as many dying lives as he has." The warlock assures. Charlie sighs deeply.

"I think I'd rather stay out here." She says sadly. Douglas pats her on the shoulder.

"Charlie don't be scared. Franklin and I will protect you." He promises. "Do you trust me?" He asks her. Charlie pauses for a moment and glances at Franklin as he gives her a charming wink. She then faces Douglas and sighs softly before smiling coyly.

"Yes, I do." She says as she shyly holds out her hand. "But, could you hold my hand?" She asks. Douglas smiles and takes her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says. Both of them step forward and Franklin opens the door with his staff. All three of them step into a large courtroom with many seats in the gallery.

"Behold, the sacred judgment hall!" Franklin presents proudly. "This building is where all good souls are given a trial for their sins. All those who are pure of heart pass and are forever forgiven to spend their eternity relieved of guilt for the misdeeds they've done while living." He says. Charlie looks around.

"Who's in charge of this place? Is it God?" She asks. Franklin smiles and shakes his head.

"Nope, but he is a man God himself has directly appointed." He steps into a room in the back. "Emperor, you have visitors." The warlock says politely as he takes off his top hat and bows respectfully.

"I do?" A much older sounding voice asks. Douglas and Charlie both step forward slowly, curious to see who it was. "Wonderful! Please invite them in!" He says in an excited tone. Franklin faces the two.

"Well my children, your meeting with Heaven's top general awaits!" He says proudly. Both the young warrior and hellish princess enter the room and their eyes widen at the sigh of a ferocious man sitting in front of them. He's over eight feet tall, has huge muscles, and a very long greyish beard. He's wearing battle armor that looks about two hundred and fifty pounds altogether, and his figure overall looks like a five-hundred-year-old man who aged incredibly well.

"Welcome, Douglas Knox." He says with a bright grin on his face, then facing the girl. "And Princess Charlie Magne." He says.

"You know our names?" Charlie asks in amazement, as she lets go of Douglas's hand and they both sit in two comfortable reclining chairs. The giant man laughs heartily and nods.

"I know everyone." He states as he glances at both of them slowly. "Are you kids comfortable?" He asks. Douglas nods.

"I've been waiting to sit in a chair like this since I checked in to Charlie's Hotel. Ever since the first day I've been on my feet and I've sat down on the cold hard ground." He says. Charlie frowns lightly.

"Are you saying the Happy Hotel isn't comfy enough?" She asks.

"I'm saying it's welcoming, but I haven't really been able to relax and enjoy myself yet." He answers. The man chuckles and holds his hands out.

"I'm incredibly sorry for failing to introduce myself." Both Charlie and Douglas shake his left and right hands respectively. "My name is Emperor Augustus. Chairman of Heaven's Judgement Hall and the strongest angel in the universe." He says as he ends the handshakes and flexes his biceps. "Do you see a lot of men with muscle like this where you guys live?" He asks in a somewhat egotistical tone.

"I've never seen someone half as strong as you." Charlie states. Douglas shrugs.

"I imagine I'll get close to your level someday." The holy teen says. "I imagine spending eternity in Heaven gives you a lot of time to exercise." Augustus laughs heartily.

"It sure does! And boy does it feel good! A lot of the ladies love me." He says before calming down a little. "Though, I have sworn eternal love to my wife. I died in combat, she died years later, and we were reunited here." He says proudly.

"So, do you have any problem with people from Hell?" Charlie asks nervously. Franklin steps forward as the general chuckles a few times.

"Why sweetheart, look at my new man Franklin over here." He says in a presenting manner as the warlock waves. "If I had a grudge against those who weren't originally selected to be here, do you think I would've let this young gentleman into Heaven?" He asks as he holds his hand out, Franklin puts their palms together.

"This man is my savior, besides you of course Douglas." He says as he puts his hand to his heart. "I've always dreamed of being here in Heaven, but I've never once believed my evil deeds would've been forgiven. You tenderhearted people have given me hope, hope that soon one day, everyone may be reunited! Heaven and Hell alike!" He exclaims joyfully. Charlie glooms lightly.

"Can I ask you an important question sir?" She asks polity and nervously. Augustus nods.

"Why, you are a genuine princess my dear. A gentleman such as I could never turn down a gentle question. What would you like to know?" He asks endearingly.

"Well... do you know my father?" She asks. The emperor's giant grin instantly vanishes.

"Yes... I know Lucifer." He says in a tone far less enthusiastic as usual. "Why do you ask?" Douglas flinches and withdraws his list.

"Wait, this Lucifer?!" He asks worriedly as he shows everyone his list of bounties.

"That'd be the man." Franklin answers. Just as Charlie's about to speak up, Douglas begins panicking.

"What?! Does this mean I have too..." He looks at Charlie for a moment and nearly begins crying. "Kill your father?" He asks, holding his tears back. Charlie holds her hand out to calm him down.

"Hold that thought Douglas, let's hope you don't." She says before facing Augustus. "What do you know about my father?" She asks.

"He's the exact opposite of Franklin." He states. "Lucifer was a man God had accepted into Heaven upon his initial death, but he became very greedy with all the privileges he was granted and tried to overthrow God. We had no choice but to put him in Hell, long ago in order to prevent another lethal attempt." He states causing Charlie to lower her head lightly in sadness.

"So, there isn't any hope of redeeming him?" She asks. The emperor sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm truly sorry to say this, but I'm afraid not. I do believe anyone can have a change of heart, but those who resort to evil once, often never return to the side of good." He says in sadness. Douglas raises his hand lightly. "Yes, brave son?" Augustus asks.

"I've been in Hell for a few days now, and I've killed two overlords," He begins, causing the general to grin once again.

"You've fought very hard and very bravely young man. Even I don't think I could've done that as quickly as you have!" He says as he puts his right hand to his temple, sideways. "I salute you, Mr. Knox." He says respectfully.

"Thank you, but..." Douglas pauses and thinks of Niffty, Cherri, and Tom. "Three more people in Hell have died since I got there, and I was hoping maybe, unlikely as it sounds, you could find their souls and watch over them?" He asks prayerfully. The warlock man glooms.

"Unfortunately, such an ability isn't something we members of Heaven have." Franklin states as he faces the emperor. "Right sir?" He asks.

"We used to." Augustus says in sadness. "We had a very special book known as the sacred tomb of lost souls. Those who are in the void could've been saved at the time, but we lost it." He says in a dead tone.

"But how'd you lose it?" Charlie asks. Augustus sighs deeply and faces her.

"Your father stole it before he left. The book is now somewhere in Hell, and it's likely none of us will ever see it again." He states.

"Wait, if Lucifer has it, can't I just get it back from him?" Douglas asks. Augustus shakes his head.

"Lucifer doesn't have it anymore. He sold it to a very rich man in Hell in order to obtain the money that granted him power and soon, Hell's throne." He says. Charlie frowns.

"He never mentioned owning a book to me. Why do you think that is?" She asks. Franklin frowns and turns to the side.

"He probably felt those lost souls must remain lost so he'll never need to worry about them coming back and overthrowing him." The warlock states as Augustus nods.

"Your dad was always a power-hungry man Charlie. I'm afraid he's been hiding his true capabilities from you." He says in shame. "He'll do anything for power and that includes keeping those potentially stronger than him completely clueless."

"So where do I go from here?" Douglas asks. "Is it inevitable that I need to kill Charlie's father?" He asks in a worried tone.

"If you truly believe he can be spared, and then never harm another individual again, I think we can let him go." Augustus states, causing Charlie's ears to perk.

"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Augustus!" She exclaims in relief before facing Douglas. "Do you think you could let him off easy?" The holy soldier shrugs.

"I have no idea. But I'll try if it means that much to you." He says, causing her to smile widely.

"Thanks Douglas. You're a real wholesome person." She states before facing Augustus. "You guys were right to grant him his powers." She says, causing Augustus to smirk.

"Oh don't mention it." He states as he places his fists on the table and leans forward slightly. "And I must ask, is it just me, or is there something special going on between you two?" He asks in a seductive tone. Douglas shrieks internally and faces Charlie, who has a shocked look on her face.

"Why does everyone think this? I'm not even that cute!" He exclaims. Charlie holds her hands out.

"No, no, no! You're pretty cute!" She exclaims before facing Franklin. "But as I've already said before, I'm with someone else right now!" She then turns to the emperor. "Douglas is nothing more than a friend to me!" She exclaims, causing Douglas to sigh a little.

"Well, that's quite alright. Dearly sorry for that blatant assumption." Augustus says as he sits back straight in his chair. "Though I must say, if you someday were to be a couple, perhaps Heaven and Hell could finally make a compromise. If the princess of Hell were together with Heaven's strongest and most honorable Angel, maybe we could finally have eternal peace." He says hopefully, causing Douglas to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, me?" He asks. The general nods.

"Indeed son, you've shown incredible potential so far and you're still only a kid. I see you having more power than I do within the next century due to your excessive willpower and your ability to bring justice! One day you may take my place as the chairman of Heaven." He says humbly. Charlie glooms and shakes her head.

"That won't work, unfortunately. Being the princess of Hell sounds cool, but nobody down there has any love for you or even cares that your royalty." She says in sadness.

"But what about Vaggie?" Douglas asks.

"Vaggie's the only exception I've ever met." The princess says sadly. Augustus smiles lightly.

"Why, chin up sweetie. I still love you." He says as he points to Franklin. "Frank still loves you." The warlock gives Charlie a thumbs up as she raises her head. "And most importantly, God still loves you!" He says proudly.

"He does?" Charlie asks curiously, starting to regain her charm.

"Of course, he does! Why if he hadn't, do you really think you've ever been born?" He asks as he laughs heartily. "God makes no mistakes my children. Your lives, as well as the lives of everyone you know are all his doing, and whether you're here or not, he'll never regret creating you!" He says reassuringly. "Now run along you two." He says as he pulls out a large bible. "Early morning mass is about to start. Unless you wish to sit in a crowded perish amongst hundreds of thousands of angels at once, I humbly request you leave now." He says half-joking.

"We'd better go now." Charlie says as she gets up. "My mother will kill me if I attend church." Douglas gets up and follows her out. Franklin chuckles and joins them as they leave.

* * *

**9:00 P.M. Franklin's Suite**

The three of them spent the day touring many places in Heaven and having a large feast at the end of the day. Their day is finally completed once they enter an apartment Franklin has. He opens up the bedroom door and presents the place.

"And this will be your room you two." He says as both Charlie and Douglas enter. There are two rather large beds on different sides of the room, and a lamp between them. Charlie pauses and faces him.

"Wait, if there are two beds and three of us..." She begins before Franklin holds his hand out.

"Nobody has to share. You two each get a bed and I'll be resting on the couch." He states. "Seeing as I'll have the rest of my eternity to have this room, I can part with a bed tonight." He says generously. Douglas slips off his shirt and climbs into the right bed while Charlie slips off her work clothes and enters the left one. "Goodnight you two." Franklin says with a warming smile.

"Goodnight Franklin." They both say at the same time. The holy warlock closes the door calmly and enters his couch. Within a few minutes, he's fast asleep. Not long after, Charlie rolls on her left to face the young warrior.

"Hey Douglas, are you still awake?" She asks quietly. He rolls onto his right and faces her.

"Yeah, but I'd like to fall asleep sooner rather than later. Heaven does have incredibly soft beds." He states before chuckling. "I guess God really does know how to let angels rest in peace." Charlie smiles coyly and giggles quietly at his joke.

"Good one." She compliments before switching tones. "But jokes aside, I need to tell you something important." Douglas nods.

"Alright, I'm listening." He responds tentatively.

"I kept thinking about your job, and I really don't think you should continue." She states. Douglas yawns and shrugs.

"I'm sorry, what are you saying? You know I can't just quit right now." He remarks.

"Well, here's the thing," The princess begins. "Every year there is a cleans and these exterminators kill off members in Hell." Douglas flinches and glares.

"What?! Some people get paid to finish off and smite fellow members of Hell?!" He attempts to summon a Seiken sword in thin air. "I will murder them all." He says darkly, before pausing for a moment and dropping his focus, retracting the light before it explodes or creates a sword.

"Actually, there's not fellow demons. They're fellow angels." She says. "And they use tools to execute people in Hell that prevent their souls from ever returning." Douglas glares.

"What? Then why am I even doing this to begin with? I seriously doubt they need someone like me if they can already remove your people from existence." He says. Charlie sighs deeply.

"The thing is, none of them have ever dared to attack an overlord due to their increasing power. I think they only called you in because you're braver than they are and even stronger for that matter." She states. "But here's my question, assuming you absolutely have to kill the overlords, can you at least try not to kill anyone else?" She asks.

"So far I haven't." He remarks. "I never intended to kill Tom, and if I had been paying more attention, he wouldn't have died. I'll never forgive myself for that one." He says shamefully. The princess glooms.

"I know, it was very sad to watch, but it wasn't all your fault." She says reassuringly. "But even so, if you kill non-overlords, you're really only getting in my way."

"What do you mean?" The holy soldier asks.

"I opened the Happy Hotel in order to redeem sinners. Franklin is someone you managed to save, and now this is exactly what I want to do with more people in Hell. If more of them went to Heaven, we wouldn't be overpopulated, and therefore Heaven wouldn't have any use for exterminators." She clarifies. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Well I'll be surprised at that." He says as he lays on his back and snuggles into the covers. "Can we think about this more tomorrow?" He asks.

"I suppose... but," she says quietly, attracting his attention. "There is one more thing I think I need to tell you."

"And what would that be?" Douglas asks. Charlie faces him nervously.

"Douglas, I trust you. And I really don't want anything terrible to happen to you, but..." She turns away shamefully. "I might've put you in more danger."

"What do you mean by that?" He asks.

"Yesterday after you told me your motives, I called my mom and warned her about you. She and my dad are the king and queen of Hell. I told her to be gentle and spare you, but she answered me with evil intentions in her voice." She says as a couple of tears come to her eyes. "I'm really sorry." She says as she begins to cry quietly. Douglas isn't slow to respond.

"Charlie, please don't cry." He says warmly. "I understand how you feel." The hellish princess stops for a moment.

"What?" She asks as she gathers the courage to make eye contact with him.

"They're your parents. I know that you love them, and you don't want anything terrible to happen to them." He pauses for a second and his passionate smile vanishes. "I know what it's like to lose your family. It's not something anyone deserves to go through, especially when you're either still a kid, or a parent that loses a child." Charlie wipes her tears to the side and smiles lightly.

"Really?" She sniffles. The young warrior nods.

"Of course. I know you don't want me to kill your parents, and believe me, I don't want to kill them either. Though, I really don't know if I have a choice." He says sadly. Charlie's smile fades.

"You're probably right." She says as she snuggles up to a pillow. "I guess I'll just say goodbye to them tomorrow." Douglas whimpers under his breath. "I just wish they were alive to see me make a difference, but that will probably never happen anyways." She says in a sad tone. Douglas smiles comfortingly.

"That's not true Charlie. You are making a difference." He says, catching her attention.

"I am?" She asks curiously. He nods warmly.

"Of course, you are. You have some very wonderful friends who love you, a real goal that isn't about money, and a dream you're chasing down each day the best you can." He says passionately. "Some people may think you're a joke, but none of them will likely ever strive for change the way you have." He gives her a proud smile. "You have a heart, Charlie. You actually care about others, and that's exceedingly rare in Hell. You even care enough to tell me your parents know to expect me and that they're dangerous." He says, causing her frown to fade.

"Well yeah, but that's because you're my friend. I don't want my parents to kill you either." She says. Douglas gives her a content smile.

"You're my friend too Charlie. If you don't think you've made a difference for me, you're completely wrong. When I first arrived in Hell, I was worried I couldn't trust anybody, and maybe even have to kill anyone who saw me, but that wasn't the case." He points to her. "You took me in immediately. You've provided me hospitality I haven't had in eight years. You are the one friend I actually have in my lonely, family-deprived life that truly cares about me." He says, almost causing her to tear up joyfully. "Charlie, if there's any difference you've made, you've made my life a lot happier, because though I never thought I'd have any friends, let alone from Hell, you've been there for me. And I'll never be thankful enough for the things you've done for me Charlie." Charlie puts her hand to her heart and another joyful tear leaves her right eye.

"Douglas, you are super sweet. You're very welcome, and I'll continue to be as hospitable as possible as long as you're a guest at the hotel." She pledges. Douglas nods.

"I'll keep that in mind." He then rolls over. "Get some rest Charlie, we're both gonna need it."

"Goodnight Douglas." Charlie says as she lays on her back and gets comfy. Only a couple minutes later, both of them are fast asleep into the greatest slumber of their lives.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do apologize if this story is too... Christian. I felt it would fit well to have Heaven and Hell counterpart each other for the story, but I hope it's not too religious for anyone's liking. **

**Another thing I think might be obvious now, yes I ship Charlie and Douglas. It was something I thought about for a few minutes and then it never stopped growing on me. Nonetheless, since this isn't a romance-themed story and I don't imagine most people ship canon characters with OCs that aren't their own, I have no plans on making them a couple. If anyone thinks they could work out, please let me know in a review or a private message. I notice a lot of people have been following and favoriting, but not a lot of people have given me feedback thus far. **

**Either way, any form of attention this story gets is motivation for me. Thank you all very much for reading up to this point, and more is on the way! :)**

**Deceased: **

**None**


	10. Peace and Pentious

Peace and Pentious

**Apologies for going a little slow. I had some college assignments to do, and this quarantine isn't making those classes very efficient. Nonetheless, I'm not going to stop until this story is complete. Douglas still has a long ways to go. And that starts with regaining the hotel in this chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Happy Ho****tel Balcony, 5:30 A.M.**

Bright and early the next morning, Alastor stands atop the penthouse balcony and looks over the edge. For once, his large smile wasn't present. He wasn't frowning, but he wasn't smiling either. Pentious's new ship hovers close to the hotel entrance quietly. Alastor stares at it and prepares to obliterate him, but his radio staff picks up a call. He presses a side button to answer it and a voice he seriously dreads is heard.

"Hello again, brother!" I higher-pitched static voice says.

"I have no brothers," Alastor says in an unusually disinterested tone.

"Well then, co-overlord." The voice says. "This will be your last chance to retire your overlord status, or else someone you love dearly will perish!" He threatens. Alastor makes a fist.

"I'm warning you Vox, if a single person in this building is harmed, I will kill Pentious where he stands." The radio demon counter-threatens. Vox laughs loudly for a few seconds, causing Alastor's eyebrows to come down. "Do you really expect me to fear you?"

"Why don't you take a moment to acknowledge the price you'll pay if my crony falls?" The TV demon asks before moving his microphone to the side. Alastor's heart stops the moment this voice is heard.

"Alastor! Help me!" A voice cries out in desperation. Alastor flinches and gasps under his breath.

"Mimzy?" He mumbles. Vox laughs again.

"That's right! I've got your secret admirer right here! So unless you want her to die, I suggest you surrender now before I'm forced to kill her." He states. Alastor chuckles softly.

"You think I am scared? You're not an exterminator, and therefore your dark weapons will never fully degrade the healing factor Mimzy and all other demons have." He says calmly, only for Vox to chuckle darkly.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." He says. Alastor hears what sounds like a gun being loaded in the background and then the clip is snapped shut. "Before Velvet passed, she gave me your little holy friend's gun! So if you truly want her gone, all I need is your room number to ship her smitten remains to." He requests darkly. Alastor glares internally, it becomes increasingly harder to maintain his smile.

"You sadistic monster," Alastor says in a quiet tone. "I should warn you, it's only a matter of time before a child of holy aura comes to your beacon and decimates every pixel of your flat-screened face." Vox laughs.

"And just how many exterminators have you killed over your years in Hell?" He asks. Alastor scrunches his eyebrows.

"None. What's your point?" He asks.

"If your little angel buddy makes a sudden move, I'll make sure Mrs. Fattycake over here feels the pain!" He says with evil laughter. Mimzy yelps under her breath.

"No, no! Please let me go!" She pleads fearfully. Alastor clears his throat loudly, catching Vox's attention.

"He's not an angel, and he's got more power than any exterminator that has ever come here! If you're really feeling strong, I suggest you shoot Mimzy right now!" Alastor dares. Mimzy gasps loudly, but Vox pockets the pistol.

"I will shoot her if anything happens to Pentious or his ship. But remember Al, you have until the entire hotel is taken hostage to surrender your overlord status and permanently retire. If you don't, Pentious's minions will capture all your friends, and if the minions fail, he'll blow up the building!" The T.V. demon threatens.

"Is that all?" The radio demon asks.

"Absolutely! Do you accept old chum?" Vox asks. Mimzy leans forward.

"Accept the offer! Accept the offer!" She desperately exclaims. Alastor squints.

"I'm not ready to make my choice just yet Vox. If you feel powerful, then have Sir Pentious attack." He invites. "Rest assured, he'll die soon if he uses his bomb weaponry, he'll just die to someone else." He predicts. Vox chuckles rapidly and points the gun at Mimzy, causing her to shriek loudly.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, but you have the next hour or two to retire!" Vox says before leaning into the microphone. "Win or lose, make your choice." He says in a sinister tone before turning off his phone. Alastor stares at Pentious's ship and then looks into the clouds.

"Wherever you are, friend from the other side, the sooner you get back, the better." The radio demon says in a calm tone before sighing and staring at the ship as a bunch of egg bois are deployed.

* * *

**Heaven 7:00 A.M.**

Douglas and Charlie wake up bright and early. Douglas takes a shower and puts on a new shirt when he was done. Charlie takes the time to wash her hair and put on some makeup. Only about fifteen minutes later, Franklin comes in with a new staff. It's very thin and has a golden cross on the end.

"So my children, are you ready to return to your home in Hell now?" He asks. The princess smiles and nods while the young warrior frowns a little.

"I don't live there." Douglas mumbles. Franklin chuckles and nods.

"I mean temporary home in your case." He raises his staff. "Any questions before you leave?" He asks. Charlie nods.

"Yes, what'll happen to my clone when I get back?" The princess asks, uncertain if she'll like the answer. Franklin smiles.

"The moment you enter your dimension, the clone will disappear, and you'll acquire any new knowledge and memory she picked up overnight." He states. "Therefore, you'll learn everything that your parallel did yesterday." He clarifies. Charlie smiles cutely.

"That's pretty cool. I hope it doesn't scare anyone when the clone randomly disappears." She says nervously. Douglas pulls out his Glock.

"Franklin, could you use your holy magic to recharge my Heaven's Glock? As you know with your ex-wife, I ran out of ammo." The warlock grins and grabs his pistol.

"Anything to help my son." He says as he winks at the holy soldier. His staff glows and the gun begins to sparkle white flashes. "There you go, this one should last you a while." He says as he hands it back to him.

"Thank you, sir." He says as he takes the gun, rotates it around his finger for a moment, and then slides it into his pocket. Charlie glooms lightly at Franklin.

"So... is this goodbye?" She asks with a sad tone in her voice. The holy warlock sighs.

"I'm afraid so." He says in a down tone before smiling and pointing to the beautiful home around him. "But look on the bright side, I'm happy now." He states as he puts his hands to Douglas's right shoulder and Charlie's left. "Douglas, you've given me my freedom, and I'll never fully be able to thank you enough. Because of you, my soul can finally rest in peace, peace instead of agony and fear." Douglas smiles.

"You're welcome, sir." He says as Franklin faces the princess.

"And you Ms. Magne, I know in the next couple of years, Heaven will be packed with redeemed souls. I believe in your cause, and know you'll succeed if you continue to believe as well. Don't ever listen to someone who tells you otherwise." He says passionately. Charlie nearly cries.

"Wow... thank you so much, Franklin!" She says as she warmly hugs him. The charming warlock wraps his arm around her and then reaches out for Douglas as well.

"Take care, my children." He says as he hugs them both. "I'll continue to watch over you both." He promises as he grabs his staff. "Goodbye now, and good luck with your quests!" He exclaims as the cross flashes, and a moment later they're teleported to the holy pool Douglas made the day before. Both of them gasp at the sight of Pentious's airship levitating in the air about fifty yards from the building.

"Oh my god! What is that?!" Douglas shouts in horror. Charlie just stares at the ship with a dead expression on her face, unable to really move or say anything. "Charlie?! Come on, answer me!" He begs loudly. Suddenly the ship turns around, Douglas sees a one-eyed serpent with a top hat in the control chair.

"Be gone intruders!" He shouts as he presses a button. A large ray gun appears out the bottom and aims at them. Douglas grabs Charlie by the arm and pulls her with him.

"Charlie, let's get out of here!" He screams as the beam starts to charge. The young warrior manages to pull them both into the holy pond before the ray hits them. Pentious decides to ignore them and refocuses on the building. Douglas pulls Charlie out of the pond and the princess shakes her head rapidly and sighs.

"Sorry, I was in shock." She admits. Douglas facepalms.

"Could you pick a better time next time? We almost got vaporized!" He says in frustration. Charlie frowns lightly.

"Alright, Mr. Insensitive. Remember what Franklin told us?" She asks as he shrugs. "Once we came back, my clone would disappear, and I'd obtain the memory she picked up." Douglas sighs deeply.

"Don't tell me, something terrible is going on inside the hotel right now?" He asks. Charlie nods.

"Yep, everyone inside is being held hostage by Sir Pentious's egg minions." She says fearfully. Douglas puts a hand to his chin.

"Sir Pentious? Was that the snake guy in the ship?" He asks as Charlie nods.

"Yeah, he's been trying to rule Hell for years, but Cherri Bomb always seemed to cut him off and start fights with him." She clarifies. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Is Cherri that cyclops girl who died the other day?" He asks. Charlie nods.

"Yeah, and it appears Pentious is gonna continue to try until he succeeds." She says before glooming. "Even if it means taking hostages." Douglas frowns.

"What's the point of hostages? Wouldn't it make more sense to just kill everyone?" He asks. Charlie gives him a serious look.

"Maybe I should clarify something, he can't kill anyone off entirely. Only people with holy powers can fully finish a demon." She says, causing Douglas to grin.

"Wait, then that means Niffty is still alive!" He exclaims before frowning. "Oh shit, that also means Velvet is alive, dammit!" Charlie sighs.

"Except overlords, they're able to kill off someone completely as well. If they couldn't, they wouldn't exist. All of us would just be normal demons, and we'd have no overlords." She states. "If Niffty died to a spell made by Rosie, she's gone forever." She then gives him a curious look. "And how'd you kill Velvet?" Douglas shrugs.

"I didn't exactly kill Velvet. I gave her a couple of mystical potions and she technically killed herself in an attempt to kill me." He clarifies.

"Well here's my point." The princess begins. "If Pentious fully develops the power of an overlord, he could easily kill everyone inside the hotel except for Alastor." Douglas pauses.

"Wait, then why hasn't Alastor destroyed his ship yet? I haven't seen all his power yet, but he sounds strong as hell!" He exclaims. Charlie shrugs.

"I don't know why Alastor is holding back." She admits. "But if he's not gonna protect Angel, Vaggie, and Husk, we'll have to." She says making a fist. Douglas holds out his hand.

"No, I'll have to." He says as he pulls out his Glock. "You wait here while I kick some ass and save them." He instructs. Charlie glooms.

"Douglas..." She says slowly, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, Charlie?" He asks.

"I know what you're feeling, but... you do realize every time you specifically kill someone; they'll never have any hope of coming back, right?" She asks. Douglas nods once.

"I'm well aware. But right now that's not my concern." He says. Charlie grabs his arm lightly.

"Please, Douglas. Can you at least try? Isn't an angel supposed to be merciful?" She asks hopefully.

"I'm not an angel Charlie..." He states. "Yet." The princess smiles softly.

"Well you've already defeated two overlords, don't you think you can handle a few eggs without violence?" She asks. Douglas pockets the gun.

"I suppose I can try. You think I can disarm them?" He asks as she nods.

"I know you can, and once they're disarmed, show them your religious side, and they'll be grateful you showed them mercy." She says, smiling cutely.

"Are you sure they'll do that? Aren't most people down here too evil to change?" He asks. Charlie shakes her head.

"It may seem that way, but I promise you if you grant them mercy when they have no one to blame but themselves, they'll have a change of heart." She says calmly. "I know they will. Do you trust me?" She asks with a cute smile on her face. Douglas stares into her eyes for a moment, and then a mirrored smile appears on his face.

"Of course Charlie, I trust you." He says as steps back. "As for you, stay hidden and safe. I'll see you in twenty minutes or less." He assures before teleporting.

"I'll try," Charlie says after he's gone. She then creeps out slowly to see how Pentious is doing. *I'll be praying nobody gets hurt, especially you Douglas.* She thinks to herself.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

A bunch of egg bois are aiming guns at Husk behind the bar. The grumpy cat just sits there drinking with a bored look on his face.

"You guys waiting for a paper invitation or something?" He asks.

"Well, we're waiting for a signal from our boss." One of them says.

"Yeah, and then we'll fill you with lead!" Another threatens. Husk rolls his eyes.

"This is the most pathetic hostage crisis in the history of hostage crises." He says as he begins to drink a beverage. Douglas suddenly appears in the lobby, causing all the deviled eggs to gasp and face him.

"An intruder!" One of them yells. "Remember what the boss told us!" He says as they all glare and aim their guns at him.

"If an intruder enters the building, shoot them down!" A different one shouts. A few of them shiver and give nervous looks.

"Uh guys, I've seen this guy before." He says while whimpering under his breath. Another egg nods.

"Yeah, and he ain't weak!" He says fearfully. Suddenly a few of them begin to fire, only for Douglas to summon a forcefield to block the bullets.

"CEASE!" The young warrior shouts. The few eggs who recognize him drop their guns and begin panicking.

"Stop! You're gonna make him mad!" One shouts to the horde of eggs. Husk rolls his eyes.

"Typical idiots. Hate to be them right now." He says as he starts sipping. Douglas's forcefield expands and then he converts it into a containment barrier blocking all the egg bois and their weapons.

"AH! He got us!" An egg shouts.

"Boss is gonna kill us for this!" A different one exclaims.

"He won't get to," Husk says with a savage grin. "This guy will beat him to it." He says darkly as he continues drinking. All the egg bois face the warrior with scared looks on their faces. Their eyes widen once he pulls out a shiny cross.

"Worry not deviled eggs, I come in peace," Douglas announces, causing everyone to pause.

"What?" Husk asks as he raises an eyebrow. The holy soldier steps forward and shuts the sanctuary off.

"I ask that you misguided souls accept my mercy and will convert to peace instead of anarchy." He says, causing many of them to gasp.

"You'll let us live?" One of them says in a prayerful tone. Douglas smiles widely and nods.

"In the name of the lord, I wish to spare your souls. None of you need to die a second time. And in return, I ask that you all drop your guns, and promise never to take hostages again." He requests. Husk glares lightly.

"Are you crazy or something? These guys are-"

"We accept!" One of them shouts loudly.

"YEAH!" Every egg boi catches on, causing Husk to drop his bottle, shattering it on the floor.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" He exclaims. "You're letting them all live?!" Douglas faces the drunken cat.

"Of course. I see no need to shatter these poor vulnerable gentlemen. What pride would that grant me?" He asks. Husk sighs in annoyance.

"Whatever, just know it would've been satisfying to see them all explode." He says as he reaches for another drink. One of the eggs steps up to Douglas.

"Thank you for your mercy, friend. Is there anything we can do?" He asks. Douglas nods.

"You can all say hello to your new home. This hotel is for people who want to change." He announces. "Just wait about half an hour and the receptionist will return to let you all in." He says as he starts walking up the stairs. A lot of the eggs cheer and applaud as he leaves. Husk rolls his eyes.

"Dumbass." He mumbles under his breath. Douglas continues to climb the stairs until he hears the sound of someone in pain.

"Ow!" The voice reacts. Douglas flinches upon recognizing the voice.

"Angel?" He asks as he turns toward a room with the door open a crick. He inconspicuously peaks in the room to see a bunch of egg bois standing on top of the sexual spider weighing him down by all four arms while the one in front is slapping his face with a belt.

"Okay, not the face!" Angel pleads as he glances behind him. "You can hit the ass all you want, but please not the face!" He begs desperately. The egg in front whacks him directly in the eye. "Ouch!" Angel exclaims as he holds his head down, wishing his hands were mobile to aid his eye.

"HEY!" Douglas exclaims loudly, catching the attention of everyone. Angel smirks upon seeing him.

"Oh yeah, my handsome prince is here to save the day." Angel says in a somewhat seductive tone. The egg with the belt faces Douglas and prepares to strike him.

"What are you doing here? We were given specific instructions to attack this guy." The leader says as one of the other eggs nods.

"Yeah, this guy has made conquering very hard to do!" He says as Angel growls.

"If those buffoons didn't take away my guns, I swear I'd be eating the insides out of all of you right now!" He says loudly. The egg with the belt turns toward him and prepares to lash him again.

"Well too bad you don't." He says, pulling the belt back to strike. Douglas swiftly grabs the belt and pulls it out of his hand, the egg boi spins around a little. "Whoa!" He lands on his front and lifts his head up, gasping loudly as a gun is pointed at his face.

"Well the fact is I've got a gun," Douglas says, giving a glare to each egg boi weighing Angel down. "So unless you want me to blow the yolks right out your rears, I suggest you step off of him." He threatens. Angel smirks as the eggs step off of him. The one who formerly had the belt just stares into the barrel of the Glock with a hopeless look in his eyes. He softly looks up at the young warrior with tears in his eyes.

"Please don't shoot me." He says softly before covering his eyes to block his tears.

"Shoot him, shoot him, shoot him, shoot him!" Angel chants waving four fists in the air. Douglas grins and slowly lowers the pistol, causing the egg boi's expression to change into a confused look.

"Do you promise you won't hurt him again?" Douglas asks. The minion shivers a little.

"I was ordered to hurt him by my boss!" He says in a panicking tone as he points to the eggs behind him. "We were all just following a command!" He exclaims fearfully. The other minions nod in agreement. Douglas smiles and pockets the holy weapon.

"Then here's a new command from your saving grace." The holy soldier says, causing everyone to face him with attentive looks. "From this point on, you guys no longer need to obey Sir Pentious. This hotel is all yours!" He says happily. Angel raises an eyebrow.

"Say what?" He asks in a blank tone. Douglas proceeds.

"All of you can be better people, and me killing you won't solve your negative karma. All it would do is permanently end your shot of becoming better." He holds his hand out to the leader of the pack of egg bois. "So what do you say? Do you accept my mercy?" He asks. The egg minion quickly grabs his hand and shakes it rapidly.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you so much!" He exclaims. The rest of the minions smile and wave.

"THANK YOU!" They all say at the same time. Angel gives a blank look.

"You're letting them all go?" He asks. Douglas nods.

"Of course. I follow the word of God, and that all starts with making peace with deadly people." He says as he opens the door widely for the eggs to leave. "Now go down to the lobby, I'll be down there in ten to fifteen minutes." He says.

"Alright, let's go boys!" One of the minions says heartily. The eggs clear the room and make their way down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Angel asks, aiding his somewhat black eye.

"That was mercy." Douglas answers. "The morals of the lord carry on through peace and love, not anarchy and hatred." He states. Angel smirks lightly.

"You're a pretty brave kid you know?" He says somewhat proudly. "I'd definitely agree with your take on God if he wasn't enough of a jerk to put you here." He says, causing Douglas to frown.

"He has his motives." He responds in an annoyed tone before regaining his spirit. "But never mind that right now, we still have to save Vaggie!" He exclaims as he steps out of the room. "Come on!" He calls to Angel as he heads up the stairs.

"Are you kidding me? That bitch took away my guns!" Angel responds in an angered tone. Douglas facepalms.

"Come on dude! I don't know what floor she's on!" He shouts. Angel sighs and reluctantly follows him.

"Okay, whatever." He says, walking behind him. When they finally reach the penthouse, they see Alastor outside on the balcony.

"Alastor!" Douglas exclaims as he heads to the door. "What are you doing outside?" He asks. The radio demon turns away and continues reading a book he's holding. "Come on, don't ignore me!" Douglas shouts. Angel grabs the door and yanks on the handle.

"What the hell?! Why's the door locked?!" He asks in frustration. Douglas glares.

"Alastor, open the door or I'll come out by force!" He demands. The radio demon continues to ignore him. "Okay, that's it!" He says before teleporting onto the balcony. "Why are you ignoring us?" He asks. Alastor turns to him lightly.

"Well my friend, perhaps you're wasting your time here. You should direct your attention to the rooftop where Vagatha was chased to." He says as he points to the roof above him. Douglas gasps as he sees the purple girl standing close to the edge of the roof.

"Vaggie!" He exclaims. "What are you doing up there?!" He asks in fright. Vaggie turns to him briefly with a terrified look in her eye.

"I'm cornered here, that's why!" She exclaims. Douglas teleports onto the rooftop just in front of the door. He flinches upon seeing over twenty-five egg bois standing around Vaggie with knives pointed her direction. She's holding her spear but is still completely outnumbered.

"Hey! What do you guys think you're doing?!" He exclaims. All the egg bois turn toward him but continue pointing their weapons toward Vaggie.

"What's it look like? We're taking hostages like our boss asked us to." One of them responds. Douglas holds up his golden cross.

"Then be vile no longer, I have come to grant you mercy for your sins, and ask that you'll let her go." He announces. Vaggie's eye widens.

"What on earth?!" She exclaims loudly. A few of the minions turn around and face him with their blades.

"Let's get him!" One of them exclaims. About a dozen of the egg bois start walking towards Douglas with their knives pointed toward him. The holy soldier puts his cross away.

"No mercy huh?" He asks. "Then I suppose it's time you guys see the light!" He says as he attempts to summon a Seiken. A light beam emits in the middle of the egg horde and sends them all different directions upon exploding.

"Wait, WHOA!" Vaggie screams as one of them is propelled in the air and hits her in the chest. The force knocks her back and she loses her balance. "AH!" She screams as she falls over.

"I GOTCHA!" Douglas exclaims as he teleports to the balcony Alastor is on. Vaggie lands on his arms at an angle slightly off where he expected she'd land, crushing him lightly. "Ow!" He exclaims as her weight pulls on his arms. He accidentally drops her and she crashes on her rear.

"Ow!" The purple girl reacts open landing. She then stands up and glares. "Really dude?!" She shouts, causing Douglas to shrug defensively.

"Hey, I tried to catch you, okay?" He says defensively. Vaggie points to the radio demon.

"Not you, Douglas. Him!" She exclaims in anger. Alastor faces her slowly with a small smile.

"May I help you?" He asks. Vaggie stamps her foot.

"Are you kidding me?! You could've caught me a moment ago with your tentacles!" She exclaims furiously. Angel laughs from behind the door.

"That was kinda funny actually." He says, laughing somewhat loudly. Vaggie frowns.

"Oh, shut up Angel." She says with annoyance. Douglas looks back upon the rooftop and teleports back up.

"Alright guys, listen up!" He announces. All the egg bois just drop their knives and kneel.

"Please don't hurt us, young lord." One of them begs. "Being cracked hurts way more than you'd think!" All the others nod. Douglas pauses for a moment.

"Did you say; Young Lord?" He asks in a surprised tone. That same egg boi looks up lightly.

"Yes! That pulse wave you just used could've shattered us all! It looks like power more lethal than many of the overlords down here have!" Douglas chuckles nervously.

"That pulse wave was supposed to be a holy sword, I just haven't mastered it yet." He says with an embarrassed look. The egg bois look around at one another and then back to him.

"We certainly don't want to be slashed." One of them says. Douglas pulls out his golden cross.

"As I said once, I don't want to kill any of you. If you would all accept my peace, we can cease all hostility between us." He says as a lot of them begin to slowly smile in awe.

"So, you'll let us go?!" One of them asks prayerfully. Douglas nods.

"On one condition, all of you guys have to promise you won't hurt anyone in the hotel. We got a deal?" He asks. The deviled eggs glance at one another and then they all begin nodding in an uneven pattern.

"Yeah! We accept!" One says. A few of them comment about small things as Douglas opens the door.

"Then this will be your new location. Come inside!" He says as he holds the door open.

"YAY!" Some of them shout joyfully as they run inside.

"YIPPEE!" A couple of others shout.

"WHOO!" One of them screams loudly. Douglas smiles as the eggs enter the hotel with positive looks.

"It seems I did a pretty good job." He says. "Now it's time to stop that evil ship." He teleports.

* * *

**Outside of the Happy Hotel**

Douglas reappears at the entrance of the building. Several egg bois are standing there around him and Charlie is holding her arms out toward the evil ship.

"Wait Sir Pentious! Please don't fire at the building!" She exclaims fearfully. The serpent leans forward a little.

"I'll destroy this hotel here and now!" He says as he glares at the group of eggs. "And you pathetic traitors are going to pay for betraying your master!" He exclaims darkly. Douglas steps up to Charlie.

"What is going on here?!" He shouts over the loud sound of Pentious's ship hovering where it's at.

"Sir Pentious is trying to blow up the hotel!" The princess shouts fearfully as she glances at the crowd of eggs. "All of his minions released our friends, and now Pentious wants to destroy the building!" One of the egg bois steps forward.

"We don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" He shouts. "You told us we can be better, but our master isn't convinced!" He says at the top of his lungs.

"And now, say goodbye to your precious hotel!" The sharp serpent shouts as he presses a button. A large nuclear bomb drops out the bottom of his ship, causing Charlie to gasp loudly.

"Where the hell is Alastor?!" Charlie yells out at Douglas.

"He's not in the mood today! I have no idea why!" He responds.

"Two minutes until launch." The computer system says.

"WHAT?!" Pentious yells in frustration. "Fire now you fucking stupid system!" He demands while pounding his fist on the control table.

"Please be patient, the bomb will fire in one minute and fifty-five seconds." The voice says. Pentious slams his head against the steering wheel. He sighs and glares sharply at everyone.

"Nevertheless! You all have two minutes left and your building is gone forever!" He threatens evilly. Charlie hugs Douglas worriedly.

"Douglas! He's gonna kill you! You gotta teleport out of here!" Douglas stares at the bomb.

"Wait, is that bomb powered by pure darkness?" He asks. Charlie nods.

"Yeah, and it's really destructive!" She exclaims. Douglas holds his hand out and stares at the missile.

"I know what to do. Let go of me please." He insists. Charlie stops hugging him and allows him to step forward. He stares into the energy radiating from the bomb and casts a light beam out of his hands. Moments later, the energy generator is glowing bright yellow instead of purple.

"Nuclear element has been altered." The system says. Pentious frowns.

"Pardon?!" He shouts in shock.

"Bomb contains light holy energy rather than the dark destructive antimatter." Pentious facepalms.

"Oh come on! Holy energy isn't destructive enough to destroy the building!" He shouts before flinching and grinning menacingly. "On second thought, I have no objections." He says in an evil tone.

"Great, one minute and twenty-two seconds before launch." The system responds. Charlie's eyes widen as she faces Douglas.

"What did you just do?!" She asks loudly. Douglas faces her with a proud look.

"I inverted the nuclear element. Now the bomb will feel like a holy hand grenade rather than an antimatter blast." He states. Charlie gasps and points to the door.

"EVERYONE GET INSIDE!" She screams loudly. All the minions turn around and run into the lobby, panicking. Douglas taps her on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Charlie? The bomb won't detonate the building anymore." He says. The princess turns to him with a terrified look.

"Holy energy will kill us!" She exclaims. "You may not be vulnerable to holy energy, but that bomb will kill anyone in Hell that is caught by the blast!" She shouts as she runs to the door. "I need to make sure everyone braces themselves!" She exclaims with noticeable fear in her voice. Douglas faces the ship and glares darkly.

"I don't think so." He says before teleporting inside. The sharp serpent shrieks upon seeing him inside.

"What are you doing on my ship?!" He asks with audible anger. The holy soldier gasps as he sees the timer set to forty-five seconds, and then watches it move to forty-four and then forty-three. He quickly grabs a pumpkin and jumps forward.

"I'm not letting you kill anyone!" He asserts firmly as he reaches for the controls.

"Hey! Don't touch my buttons you pesky- Ouch!" The serpent is cut off as the pumpkin hits him in the jaw and pushes him aside. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH!" He exclaims before gasping loudly once Douglas hits a button.

"Missile, withdrawn." The system says. Pentious's pupil shrinks.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" He screams as the timer hits eighteen then seventeen.

"What's wrong?" Douglas asks.

"You brought the missile back in! Now the whole ship will explode!" Pentious exclaims in fear. Douglas gasps as the timer hits fifteen. He quickly swings his pumpkin at the window and shatters it open widely. He then extends his hand.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" He insists, offering Pentious help. The serpent glooms and turns aside.

"No. I'm not leaving." He says. Douglas gasps.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouts.

"Ten seconds until the missile is launched." The system says. Pentious glares.

"This was my last stand, and you ruined it! Now I'm giving up! I'll never rule Hell and there's no point in existing if I can't!" He exclaims in a whiny tone. He then presses a calling button.

"Five." The system says. Douglas shuts his eyes.

"Goodbye, Sir Pentious." The young soldier says as the system announces 'four' between his words.

"Three," Pentious speaks into the box.

"Vox! It's over!" He shouts in both anger and sadness.

"Two."

*Vox?* Douglas wonders.

"One." Douglas hears the fuel starting to build up. "Firing missile!" The system announces. Douglas quickly teleports back inside the hotel. The very moment he appears inside, everyone hears a loud boom from outside. They all flinch the second the detonation happens and continue to hold their frozen pose for about four seconds.

"What was that?" Husk asks when it's over. Charlie faces Douglas.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I redirected the holy bomb to blow up inside Sir Pentious's ship." The young warrior states. "I tried to get him out, but he refused to leave his creations behind." He says shamefully. Charlie and Douglas look around at the egg minions. Most of them have tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye boss." One of them says in a broken voice.

"It was nice working with you." Another adds.

"He wasn't always friendly, but he was fun to work for." A third one says upon crying. Egg Boi #23 weeps.

"He never shot me with his ray gun." He says upon sobbing immediately after. Husk sighs and glances at Charlie.

"Now these guys understand the feeling." The dark cat says as he takes another drink. "Now might be a good time to check them all in." He suggests. Charlie smiles softly and kneels to face the crowd of eggs.

"Hey guys, don't feel too bad. You all are welcome to become guests here at this hotel." She says as she glances at Douglas. "Because it seems this brave hero was able to bring the good out of you." She says proudly.

"Hey," Douglas says with a large grin. "I can't take full credit either." He states as he steps up behind Charlie and pats her on the shoulder. "This kind girl told me to be merciful today, and it looks like she was right. I'm glad I didn't have to kill any of you." He says proudly. The egg minions sniffle a couple of times and after a few moments, each one is smiling.

"Thank you both very much." The one in front says. "We'll all do what we can to redeem ourselves going forward." He promises as they all nod.

"Wonderful!" Charlie squeals happily. "Could you all give me one moment with Douglas, please? After that, I'll get you all a room key." She pledges.

"Yeah!" A few of them say. All the egg minions slowly disperse and start walking around the lobby. Douglas smirks as Charlie faces him.

"So, what did you want to say to me?" He asks. The princess immediately wraps her arms around him and warmly embraces him. The young warrior blushes lightly.

"Thank you so much, Douglas. You saved so many innocent souls, and now the hotel will finally see some real success." She says passionately. Douglas wraps his arms around her and hugs her as well.

"You're welcome, Charlie. I'm glad I could help." He says. "And I apologize for the death of Sir Pentious, because I tried to get him out." He says.

"It's not your fault. Some people just don't want to change." Charlie says as she releases her grip and they face each other. "But what matters is nobody else got hurt." Douglas grins and nods.

"Of course. That is something to be grateful for." They then continue to do their normal things. Douglas looks back at his list and Charlie begins to check their new egg friends in.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Balcony**

Alastor sits there with a very blank look on his face. He's still smiling, but hardly so. The steam of the explosion is still radiating, and sure enough, his staff receives another call. Alastor reluctantly presses the button.

"So, you failed to submit to a requested demand huh?" Vox says on the other end with a lower tone of voice than normal. "You just couldn't surrender when it was completely clear to you that you should!" He says angrily. "Well so be it, Al!" He says darkly as he cocks the pistol. Mimzy gasps loudly as he aims it at her.

"ALASTOR!" She screams loudly with clear desperation and fear in her voice. The radio demon sighs quietly, without a word.

"This is for Sir Pentious!" The TV demon shouts loudly. ***BANG!* **Alastor shuts his eyes tightly as the screeching sound of a bullet is heard in the background.

"OUCH!" Mimzy screams. She begins to weep quietly as her voice is heard gasping reflexively.

"Let that be a warning to you, brother!" Vox says darkly, regaining his attitude. "The longer you resist, the more of your friends will perish!" He exclaims. Alastor is about to hang up, but the TV demon says one more thing. "By the way, if you dare mention this to that little boy from the clouds, be sure to let him know he'll suffer the same fate as the exterminators who dare faced me before!" He threatens before laughing maniacally. The last sound Alastor hears before the call ends is the sound of Mimzy's body dropping on the floor. The radio demon sheds a single tear, and then his smile becomes a large grimace.

"You will regret this Vox," Alastor says calmly as he glances at his staff and then back into the sky. "You will not survive the Armageddon."

* * *

**Author's Note: That one took a little longer to write, but I do truly apologize for taking this long between chapters. I've been spending a lot of time talking to online friends lately. This quarantine has made me more desperate to talk to them, and I haven't been writing as frequently as a result. Nonetheless, this story isn't over, and I promise you I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. I appreciate your patience, and I especially appreciate everyone who has faved, followed, or reviewed my story. Thank you all so much, and the next chapter will be out soon! **

**Deceased: **

**Sir Pentious**

**Mimzy**


	11. Meeting Mr Magne

Meeting Mr. Magne

**Author's Note: Another thank you to everyone who has read up until this point. Having readers always motivates me to keep going! And I can assure you, this chapter may be my most interesting one thus far. But you be the judge of that. :)**

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

Douglas sat down and read some newspapers in hopes of finding some information about his next potential target. He was eating a sandwich Vaggie made for him, and kept a constant smile on his face as the egg bois received their room keys one by one. He continues to relax and enjoy himself while-

**Happy Hotel Balcony**

Douglas is suddenly teleported to the penthouse balcony in a chair next to the table across from Alastor. The radio demon had an intimidating grin on his face, though he intended to remain happy looking, Douglas could sense his inner frustration.

"Alastor, what an odd surprise for me to show up at absolute random." The holy warrior said with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Can I... help you?" He asks while raising an eyebrow curiously. The radio demon continues to smile darkly as he speaks.

"Help for me is one thing but help for another is impossible at this point in time." He states. Douglas pauses for a moment.

"Uh... what are you saying?" He asks curiously. Alastor snaps and a photo of Mimzy levitates next to him.

"Take a look at this chubby sweet cake." He instructs. "This charming woman is someone I had no real romantic feelings for myself, but she was my admirer and a true friend of mine." He states before glaring darkly with his eyes. "She was murdered a few minutes ago due to your irresponsible tactics." He says with audible frustration in his voice.

"What?" Douglas asks. "What do you mean murdered? Do you mean someone else came from Heaven to kill demons? Because I didn't do it." He says defensively. Alastor snaps and the picture of Mimzy vanishes.

"I'd like you to pull out two things. Your list and your strongest weapon." The radio demon instructs.

"Alright, fine," Douglas responds as he sets his list and Glock on the table in front of him. Alastor picks up the gun and examines it from different angles.

"Hm, this gun doesn't look quite like the one you showed me the last time we spoke." He states. "And it doesn't look superior to that model either." He comments before staring at Douglas in an interrogative grin. "Did you model this one yourself?" The young warrior shakes his head.

"No sir, this happens to be a spare Glock I was given." He says, causing Alastor to chuckle darkly.

"Well then I think you may know what this means." He says as he grabs the list and points to a TV demon. "This vile creature was close to Velvet, and now he's obtained the very same weapon you lost the night you slept with her." Douglas facepalms.

"I did not sleep with Velvet!" He exclaims. Alastor points at another demon wearing heart sunglasses.

"Do you recognize this man?" He asks. Douglas flinches.

"Yeah, that's the guy who tried to get me to sleep with him once I walked into the studio!" He exclaims in frustration. Alastor hands both the gun and the list back to Douglas.

"Well if you haven't learned yet, these two men are very powerful, and now you've killed Velvet, the girl who brought the porn studio and the 666 news higher ratings than they've ever seen before is gone." He states as he points to one of the corners. "And you see that owl person?" The radio demon asks. Douglas stares at the photo of a black owl wearing a glaring top hat.

"Yeah, what about him?" He asks curiously. Alastor's smile shrinks into an intimidating smirk.

"That man has more hitmen in his pocket than anyone else in Hell. He's funded both of the other gentlemen, and he's taken sex slaves from the man in the sunglasses, all while this media was covered up by the tyrant with the virtual face." He says as he points at Douglas and raises his staff, the list levitates in front of the holy soldier's face and the two crossed-out ones glow. "You have already killed both the oldest and youngest overlords in Hell, and the people around them are only going to become more dangerous the longer they're kept alive." He warns.

"What should I do?" Douglas asks, genuinely uncertain, and worried about what may happen next. Alastor teleports the list and pistol back into Douglas's pockets.

"Well son, I knew the Armageddon was coming, but I had no clue it would be a teenage boy who brings it." He chuckles and glances at the sky. "I pictured a large angel with great strength or even a small nun who would come and drown all of Hell out with holy water" He then makes eye contact with the young warrior again. "But instead they sent you. Someone younger, and someone with far more spirit to exterminate those of us the rest of the exterminators don't dare to mess with each cleanse." Douglas frowns lightly.

"Alastor, I understand my goals as well as you do, but tell me. What are you suggesting?" He enunciates.

"I'm saying that with Cherri, Tom, and now Mimzy shot by the deadliest pistol Hell has ever seen, your mere presence alone is a threat to everyone's life here." His smile shrinks into a small smirk. "Tell me my friend from the other side, do you intend to kill overlords? Or everyone in Hell no matter how much or little power and hope they have at living their eternity?" Douglas rapidly shakes his head.

"No, no, no! Overlords only!" He exclaims panicking. "I was told no sins would be added to my judgment, but I don't want to kill anyone who isn't a threat!" He clarifies. Alastor smiles and nods.

"Then my only suggestion, do it faster." He recommends. Douglas sighs and nods.

"Well I promised Charlie I wouldn't kill anyone today, but if people are dying around me, I better finish my job before things get too ugly." He pulls out his list and looks over it again. "By the way, was that lady's life at stake what prevented you from immediately attacking Sir Pentious?" The radio demon nods.

"Shameful as I am to admit it, I haven't smitten a single soul in Hell. I built my power up by tearing other stronger beings down, and Pentious was far inferior to my capabilities." He then lowers his eyebrows. "But I know Vox will pay for Mimzy's execution. The longer he's alive, the more devastating his defeat will become." Alastor says in an evil tone. Douglas flips the list toward him.

"Sir, I understand the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few, so I'm ready to fight the next overlord now." He drags his finger across the side of the parchment to point at them. "Of these remaining overlords, who would I have the best chance at beating?" He asks. Alastor shrugs and sits back in his chair.

"What can I say? You have a gun, don't you? Your best bet is shooting the man who sits before you right now." He states, causing Douglas to sigh.

"Alastor, I don't want to kill you." He admits.

"I wouldn't either." The radio demon responds. "But if it's for the greater good of Heaven, perhaps you should shoot." He squints. "After all, you did just say the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few." The young warrior sighs.

"Alastor please, all joking aside. I really need to know who I should go after next." He remarks. Alastor nods.

"Well son, this is going to hurt you, but here's who I recommend." He states as Lucifer's photo glows. Douglas's eyes widen a little.

"Isn't this Charlie's dad?" He asks with worry. Alastor nods.

"Indeed. He's the King of Hell and one of the strongest beings in the history of the universe." He smirks teasingly. "A perfect opponent for a rookie like you." He states.

"Are you insane?! If this guy is really that powerful, how the hell do I have a better shot against him than the others?!" He asks fearfully. Alastor smirks and stares directly into Douglas's eyes.

"Do you believe in God?" Alastor asks casually. The young warrior's heart stops the moment he hears this. "If you're truly convinced that God is on your side, then your power is far more likely to triumph over the man who betrayed God than literally anyone else in Hell."

"Well... yes but..." Douglas begins to say, however, he's unable to finish the sentence.

"Then would you like some help getting there?" The radio demon asks. Douglas holds up his index finger.

"I'm honestly a little scared to face him this early!" He exclaims. Alastor sighs and smirks darkly.

"So you're in favor of more people in Hell dying?" He asks. Douglas sighs deeply.

"No, I just..." He sighs and holds his head down. "I really promised Charlie I wouldn't kill anyone today no matter what. If I'm breaking this promise, how do you think she'll take it if I kill her own father?" He asks. Alastor closes his eyes and thinks for a second.

"Because lad, your mission is to kill the overlords. The longer you're here, the more casualties Hell will receive. But if you finish sooner, no more non-overlords will need to perish." He raises his staff. "Ready to go?" Douglas holds his hand out.

"Wait! One more question!" He exclaims. Alastor lowers his staff and raises an eyebrow. "What's gonna happen to Hell after all the overlords fall?" He asks. Alastor shrugs and raises his staff.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that yet. Goodbye friend from the other side." He raises his staff and Douglas disappears.

* * *

**Magne Palace**

Douglas reappears right inside the palace behind the front doors. He looks around and sees a ton of interesting things. There was a red carpet that leads up a staircase and two large doors next to said staircase. Neither door was closed though, and it appeared one lead to the kitchen and another to the basement. But the thing that interested Douglas the most is the giant photos across the ceiling walls. He noticed the stairway leads higher than the ceiling to the current level, but he wasn't sure if he should climb up or check out another room first. There are no butlers or guards around, which surprises him a little. He decides to put one hand in his pocket at all costs in case he needs to shoot as he steps forward. He soon hears a little bit of chatter downstairs.

"Huh?" He mumbles quietly. He enters the door on the right and makes his way down a red carpet of stairs leading to a large room with a long table with a gold tablecloth. Seven demons were sitting there at different chairs, and the one who's back was turned towards Douglas was talking.

"So yeah, my parents are now working with the wealthiest demon in Hell to ensure death to the strongest angels in Heaven!" He says. The other six all begin to cheer in a hearty way.

"Yeah!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Atta boy Sevy!"

"Oh yeah." The guy says as Douglas silently slips closer until he reaches the bottom of the stairs. He's certain the carpet is what silenced his footsteps. "What can I say? Now that the young slut and old hag are gone, the rest of us overlords are gonna make sure Heaven pays the price." He lowers his eyebrows evilly. "It's the void for all of those who chose God over Satan." Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"The void?" He mumbles to himself. Suddenly the guy turns his head around, all of them gasp for a moment upon seeing him, but moments later, the guy seemingly in charge grimaces at him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. An intruder at the Magne Palace." He says as the other demons chuckle a few times. Douglas examined his face. He looks like some sort of sea creature, but the only thing that really makes that decipherable are his greenish-yellow teeth and pale-teal clothes. The top hat on his head looks like a somewhat mutated green fish matching the color of his clothes.

"Yes, I'm an intruder," Douglas says a little uncertain. "But I'm only here to see Mr. Magne." He states. The group of demons chuckle as their leader just grins at him the entire time.

"Haven't you heard the only way to see our king is to buy a ticket in advance and come to a performance?" He asks as he and the other six stand up from their chairs and give him evil looks. "Intruders are to be executed." He says harshly. Douglas takes a step back.

"I want no trouble from any of you. But I must speak with Lucifer." Douglas states. "If any of you guys would guide me to him, I'd really appreciate it." He says trying to be polite.

"Ha! You sound a lot like my ex-girlfriend Charlie." He says, causing Douglas to flinch.

"Who are you?" He asks, expecting him to keep his name silent.

"Is this guy for real?" One of the demons asks. The fish boy's smile shrinks for a moment.

"The name is Seviathan. Seviathan von Eldritch." He states as he steps a few inches closer, Douglas shivers as he notices the boy is almost half a foot taller than him. "And I'm heir to the throne of Hell." He states. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, are you Lucifer's son?" He asks. The demons behind him laugh loudly.

"This kid is dumb!" One exclaims.

"You bet he is! So clueless!" Another says. Seviathan's smile grows as Douglas's frown grows.

"Not at all. I just happen to have the blessing to marry his daughter, and though that day may not be today, she'll come around eventually. We've got eternity in Hell for that." He says. Douglas gives a neutral frown.

"I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but Charlie's in a relationship with a girl right now." He says. The demons laugh louder, this time Seviathan joins them.

"Dude, you are too funny!" The aquatic duke exclaims. Once Douglas folds his arms they stop laughing, realizing he's serious. "I mean come on. You think Charlie is gonna choose some one-eyed lesbian peasant over a sharp-dressed rich duke like me?" He asks. Douglas shrugs.

"I don't know, you don't seem like the nicest guy around." He says with an annoyed look. Seviathan chuckles.

"Of course not. You think people in Hell get their charm for being nice?" He asks before holding up his pointer finger. "Besides, are you aware that her current girlfriend hates men?" He asks. Douglas frowns.

"I can understand having trust issues, but that doesn't make her a bad person." The holy soldier clarifies. The demons chuckle again.

"She's not bad huh?" One says. Seviathan nods.

"Exactly my point. If she's not evil, she'll never have the strength to take the throne once Lilith and Lucifer give it up. And even so, unlike that purple girl, I actually have King Lucifer's blessing to marry Charlie. She doesn't and she never will." He states. Douglas shrugs.

"Well don't you think maybe you'd have a better shot if you helped her out with her hotel?" He asks. The other six demons laugh again, but the duke just stands there with a smirk similar to Alastor's.

"Dude, are you a rich kid who grew up with a very fortunate family?" He asks. Douglas shakes his head as he continues. "Well even in Hell, God has made choices over who's rich and who isn't. If you're someone like me who never has the need to work a day in his afterlife, you're definitely not going to worry about butlering a bunch of less fortunate peasants who want a place to stay."

"But what if you're trying to help them turn good? So they can leave Hell and go to Heaven?" The young warrior asks. The demons laugh louder than ever before as Seviathan smirks largely and tries to hold in his laughter.

"This kid is the best!" One shouts as he pounds his fist on the table.

"Yeah! Lucifer should hire him on stage!" Another one exclaims as they all lean over the table and start to mess up the fine tablecloth indirectly.

"Please, dude! You're gonna give us all a heart attack!" Seviathan exclaims as he finally lets out his laughter. His face then resumes to normal. "But seriously kid. If a duke sends all his peasant's souls to Heaven, then who would he rule over?" He asks. Douglas shrugs.

"I don't know, but how much power do you really have if you're not biologically related to the royal family or in a confirmed marriage with the princess?" He asks. Seviathan smirks and sets his hand on Douglas's shoulder.

"Why buddy, my family is the strongest family the Magnes know." He turns around and glances at his friends. "Can one of you grab me a sword please?" He asks. One of them pulls out a long pitch-black sword and tosses it to Seviathan. "Thank you." He says as he faces Douglas. "Tell me buddy, have you ever sword fought before?" Douglas shakes his head.

"No. I'm not really into blades. The Grim Reaper's scythe hurt me a little more than most." He says. Seviathan chuckles and stops touching him, taking a step back a little.

"Well, I've got some bad news for you, my man. Remember what I said happens to intruders?" Douglas's heart stops.

"Ex-execution?" He asks nervously, sliding his ice-cold hand into his pocket to grab his gun. Seviathan nods.

"Right on my dude! This is your ultimate test. You and I will fight, and if I win, you enter the void." He states, causing Douglas to raise an eyebrow again. What could this 'void' mean? "And if you win, well... let's just say that won't happen. I've never lost a single sword-fight in my life or even received a cut." He says darkly. Douglas holds his hand out.

"Wait a second, don't I get a sword too?" He asks. The demons chuckle darkly as Seviathan's smirk lowers.

"If you come to a sword fight, it's customary that you provide your own blade." He says as he takes a few steps back. Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, but nobody pays attention to them.

"Wait a minute!" Douglas shouts as he holds his hands out.

"En Garde!" Seviathan shouts as he lunges forward and attempts to stab him.

"CEASE!" A loud voice calls out, stopping the fish boy in his tracks, the sword less than three inches from Douglas's chest. The holy soldier turns around to see a man with a white and red top hat and an apple staff. He has unusually stylish blond hair and very shiny white teeth.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Seviathan asks, nervously retracting his sword and putting hit behind his back.

"I heard a bit of a ruckus." He says as he softly sets his hand behind Douglas's back. He feels odd about this. This man's hand oddly doesn't make him feel uncomfortable or threatened. "Are you okay son?" He asks. Douglas notices his voice sounds very young for a man of his appeared age.

"Yeah, I think so." He states as the man faces the other demons.

"Seviathan, what did I tell you about greeting intruders?" He asks. Seviathan stammers.

"Uh, kill them?" He asks. The man shakes his head.

"Not at first. At least get to know who they are first. This young man doesn't seem that threatening." He says as he holds his other hand out. "What's your name lad?" He asks.

"My name is Douglas." The young warrior says as he shakes his hand. "Are you King Lucifer?" He asks.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" He states as they shake hands. "And you look like the finest lad I've seen in decades!" He says enthusiastically.

"Hey, what about me?!" Seviathan asks. Lucifer chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"Come on Seviathan, sometimes you need to share the spotlight with a younger boy." He says half-joking, half-serious. The aquatic duke glares.

"Whatever Lucy." He responds in a sassy tone. Lucifer gives him an evil smirk as he continues. "How about you take your new friend upstairs before I puncture him like a juice box?" He says threateningly, aiming the sword towards Douglas. Lucifer raises his staff for a moment and the sword turns into a cardboard paper towel sword. "Hey! That was an expensive weapon!" Seviathan pouts immediately after.

"Not anymore." Lucifer taunts while metronoming his finger at him. "And I'll be sure to tell your parents about your attitude later." Seviathan begins steaming at this comment, but the demons behind him start chuckling.

"Arg! Just get lost!" The fish boy says in frustration while pointing the paper towel roll at the staircase. Lucifer smirks savagely.

"Whatever you say, Colonel Cardboard." The king reacts, causing Douglas to start laughing. "Come on son," Lucifer says as he pulls Douglas up the stairs with him by hand. The young warrior hears the demons continue laughing at Seviathan's expense until they get upstairs. He has so many questions for the king.

"So, you're Lucifer? King of all Hell?" Douglas asks curiously. The humble man chuckles and nods charismatically.

"Why yes, I am!" He exclaims proudly as he raises his staff. "I'm also a man of many talents on stage!" He says as a bunch of items appear around him. "I can juggle!" He says tossing five balls in the air and catching them respectively as they come to his hands.

"Whoa!" Douglas exclaims in awe. The king suddenly summons a puppet over his arm.

"Hey Gerald, how are you doing today?" He asks, then begins speaking for the doll. "I don't know sir, I've been a little down lately." He gives the doll a high-pitched voice, then makes a mock sad gloom. "Awe Gerry, what's wrong?" He asks the puppet dummy. "I had my left side removed," He begins to say, both Lucifer and the puppet turn towards Douglas. "But now I'm alright." He delivers the punchline, causing Douglas to burst out in laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He fails to contain his laughter. "That was hilarious, ha!" He exclaims. Lucifer smiles and his props disappear.

"Why thank you, Douglas, you may be my newest fan." He says rather humbly before pointing up the stairway. "In fact, might I offer you a tour of our palace? It took over two centuries to build all this, and we're still adding more to it year by year!" He says enthusiastically. The holy soldier pauses for a moment and thinks.

*What is this man playing at? He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but he's known to be one of the evilest beings in the history of the universe. If I let him show me the palace, he'll probably take an opportunity to stab me while I'm off guard! Or he'll throw me into an incinerator... or worse! Why haven't I just shot him by now? Am I really letting myself hold back? This **is** Lucifer Magne, and I have to kill him!* He thinks, reluctantly sliding his hands into his pocket and gripping the handle of his Glock silently. Just as he's ready to draw and shoot, the king holds his index finger up.

"I've got it, Douglas! Perhaps you need a little song to persuade you!" He says as he raises his staff. The young warrior raises an eyebrow.

"A song?" He asks. The king nods as a microphone appears in his hand.

"As I've said, I'm a man of many talents, and if you're going to spend life in Hell, you'll soon get to see them all." He remarks. "I've written a dedication to the current tragedy going on in our world."

"A tragedy?" Douglas asks. "What do you mean tragedy?" He asks, not sure what the king means. Lucifer sighs and faces the window.

"Why don't I show you what I mean through a small song?" He asks. "In the style of a medieval minstrel." He states. Douglas lets go of the gun and folds his arms.

"Alright sir, you have my attention. Try to enlighten me through entertainment." He asks. Lucifer nods and turns on the mic.

_"The holy Heaven's soldier is here, see the townsfolk panic in fear."_ He sings as the illusion of people in the streets fearing appears next to him. _"See what happened on the news, I can tell our lives are screwed."_ Douglas gasps at the sight of Tom Trench falling to the ground.

*Oh dear lord!* Douglas thinks as the king faces him and continues the song.

_"The warrior will smite everyone, everybody inside Hell."_ Illusions of Velvet, Niffty, and Pentious appear. They fall when mentioned. _"Prostitutes, maids, a dorky-ass snake,"_ then the illusion of the Happy Hotel appears. _"And even the new Hazbin Hotel."_ Douglas flinches upon hearing that last line.

"Not the Hazbin Hotel!" Douglas exclaims, feigning fear. Lucifer teleports the mic away and steps closer to him.

"Tell me about it! If the man who killed those guilty souls goes there..." He glooms and removes his hat, revealing his stylish blonde hair. "Something could happen to my thoughtful, wonderful, innocent daughter." He says sadly. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Would you by chance be referring to Princess Charlie?" He asks. The king begins to smile lightly.

"Do you know her?" He asks. Douglas gives him a thumbs up.

"You bet I do." He says happily before giving him a daring grin. "And I promise if that holy menace wants to touch her, he'll have to go through me first!" He pledges. Lucifer chuckles and pats him on the back.

"You my friend, are one brave kid." He says as he points up the stairs. "Might I please show you the palace?" He asks before whispering something by surprise. "This could be your home one day." Douglas flinches upon hearing that. They both begin walking up the stairs.

"What does that mean sir?" He asks. Lucifer smiles.

"Well, I was thinking you look like a tough kid. You seem fearless over the thought of some boy from Heaven killing you, and you have more muscle tone than anyone else in this building!" He compliments. "How would you like to become one of our knights?" He offers. Douglas pauses. He knows he can't accept the offer without either betraying God, or backstabbing Lucifer later, but he's intrigued by the instant offer.

"Well sir, it sounds like a real honor, but wouldn't you need to give me a quest before I gain my knight status?" He asks. They reach the top and appear near a large drink dispenser with a brownish-yellow liquid.

"I mean, perhaps I could send you to the Hazbin Hotel to make sure Alastor isn't molesting my daughter." He says as he grabs a cup and dispenses some of the drink. Douglas's eyes widen for a moment. He then gives him a confused frown.

"Alastor is asexual. He's not gonna get in touch with Charlie... literally." He mumbles. Lucifer turns the dispenser off as his cup is full.

"Well when you have a full eternity in Hell, you never know when the most innocent abstinent souls are going to change their ways. Anyone who's sober today may be a parent tomorrow." He says before taking a large sip of his drink. "Just ask my wife."

"What do you mean?" Douglas asks. Lucifer has a bit of a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback**

Lucifer and his demoness queen lie in bed just after a heated round of intercourse. Both of them are warm and breathless as they begin to relax.

"That sure was one helluva time Apple Pie." The queen tells him.

"You said it, Lily," Lucifer responds.

"And you did remember to use protection, right?" She asks. Lucifer's smile begins to shrink.

"Um well... funny story Lily." He says as her eyes shoot open and stare at him. "When you called me Daddy, I kinda thought..." He chuckles a couple of times as a raging glare appears on her face.

"LUCIFER!" She screams.

* * *

**Present: **

The king shivers a little in place, the liquid in his cup beginning to create a wave that goes upward and downward as he moves. Douglas taps the king on the shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Sir, are you okay? What do you mean just ask your wife?" He asks. Lucifer glooms and looks down at his drink.

"I don't want to talk about it." He says in a down tone. His smile slowly makes his way back to his face as he holds his cup out. "By the way, you wanna try a sip of this delicious drink?" He asks. Douglas flinches.

"I'm only sixteen! I'm not drinking a beer!" He exclaims as the king laughs a little.

"Relax, it's apple juice." Lucifer clarifies as he grabs another cup and holds it out. "Here, feel free to get a little for yourself." He states generously. Douglas holds his hand out and waves it.

"No thanks. I'm really not thirsty." He says quickly. The king sighs and looks at his watch for a moment.

"Well, it's almost 6:00 P.M. I'd better speak to my wife before dinner." He says as he enters a room. Douglas thinks about following him, but he sooner realizes he'd rather not. He pulls out his list and stares at Lucifer's picture.

*Why does Tytus want him dead? He's the nicest king in history!* Douglas thinks. *At first I couldn't understand why Charlie was so kind and loving, but now I clearly see her father Lucifer raised her to be compassionate. I'll never know for sure why God banished him from Heaven and killing him will only make me feel like I belong in Hell more.* He thinks shamefully. Momentarily, a much taller woman with dark red horns and a thin prickly crown steps out of the room.

"Excuse me, young child." She says in a very deep voice. Douglas shivers internally once he looks into her eyes. She had to be at least six-nine in height alone, and her dark purple dress and large eyelashes only eluded the sheer intimidation in her otherwise shiny silver eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Douglas asks in a quiet voice, visibly fearing the taller woman. She closes her eyes and holds out an arm, to present the cider dispenser.

"I have no quarrel with you whatsoever, but my husband worked very hard on perfecting the recipe for this apple cider, and I'd much rather you try it than refuse." She states before her intimidation drops and she makes a slight gloom. "He has very sensitive feelings, and I'd be very sad to see you hurt them."

"Oh, okay," Douglas says as he grabs a cup and starts dispensing some cider into it. "I'm sorry if I hurt his feelings, I'm just not much of an apple person." He states. "I've always been more into pumpkins." He says as the cup fills up and he stops dispensing.

"Pumpkins?" She asks. "You do have an interesting taste preference dear boy." She comments before smiling lightly as he begins sipping the drink. "Do you like it?" She asks.

"Mhm!" Douglas hums as he continues to drink. He stops for a moment. "It's really good!" He exclaims as he continues chugging the delicious liquid. The large woman chuckles softly.

"Well, that's a delight." She says as she extends an arm. "By the way, I'm Queen Lilith, Lucifer's wife." She introduces. Just as Douglas is about to shake her hand, a snake slithers around her arm and hisses softly at him.

"AH!" Douglas shrieks as he jumps back in fright, spilling a bit of juice on the floor. Lilith giggles a few times.

"Don't be alarmed dear, this is my pet serpent, Eden. She won't bite unless I command her to." She assures. Douglas nervously takes the queen's hand and shakes it gently. Eden smiles cutely and lowers her face on his hand in a snuggling manner.

"Wow, she's well-trained." The young soldier comments. "Where'd you get her?"

"Lucifer gave her to me as a sign of affection. Supposedly she was his best friend," She states before glancing away from him. "Before his departure." Douglas instantly thinks back to how Alastor said Lucifer betrayed God. Perhaps Eden was Lucifer's friend?

"Oh, I gotcha." He mumbles as they end the handshake. Lilith then turns around and enters the room again.

"By the way, we'll be performing in three hours. Maybe my husband will offer you a front-row seat." She says with a small smile on her face. Douglas smiles and nods.

"That sounds nice!" He says cheerfully. Lilith nods.

"Well then, I'll see you when I perform." She says as she closes the door. Only moments later, Lucifer walks back out.

"And that was my wife, isn't she a beauty?" He asks in a dreamy tone. Douglas chuckles and gives a nervous smile.

"Isn't it a little weird for me to make attractive comments about your wife?" He asks. Lucifer chuckles a few times.

"Of course not! It's all in good fun!" He says before giving a sinister smirk. "But if anyone dare touch my precious Lily, God will forget they ever existed." He says darkly, causing Douglas to whimper slightly internally. "But that will never happen, not with a knight like you here," Lucifer says with his charisma back. The holy soldier chuckles a couple of times.

"Yeah, I guess so." He says nervously. "But yeah, your wife seems cool." He compliments. Lucifer gives him a dreamy look.

"I know right? Isn't she the best?" He says with awe in his voice. "I swear she's the dark angel to my light. She's the most beautiful thing in the world and I'm so glad I left Heaven for this beauty!" He says, causing Douglas to gasp internally. "God's no fun, he doesn't allow sex in Heaven." Lucifer mumbles.

"Right..." Douglas comments uncertain. The king then points to the stairway.

"You know, we have a lot of rooms in this palace, but there's one room specifically you should see. It's my favorite room aside from the bedroom!" He says before mumbling. "And sometimes Lilith locks me out of the bedroom because I make a joke at her expense." Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"You let her do that?" He asks. "If I get married, rule number 1 is we both have access to the whole house and nobody is allowed to prohibit any of it." The young warrior states. Lucifer giggles.

"It's cute when she gets all dominant, and she's a real sweetheart about it too." He says as they start walking down the stairs. "Every time she locks me out and I knock on the door, I ask: 'Hey honey, can I please come in?' and she responds with: 'Sleep on the couch tonight, Lucy!'" Douglas rolls his eyes.

"It's a good thing I can teleport." He remarks sarcastically. Lucifer proceeds.

"But then within an hour of me on the couch, she comes down and says: 'I'm sorry Apple Pie, I can't stay mad at you and I miss having you in bed with me.'" The king says while blushing a little and facing him. "Isn't that so sweet?!" He exclaims in a lovestruck tone. Douglas smiles and nods.

"I'm happy for you." He says as his stomach gurgles a little. Lucifer notices and faces him.

"Are you hungry Sir Douglas?" Lucifer asks in a gentlemanly tone. Douglas chuckles and grips his stomach, which is beginning to hurt a little.

"Not a knight yet. I haven't been knighted." He chuckles as his stomach gurgles again, a little louder.

"I gotcha, but if you're hungry, we've got plenty of food here in the palace." He offers as Douglas shakes his head.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry." He assures. The king shrugs.

"Suit yourself, but you are more than welcome to have some dinner if you'd like." He states. "Although, I should tell you the kitchen doesn't have any tables. It's kind of a take what you need and go somewhere to eat it." He states. Douglas nods.

"No eat with the family sort of thing?" He asks. Lucifer sighs and nods.

"Yeah. We haven't eaten together since the day Charlie moved out." He states in a sad tone. "And I'm still waiting for her to come back and marry Seviathan." He remarks. The young warrior frowns as they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do you want her to marry Seviathan? Wouldn't you rather she be happy choosing her own mate?" He asks as the king shrugs.

"As soon as she picks a good one, I'll accept it. But she has a reputation of choosing the wrong mate." He says in a disappointed tone. Douglas's stomach aches again, gurgling loudly. Lucifer notices instantly. "Are you okay son? You need to use the bathroom?" He asks with concern. Douglas shakes his head.

"No, really I'm fine." He insists, noticing his body temperature is warmer than usual. Lucifer nods once and leads the way forward.

"Alright, but let me know if you need anything." He says. They enter a large theater room from behind the stage. "Tada! Our performance room! This is the best room in the house other than the bedroom!" He says cheerfully before mumbling something. "Well, on the right night I guess." He chuckles softly. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a bad idea for a king and queen to allow public access to their palace?" He asks. Lucifer chuckles and shakes his head.

"Are you kidding? It's the best way to maintain popularity!" He exclaims before smirking evilly. "And if anyone does dare try to attack me or my wife, we torture them on stage in front of everyone." He says before chuckling darkly. Douglas grabs his stomach but continues to ignore the pain.

"So... if I could go back a ways, does Charlie ever come to your performances?" The king shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, no. She's usually spending time with her girlfriend." He says sounding audibly annoyed at the word 'girlfriend.'

"Sir, does Vaggie bother you?" Douglas asks. Lucifer holds his arms out in a shrugging manner.

"How can anyone tolerate her at all?" He asks, causing Douglas to gasp. But the dark backstage is a bit too dark for Lucifer to notice his expression. "She doesn't trust a single man in Hell! She thinks we're a bunch of thieves, rapists, murderers, etc. And yet she is the one who normally carries a spear with her!" Douglas groans softly. "I know, isn't that disgusting? Men and women are in Hell, so what about all the ladies here? What do you think they did? Huh?" He rants aimlessly.

"Do you... think she had poor experience with men while she was alive?" Douglas asks quietly. Lucifer shrugs.

"I don't know, but she does not have my blessing to marry my daughter, and that's final!" He says firmly. "I have nothing against my daughter liking girls, but she can't marry a girl who hates the male sex." He says before stepping closer and frowning begrudgingly. "Did you know literally at the last family reunion when I last saw Charlie, Vaggie threatened me with a spear when I moved in to hug her?!" He asks. Douglas sighs deeply.

"That's pretty unreasonable." He admits. "When was that by the way?" The holy soldier asks.

"About three years ago," Lucifer says in a down tone. "Haven't seen my daughter since, and I told her she can come to see me whenever she'd like. But Vaggie is not welcome here, period." He establishes. Douglas's stomach gurgles very loudly this time, causing him to groan loudly.

"Ow." He mumbles under his breath. The king quickly steps over to the light switch.

"Douglas, are you okay?" He asks before turning the lights on. "AH!" He couldn't contain his scream upon seeing him. Douglas's skin has almost fully lost its color, and he begins sweating buckets the moment the stage lights activate.

"What is it?" He asks as he leans against the wall and grips his stomach.

"You don't look so good!" Lucifer exclaims as he summons an apple in his hand. "Here, maybe you should have some fruit." He offers. Douglas holds his hand out.

"If I eat one bite of anything, I'm going to puke!" He exclaims as he aids his stomach, praying for the pain to stop. He then gives the king a serious look. "What was in that apple juice you shared with me?" He asks. Lucifer shrugs.

"You know? The usual. Some corn syrup, apple cider vinegar, other artificial ingredients, and a large amount of secret ingredient." He says. Douglas makes direct eye contact.

"What is the secret ingredient?" He asks weakly.

"Well, I can't share it w-"

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING INGREDIENT?!" Douglas shouts loudly. Lucifer holds his arms out defensively.

"It's just a bunch of cyanide!" He answers. The young warrior growls under his breath and grabs a flask of holy water.

"I should've known you'd try to murder me." He says as he starts to open the flask with what little strength he has, desperately fighting to remove the cork.

"What are you saying? Cyanide comes from apples, and we demons are already dead. So of course, I'm gonna add more cyanide for more flavor." He states as he points to him. "And you yourself said you liked it." He says defensively. Douglas glares at him.

"Some people must be allergic to it." He states as the cork comes out. He flips the water into his mouth and chugs it quickly. The king's expression changes the moment he sees the cross on the front.

"Wait... is that holy water?!" Lucifer shouts in both shock and anger. The holy soldier finishes the liquid, exhales in refreshment, and wipes his lips.

"You bet it is, and it's an all-natural antidote for people of Heaven." He states. Lucifer nods and bangs his staff against the floor.

"I know! I used to be an angel too you know?!" He exclaims before pointing the staff out toward him. "You're the bastard who killed Rosie and Velvet, aren't you?!" He asks aggressively. Douglas glares back at him.

"You bet I am, and I was sent here to kill you and your wife!" He responds firmly. "I thought you seemed really nice, but I should've known you wanted me dead!" He says, summoning a pumpkin. Lucifer frowns.

"And to think I almost knighted you and gave you my daughter's blessing." He says in disappointment. Douglas's eyes widen.

"You were gonna let me marry Charlie?" He asks. The king shrugs.

"I mean, I was willing to consider it. You seemed like the son I never had, and you had all the qualities both Charlie and Seviathan have that I want in my future son in law." He summons an apple into his own hands. "But if you're fighting for God, then never!" He says in anger.

"Why did you betray God?" Douglas asks, taking a step forward threateningly. Lucifer takes a step forward as well, showing no fear.

"Because he was keeping me from reaching my fullest potential power! And I found that power in Hell!" He then lowers his tone. "You know son, it's never too late to betray God. We can forfeit this fight if you resort to satanism." He offers.

"As if I'm betraying God! He's helped me survive on my own since I was eight!" He shouts.

"Well then, prepare for a duel in which you've never imagined, little boy." He says in a taunting voice.

"Bring it, old man!" Douglas returns. Both men summon a few more fruits and prepare their fight.

* * *

**Author's note: Well that was a lot of interacting. I knew I'd have fun with this bond, but I didn't know for sure how intense I could make it. Anyways, the fight will take place in the next chapter. Until then, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Side Note: The song Lucifer sings is a parody of Squidly's: "The Dragon is Here" song from that medieval Spongebob song. Just for reference. **

**Deceased: **

**None**


	12. The Heads of the Snake

The Heads of the Snake

**Author's Note: This story has all been fun and games for me and my Half-OC so far as you can see, but the outcome this chapter alone is gonna carry on until the end of the story. I can only imagine most of you anticipated that, but here I'm officially confirming it. I'm trying to make every little detail relevant to the overall picture in the end, so I ask that you read this chapter and pay attention the best you can since the small things said in this chapter will be more important to the rest of the story than any chapter prior. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Magne Palace Theater Room: Backstage**

Douglas and King Lucifer both stared down their foe speechlessly for almost a full minute. Though Douglas had finally begun trusting the king, he now feels both entirely betrayed, and his odd feeling of vengeance has returned. A feeling he hasn't felt since the day his family was murdered. Lucifer on the other hand feels a lot of reluctance. He's battled and left so many demons injured over the reign of his monarchy, but the feeling of regret is finally coming back to haunt him. Regret isn't something he felt since the day he died, which allowed him into Heaven. And after fully abandoning regret, he'd shown his true colors and betrayed God. Only now does the potential of killing a young boy come back to him.

"Listen dude, I don't want to do this any more than you do." Lucifer says, holding his staff out. "If we must commence anarchy, one of us will fall, and it'd be a shame if God had to collect a victim that he sent here from the man he banished." Douglas breaks his silence.

"You're bluffing your highness." The young warrior remarks. "You've wanted me dead since the moment I got here and that's why you gave me a cyanide beverage." Lucifer's eyebrows lower.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have stopped Seviathan when he was about to gut you." He responds, casually retracting his staff. "But you and I need naught to engage in combat. For if you surrender your soul to Satanism, then we can part our differences, and become friends one and the same." Douglas charges forward and swings a pumpkin.

"NEVER!" He shouts loudly. The King quickly catches his wrist before the pumpkin hits him, causing the holy soldier to flinch at his intense reflexes.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Lucifer says as Douglas's fingers catch fire.

"AH!" He suddenly drops the pumpkin and watches the fire burn through the stem like a fuse on a bomb. The pumpkin explodes all over once the fuse reaches the center. "What the hell?!" Douglas exclaims as fragments and orange pulp splatter onto his clothes. Lucifer held up a forcefield to remain clean.

"Magic is my specialty." He states before glaring darkly. "And my next trick will be making you disappear!" He threatens before mumbling. "Too bad no one else is here to see it." Douglas pushes another pumpkin at him, but the king swings his staff at the incoming object. "Four!"

"Whoa!" Douglas leaps over the heavy orange projectile, surprised at the king's strength and speed. Suddenly an apple comes his direction. The apple hits him in the chest and explodes, leaving an acidic mist behind. "Ah! What is this?!" He exclaims as he captures the air inside his mystical cylinder.

"Since you gave me a taste of your power, I thought I'd let you taste mine." Lucifer comments, withdrawing three torches from his shirt pocket. "Time to turn up the heat!" He exclaims as they catch fire and he begins to juggle them. The young warrior lunges forward and attempts to hit him again. Suddenly Lucifer blows firmly out a ring of fire his torches set up, scorching the pumpkin out of his hand and burning his wrist.

"OWW!" Douglas screams loudly at the sudden pain. Suddenly the torches disappear, and Lucifer makes a clamping motion with his hands. Two heavy heat waves come together and start to severely warm Douglas's skin. He feels like he's sitting in front of the coals in a hot sauna, with all his clothes on. "Ah." He says in a dry voice as sweat forcefully leaves his pores.

"Seems you're not one for hot environments." Lucifer comments. "Perhaps you'd like some apple juice." He says as he stuffs an apple into his white hat. He then does a casting motion and a cloud of cyanide rain forms above Douglas's head.

"Whoa!" The holy soldier teleports behind the king before the chemical touches him. "Repent your sins!" He shouts as he casts a light explosion at the king's head. The blast shocks the back of his neck and knocks his hat off his head.

"Ouch!" Lucifer yelps as he catches his hat and turns around. His frown turns into a light glare. "So you really can teleport to huh?" He comments. "Well then let's see how good you are at it." He challenges, setting his hat on the floor.

"What exactly are you doing?" Douglas asks, summoning a pumpkin in his hand. His eyes widen as Lucifer removes the hat and a full apple tree appears where the hat was. "WHAT?! HOW?!" He exclaims in surprise. Lucifer casts a beam at the top of the tree and pulls his staff back, bending the entire tree along with it.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets!" He exclaims spiritually as he releases the tree. A barrage of apples fly towards the holy soldier, but he blocks his face with a pumpkin to shield some of them. He makes a few painful grunts as a few of the apples hit the top of his head or his body. "You didn't teleport to avoid that?" The magical king asks in shock. Douglas lowers his pumpkin and frowns.

"I didn't want to teleport into a different apple that would hit me in the wrong spot." He comments in annoyance. Lucifer chuckles.

"Ha, you're a lot smarter than I assumed!" He compliments, before grimacing darkly. "But let's see you dodge them when they go off!" He shouts as he raises his arms in a casting motion. Douglas gasps loudly as all the apple stems ignite. "Be warned, they'll all go off at absolute random." The king adds in a dark tone.

"Okay, I'm not-" ***BAM!* **"AH!" Douglas freaks out and reflexively steps back as one of the apples explodes near him, causing an acidic juice to splatter around the area. Suddenly a second one goes off and this one splashes lightly against the back of his left leg. "AH!" He exclaims as the hot pain comes to him. ***BAM-BAM!* **Another couple apples explode as Douglas swiftly jumps further back to keep his distance. He teleports with his right foot on an apple and quickly loses his balance. "Whoa!"

"Gotcha!" Lucifer shouts as he fires a bluish beam out of his staff. Douglas hits the floor, but suddenly everything around him is so much larger.

"What the hell?!" He exclaims as all the other apples detonate. A burning yellowish mist fills the entire room, and the young warrior has to shut his eyes to avoid the pain of it touching them. "What is this?!" He shouts loudly and coughs a couple of times. Lucifer steps forward and picks him up.

"Say that again little boy? I could hear you all the way down there." Douglas glares firmly at him.

"Did you just... SHRINK ME?!" He screams loudly in frustration, causing the king to chuckle.

"You bet I did. Tada!" He taunts. Douglas tries to break his grip, but his will is now far inferior to that of the king's. "Now, let's get to our finale." He says as he turns around and walks up to the apple tree.

"Wait, what finale?!" Douglas asks in slight fear. Lucifer grabs the empty flask Douglas drank holy water out of and drops him inside of it. "Hey! Let me out of this!" He demands furiously.

"Since I'm a gentleman, I'll give you an instant death." The king says as he aims the staff at the tree and bends it backward with a gravity beam. "Just hold tight while this tree falls on top of you like an insect under a shoe." Douglas watches as the king steps a back behind the tree. "But first, let's make this tree a little bigger!" He states.

*Now's my chance!* Douglas thinks as he stares at the area right in front of Lucifer's eyes. Just as Lucifer casts the beam at the tree, Douglas teleports directly in front of the beam and a light explosion goes off in front of the king's face.

"AH! MY EYES!" Lucifer shouts as he drops the staff. However, Douglas had stood in front of the beam just long enough to regain his original size. He swiftly pushes a pumpkin his direction and it hits his right leg. "Ouch! Whoa!" He tumbles forward and his face hits the floor. "AH!" He reacts painfully.

"You're mine now!" Douglas exclaims victoriously as he grabs the apple staff. Lucifer gets up and rolls over to face him. He flinches and gasps once his vision returns.

"Wait, let's talk about this!" He pleads. Only for Douglas to cast the shrink ray at him. "NNOOooo!" Lucifer screams as his body shrinks to an insect-sized level. Douglas sets a pumpkin on the ground and grabs him.

"How does it feel to shrink?" He asks the king, now only two inches from his eyes.

"I will admit it's a lot more preferable to be normal size!" He says with a forced nervous smile on his face. Douglas stabs the top of the pumpkin with Lucifer's staff and pries the stem off. He then drops the small ruler inside the pumpkin and puts the stem back over the top. "Hey! Let me out of here, please!" Lucifer calls out desperately.

"Yes, your highness." The holy soldier replies as he aims the apple staff at the orange plant. The king gasps as he hears an energy beam being to generate at the tip.

"Wait, DON'T DECI-" The beam hits the pumpkin and the entire thing explodes. "MAAAAAAATE!" Lucifer shouts as his body is launched to the end of the hall. "OW!" He screams loudly once his back crashes against the wall. Douglas casts a growth beam at him before he lands, giving him back his size, and causing him to bounce off a table with a few carefully placed apples, leading them to scatter and fall on the floor and him hitting the floor with them. Douglas steps forward and pulls an apple out of his own pocket. Lucifer weakly looks up from the floor.

"Just so you know, this would've never happened if you just stayed in Heaven." Lucifer's heart stops after hearing this, but before he can move, Douglas lightly tosses the apple forward and it lands on his head.

"Oag." The king falls unconsciously on the floor as the apple rolls beside him. The young warrior summons another pumpkin.

"Checkmate." He says quietly as he pulls the pumpkin over his shoulder and prepare to swing, but suddenly a very sharp hot pain sears into his shoulder. "AH!" He screams and drops the pumpkin on the floor. Using his right hand, he attempts to aid his injury, but feels something smooth and cold.

"SSSSS!" It was Eden, burying her teeth into his shoulder.

"EDEN?!" Douglas exclaims as he grabs her by the neck and tries to pull her fangs out of his skin. He winces loudly as she bites harder while he pulls her out. "What the hell?!" He asks firmly as the serpent gives him a sharp glare.

"Nice try you immature little boy." A deeper feminine voice says. Douglas turns the direction, and as predicted, he spots Lilith.

"What are you doing here?" He asks in an annoyed tone. Lilith points at Lucifer.

"Do you really expect me to just let you kill my husband?" She asks as she points to the table with only one apple left on it. "I heard a loud noise, and I didn't naturally assume it to be my husband hitting the wall." The holy soldier glares and wads Eden up. She makes a couple attempts to bite him, but misses his hands.

"Well at least keep your goddamn snake to yourself!" He exclaims furiously as he chucks the serpent back at the tall lady. Lilith gasps as the snake hits her in the stomach. She quickly catches the small creature and she shivers in her arms. She then shoots an intimidating glare at the young boy.

"You insolent brat!" She forcefully exclaims in a voice louder than Douglas was used to from her. "You have a lot of nerve abusing a small defenseless animal!"

"Defenseless or not, she bit me. Therefore, I have every right to chop her head off if I feel like it." He then points at the dark queen. "And I'll do the exact same to you if you dare attack me again!" He says with newfound strength, no longer fearing her. Lilith inhales deeply and sighs lengthily.

"It appears this was an inevitable fate." She says as she holds her fist out, causing her purple-painted fingernails to sparkle. "Say goodbye to God." She says darkly. Before Douglas can move, a dark purple liquid is cast out of her hand and squirts him in the face. He immediately teleports after it touches him, appearing behind her.

"That didn't even hurt." He replies. Lilith smirks.

"It will soon. You've been poisoned." She states, causing him to flinch. "You'll be dead in about five minutes." Douglas grabs his last flask of holy water.

"Not if I drink this!" He says as he starts to pull on the cork. Lilith quickly punches the air, allowing Eden to slither up.

"Eden! Don't let him drink that!" She orders as the serpent leaps off of her arm and onto his. She quickly wraps and constricts his left arm firmly, causing him to lose his grip on the bottle.

"Gah!" He grunts as the bottle rolls over to Lilith. "GET OFF!" He shouts as he slams the snake against the wall. Eden yelps softly as certain parts of her body feel the impact.

"I've got it now," Lilith says as she steps closer to the apple tree and holds the flask out. Douglas's glare returns.

"Give me back my holy water." He asserts in a calm aggressive tone. Lilith holds the water a little higher, close to the leaves on the tree.

"Come jump for it." She dares. Douglas swiftly pulls out his Glock and fires a bullet directly at the bottle of holy water. Lilith gasps loudly as it explodes in her hand. Douglas then teleports and opens his mouth, allowing a few of the sacred drops to enter his body while a few other droplets land on the branches of the tree.

"Ah, refreshing," Douglas says as Lilith sneers quietly at him. "And now!" He teleports back to Eden, who failed to teleport with him. She's still in her constricting pose, and with little effort, Douglas binds her body in a small knot.

"SSSS!" Eden hisses fearfully as she struggles to move an inch of her body without feeling soreness.

"You disrespectful bastard!" Lilith yells as her palms start to radiate purple aura. "TAKE THIS!" She exclaims as she casts another poisonous spell at him. But this time he teleports before it can get to him.

"Nice try!" He shouts as he hits her back with a pumpkin.

"Oh!" Lilith reflexively takes a step forward upon impact. She then swings her hand forward in a slashing manner, causing her venomous nails to draw blood from the back of Douglas's neck.

"AH!" He quickly teleports behind the tree and aids his neck, wincing once he touches the wound. "This calls for some holy water." He says as he gently sighs and begins to meditate in place. Lilith steps up in front of him.

"What are you playing at now?" She asks. Suddenly a large cloud appears above them and it begins to rain. "What is this monstrosity?! Rain inside the theater?!" She asks in disgust. The young warrior is silent for a moment, but then opens his mouth once some water droplets have entered his neck wound.

"Purification Lilith. Sheer purification." He says quietly. The queen looks up as the water splashes her on the face.

"This... is oddly refreshing." She admits as the droplets continue to soak her dress. Douglas begins to smile, keeping his eyes closed.

"Indeed your majesty. This water is the elixir of life." He says as he teleports over to Eden and softly unties her. The serpent gives him a confused look, but then hisses softly, showing appreciation for being untied. He then walks back over and sets her in Lilith's arms.

"You're... being kind?" The tall woman asks with surprise in her eyes and tone. Douglas nods peacefully.

"Of course I am. The feeling of this rain has only brought us both comfort, and in comfort, we have no need to commence violent acts upon one another anymore." He states as he points at the tree. "Just look at how beautiful nature is." Lilith faces the tree as beautiful pink and white flowers begin to bloom on it.

"Wow..." The queen says softly in awe. "It... really is beautiful." She says as she begins to smile. The holy soldier nods peacefully and steps closer to her.

"You see Lilith, though you and I represent different sides of the afterlife, what makes me proud to represent Heaven is the ability to show mercy at times that call for it." He then holds out his hand. "Now let's call a truce. Then I can heal your husband and we both live on." Lilith couldn't believe this offer. Someone who was just trying to kill her husband is now being civil? She has a tough time believing it, but she smiles sweetly at the young boy.

"You charming soul," She states happily. "I accept- huh?" Just as he holds her hand out to shake his, she notices her nail polish is completely washed off. "Wait, what happened to my purple nails?" She asks as her smile disappears.

"SSSS!" Eden hisses at Douglas.

"Don't worry Lilith, I haven't hurt you." He says peacefully. "I've merely been purifying your soul with my holy water." He says softly. Lilith points her hand to the wall and tries to cast her purple poison, but nothing leaves her palms.

"I knew it!" She asserts firmly as she scratches Douglas painfully across the chest, cutting off his zen state a causing the raincloud to vanish.

"Ow!" He reacts as he looks back up at the intimidating woman as she glares harshly. "What's the matter?" He asks prayerfully.

"Your retched rain spell has been weakening my poisonous powers!" She says in frustration. The young warrior jumps onto his feet and holds out his hands defensively.

"Please calm down Lilith!" He says in a desperate tone. "I was only trying to purify your sins, you don't need toxic spells anymore!" He states in a panic tone. The queen lowers her tone.

"My sins have given me the strength I have, and I will never give them up." She then puts her hands together and casts a mystical bluish gas out of her hands. Douglas steps back.

"Not another poisonous fog!" He exclaims as the mist begins to surround him. He inhales deeply and feels his lungs start to shrivel.

"This gas is anti-oxygen. You will now die a slow and painful death after you release your current breath as your suffering lungs will no longer work after inhaling too much of this." She threatens. Douglas backs up and bumps the tree trunk.

"Hm?" He turns around and his eyes widen. He grips onto the trunk and climbs to the top of the tree.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asks as she hears him finally breathe out.

"I'm breathing of course." He states, causing Lilith to flinch.

"What?! How?!" She asks in a demanding tone. Douglas leans in and smells a flower.

"This tree is full of plants, and plants are what create oxygen for our planet." He answers. Lilith turns around and walks over to her unconscious husband.

"Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." She says as she reaches into Lucifer's pocket and grabs one of his torches. She accidentally bumps the table, and the final apple rolls off the edge. It then rolls on the floor until it softly bumps Lucifer one the forehead.

"What do you mean by 'hard way?'" Douglas asks as smoke begins to form. His eyes widen as the queen holds the lit torch down at the base of the tree.

"I'll have to burn the tree down!" She calls up to him.

"Oh no," Douglas mumbles as the trunk begins to catch fire. "Not if I put the flame out!" He says as he enters lotus position. But upon inhaling deeply, he reflexively coughs as smoke enters his nostrils.

"Good luck meditating with smoke around you," Lilith says darkly. She then turns toward Eden. "Let's watch him die together, sweetie." She says evilly as her pet hisses with a dark look in her eyes.

*Is this it?* Douglas wonders to himself as he clings onto the last breath of fresh air he can consume. *I never thought I'd burn until cremation after I die. I wanted to let the scent of burnt incense fill the room, not pure smoke* ...

"Any second now, he'll fall out of the tree unconsciously and we'll watch his body burn on the floor," Lilith says somewhat impatiently. She hears him move around a little, but she doesn't see him fall. "His breath time is impressive, but he has to exhale sometime." She says while Eden hisses. "WHOA!" Suddenly a burning pumpkin falls out of the tree and splats hard against her chest. Her body instantly loses its balance and she crashes to the floor on her rear. Eden leaps off of her and slithers away swiftly. Suddenly the tall queen begins coughing uncontrollably as a strong scented smoke surrounds her. Douglas swiftly jumps down from the tree and casts around the room with his hands, purifying all the air.

"And that's how you clear the air." He says rather egotistically. "You enjoying the smell of that fresh incense I made from burning flowers?" He asks with a savage smirk on his face. Lilith continues to cough until her makeup begins to run from warm tears the mist is causing her to release.

"In- *cough* cense?" The queen asks with a worried look. Douglas steps forward and grabs her by the neck, gently leaning her on her back. She finally stops coughing, but she feels very weak, and has no strength to counter him.

"Now you understand why global warming is bad, right?" He asks.

"Y-yeah." She chokes up. "Un-huh." The holy soldier frowns.

"And you also see why poison doesn't feel good. That incense had an effect on your lungs equivalent to your gas spell's effect on mine."

"Affirmative." She says quietly. Douglas sighs and pulls out his Glock, causing Lilith's heart to leap. "Whoa! You're not gonna shoot me, are you?!" She asks frightened.

"I really wish I didn't have to, but I have no choice." He says as he aims the gun at her forehead. "I tried to be peaceful when I let holy water rain, and you decided not to accept mercy when it was offered to you." He then holds the tip of the pistol right to her forehead. "Now say goodbye to your kingdom."

"Mm, MM!" Lilith holds her eyes closed and hums in a stammered tone, feeling too intimidated to speak. Just before Douglas pulls the trigger, the gun is dropped beside her and the young warrior is propelled all the way against the wall. "Huh?" Lilith sits back up and flinches once the crash is heard.

"OW!" Douglas yells in pain upon hitting the wall. Both his and Lilith's eyes shoot to the other side of the room.

"Nobody chokes my wife, except me." It was Lucifer, back on his feet looking fully refreshed. Lilith's wicked smile comes back to her face as he tosses an apple her direction. "Eat up Lil, we're gonna need nutrition for this battle."

"Thank you Apple Pie." She comments as she takes a bite of the sweet fruit. The king smirks and steps closer to the holy boy with a shiny apple in his hand.

"Would you like one to Douglas?" He asks with an evil look on his face. Douglas stares at the bright and shiny fruit, only recognizing where it's from.

"Never! I'm not eating an apple that will kill me!" He establishes.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Lucifer remarks as he slides the fruit into his pocket. Lilith stands up and approaches her husband. They both give each other a cute smile and then face the young soldier again. "Do you now see why Lily and I rule Hell?" He asks, casting a gravity beam onto Douglas to keep him from teleporting.

"It's because Lucifer and I love each other and won't let a single soul tear our soulmate down." She adds, casting another acidic spell at him. He grunts as the stinging mist burns his skin. But he continues to step off the table, causing Lucifer to light a match.

"Not so fast!" He puts his hands together and another fire environment surrounds him. Nothing catches fire, but the atmosphere feels above 100 degrees. "Did you really think you could just come in and defeat the strongest overlords in Hell?" Lucifer asks. Douglas backs up against the wall, sweating uncontrollably.

"Bad move son, bad move." The tall queen comments as something slides onto Douglas's arm. It was Eden, who swiftly wraps around his body and holds him in place.

"And now you will suffer the fate God has chosen for you. Death right here in front of the king and queen of Hell." Lucifer says before his mocking smile vanishes. "And to think you could've just joined our kingdom instead. You seemed like a good son." He adds as Eden bites Douglas's neck right where he was wounded.

"Ah." The young warrior lets out weakly. He feels his soul about to drift away.

"But look on the bright side, now you can see your family again," Lilith says before making a mock frown. "Though it's a shame you failed God, isn't it?" That sentence pierces Douglas's heart. Was this something he was lead to? Was Alastor trying to lead him to his death by suggesting he come here? The only thing he could ask is why. Why is this his sudden bitter fate? Why was he here to begin with? Why didn't Judge Tytus come to kill Lilith and Lucifer himself? And most importantly, why has God abandoned him?

*No!* He thinks to himself as he continues to sweat. *Who am I to say God has left me? He's been there for me for the past eight years without my parents, and now he's gonna extend his hand to a failure who never did anything good with his life.* He thinks as he slowly opens his eyes, his vision is getting blurry with Eden sucking his blood, but even so... he doesn't feel weaker. Perhaps the holy water in his bloodstream is countering Eden's venomous fangs... or are they not venomous? The holy water in his blood must be why Lilith's cut didn't kill him. But now Eden's fangs don't work either. *Wait a minute!* He thinks to himself as he slams his back against the wall, enduring the serpent's sharp teeth as her head is smacked against the wall.

"Do you think he's had enough now?" Lilith asks. "Maybe you should turn the heatwave off." Lucifer nods.

"Good ide- Whoa! OUCH!" A pumpkin flies out of the heatwave and hits the king firmly on the chest and knocks him over. "Ah!" He exclaims as he crashes onto the floor. Lilith gasps and then growls.

"HEY! Huh?" She turns back to the end of the room, but Douglas isn't there. "Where'd he-"

"Right here!" Douglas shouts loudly as he shoves the unconscious snake's razor-sharp fangs into the tall woman's neck.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Lilith screams at the top of her lungs and falls to her knees, followed by her arms on the floor. Lucifer rolls toward her and gasps.

"Eden, why are you biting Lilith?!" He asks in a highly concerned tone. Lilith tries to pull the fangs out, but even the slightest touch hurts her neck even more.

"Get her off! PLEASE!" She screams in agony. Lucifer tries to reach out and grab Eden's tail, but the holy soldier teleports in front of him.

"I don't think so!" He says as he kicks Lucifer in the face.

"OW!" He yelps as he tumbles over on his back. Lilith continues to lay where she is and tries not to move as Eden's purified fangs remain in place under her skin.

"You're not going to help your wife. After you've both backstabbed me, I won't allow you to!" He says darkly as he knees Lucifer in the face as he tries to stand up.

"OW! Right in the same spot!" He pouts as Douglas grabs his apple staff out of his hand. "Hey! That's mine!" He says with both anger and desperation in his voice. Douglas stares at the staff for a moment before tossing it behind him.

"As if I need your cheap toy to win a fight." He says as he grabs another pumpkin. "I've got my pumpkins for that!" He says as he swings the plump item upward, hitting Lucifer in the chin.

"Mm!" He steps back and missteps, causing him to land on the floor. He then looks up at Douglas with an evil grin as blood drips from his gums. "You're very powerful. But my apples are what keep me going no matter what." He says as he pulls that shiny apple out of his pocket. "You may have used one lucky apple to knock me out a while ago, but no matter how much damage I take, these fruits keep me strong." He says as he takes a big bite of the bright fruit. Douglas's smile returns.

"I see. Care you describe the flavor for me?" He asks. Lucifer hums a couple of times as he chews another bite.

"Mm, this is delectable! Thank you for asking!" He says as he gets back on his feet. "You know, I haven't eaten an apple this sweet in ages." Douglas folds his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Ages? How long specifically?" He asks curiously before smirking darkly. "Maybe... since you were last in Heaven?" Lucifer nods.

"Come to think of it, it does taste- Huh?!" His eyes widen as he stares at the fruit. "You don't mean..." The young warrior smirks and nods.

"Yup, that apple was from the Garden of Eden." Lucifer drops the apple on accident as his hands go numb. "To be more specific, that's from the fruit tree God specifically told Adam and Eve not to eat from." Lucifer begins to sweat uncontrollably. "And it was promised that all who eat this private fruit shall be punished, and this is why I abstained eating it before." Douglas finishes.

"No..." Lucifer just stands there fearfully. "Impossible! HOW?!" He screams loudly, very desperate for an answer.

"I was at the Garden of Eden yesterday. This very same apple almost killed Charlie, but I snatched it from her before she could eat it." He says in an educational tone. "I then kept the apple, knowing it could come in handy later, and now look where it got me." Lucifer just stares, almost unable to produce any words.

"But... you said..." He starts to say.

"I refused to eat the apple a while ago when you offered it to me because I knew it was dangerous." He states before holding his index finger out. "However, why the apple was dangerous is something I chose to stay silent about. It looks like that worked out well." He then makes a taunting smirk. "For one of us."

"Oh." Lucifer falls to his knees and nearly tumbles onto his back, but Douglas grabs him and tosses him next to Lilith.

"Lucifer?" The queen asks weakly. "Why?" She asks helplessly. A tear rolls down the king's eye.

"This is all my fault." He responds weakly. Tears continue to stream down Lilith's face.

"This hurts... so much." She says weakly. She winces and yelps suddenly as Douglas finally retracts Eden's teeth from her neck. Both Lucifer and Lilith give each other a sad look before they turn their heads to Douglas, standing tall and strong in front of them. Douglas sets the serpent between them and then speaks up.

"It would seem every fight, I come closer and closer to death. But unlike you, you guys can't really hurt me. I've been an orphan for half of my life, and I have nobody I really have to worry about protecting." He states as he points both index fingers at them. "But you guys did, and that was your weakness."

"It was?" Lilith asks in a weak tone. Douglas nods.

"Yep. Though you both have incredible power, the need to defend your lover left you both vulnerable." He states as he points to Lilith. "If you hadn't thrown your snake at me, I would've never been able to purify her teeth with holy water." He pauses and closes his eyes. "I have holy water in my bloodstream as a result of Rosie using a bramble spell on me." Lilith gasps.

"Wait! Did you?..." The holy soldier nods.

"You got it. I am the one who killed Rosie and Velvet." He clarifies as he turns to Lucifer. "As for you, your love for apples was your downfall. And as I said before, if you'd never betrayed God, that apple wouldn't have done anything to you." He then gives him a sharp frown. "You have nobody to blame but yourself for where you're at now." Lucifer sheds a tear.

"But... I thought you were different." He says weakly. "I saw so much uniqueness in you the moment I met you, and I honestly thought you and I would become good friends." He states as Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to poison me with that cyanide juice."

"But I- AH!" Lucifer's sentence is cut off as Douglas shatters a pumpkin on the floor right next to his head.

"I really wish I could believe you. But the moment someone directly tells me to betray God, is the moment I lose every ounce of respect I otherwise had for them." Lucifer whimpers as Douglas pulls another pumpkin out. "All in all, God has abandoned you, and it doesn't look like Satanism was able to save you either." He steps closer. "Now, any last words?"

* * *

**Author's Note: And the chapter is over. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, because it was by far the most difficult one to write. I knew Lilith and Lucifer would be tough, so it took a LOT of brainstorming to perfect their defeat the best I could. I hope it was worth it, and I hope you paid attention to some small details, because chances are they'll be referenced in future chapters. **

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll continue to read this story once more chapters come out! **

**Deceased: **

**None**


	13. Moving On

Moving On...

**Author's Note: I apologize for going slowly. Motivation has been lower than average lately, and the desire to keep writing has dropped a little. Even so, I'm not going to give up. This story is going to be complete no matter how much Pumpkin Push I need to play to keep Douglas fresh in my mind. That said, this will be a connection chapter. I'm about halfway through the story now, and so this chapter will tie up any loose ends that aren't tied and begin to unravel the path to the rest of the story. Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**9:30 P.M. Happy Hotel**

Douglas feels a lot of pressure the moment he sets his hand to the handle of the front door. He'd thought over how incredible of a feat defeating the king and queen of Hell would be, but he didn't think he'd possibly need to be so silent about it when finished. He told himself not to look back the moment he left those formerly defenseless demons behind, and he now knows Charlie is going to be much harder to talk to. If she finds out he defeated her parents, she'll kick him out for sure! He finally steps inside the hotel and lets the door close behind him. The place looks pretty empty aside from a couple of Egg Bois in the lobby and Husk in the bar. Though, soon enough, the demoness princess greets him.

"Good evening Douglas! It's nice to see you!" She says with a lot of enthusiasm. Douglas smiles widely in hopes to hide his discomfort.

"Nice to see you as well Charlie." He manages to say without worry in his voice. He's thrown off as she hugs him warmly. "Oh, I see you wanted another hug?" He asks as he slowly wraps his arms around her as well. She breaks the hug somewhat quickly and faces him, leaving her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry if you didn't expect another one." She giggles, and then gives him a warm smile. "But I felt like I owed you another thank you. Ever since this morning, we've already done so many things for several of Pentious's former minions. We are finally a hotel in business!" She says cheerfully, causing the young warrior to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He says.

"And it's all because just for one day, you were a complete pacifist!" She says in a squealy tone. Thankfully she turns around before Douglas's smile vanishes. "I mean, just think. If you decided today would be another day of smiting, then all these guests would be dead!" She then turns back to him. "But instead, you promised me you wouldn't kill anyone today, and now that request has been granted!" She exclaims happily. "I'm really proud of you." Douglas faces her nervously and nods.

"Yeah... so am I." He mumbles. Charlie's smile vanishes as she finally recognizes his tone.

"Um, is something wrong?" She asks. He faces her and decides to focus on something else.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Vaggie is okay. I thought she would be down here with you." The princess puts a hand to her heart.

"Awe, don't worry about her. She's just upstairs in our room watching the news." She says before frowning a bit. "Even though that bitch ought to get canned." She says in an annoyed tone. The holy soldier raises an eyebrow.

"What bitch do you speak of?" He asks. Charlie sighs and faces him.

"Katie Killjoy. She bullied me in front of everyone in Hell because none of them want to check-in and become better people." She says in a sad tone. "She's also the person who shoved Tom Trench into your gun." Douglas makes a fist.

"Why, I oughtta slit her skinny neck off!" He says in a rather vengeful tone before regaining his normal composure. "But I'll save that for some other time when I haven't sworn pacifism." He says innocently, causing Charlie to giggle.

"You're too sweet. If only my parents were better people, I'd introduce you to them." Douglas flinches. "But don't worry, I won't do it because they'd probably try to kill you." She then chuckles nervously. "I mean, they're not people who ever show mercy, but I bet they'd like you if you weren't from Heaven." The strong-willed teen raises his finger.

"Uh, can we not talk about your parents?" He asks as an idea goes through his head. "They sound really scary, and I've battled far too many nightmares throughout the course of my life." He says before gulping. Charlie smiles and nods.

"Of course. But you shouldn't worry anyway, because I haven't seen them in years, and I don't really plan to either." Douglas shyly gives her a thumbs up.

"Right, I would definitely disagree, but you're right. I don't need to worry about seeing them soon." He says before thinking something to himself. *Out of sight, out of mind* Charlie gives him a nervous smile.

"I know you said you're an orphan, but... I'm really glad your parents had you. And if they could see their son right now, they'd be so proud of how sweet you are and things you've done for people like me in Hell." Moments later, Angel Dust steps down the stairs with a sad look in his eyes, he sits down at the bar and orders a drink, catching Douglas's attention.

"Well, Charlie, why don't you clean the tables while I talk to Angel for a while?" He asks. The demoness smiles and nods.

"Good plan. Have fun, Douglas." She says as she grabs a rag. The young teen walks up to the bar and sits next to the sexual spider as Husk gives him a drink.

"Here you go." The cat demon says in his usual grouchy tone.

"Thanks man," Angel says as he lifts the drink with his upper right arm and starts drinking. Husk then faces Douglas.

"You want anything?" He asks as the holy soldier shakes his head.

"I'm only sixteen. I'm no underage drinker." He clarifies. Husk rolls his eyes.

"I assumed that's why you got to Hell." He states as he grabs a large beer bottle. "Whatever, just don't bother me while I drink." He says as he steps out of the bar and sits at a booth. Douglas taps Angel on the shoulder.

"Hey Angel, you okay?" He asks.

"Go away." He says in a subtle tone without facing him. Douglas pauses for a moment but stays where he is.

"But... are you okay? You seem sad." He says with concern. The sexual spider faces him.

"Look hot stuff, do you have any idea where I'm at right now?" He asks as Douglas shakes his head. "I'm bored as hell. The moment I finally retrieve my summoning card from my boss, I'm forced to sit down with nobody to give it to."

"Summoning card?" Douglas asks. The spider pulls a small card with his face on it out of his pocket.

"This is my card. My boss would use it to summon me to do a sex tape in the studio no matter what time of day it was. He'd even wake me up at three in the morning to fuck sometimes. I was so tired and it wasn't always very fun." He says as he pockets the card. Douglas cringes a little.

"Okay, is your boss the guy I saw at the porn studio? A bluish guy with a Santa outfit?" He asks. Angel suddenly frowns at him.

"So you won't drink for five more years, but you're walking into porn studios? You're one weird kid." He remarks. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Okay, but here's my question. Why did you accept the job if you weren't always ready to swing?" Angel sighs deeply and faces him.

"I thought it would be fun at first, but I didn't realize he was an overlord." Douglas flinches and looks at his list. "He's a mafia member, just like I was during my life. And I accidentally told him my sister lives in Hell too." The holy soldier raises an eyebrow.

"Sister?" Angel glances at him.

"Her name is Molly. And she and I go way back." He says before closing his eyes and taking a sip. "Basically, he blackmailed me by threatening to have her killed if I wasn't his personal sex toy." He states in a sad tone. Douglas glares.

"That is unacceptable! Who is he?!" He asks. Angel sighs and holds his head down.

"I'm sorry dude, but I can't tell you." He states as a tear rolls down his face. "The reason I'm here... is to leave Hell. I can't live with him using me anymore, and without Cherri, I have nobody at my side to attack him if he comes for me or Molly." He then continues to sip the drink until it's gone. Douglas sits there for a moment and thinks about his own sister, and how she was killed before he gained the strength and bravery to fight the reaper.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." Douglas says as he pats him on the back. "But is there anything I can do about it?" He asks. Angel pauses for a moment and then stares at his card. He then gives Douglas a determined frown.

"Actually, there is one thing." He says as he hands the young warrior his card. "If I could stick it to the mafia myself, that'd be amazing." Douglas stares at the card for a moment.

"So what should I do with this?" He asks. Angel smirks darkly.

"If you find yourself in a battle that you can't win alone, rub that card like a magic lamp, and then hold it outward. I'll teleport directly where you aim it, and I'll help you slaughter whatever demon dare mess with you!" Douglas chuckles nervously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He asks as the sexual spider nods.

"Of course! Being sinless is really boring! If I can have just one more gun battle, then I can peacefully enjoy the rest of my time in Hell!" He says with spirit before toning down to his sad mood. "But if not, all I can do is drink until I either find a gay mate or get word from God I'm in Heaven." Douglas gives him a determined frown.

"Don't worry Angel, if your boss is an overlord, rest assured I'll get him before he gets your sister." He promises. Angel lifts his head up and smiles widely.

"You're far too cool dude, maybe you could-"

"CHARLIE!" Angel stops mid-sentence as they both turn to see Vaggie sprinting down the stairs.

"What's her problem?" Angel asks as Charlie turns to her girlfriend.

"What is it Vaggie?" The demoness princess asks. Vaggie grabs her by both shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"It's terrible! Your parents are dead!" She exclaims loudly, causing Charlie, Angel, and Douglas to lose their expressions.

"What?! That can't be possible!" Charlie exclaims in disbelief.

"I swear! It was on the news!" The purple girl affirms. Angel shrugs.

"Wow, women are so dramatic, right Doug-" He pauses as he turns to the side, realizing the holy soldier is gone. "Las?" He questions in a confused tone.

"Come on Vaggie, don't lie to me." Charlie states. "Katie is probably making this all up because her ratings went down after Tom died." Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Angel quickly gets up and dashes to the door.

"I'll get it!" He calls out. He opens the door and Seviathan steps inside the hotel. "Oh, how are you doing, fish boy?" Angel asks in a flirtatious tone. The duke makes a disgusted look and turns away.

"Humph, as if you're worth my time, string legs." He states as Angel sighs. He then turns to Charlie with a gloomy look. "Charlie, I have some bad news."

"Seviathan?" Charlie asks with a surprised look in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asks. Vaggie frowns.

"Hold on, isn't he your ex-boyfriend?" She asks as the princess nods.

"Oh, so you are single, aren't you?" Angel says in a perky tone.

"Fuck off!" Seviathan exclaims to him before facing Charlie. "Charlie, I don't know if you've heard, but your parents have been killed." Those words strike Charlie's heart like a bullet to the chest.

"Are... you serious?" She asks with a paralyzed gloom in her eyes. The duke nods and steps closer, holding out his arms.

"I'm really sorry." He says as he moves in to hug her, only for Vaggie's spear to be placed in between them. "Whoa!" He gasps at the sudden action and so does Charlie.

"Time out, you blew it with her years ago. Do you really think I'm gonna let you touch her?!" She asks, causing the princess to glare.

"Vaggie!" She exclaims in frustration as she pries the spear out of the purple girl's arms and tosses it on the floor. "That's no way to treat a visitor!" She exclaims as Vaggie gives her a surprised look.

"What? But he was about to-"

"Such ignorance." Seviathan comments before facing her. "Was King Lucifer really right about you? He said you won't let men come near his daughter." Angel steps in.

"Whoa, a few minutes ago she was with Douglas, and nobody got hurt." He states as Seviathan makes a fist.

"Douglas..." He then regains his calm tone and faces Vaggie. "Fine, no hug for Charlie this time, but please keep the spear to yourself going forward." He requests as the cyclops rolls her eye.

"Fine." She then glances at Charlie for a moment. "But what did Douglas tell you?" She asks. Before Charlie can answer, Seviathan speaks up.

"Perhaps he mentioned that her father is more fond of him than you and I combined." He mumbles, causing Charlie's expression to change.

"I can see why he'd think that." Angel mumbles, getting a frown out of both Vaggie and Seviathan. Charlie gives him a confused look.

"Douglas never said anything about meeting my dad. Is that what he did?" She asks as the fish duke glares.

"Oh, he did a lot more than meet him." He says as he pulls a couple of autopsy photos out of his shirt and drops them before their eyes, causing both girls to gasp. "He stabbed both of them in the abdomen and left them to bleed to death!" He exclaims in anger. Charlie picks up both photos, one in each hand. She glances at Lilith, and then Lucifer, and then continues to go back and forth for a few seconds before tears leave her eyes.

"They really are gone." She says in a broken voice. "I can't believe it!" She exclaims before bursting into tears. Vaggie makes a sharp glare at the fish boy.

"Hold up a second! Did you say Douglas killed them?" She asks as he nods. "Why should we listen to you? You're the one who wants Charlie's hand in marriage. How do we know you didn't kill them both to take the throne?" She asks in an interrogative tone. Seviathan shrugs.

"Do I look like I'm sitting on a throne? I'm in a crappy hotel with you guys, am I not?" He asks as Charlie wipes her tears.

"But that still doesn't mean you didn't do it." Vaggie adds. The royal duke sighs and pulls out the autopsy.

"You wanna read this for yourself?! I'm the one who reported their deaths after fifteen minutes of an audience waiting for a show! Only to find the two stares dead right behind the curtain!" He exclaims defensively. Angel rolls his eyes.

"Wouldn't most people report the crime to make it look like they didn't do it?" He asks. Seviathan begins to rage but continues to keep his calm tone. He looks at Vaggie.

"Will you please read it out loud already?" He asks with rage in his teeth before facing his ex. "I retrieved this information so you'd learn first-hand what happened." Charlie lifts her head up as Vaggie reads the report out loud.

"Cause of death: deep abdominal wound, weapon-" She flinches and her eye widens largely.

"What's up?" Angel asks as he and Charlie both glance over Vaggie's shoulders.

"Wounds show signs of holy aura from the murder weapon. Death estimated around 8:30 P.M and the actual murder weapon is still in question." Vaggie says as all three of them sigh. Seviathan shrugs with an offended look.

"Do you still think a guy like me who only uses dark blades has any ability to produce holy weapons?" He asks. Vaggie facepalms.

"No, I'm sorry I accused you." She says sincerely. The duke nods.

"Apology accepted, but please don't do it again." He remarks before frowning at Charlie. "As for you, do you know anyone who has holy powers? Because we've both been in Hell for a century and a half, and I've never seen holy power in my life." He states as Charlie gasps loudly.

"Douglas!" She exclaims before her surprised look becomes a sad one. "But... he's innocent! He wouldn't kill my parents." She says as more tears come to her eyes. Seviathan makes a fist.

"And to think I could've stabbed him where he stood before your dad had to stop me." He says darkly, catching their attention. "I assure you he's the only new visitor that went into the palace. Everyone in the audience gathered around eight-thirty, but that kid was here before that." He states. Vaggie grabs her spear.

"Why that little bastard!" She says in a frustrated tone. Angel holds his index finger up.

"I wouldn't call him little if I were you since he's about, 2 or 3 inches taller than you, so-"

"Shut up Angel!" She exclaims as he rolls his eyes.

"Touchy." He remarks. Charlie looks at the photos again and shakes her head in disbelief.

"This can't be happening. Douglas is our guest! He can't be the guilty party behind my mom and dad's deaths!" She exclaims before holding her head down and crying into her arms. Seviathan folds his arms.

"Well I wish I could hug you, but I don't want my stomach impaled." He says in a sarcastic tone. Vaggie rolls her eye and shakes her head in annoyance.

"Just go for it. I never threaten any real threats anyways." She says annoyed. "I always pull the spear on people I think deserve it."

"Yeah, but by people you mean men." Angel adds, causing Vaggie to facepalm. "Maybe if you threatened a lady once in a while, you wouldn't make your sexuality obvious."

"Shut up!" She exclaims as she glances at Charlie. "Charlie is my girlfriend, and I'm not looking for a replacement." She says as she pats the princess on the back.

"Thank you Vaggie." Charlie says as she lifts her head up. "But... what am I gonna do without my parents?" She asks. Seviathan pats her on the back.

"Don't worry darling, whatever happens, I'm here for you." He says as she makes eye contact with him, smiling lightly.

"Thank you Seviathan." She says as she stands up and faces the stairs. "I need some alone time, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She says as she starts walking away.

"Wait, does this mean I need to find another room?" Vaggie asks. Charlie gives her a guilty smile.

"Oh, never mind. I'll just sleep on the lobby couch." She says as she sits down on it. Seviathan steps up and holds his arms out.

"Wait a second, no you shouldn't." He states as he turns back to Vaggie. "You guys have several rooms in this building. I'm sure one of them is open for you." He says nervously. Vaggie sighs and tosses Charlie her room key.

"Here. I can find another key." She says as she walks behind the check-in counter and looks through the keys. Charlie gets up and waves shyly.

"I'm sorry Vaggie, I just need one night to myself please." She says as she heads for the stairs. "Goodnight everyone." She calls out as she turns and heads up the stairs.

"Goodnight sweetie." Seviathan says back in a cute tone. Angel sighs and steps up the stairs.

"I'm headed up too. Goodnight guys." He then walks away. Seviathan turns to Vaggie as she pulls out a key.

"Okay, this one should do." She says before heading to the stairs. The duke steps in front of her.

"Hold on a moment! I need to talk to you." He asserts. Vaggie frowns at him.

"Look, if it's about the spear, I apologize. It's a force of habit." She states as he shakes his head.

"No, no. It's about that boy. What was his name... Dumbass?" He asks as Vaggie lowers her eyebrow.

"Douglas." She corrects him.

"Right, Douglas!" Seviathan says as he snaps his fingers. He then gives her a worried look. "We can't trust him. I mean he killed Charlie's parents, right? They were so close to my parents. I've been living in the palace for years waiting for Charlie to come back and marry me." He vents. Vaggie sighs.

"Right. Now, what do you want from me?" She asks. "Hey!" She's caught by surprise as the green duke pulls her ear closer to him.

"I need you to kill him." He whispers. Vaggie flinches.

"Me? But why me?" She asks as he lets go of her ear.

"Because you're supposedly his 'friend.' Are you not?" He asks. "If you catch him by surprise and stab him with your spear, he's dead and can no longer hurt you, Charlie, or any of us." He explains. Vaggie sighs.

"Look, I understand why you want him dead, but I'm in this hotel for redemption too. Isn't it a sin for me to kill him?" She asks. Seviathan rolls his eyes.

"Listen Vaggie. As far as I know, he's a threat to us. If you kill him, you're preventing anyone else from death, and that in it of itself is heroic." He states. "Besides, the cleanse just ended a week ago. There shouldn't be any angels here to smite any more demons." He adds.

"You make a good point but..." Vaggie pauses and glooms. "What about Charlie? She'd never forgive me if she found out I killed him." She says in a concerned tone. Seviathan gives her a reassuring look.

"Only you and I know about this, I assure you she won't find out it was you." His smile turns into a serious frown. "But you need to act super-fast. Otherwise he may get us first." He says as she sighs deeply.

"Fine. If he's going to kill people from Hell, he must be stopped." She says as she grabs her spear and heads up the stairs. She stops to look back at him for a moment. "But one thing."

"What is it?" He asks. Vaggie looks into his eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure Douglas killed King Lucifer and Queen Lilith?" Seviathan sighs and shrugs.

"Why are you even asking? Of course, I'm sure. You guys said he has holy powers, and none of us know anyone else like that. And I swear on my afterlife that King Lucifer came in and let him do this to him! Nobody else who'd never stepped foot in the palace was there today!" He asserts. Vaggie takes a deep breath and nods.

"Alright, if Charlie trusts you, then I trust you. Good night." She says as she heads up the stairs. Seviathan waves with an evil smirk.

"Good luck!" He calls up.

* * *

**Douglas's room**

Vaggie walks up several flights of stairs until finally reaching Douglas's room. She doesn't know if he's asleep yet, but she decides to go for it either way. She inserts her master key into the slot and then softly opens the door to peek in. Douglas isn't sleeping, he's sitting in lotus position meditating, not showing any visible signs of awareness to her presence. She quietly slides in the door and closes it, but suddenly a pumpkin strikes her in the side.

"Ouch!" She reacts painfully as she drops the spear. Douglas quickly teleports in front of her and grabs her by the throat. "Ack!" Vaggie coughs and looks worriedly at the holy boy's face. "What are you doing Douglas?!" She asks worriedly. Douglas glares darkly at her.

"Don't play dumb with me Vaggie! Your spear guides all over indicate you came in this room with evil intent! You wanted to stab me, didn't you?" He asks demandingly. Vaggie grabs his arm.

"Douglas, come on! I'm sorry!" She tries to apologize as he starts to squeeze her neck lightly.

"No, you aren't! You're just sorry because you're vulnerable." He says in annoyance. "Well tell me, what gives you the right to stab me?" He asks. Vaggie glares.

"What have you done to Charlie's parents?" Douglas's glare vanishes. "I know you did something terrible to them!" She says as Douglas continues to glare.

"If you're willing to threaten my life, then you don't deserve to know anything." He says as he starts to squeeze her neck.

"Ack!" Vaggie coughs a couple of times.

"Now look Vaggie, for Charlie's sake, nobody is going to get hurt, but you just earned your first strike, and I suggest you don't strikeout. Got it?" He asks as Vaggie painfully nods. He lets her go and she falls on her knees, gasping for air.

"Okay." She says upon panting a few times. Douglas grabs her spear and holds it out.

"Here's your spear. Please only use it for good this time." He tells her. Vaggie sighs and grabs it.

"Fine." She says as she gets up and opens the door. Douglas gets back into lotus position on his bed as she turns toward him with a slightly sad look. "Please have a nice night." She comments as she walks out. Those words shocked him out of inner peace. After Vaggie steps out, he decides to get in bed.

*What was that for?* He thinks to himself. *Was that necessary of her? ... Was that necessary of me?* He thinks in confusion, uncertain who to blame. *What am I becoming? Am I becoming too strong for everyone and then abusing my dominance?* He wonders.

"Tytus, where are you?" He asks... but no answer is returned. He feels so guilty as he thinks of what happened.

*Charlie's parents are really gone now... And it's all my fault.*

* * *

**Author's Note: And this wraps up chapter 13. Apologies for the delay. I have no desire to discontinue this story. I assure you it'll be finished sooner or later. And right now I should be about halfway done! Thanks for reading and chapter 14 will be out soon!**

**Deceased: **

**Lilith**

**Lucifer**


	14. Immortal Merciless Professional

Immortal Merciless Professional

**Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to take the time to say I appreciate the fame this fanfic has generated thus far. This story has 20 followers, making it the most followed story I have thus far, and I'm only about halfway done with it! So thanks to anyone who has followed, faved, reviewed, or simply read every chapter to this point. **

**And I hope not to generate too many tears this chapter, but this one will be more tragic than most others. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I.M.P Headquarters**

Blitzo was getting ready to officially start the workday, but the first thing he needed to do was call back someone who left a message for him. Loona began playing on her phone, as usual, but Blitzo wasn't about to miss a call for a potential assassination. He retraces the number and waits for them to pick up.

"Katie Killjoy, what do you want?" The lady on the other end says in an annoyed tone. The tall imp's eyes light up.

"Oh! Miss Killjoy! How can we help you?" He asks in an enthusiastic tone.

"Remember that kid your buddy was supposed to wound?" She asks, causing his smile to vanish.

"Yeah? Did he not do a good job?" He asks as Katie slams her fist on the table.

"Oh he landed a good shot, but he didn't do it until after the kid shot Tom!" She shouts in frustration. Blitzo rolls his eyes.

"According to my shooter, you pushed Mr. Trench into the gun before it was fired." He then pauses for a moment and frowns a bit. "What did you call us for last night? Can you get to the point please?" Katie sighs and glares.

"Ever since that kid shot Tom, the ratings on the 666 news have fallen! I need you to kill him so we have an interesting story. A story of how the king and queen of Hell have been avenged by their killer falling!" Blitzo rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I understand a kid shooting a reporter, but are you really convinced that same guy is responsible for the deaths of the two royal overlords?" Katie slams her desk.

"Yes I'm sure! The young royal duke is coming on the show later to talk about that to everyone, and receiving word that the killer is gone will be huge for the news station!" She shouts, causing Blitzo to move the phone away from his ear a bit as she yells into it. He then lowers his eyebrows.

"Fine, but what's in it for us? Are you actually willing to pay for a full body this time?" He asks. The newswoman thinks for a moment and then smiles.

"Tell you what, how about a billboard?" She asks as Blitzo's eyes widen.

"I'm listening." He says with slight enthusiasm.

"You have that kid dead by the afternoon, and I'll make sure your business is on the cover in the largest billboard in Hell!" Katie says in a persuasive tone.

"SOLD!" Blitzo says as he hangs up the phone and slams it down in excitement. Just in time, Millie and Moxxie enter the room. The taller imp turns around quickly. "Guys, we have a job!"

* * *

**Heaven**

The moment Douglas wakes up, he's back in the clouds outside the Golden Gate. The oversized judge is there, and this time he's accompanied by a small boy with an orange shirt and a blue hat he's wearing backward.

"Judge Tytus?" Douglas asks. "What am I doing here? I wasn't killed in my sleep, was I?" The judge shakes his head.

"No son you were not." He says as he grabs the list from him. "I just need to make a couple of adjustments to your list." He says as he grabs a pencil and starts writing something in the corner of one of the photos. "We've received word that Stolas is no longer considered an overlord. He's a member of an organization. Therefore, he's no longer someone you must kill if you don't want to." Tytus clarifies.

"Understood," Douglas says upon nodding. Feeling a little relieved he has fewer targets.

"But there are five more people we're going to add to the list." The large angel says, causing the holy soldier's jaw to drop.

"What?! There are five new overlords?!" He asks in shock and fear. Tytus holds a hand out defensively.

"Relax son, there are only two new overlords. They are a husband and wife pair named Bethesda and Frederick von Eldritch." He states, causing Douglas to flinch.

"Are you sure it's not Seviathan von Eldritch?" He asks.

"Nope, just the sharp lad's parents." He states as he turns to the kid next to him. "And the other three, I think you'd rather hear from this young boy." He says as the kid folds his arms and frowns.

"Before I tell this guy about his other new targets, I suggest you give him the snake." He says in a somewhat sassy tone, causing Douglas to frown.

"Dude, you really need to watch how you speak to your elders." The young warrior says in annoyance. Tytus holds an arm out.

"It's alright Douglas. Eddie was just reminding me of something important." He says as he pulls out a small cage with a snake in it. Douglas recognizes it well.

"Eden?!" He nearly screams in shock. The snake faces him with a gloom in her eyes, feeling trapped and helpless. Tytus hands the holy soldier the cage.

"She's someone who was supposed to stay in Heaven, but many years ago, she betrayed us to go with Lucifer to Hell. Now that you've defeated him and his wife, this snake's fate is in your hands." He says. Douglas looks into Eden's poor defenseless eyes for a moment before looking back to Tytus.

"You want me to kill her?" He asks. The judge sighs.

"You can do whatever you'd like with her, but please be advised, she's banished for eternity from Heaven." Douglas glooms for a moment and nods. The small boy takes a step forward and holds his hand out.

"By the way, my name is Eddie." He says. "And I want to apologize for my rudeness to you and your friend the other day." He says maturely.

"Oh, no harm done." Douglas says as he shakes the much younger boy's hand. "I see you matured fast." He states as the boy chuckles.

"Heaven has good discipline enforcers. I'd probably be in Hell when I died had I lived my whole life." He says causing Douglas's smile to fade into an uncomfortable expression. Judge Tytus steps forward.

"We have rules about pre-teens that die. We don't send them to Hell under any circumstance, but rather assure their killers go there." He then frowns and lowers his head. "But this time, things are a little different."

"Why's that?" Douglas asks as the child steps forward with his phone.

"I want you to watch something." He says as he turns on the I.M.P Jingle. The young warrior's eyes widen and his jaw drops as he watches each individual death filmed in the montage along with the lyrics to the song. Just when he thinks the song is over, he looks up at them both.

"Okay, this is beyond inhumane! Why is-" He's cut off by the last line.

"_**Kids die for **__**FREE!**__**"**_ Right after that line goes through his head, an intense glare goes over his face. Eddie nods.

"Those are the Immediate Murder Professionals." The small kid states. "They are the ones who killed me, dismembered my body, and then gave my remains in a bag to my mother!" Tytus nods in agreement.

"It's true. We saw the entire thing in the judgement hall and Lord Augustus was in tears!" He then gives the teen warrior a serious look. "Now tell me, are you going to let them get away with it?" He asks. Douglas glares and shakes his head rapidly.

"NEVER! I will smite them right out of existence!" He pledges. Tytus nods.

"Thank you, son. I don't usually see the point in targeting non-overlords, but we have a system where each death on Earth is natural or murdered by free will God gave to humankind. We don't need people in Hell interfering with that system nor is it their decision to make whatsoever!" He says furiously. "Now there's only one last thing to do with you before you go." He says as he raises his spear.

"Ooh, am I gonna master the Seiken finally?" He asks with enthusiasm. Tytus shakes his head.

"That power is only mastered by your own will once you awaken your true power." He states. "But I am willing to grant you this." He states as a flash of energy appears into Douglas's body. "Going forward, you'll be able to see your death five seconds prior to the ending move." He states. Douglas sighs.

"So I'm gonna get the traumatizing image of my life flashing before my eyes every time I'm about to die now?" He asks. Eddie shrugs.

"But you can teleport from place to place, can't you?" He asks. Douglas nods.

"Well yeah, I can. But why do I need it now of all times?" Tytus speaks up.

"Because now you're facing people with guns. We can't risk letting anyone shoot you without your awareness first." The holy soldier nods.

"I appreciate that." He remarks before turning to Eddie. "As for you, I promise to find their employer and make sure the entire company falls." The small kid makes an evil smirk.

"That's what I like to hear. Go get em buddy!" He says cheerfully. Tytus raises his spear.

"Ready to return to Hell now?" He asks. Douglas picks up Eden's cage and then nods.

"Yes sir. Back to the Happy Hotel please!" He requests as the judge nods and a light flashes down on him from the spear.

* * *

**Happy Hotel: Room #2009**

Douglas reappears on his bed where he was with the snake cage in his hands. He takes a good look at Eden for a moment, recognizing a sad and scared look in her eyes. He can clearly see she's scared to die, and that she knows there's nothing she can do about it if he attempts to kill her. She's not welcome in Heaven anymore, and Douglas won't be in Hell forever either. He knows they won't have a lot of total time together with these circumstances. He stares into her eyes for a few moments before closing his own tightly.

"You know exactly what situation you're in, correct?" He asks.

"Ss." She hisses very softly. Douglas opens his own eyes again with a somewhat guilty look.

"Here's the thing, no matter what the Judgement Hall may say, you did nothing wrong in your fight against me."

"HH?!" Eden's eyes shoot open and she raises her head in surprise. She didn't expect to hear those words.

"Look, I know you only bit me a couple of times because you were trying to protect Queen Lilith and King Lucifer, and that's not something you need to be ashamed of for doing." He says rather humbly. "Even now when I hold your very fate in my hands, I can see in your eyes you're sorry you caused me pain."

"Mm." The serpent nods in agreement. Douglas rubs the area on his neck she bit him, feeling a light stinging pain over his healing skin.

"But you're not sorry for trying to protect those you are loyal to. It's not a sin if they're from Hell you know?" He asks as she looks up at him. "You got aggressive because I was a threat, and no matter who the people you were fighting for were, I don't blame you for risking your life to protect them." The serpent hisses softly and raises her head a bit. "I'm not going to kill you," Douglas assures her as he sets the cage on the dresser beside his bed.

"HH!" She gives him another surprised look and then smiles softly at him. But her smile gets a bit weaker once she sees the blank look on his face.

"I know neither of us are completely innocent but... you don't blame me either, do you?" He asks with a hopeful gloom.

"EE!" Eden shakes her head swiftly at the question. Douglas still lets out an audible sigh.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to them. But you and I both know the truth, don't we?" He asks. Tears come to the snake's eyes as she softly nods. "Good, and I hope for the sake of my reputation and the lives of people in Hell, you and I remain the only ones that know." He says as he opens the cage, allowing Eden to slide out of it.

"MM!" She hums softly as she slithers freely around the dresser. The young warrior faces the door and then glances at her one last time.

"Please behave yourself while I'm gone. There used to be a sweet little maid who would clean up after everyone, but she's not here anymore. Got it?" He asks as the serpent nods. "Alright. Time to capture some child killers!" He shouts enraged as he teleports out of the room. Eden just looks around after he's gone.

* * *

**A small public alley next to the city**

"Okay Moxxie, when you see the boy come out, shoot him in the forehead, got it?" Blitzo says as he watches with binoculars from inside a bush. The white-haired demon rolls his eyes.

"This isn't my first time using a sniper rifle you know." Moxxie says in annoyance. Millie pats him on the shoulder.

"Ignore him sweetie, you never miss anyways." She whispers, causing him to smile. Suddenly they hear some static. Blitzo presses a button on his walkie talkie.

"Do you see him coming, Loony?" The tall imp asks.

"Yeah, it's him. He's right around the corner about to step out." The hell hound responds in her careless tone.

"And you're sure it's the right guy?" He says as he glances at Moxxie, who returns a slight glare. He then turns back to the walkie talkie. "We can't afford to hit the wrong target again." He says as Loona growls under her breath.

"He's the only human you'll ever see in Hell." She says in a quiet but aggressive tone. "You better tell Moxxie not to miss again." She adds.

"I don't miss!" Moxxie says in frustration before sighing. "Most of the time." Loona speaks up.

"Here he comes!" The imps flinch and get back into position. Millie grabs a spear and leans into her husband's ear.

"Just stay calm and shoot straight honey." She says in a sweet tone, causing Moxxie to blush, but maintain his focus. A thought goes through Moxxie's head once Douglas appears in range.

*I never thought I'd need to shoot the same target twice* He thinks as he sets his finger to the trigger.

"Whoa!" Douglas verbally reacts as a vision of a bullet hitting his forehead flashes into his mind. He stops in his tracks and glares a bit. "Snipers are you?" He asks quietly as two of the imps pause.

"Why's he stopping?" Blitzo asks quietly.

"Do you think he sees us?" Millie whispers back. Just before the focused imp fires the shot, the holy soldier teleports. Moxxie reflectively fires a shot, only for the bullet to miss and hit the bullet behind where Douglas was standing. The white-haired imp's eyes widen massively.

"Holy shit! He teleported!" Moxxie shouts in both shock and panic. Millie and Blitzo gasp and stick their heads out of the bushes.

"Where did he go?!" The tall imp asks loudly. Suddenly a heavy object hits Millie in the back of the head.

"OW!" She screams as she's pushed face-first onto the cement sidewalk.

"Ouch!" Moxxie yelps from the pushes as he's hit firmly in the face, sending him backward and out of the bush to hit the sidewalk.

"Whoa, wha-" Blitzo turns around just in time to see a heavy orange object strike him in the face. "AH!" He reacts as the thick object slams against his face and knocks him onto his back next to Millie. "Ow!" He shouts upon landing on his back. All three imps look up to see Douglas standing there with a sharp glare in his eyes.

"You guys have a lot of nerve trying to shoot someone off guard." He remarks in an annoyed tone. "But I'm gonna ask you all something and I expect a straight answer." Millie reaches for her spear slowly. "Who employed you imbeciles, to begin with?!" He demands. Blitzo glares.

"That's confidential information we can't share with you." He comments. Douglas doesn't hesitate to grab him by the throat. "Ack!" Blitzo puts his hands to the young warrior's wrist and tries to resist his grip.

"That's not an acceptable answer dumbass! I demand you-" A vision of Millie thrusting a spear into his abdomen flashes over him, cutting him off. "ARG!" Douglas shouts furiously as he shoves Blitzo to the ground and then kicks upward, knocking the spear out of her hands.

"Whoa!" Millie exclaims, impressed at the boy's reaction time. A pumpkin is thrown at her chest and knocks her back on the ground. "Oah!" She groans at the impact. Before Blitzo can get up, Douglas tackles him onto the cement ground and holds him down by the neck.

"Ah!" The tall imp wheezes as the holy soldier chokes him lightly.

"You ready to tell me who employed you now?" He asks firmly. "I'm waiting for an answer to what makes you think killing children is acceptable in the slightest!" A sudden blunt force of pressure hits him in the back, causing him to reflexively squeeze harder on Blitzo's neck and hit his knees on the ground. "AH!" Douglas lets go of Blitzo's neck, realizing he's now unconscious, and then turns around to see Moxxie standing there with a shotgun. Putting two and two together, he figures out the imp struck him in the back with the end of the rifle.

"Get off of him will you?" Moxxie asks in a surprisingly calm tone. Douglas glares at him darkly upon seeing the shotgun in his arms.

"You're the guy who shot my ankle the other day, aren't you?" He asks as the white-haired imp nods.

"I am. And you're lucky a few extra bucks weren't thrown in at the time or you'd be dead by now." He sasses. Douglas simply frowns.

"Well jackass, are you planning on shooting that rifle at me knowing I can teleport?" Moxxie swiftly swings the weapon forward, attempting to hit the warrior in the head with the edge, only for him to teleport.

"ERR!" Moxxie growls loudly before turning to his wife, who is standing there with a spear. "Where did he go?" He asks her.

"I have no idea." Millie shrugs. Only in a hidden alleyway between two buildings does the boy reappear.

"These are some violent imps. I'm used to scythes, but shotguns are a whole different thing." He says quietly. The hell hound on the roof manages to hear him.

"Hey, guys! He's over here!" Loona shouts as she points down to him. The young warrior glares at her and grabs his Glock. "AI!" She gasps loudly upon seeing the tip of the holy weapon aimed directly at her.

"I might as well take out you to you meddling spy!" He threatens. Loona holds her paws out and steps back.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" She panics before a grenade lands next to Douglas. The holy soldier barely notices in time to react.

"WHOA!" He swiftly sets up a barrier to block the blast, but the intensity of the explosion knocks him back against the brick wall of one of the buildings. "ACG!" He reacts painfully upon his back crashing. His gun falls on the ground next to him as Millie runs in with her spear.

"Gotcha now!" She exclaims as she jabs the spear toward him. He swiftly jumps back before she stabs him, and then she kicks the pistol back behind her. "Moxxie! Shoot him!" She calls from behind, moving out of her husband's range.

"Got him," Moxxie says quietly as he stares down the tip of the weapon. However, a pumpkin zips at his feet at high speed. "Whoa- ouch!" The pumpkin crashes against the imp's legs and causes him to trip forward and crash his face on the sidewalk. Millie gasps at the impact as Moxxie groans quietly.

"Alright, you little son of a bitch!" She exclaims with anger, pointing her spear out towards Douglas. "En Garde!" She screams spiritually. Douglas glares at her.

"I don't have a melee weapon." He states in annoyance. Millie smirks evilly.

"That's too bad. This'll be way too easy!" She says as she steps closer to him with the spear out. Douglas steps back until his back is against the wall.

"Come on Seiken, work!" He mumbles firmly as he attempts to summon a holy sword out of thin air. Millie pauses upon seeing a spark of light in front of her face.

"What the hell?" She mumbles quietly in confusion. To her misfortune, the weapon still isn't developed and the ultraviolet force explodes in her face. "AH! My eyes!" The black-haired imp screams as she takes a couple of steps back and lowers her spear a bit.

"I guess that works too," Douglas mumbles before summoning a pumpkin and running toward her. Loona speaks up.

"Millie! Stab now!" She shouts as Douglas gets closer. Millie quickly puts both hands to her spear and stabs outward. Douglas quickly blocks the tip of the spear with a pumpkin.

"Not so fast!" He comments. Millie growls rather violently and pushes forward, causing the spear to pierce right through the orange object and nearly take out Douglas's eye. He steps back and then kicks upward, managing to knock the spear out of her hands. She swiftly pulls a machete out of her pocket.

"Enough of this!" She cries out furiously as she slashes forward. Douglas takes another step back to avoid the blade and then the imp girl opens her eyes back up, able to see again. Douglas leans back and kicks upward, hitting her wrist firmly. "OH!" Millie struggles to maintain her grip on the machete but manages to keep it in hand. "Hold still, will you?!" She exclaims furiously. As the two continue to fight, Moxxie slowly lifts up his face.

"Oh..." He mumbles painfully as blood starts to leak in a few spots on his face. He stares forward and makes his best effort to concentrate until his vision is fully recovered. He watches as Douglas and his wife spar and then picks up his shotgun.

"You couldn't find another job in this goddamn city?!" Douglas calls out as he continues to dodge her attacks and deliver a couple of pumpkins to different spots on her body.

"This is the best job in the world!" Millie insists, finally landing a cut on his right arm.

"Ow!" Douglas grips his arm before it begins bleeding and summons another barrier to block her blows, to which she tears through rather quickly.

"Every time a body falls, I feel more alive!" She adds as he steps backwards until his back is against the wall. Millie steps a bit closer and pulls the machete back behind her head. "And at this point, your body will make a perfect trophy to summon more customers." Douglas's bleeding arm begins to glow bright white, causing Loona and Moxxie to gasp.

"No more bodies for you!" He exclaims as a light wave appears in front of him. Millie gasps and turns around to shield her eyes from the blow, but before he lands a hit, a vision comes to him. He sees Moxxie prepared to shoot him from far away, and suddenly stops glowing. As the light wave explodes, Millie is pushed back a step and the machete falls out of her hand. With swift reaction time, Douglas notices Moxxie has an eye closed in an attempt to avoid ultraviolet damage. His fingers shiver over the trigger as the instinct to fire finally goes through his brain.

"Whoa!" Millie gasps as the young warrior grabs her by the arms swiftly and spins her outward towards her husband. *BANG* "AAH!" Millie screams loudly as a thick pair of hot metal bullets burst into her chest. Less than a second later, Loona's eyes widen, but her attention is redirected to the shooter.

"MILLIE!" Moxxie screams at the top of his lungs as the heavy gun is dropped beside him. The fatally wounded imp stares at him as tears flood her eyes, only making her vision even blurrier.

"Moxxie..." She responds in a weak tone. Douglas finally lets go of her wrists and she falls on her knees. She clutches her chest and leans over it as she slowly bleeds into the grass. Moxxie just stares at her in tears as her movements become slower and slower. Douglas glares at the white-haired imp and walks towards him slowly.

"Shoot him!" Loona shouts as he continues to decrease the distance between him and Moxxie. Moxxie grabs the gun and aims it at Douglas but shakes constantly in place as he gets closer. "Shoot him!" The hell hound shouts a bit louder. Moxxie's pupils shrink as he gets closer, but he still fails to pull the trigger.

"Let's get this over with." The holy soldier says in a dead tone. Loona begins to stammer reflexively as she leans in with a very worried look on her face.

"SHOOT HIM!" Moxxie holds the gun a bit higher, but his eyes drift back over to Millie's now fresh corpse. In less than a second, his will to kill Douglas is gone and he drops the rifle where it is. "NO, MOXXIE!" Loona shouts in fear and sadness. She covers her eyes as the stronger and much taller boy begins to trash the white-haired imp. He throws him on the ground a few feet back. Moxxie looks up weakly and glances at Millie's corpse.

"Of all the imps in Hell..." Douglas picks him up and firmly punches his right eye, causing him to grunt loudly in discomfort.

"Moxxie..." Loona says inaudibly as she watches Douglas throw him down close to his wife's body.

"It's to me that she fell." He sings in a sad tone. He grunts as Douglas steps on his back and weighs him down, grabbing a pumpkin. He lifts his head up weakly with a black eye and blood on his face, along with tears. "Oh, Millie." He finishes the song. A second later, the pumpkin is slammed against the back of his skull, knocking his lights out instantly. Douglas turns around and spots Loona climbing down from the roof.

"You're next." He says darkly as he reaches for the gun in his pocket. The hell hound gasps loudly and takes a few steps back.

"Wait, wait! No!" She panics fearfully with her hands out. Douglas flashes the Glock out and aims at her. "EEK!" Loona fails to contain her scream. Nearby, a now conscious Blitzo lifts his head off the ground slowly.

"Loona?" He asks in a quiet tone. He softly makes his way back to his feet and pulls out his gun. He steps closer to where he hears voices.

"You don't understand! I'm not a killer, I swear!" Loona screams as Douglas backs her into a corner.

"And why should I fall for that? You're part of a murderous force, and therefore you've got blood on your hands as well!" He retorts.

"Okay Moxxie, you better get your sniper ready." Blitzo says... "Moxxie?" He asks as he turns to the side to see Moxxie lying on his face with blood in the back of his skull. "Oh my god! Millie, the guy got your husband!" He panics as he faces the other direction. "Millie?" He asks waiting for a response, noticing the other imp lying on her stomach, bleeding from her chest. "Oh fuck." Blitzo mumbles before gulping and stepping closer to the fight.

"Do you assholes take pleasure in killing children?!" Douglas interrogates. Loona practically hugs the wall with the back of her arms.

"We don't kill children!" She exclaims. "Well... most of the time." She admits, causing Douglas to facepalm.

"I saw your commercial! You said kids die for free!" He exclaims. Blitzo aims his pistol at the back of Douglas's head, but he's hesitant to pull the trigger. Douglas had already avoided Moxxie's sniper. If he misses this shot, the bullet will hit Loona. The taller imp inhales deeply and speaks up.

"Let her go!" He shouts, getting both of their attention immediately. The holy soldier quickly aims the Glock back at the imp.

"And here I was hoping you'd just stay down. Now you come back to meet your doom?" He asks. Loona gives him a terrified look.

"No, Blitzo! What are you doing here?!" She screams in fright. Blitzo sighs sadly.

"Loona, get out of here." He tells her in an ashamed tone. Douglas sneers at her.

"You heard him, get lost demonic bitch." Loona frowns at him, but then turns around and walks away slowly. Blitzo glares.

"How dare you talk to her that way?" Douglas faces him again.

"Hey, how dare you kill children you insane fuck?" Blitzo raises an eyebrow, slowly putting his finger to the trigger of his weapon. Douglas pays attention to the gun aimed at him cautiously.

"We don't kill children often you know?" The tall imp states. The holy soldier stamps his foot on the ground.

"But you think kids should die for free?! Do their lives have any value to you?!" Blitzo's hand shivers madly.

"This is Hell, nobody's life has value to me on Earth!" He exclaims.

"Then why do you kill people?!" Douglas shouts, desperate for a conceivable answer.

"It's how we survive down here! And threats like you make me happy I have this career!" He states as his finger reaches the trigger. Douglas swiftly relocates the moment the bullet is fired, avoiding the shot. "Oh, for god's sake!" Blitzo says in annoyance.

"Turn around!" Douglas shouts from behind him. The tall imp turns around, just in time for the young warrior to fire the Heaven's Glock into his chest.

"AGH!" The force of the bullet knocks him back and he crashes his back onto the wall. He then falls on his face and begins to bleed. Douglas rotates the gun on his finger a few times before spinning it around and setting it back in his pocket.

"Seems familiar, doesn't it?" He asks as he steps closer to him. Blitzo weakly lifts up his head.

"W-what?" He asks quietly. Douglas pulls out his list.

"You know, here I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill any non-overlords, but you sadists just had to kill one child too many." He says as he unravels the list and holds it in front of the tall imp's eyes. "Now which one of these freaks employed you?" He asks. Blitzo lifts his arm up over his head and points to the black owl Tytus wrote next to.

"This guy. And it costed me my dick to get started." Douglas makes a creeped-out face.

"He chopped your dick off?" He asks. Blitzo gives him an annoyed look.

"I wish he did. That would've been merciful compared to what I sat through." He says before coughing a bit. Douglas sighs and puts his hands to his hips.

"Last question. Who's the one who hired you to come after me to begin with?" Blitzo begins to shut his eyes.

"Ka-tie... Killjoy." He says before exhaling his last breath. Douglas makes a fist.

"That bitch. She's going to get it!" He says vigorously. Suddenly Eddie's spirit comes in.

"Thanks for avenging me. Did you get them all?" The young spirit asks. Douglas facepalms.

"No, the stupid dog girl got away." He says as Eddie rolls his eyes.

"You can forget about her. That dog isn't worth it." He then points to the right. "But if you're looking for Killjoy, I think I know where her studio is." Douglas flinches.

"How do you know of all people?!" He asks in shock. Eddie shrugs.

"I saw a billboard from the I.M.P headquarters building. It had her name, channel number, and building address." He says as he starts to levitate to the right. "Come on Douglas." The strong-willed teen glances behind him at Moxxie, Millie, and Blitzo respectively.

"Immediate? Yes. Murder? Yes. Professional? Not even close." He comments before following Eddie's spirit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I imagine some of you probably hate Douglas right now, but I assure you my goal was to give everyone mixed feelings on him. I hope you're not discouraged to read more! **

**Deceased: **

**Millie**

**Moxxie**

**Blitzo**


	15. The Ultimate Show Stopper

The Ultimate Show Stopper

**Author's Note: Nothing new to say this time. Carry on. **

**Hell's Big City**

* * *

Eddie hovers around, guiding Douglas through the city and following the signs to the destination. Plenty of demons notice Douglas, but none of them seem to notice Eddie, nor do they even do more than glance their direction. Douglas feels a bit awkward being among the inhabitants of Hell after killing their rulers. Nonetheless, talking with Eddie is a great distraction from the situation.

"So Eddie, is Heaven treating you good?" The young warrior asks him.

"It certainly takes some time to get used to." The child angel responds. "Especially when you're leaving your mom behind." He says in a sadder tone. Douglas glooms.

"You know Eddie, you were killed around the same age as when I lost my family. I certainly understand the pain of being separated from your mom, and I'm sorry it happened to you." Eddie sighs lightly and then smiles.

"It's alright buddy. You're doing a great job fighting for Heaven. I wanna be just like you when I grow up." He states, causing Douglas to flinch.

"You can grow up in Heaven? I thought your spirit kept you the age you died forever." He says as Eddie shrugs.

"Well yeah, but I can still get stronger. I've been playing on a baseball team with another young soul, a little older than you, but younger than most." He says before deciding to shift topics. "I thank the lord for Emperor Augustus each morning for guidance of my spirit. He's a great guy." Eddie states. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"About Augustus, may I ask how he became the new chairman of Heaven's Judgement Hall?" The young spirit nods.

"He's the greatest king who ever lived. Despite being the ruler of the largest kingdom in his country, he never valued another human being's life any less than his own." He says. "There was another cowardly pawn named Bobby, and he met a new fate one day."

* * *

**Flashback**

Emperor Augustus is eating a meal with his kingdom. Everyone looks happy and the rooks proceed to bring in more food as they go. Eddie proceeds to tell the story.

"_No matter what people had to say about this man, he always made sure everyone else could live a good life. He kept his country's taxes as low as possible, and did his best to assure not a single citizen would go hungry each day." _

"Ladies and gentlemen! I would like to personally thank all of you for coming to this feast. Nothing lifts my spirit more than seeing so many loyal subjects at my dinner table each night. I propose we feast!" Augustus announces. Everyone at the table cheers. Only a few minutes later, a young timid pawn in his early twenties runs out.

"Emperor Augustus sir! We have a problem!" He panics. The humble king chuckles.

"Ah, young Bob. It's always thrilling you have you join us. You're a true delight, you know that?" He asks, ignoring the pawn's worried tone.

"Sir, the kingdom is under attack! The eastern kingdom has declared war on us in an attempt to conquer your kingdom!" He shouts, causing everyone at the table to gasp. The strong leader sighs and slams his fists on the table.

"What do they want from us?! I've called for several peace treaties and sent them many letters of request to join forces with us! How could they irresponsibly throw more lives at us in hopes to conquer us? Can't they just be grateful for the land they already have?!" He vents in a harsh tone. Several people in the room start to panic.

"What do we do sir?" Bobby asks his leader. Augustus sighs deeply and gives him a determined glare.

"We'll have to fight. I'm sick of sacrificing soldiers for my sake, and this rival kingdom has got to go." He says as he points behind the pawn. "Now Bob, go round up our army and I'll meet you in ten minutes for further command."  
"Yes sir!" He shouts before turning around and running off. The strong king turned to his wife.

"Honey, if I don't live to see another day, please remember I love you." He says in a sad tone.

"Oh, I love you too sweetie!" She says in a scared, but sincere tone as she hugs his strong body. He wraps his large, gentle arms around her for a moment and holds her close.

"Take care of our kingdom." He whispers. "I've got to go." Eddie continues.

"_Augustus wasn't used to declaring war, but this time he learned something. No matter the outcome of the battle, both sides lost men each match. He realized that if he sends people to risk their lives and even die for his sake, then he can't be the best king he can be. So after the troops prepared their artillery, he came in for the King's Command." _

"Okay, everyone! Remember the plan, do exactly as our king would!" Bobby says in a timid voice. "He is our emperor, and we must put our lives on the line to protect his!" He commands, getting a lot of nods from other soldiers in the crowd.

"_But then, the most unexpected thing happened."_

"And I must put my life on the line to protect all of you as well!" Everyone gasps as they see the mighty emperor step outside. He's wearing a thick red knight's armor and holds a hammer around 100 pounds in one hand and a thick blue shield in the other.

"Sir! Are you crazy! You shouldn't be out here!" Bob nearly screams. Several soldiers shiver and say 'yeah' or 'I agree' amongst themselves. Augustus holds his head down for a moment.

"I assure you I'm entirely sane. But I can't do this to you brave knights anymore." He says as he looks around at his army. "Some of you have fought in battles for several years under me. Every time I send you back into combat, the likeliness of you dying on the battlefield grows!" He announces as he turns to some of the pawns who haven't been promoted. "And to some of you, this is your first fight, and it could very well be your last fight as well!" Bobby yelps under his breath.

"You don't need to remind us, sir! We know that!" He says fearfully.  
_"And then came the most selfless speech in human history." _Eddie states as the brave king raises his head to face his army.

"I refuse to sit in my palace any longer while you brave warriors risk and sometimes sacrifice your lives for my safety. I may be a king, but that doesn't mean my life is any more valuable than any of yours!" He raises his hammer a little higher. "If I die in combat today, my soul will rest peacefully knowing I died alongside those who have done so much for me. And that said, I wish to return the favor all of you have done for me over the years! I would like to battle, and it'll be my goal to make sure ten or twelve of you men remain standing after combat as a result of my presence." He raises his hammer even higher. "I am the strongest man in this kingdom, and now I must use my strength in honor and loyalty of all of you! For it was your honor and loyalty that made me the man I am today!"

* * *

**Reality**

"So, that's the tale of Emperor Augustus?" Douglas asks as Eddie nods.

"Yes sir. He died in battle that night, but the very next day, he was given the top seat of Heaven's Judgement Hall in honor of his sacrifice." The young spirit states. He then points to studio 666. "Here we are." The holy soldier glares.

"This is where that evil bitch works?!" He asks aggressively. Eddie nods.

"This is the location from the billboard." He says before giving a daring grin. "Let's go in and watch her die!" Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Eddie, I really don't think that's a good idea. What if someone sees you?" He asks. Eddie chuckles.

"Don't worry about it, Douglas. I'm a spirit, and therefore I'm invisible to all mere mortals. You can see me since you're an immortal." He clarifies. "But to the people in Hell, I'm invisible!" He brags. Douglas frowns lightly.

"You don't suppose overlords are immortals as well?" He asks concerned. Eddie laughs.

"There are no overlords in the building. Just Katie and several other demons who come in to watch the news." Douglas growls.

"It'll be hard to do this in front of a lot of people." Eddie taps his chin for a second.

"Hm... maybe you could tamper with some of the lights inside the studio and set off a blinding flash with a glare the cameras can't see past." He suggests.

"Now that sounds like a great idea!" A familiar voice calls out.

"Who said that?" Eddie asks. The radio demon steps out from behind a corner.

"I did!" Alastor says in a spirited tone. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Alastor? What are you doing here?" He asks as Eddie shivers a bit.

"And you can see me?!" He asks in shock. The radio demon chuckles a few times.

"Why yes, young lad, my radio wave technology has the ability to sense supernatural spirits." He says as he twirls the tip of his staff, causing a visible pulse of radio waves to emit. Eddie's soul loses its transparency for a moment as the wave goes through him.

"Okay! Please ignore me! We don't want people around here to know Douglas has someone with him." Alastor turns to the young warrior.

"Well Douglas, I just wanted to warn you that Katie Killjoy is under the employment of Vox." He states.

"And?" Douglas asks.

"And you might have a shot at recovering your Heaven's Glock. Vox had it last, and maybe he left it somewhere in the 666 New Station." He lowers his eyebrows. "The sooner you retrieve your weapon, the sooner the risk of unwanted demon deaths drops." Douglas nods.

"I've got it." He says as he faces Eddie. "Nobody but Alastor can see you, right?" He asks the younger spirit.

"I think so. I don't assume anyone else can." He states.

"Then how about you hover around inside the building and look for my Glock. When you see it, let me know where it is." He requests. Eddie raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What exactly is a Glock?" He asks. Douglas pulls his holy pistol out.

"A fancy gun." He says as Alastor quickly snaps and a shadow grabs the gun and then shoves it back into his pocket. "Whoa! What was that?" He asks in shock.

"You better keep that weapon hidden my friend. You don't want a single demon learning about your weaponry." The radio demon warns him.

"Right." Douglas states as Eddie hovers closer to the wall.

"Alright, I'll see if I can find it for you!" He says spiritually and then flies through the wall. Douglas turns to the radio demon.

"Thanks for the tip Alastor. I'll see you later tonight." He states as he turns to the door. Alastor puts his hand to his shoulder.

"Actually my friend, I'm gonna spend the next few days clearing my head. I need a break from the hotel." He says in a slightly lower tone.

"Oh, is it because of Mimzy?" Douglas asks. Alastor sighs and nods.

"You got that right. I need a couple of days to recover from the stress of losing friends." He states with a slightly sad look in his eyes. He then pats Douglas on the shoulder. "But I do respect that despite you losing your friend Niffty, you're not stopping at all." The holy soldier smiles at him.

"Thank you, Alastor. I'm doing this purely so I can end the Armageddon as fast as possible." Alastor nods.

"I appreciate that motive as well. Until we meet again, farewell." He teleports after finishing his sentence.

* * *

**666 News Station**

Douglas walked inside and was rather surprised at the population there. A lot of people were in the lobby, which wasn't at all expected. He assumed only a DJ, a few cameramen, sound people, a receptionist, and maybe a few security guards would be there. Instead, there was a large crowd of people inside and he could tell most of them don't work here. He walked around the lobby avoiding pedestrians until reaching an elevator. He noticed a few demons stepping off and a few more stepping on. He then decides to just take the staircase to the top, assuming the stairs aren't commonly used, so he's better off avoiding random demons. He finally makes it to the top floor and to his surprise, a door leading into a dressing room is unlocked. He looked around the inside and saw some fancy dresses, many of them red, and a few sharp blue vests. He could help but utter a small sentence.

"I'm sorry Tom." He whispers in a gloomy tone as he strokes one of the blue suits. He quickly turns around to hear voices on the other side of a small one-way window.

"And you saw the murder take place Nobel Seviathan?" Douglas squints to see it was Killjoy who'd said that, and from the back of the man's head, he could tell it was Seviathan sitting next to her.

"I didn't see the murder myself, but I know who the killer is." He states. A few members of the crowd gasp and mumble quietly. "A human-human dude with an orange shirt." He states.

"That little bastard," Douglas mumbles as a light glare appears in his eyes. He looks at his shirt and realizes he's too recognizable. Nobody else in the gallery is dressed in orange, let alone completely human.

"He's completely human? No animal traits?" Katie asks as Seviathan shrugs.

"He probably has a moose's dick. The king seemed okay with him banging his daughter." He remarks sarcastically, causing Douglas to facepalm and everyone in the room in front to laugh loudly.

"And you know he did it because?" She asks when the laughter stops.

"Because according to a few residents at the new hotel, he's a descendant of God, here to slay all the overlords in Hell," Seviathan says in a completely serious tone. "I've actually grown pretty concerned about it."

"Well don't you worry. Once we have a mugshot of him, we'll be able to alert everyone that he's wanted." She says as the crowd begins to applaud. Douglas slides back in as Seviathan stands up.

"Great, and whoever kills him will be rewarded five-hundred grand from my parents. It's what the king and queen would've wanted." He says as he tugs his vest a bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's your loyal Nobel, Seviathan von Eldritch!" Katie announces as the crowd applauds loudly. The royal duke makes his way back to the dressing room.

"Thank you very much." He says as Katie gives the cameraman a signal.

"And, roll commercial." She states. As the cameras go off, Seviathan closes the door and flinches upon seeing the young warrior.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both boys shout at one another. Seviathan putting a hand to his holster immediately prepared to draw his sword.

"I came here to finish a job! When I have to kill an assassin, the job isn't complete until the person who hired them is dead as well!" Douglas exclaims as he steps out from where he was standing.

"Well, I came here to report the deaths of the king and queen!" Seviathan retorts and then points. "Two people I know you killed!" Douglas returns the same sharp glare.

"How do you know it was me?" He asks.

"Because you're the only human in Hell! Nobody else has holy powers!" The fish boy answers. Douglas summons a pumpkin.

"Okay, you want to go right now?!" He challenges.

"Ha! How about we don't?" Seviathan asks as he takes his fingers off the handle of his sword. "If I kill you, Charlie is going to be very upset. So why don't you throw me into the void with her parents?" He asks with a smug smirk. Douglas glares.

"You're gonna just frame me for murder and then not fight me? I thought you wanted to slice me yesterday." He states.

"I did, but now that you're still alive, why should I kill you? Everyone in Hell thinks you killed her parents, and until you yourself prove otherwise, you're a prime target." Seviathan says in an evil tone. "And the more people you kill, the bigger threat you become." He adds. Douglas sighs deeply and makes eye contact with him.

"So now you want me to suffer, but you won't do it yourself?" He asks. The green duke chuckles.

"Am I making you suffer?" He asks as he points to the window, Katie Killjoy sits at the desk. "Or is it the person who tried to have you killed?" Douglas just stands there and thinks about Niffty. Katie Killjoy is the reason she's dead, and now she's sitting there like nothing happened while Tom isn't there beside her.

"That bitch." Douglas comments under his breath as he steps up to the doorknob. "She will pay." Seviathan claps one time.

"Ha, ha! That's right, go kill her on national television so everyone in Hell can see it!" He encourages. Douglas steps out of the room and faces the cameras and the audience behind them. Katie gasps upon seeing him but then begins to chuckle evilly.

"Oh, look who it is. The very killer of the king and queen himself." She comments as the audience gets quiet. Some of them glare darkly, others grin evilly, and a few of them just stand there with funny looks like this is all a joke.

"And how do you know I killed them?" Douglas asks as he walks out and sits in the chair Tom used to sit sassily. "Were you in the room where it happened?" Katie chuckles.

"That's Tom's seat. But I guess you can have it now since you shot him in the heart." She states, causing the audience to gasp loudly. Douglas flinches, but then returns a very savage look.

"You're one to act concerned over me being in his seat. It's almost like you didn't push him into the tip of my gun." Katie flinches as the audience gasps again, this time louder.

"Well... maybe you should explain why you had that gun out to begin with! Do you know how many people miss him on this channel?!" She asks angrily.

"Yeah!" "How could you?!" "Killer!" Different audience members start to shout in frustration. Douglas summons a pumpkin and lets it splat onto the table, instantly quieting everyone. "A pumpkin?" One guy asks quietly.

"I don't know the number of people who miss Tom, but I know you're not one of them." Just as Katie is about to speak up, Douglas leans upward and slams his fists on the table. "Because you had the nerve to drive away after Tom was shot!" Katie faces the audience to see they have mixed reactions. Some of them are mumbling to each other, uncertain of what to believe.

"What? On Saturday? Can you prove I did that?!" She asks. Douglas turns to the audience.

"I can't. But you guys can." He says, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Was Killjoy here at this time on Saturday reporting? Or was she gone?" He asks.

"She wasn't here!" One of the demons shouts. A loud amount of chatter starts among the crowd, but a heavy majority of them are glaring at Katie.

"Arg, don't listen to this bastard! He killed the king and queen of Hell!" The audience gets a little quieter, uncertain who to trust. Douglas quickly points at her.

"And you tried to kill their daughter, inside her new hotel!" He retorts. Katie tries to speak up, but the amount of chatter in the room overpowers any of her words from reaching the cameras.

"You little fuckwad." Katie mumbles darkly. "You ruined my show, and I'm going to see your execution." She states biding all her rage.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asks. Suddenly a gun flashes before his eyes. Katie aims the Heaven's Glock at him, the very same one he'd lost the night he encountered Velvet. Just before he can move or even teleport, a bullet is fired directly into the center of his heart. "OOOWWWWW!" Douglas screams loudly, both the gun's loud noise, and his scream regaining the audience's attention. The force of the bullet pushes him backward and his chair falls, causing him to crash on his back and begin bleeding.

"DOUGLAS!" A familiar voice shouted. It was Eddie's ghost, flying over to him as fast as he could. "Are you okay?!" He asks desperately. Everyone in the room watches as he clutches his bleeding heart. The sheer aura of the strongest angels in Heaven puts solid gravitational force on his entire bloodstream.

"I shot him!" Katie exclaims with a sinister grin on her face before turning to the cameras. "You can all rest easy now that the guy who killed Lucifer and Lilith is dead! No being in Hell can withstand the force of this pistol, and if anyone dare enter my show uninvited like he did, you're dead!" She threatens darkly. The audience members all look around at each other, some are sad, some are scared, and some are just confused. Katie slams her fists on the table. "Commercial!" She shouts to her cameramen, causing them to turn them off instantly. She then points to the audience. "The rest of you, go home. We'll finish the story about this boy's murder tomorrow!"

"Ow..." Douglas mumbles in pain as he clutches his heart. This power is very overwhelming, and he doesn't feel in control of his will anymore. Eddie hugs Douglas's head, he can't feel him, but he does hear his words.

"I'm sorry Douglas. This is my fault. I should've known she had the gun." He says. "And I can..."

* * *

**Flashback**

As Eddie's sentence starts to become less coherent, Douglas finds himself in a vision. Exactly how he dreamed of in the last conversation with Eddie. He sees a burnt battlefield with several men dead and injured. One large man he recognizes steps forward and lifts up the body of a small skinny man.

"Bob, please speak to me." The man says. The young pawn opens his eyes weakly.

"Sir Augustus." He manages to say. "You must retreat. The enemy kingdom has a cannon they're going to fire directly at your kingdom." He says. Augustus takes a deep breath and lifts the young man onto his feet.

"My kingdom?" He asks with a hearty smile on his face. "I think you mean, your kingdom." He says proudly. Bobby flinches.

"What?!" He nearly screams. He could tell when Augustus was serious or not, and this time doesn't deceive him. He stammers a bit before the large older gentleman sets his crown on his head.

"You heard me. My palace is yours now, King Bobby." The pawn's eyes widen, and his pupils shrink.

"No! Sir, I can't be king!" He panics. Augustus pats him on the back.

"Well someone needs to take care of our people, and if there's someone I believe in, it's a young loyal pawn who has always been there for his king." He then glances into the distance and sighs. "My time has come Bob, and your time of destiny is now." He says. The pawn begins to tear up.

"Sir... Lord Augustus... I..." The proud king wraps his arms around the younger man, greeted by his embrace as well.

"I'll see you again someday in Heaven. I sense God is calling me." And with that, Augustus ends the hug and faces forward. His walk turns into a jog, and as Bobby waves at him with tears, it becomes a full sprint.

"Whoa," Douglas comments as he watches the strong leader dash across the field in his heavy armor. He finally reaches the enemy base and stares as they aim a cannon his direction.

"You sinners! I've been all but gentle to you and you've caused the devastating tragedy of so many innocent people!" He shouts. Several archers aim arrows at him. "Your kingdom has got to go!" He exclaims as he runs forward.

"Oh my god," Douglas mumbles at the sight. Several arrows come his direction as one of the men ignites the cannon. Augustus holds his shield out in an attempt to block the arsenal of arrows, but he fails to block them all.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screams loudly as arrows begin to pierce his skin in several spots. However, he doesn't slow down his pace. He finally gets to the cannon and shoves his hands below the tip. "ARGGGG... YAAAAAHHHHHH!" He flips the front of the cannon directly over as a few arrows pierce his back. Many men panic loudly upon his action, but before anyone can move, the cannonball fires into a large arsenal of dynamite.

***KABOOM!***

Douglas shields his eyes as he watches the distant explosion blow up the entire front wall of the kingdom and send several guards dozens of feet in the air. After almost twenty seconds, the castle is entirely crippled and many bodies lie on the ground, some of them in flames. Just then, Douglas finally makes out the words of Eddie's spirit.

"And so Augustus said that day..."

* * *

**Reality**

"If you die in combat, you did not fail, for you have fallen for the sake of many others to live on after you." Eddie finishes as he leans lower. "You did well Douglas, you really did." Douglas opens his eyes as white shining aura flashes inside his body. Eddie gasps. "Douglas? What's happening to you?!" He asks in shock.

"What the fuck is this?!" Katie asks upon seeing him glow. She stares at the pistol for a moment and then looks back at his chest, which has not only stopped bleeding, but the only proof of the bullet is the hole in his shirt. With a tremendous amount of new willpower, Douglas finally gathers the strength to stand back up.

"I don't believe it," Eddie mumbles with wide eyes. Katie begins to shiver and look around, but nobody else is in the room anymore.

"How?!" She screams as she aims the gun at him again, the shivering causes it to bounce in her grip. "I just shot you! How can you resist the power?!" Douglas opens his eyes, and a bright white light flashes out of them.

"I have now directly become one with my aura. The holy power is flowing through me, and the power of the bullet has made its way into my will." He points in the air beside him, and a light beam appears. The beam gets larger and larger until a full Seiken is successfully created in thin air. Katie drops the gun.

"Where'd you get that sword?!" She exclaims fearfully. Douglas smirks and shrugs.

"As Seviathan said, always bring your own sword with you to a duel." He then levitates it into his palm and grabs the end, pointing it toward her. "Where's your sword?" He asks.

"I don't have one!" Katie replies. Eddie smirks and folds his arms as Douglas steps forward.

"That's a shame. En Garde!" He shouts. Katie screams loudly as he swiftly stabs her firmly in the chest.

"AAAHHH!" She screams and grits her teeth until he shoves it even further and the tip of the blade pushes out the back of her spine. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screams a second time once that happens. She weakly lifts her head up as blood spills out of her mouth.

"Well Killjoy, the show is now officially canceled." He says savagely. Once he lets go of the sword, it disappears entirely and Katie's body falls to the floor, never to move again. Eddie hovers closer to him.

"You did it!" He celebrates. "You got the sword! How does that feel?!" He asks eagerly. Douglas smirks at him.

"After failing to make a sword several times, it feels incredible." He turns towards the door. "Now that I've killed your killers and the woman who hired them, I better lay low for the rest of the day." He says as he walks out. Eddie follows him.

"Good job man. How'd you even gather the strength to stand after that shot?" He asks rather surprised. Douglas smiles.

"You remember that man you told me about earlier?"

"Augustus?" Eddie asks as the holy soldier nods.

"That's the man. The bullet gave me a vision of him. I saw so much willpower demonstrated in his final moments of life. Perhaps the gun was giving me the last few moments of the same angel who charged that bullet." Eddie's eyes widen.

"You think Augustus made that bullet with his power?" He asks.

"No doubt about it. And being able to see such courage and leadership is exactly what I needed to lift my spirit. His desire you fight until death for his people is what granted me this new power." He then gives him a firm smile. "Please tell Augustus I said thank you because I'd be dead right now if he didn't die a hero." Eddie gives him a thumbs up.

"Will do. See you later buddy!" He says as his soul flies up out of the building.

* * *

**Happy Hotel Lobby**

Charlie was doing all she could, serving Egg Bois and trying to manage everything to the best of her ability. But the thought of never seeing her parents again was holding her down. Vaggie kept asking what was wrong, and she kept assuring her everything was fine throughout the day. A little later that night, Douglas finally steps foot back inside the hotel. He notices Charlie doesn't look too happy but decides to still make an effort to comfort her.

"Hey Charlie, are you okay?" He asks. Charlie lifts her head up lightly and gives a tired smile with her best effort to look genuine.

"I think so. It's been a good day for me. Ha, ha." She says in a nervous tone. Douglas sighs.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to tell you this, but I was forced to kill four people today." Charlie flinches, but unlike usual, her facial expression doesn't change.

"Who'd you kill?" She asks.

"I killed three assassins that were after me. I was avenging a poor nine-year-old they killed." He states. "And I finally killed Katie Killjoy for you!" He says a little more upbeat. Charlie raises an eyebrow, as does Douglas upon noticing she didn't smile. "Aren't you a little relieved?" He asks.

"I guess but... why'd you kill her?" She asks. Douglas pulls out both of his guns, startling her.

"She shot me with my old Glock, so now I have two!" He says savagely. Charlie quickly pushes both guns down to his sides.

"Keep those in your pockets! Remember?!" She asks fearfully. Douglas nods and pockets the Glocks.

"My apology. Just know they're both back in my hands, so we don't need to worry about unwanted victims." Charlie flinches again at the thought of them being 'safe' with him.

"Okay, but as I said before, you need to keep those away from people here." She reminds him. He nods.

"I understand, and it won't happen again." He then looks around. "So, did you get any new guests today?" He asks. Charlie shrugs for a moment and then starts to think normally.

"Well, yeah. We got one, but I don't know why she came here." She responds.

"What does she look like?" Douglas asks.

"Hey, Charlie." A somewhat familiar voice calls. A tired werewolf girl steps up as Douglas starts to turn around. "I'm having trouble wa- AH!" She screams upon seeing Douglas. Charlie flinches and speaks up upon hearing her scream.

"Whoa, Loona! Calm down!" She requests as the hell hound runs back against the wall staring at Douglas.

"Please don't kill me! I didn't know you were here, and I'll stay out of your way! I promise!" She panics fearfully. Douglas sighs and holds up his hand.

"That won't be necessary." He says in attempt to reassure her. "I wo-"

"Then let me get out of here! I won't stay here if you want me out!" She exclaims as her breathing speeds up.

"Okay! What's going on here?!" Charlie shouts, catching their attention.

"I'm not gonna kill you!" Douglas yells before facing Charlie and sighing deeply. "Apparently one of the hitmen I killed was her father."

"Adoptive father." Loona corrects as her breathing slows down. Douglas pauses and sighs.

"Yes, adoptive father." He states before opening his eyes. "A guy who shot a nine-year-old." Charlie gasps.

"Wait a minute... was it that same boy we came across in Heaven?" She asks as the holy soldier nods. "What?!" She then faces Loona. "How dare you?!" She shouts as the werewolf holds her paws out.

"I didn't shoot him! I just reported him!" She defends. Charlie facepalms and tears start to leave her eyes.

"Why is there so much violence going on after the cleans?" She asks. "Just after a bunch of souls are lost forever, more of them slip away." Douglas steps forward and pats her on the back. She flinches uncomfortably at his touch.

"I apologize if this is my fault. I'm gonna try to end this as soon as possible." He says as she jerks away from him. "Oh, sorry..." He apologizes upon realizing her feelings.

"Why are you even here Douglas? You're not someone who belongs in Hell." The young warrior lowers his head.

"As I said before, the overlords are my targets." Charlie's tears stop and she just gives him a dead look.

"So that's how it is. I guess there's nothing I can do about it." She says as she turns around. Douglas steps forward.

"Charlie, I know what you're feeling, but please-"

"Leave me alone." She interrupts in a sharp tone. Loona steps closer.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Charlie doesn't turn her head.

"It's none of your concern." She says as she steps into a room. "Have a nice night." She says, barely loud enough for them to hear her, and then she closes the door.

"Okay... Goodnight Charlie." Douglas says back and then heads for the stairs. Loona steps up behind him.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asks. Douglas faces her with an ashamed look.

"I better go to bed. I'm a killer, and I sadly have to keep killing until my job is over." He says as he pulls out his list. "I just hope these five go quick and nobody else goes with them." He says lightly. Loona glances at the list.

"There are six of them. Not five." She says as Douglas points to Stolas, causing her to flinch.

"Apparently this guy doesn't count. He's not an overlord, and so I have no need to kill him." He states. Loona shivers a little.

"Do you have any idea who he is?" She asks nervously. Douglas shrugs.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not gonna go for him." He says as he turns to the stairs. "Well, you have a nice night. I hope you do well in your redemption arc." He says to her as he starts walking up the stairs. Loona turns around and sighs.

"He's gonna get himself killed... maybe I shouldn't interfere." She says quietly as she thinks about Blitzo and walks to the bar. Meanwhile, Charlie picks up her phone.

"Hello?" A young boy's voice answers on the other end.

"Hey." Charlie responds quietly.

"Princess! It's been a while! What can I do for you?" He asks eagerly.

"Get your brother and come to the hotel tomorrow morning. I need your help with one of my guests." She replies.

* * *

**Author's Note: And, cut! As this story unravels, I keep having more ideas and it's making the story take longer than expected. But I hope you like my next chapter as it will act as a transition chapter. And I really hope you liked Augustus because I wanted to make him dynamic! **

**Anyways, next chapter soon. **

**Deceased: **

**Katie Killjoy**


	16. A Ride Through Hell

A Ride Through Hell

**Author's Note: Now that I've officially started another semester, chapter production may continue to remain slow, but it isn't about to stop as we reach Hazbin's first anniversary. Let's get right into it!**

* * *

**6:30 A.M. Room #2009**

Douglas woke up in his bed to the sound of a couple heavy footsteps as well as a small metal sound. He moved his arms a bit, but his effort to make any movements at all wasn't working. Upon feeling the restraints on his wrists, he wakes up and instantly gasps at the sight of two rather small red goat demons holding him in place by his wrists. He has one shackle on each of his wrists and both goats have the other end of it. It isn't long before he glares at them.

"Who are you two and how dare you attempt to detain me?!" He fails to hold his frustration. The left goat speaks up.

"We were requested to capture you by our dear princess, Charlie Magne." He states in a slightly higher pitched voice than one would assume he has. Douglas glares further.

"I doubt that. First off, Charlie has no royal servants despite being from a royal bloodline, and given that she hasn't been willing to discuss things with me herself, I find it hard to believe she'd request an arrest on me." The goats face one another for a moment before the right one responds.

"That's where you're wrong little pal. My name is Razzle, and this is my brother Dazzle." He says in a slightly deeper voice, pointing to his twin. "We were Charlie's gift from her father as two former stuffed animals brought to life to serve her." He states. The holy teen rolls his eyes.

"Pretty poor effort she put in naming you two." He mumbles. Both of them frown.

"Look buddy, we're not about to let you kill Charlie and all of her friends. We're here to question you over the incident surrounding Lilith and Lucifer." Razzle responds. "WHOA!"

"WHA!" Both goats are pulled inward as Douglas firmly yanks on the chains. "OUCH!" They both react as they bonk horns. They quickly snap out of their daze and glare at the young warrior.

"Listen up midgets, next time you want to detain someone, make sure they're not as large as both of you combined. If you think I'm about to surrender to a couple three-foot pixies, you're gonna need more than your far inferior strength."

"Maybe we should've had Bethesda help us." The darker shaded goat states.

"That won't be necessary Dazzle, we can handle him alone." The lighter goat says before turning to Douglas. "You wanna try to escape us, we're not gonna hurt you. But I'd love to see you try." Douglas rolls his eyes.

"I will." He says as he attempts to teleport, failing. "Wait," He tries again, but it's useless. He then turns back to Razzle. "I see how it is, these shackles dispel powers." The lighter goat nods.

"You're correct pal. Though you may be physically stronger than us, you're not gonna get far if you take off with these cuffs on your wrists." Dazzle nods.

"That's right. But if you promise not to use any resistance, we promise not to hurt you. Deal?" The darker goat asks rather politely.

"Fine," Douglas says, frowning a little and glancing at the cage near his bed. "But do you mind if I take my pet Eden with me?" He asks as both goats frown a bit.

"Eden is not your pet," Razzle says as he opens the cage. "She is the former pet of the king and qu-Ow!" He shouts as the serpent bites his finger and then jumps onto Douglas's chest. "What the hell?!" He reacts. Both him and Dazzle's eyes widen.

"SSSS!" Eden hisses furiously at them both, defending the holy soldier, who smirks a bit.

"Now would you look at that, someone seems a little upset with your actions don't you think?" Douglas asks them.

"She… likes you?" Razzle asks with a surprised look on his face.

"You didn't hypnotize her, did you?" Dazzle adds. Douglas smirks and shakes his head, Eden shakes her head as well in perfect sync.

"Nope, Lucifer's pet is his memento to me." Eden nods as he says this.

"But why is she so obedient all of a sudden?" Razzle asks.

"She's my friend," Douglas says cutely to her as she licks his cheek. "If I wanted to kill her, I would've done it by now." Dazzle smiles a bit.

"I guess that's true." He mumbles. Douglas then faces them, frowning lightly.

"And how about Charlie? Don't you guys think I would've killed Charlie by now if I really wanted to?" He asks. Razzle raises an eyebrow.

"We can't just say yes to that and leave it. We're supposed to take you for a little ride in Frederick and Bethesda von Eldritch's car." Douglas's eyebrows scrunch a bit more.

"Why is that necessary? We can talk right here." He remarks. The goats face each other for a moment and then back to him.

"We were told to make sure we can share the story with the von Eldritchs since they were very close to Charlie's parents." Razzle states. Douglas grunts a bit.

"I don't trust them. Their son tried to kill me the other night." He mumbles. Dazzle raises an eyebrow.

"If he had, would Lucifer and Lilith still be alive?" He asks. Douglas's glare fades into a remorseful gloom.

"…Yes." He replies. Eden glooms and wraps around his neck gently. Suddenly he's pulled forward and his feet touch the floor. "Whoa!" Razzle pulled him onto the floor and Dazzle does the same with his shackle.

"Then we're authorized to take you to the destination for further questioning." The lighter goat states as Eden hisses at him. Douglas sighs.

"But why are these two present?" He asks.

"It's so you don't kill us without witnesses." Dazzle states. "Given that you've already admitted to killing a few residents of Hell, we cannot trust you without the two overlords to help contain you." Douglas sighs again, failing to really come up with a counterargument. Eden rests her hand on his shoulder, making him smile a bit.

"Alright, let's go." He says in a more accepting tone. Dazzle smiles a bit as well.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Knox. As promised, we won't hurt you." He states. Razzle continues to frown.

"But we don't entirely trust you either, so don't think you'll just get to talk your way out of this like it's nothing." He adds. Douglas nods.

"I'm well aware." He remarks.

* * *

**Happy Hotel lobby**

After about ten minutes of walking downstairs, Douglas and the goats reach the hotel lobby. The first person they see is a grey woman with a distinguished physique and bright green eyes. She looks very similar to Lilith, though, far shorter. She has a smug look on her face Douglas can't help but frown at.

"Thank you, boys, you've been a big help." She says. The young warrior makes eye contact with her.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asks. She suddenly teleports closer to him, a shadow fades out from where she was and reappears closer to his face, startling him a bit.

"I'm Bethesda von Eldritch." She says with a seductive look, causing him to frown harder. "I'd love to shake your hand, but I think these boys are doing such a good job." She states. Dazzle smiles a bit at her.

"Thanks, Lady Bethesda." He says sweetly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of shaking hands with you," Douglas says, causing everyone's smile to fade except for hers. "What do you want with me?" She begins giggling.

"Why sweetie, me and my husband Freddy are waiting for you. It's been a long time since we've seen a genuine child, and we've made special room in our car for you." Douglas glares.

"Yeah, before we go anywhere, I need to be sure this is warranted." He states, causing her to giggle.

"That won't be necessary son, we've already taken care of that." She states.

"Whoa!" Both goat brothers lose their grip on their shackles as Douglas abruptly pulls his hands above them.

"I'm going to confirm this with Charlie before we go, got it?!" He says sternly, Eden glares at her as well.

"And why does that matter to you so much?" Bethesda asks, that smile still on her face. Both goats reach for their end of the shackles, but Douglas makes sure they can't reach.

"Because if this isn't warranted, you guys are kidnapping me!" He exclaims. "Now get out of my way and let me speak to Charlie!" He demands.

"Denied." Bethesda remarks.

"Fine!" Douglas says as he pulls his fist back. The goat brothers gasp.

"Wait, no!" Razzle exclaims.

"Don't!" Dazzle adds on. Douglas takes a swing at her, but she teleports behind him and grabs his shackle chain with a shadow hand.

"Whoa!" Douglas reacts as the hand pulls both cuffs together and binds them very well. He's pulled onto his back on the floor and his grip range of motion is entirely locked. "OW!" He screams as the back of his head hits the floor, Eden yelping softly as part of her body is squished below his neck.

"You've tested my patience enough you naughty child, my husband is waiting for us!" Bethesda says in a louder more demanding tone. Razzle puts his hands up towards her.

"Please take it easy Lady Bethesda." He requests. "Charlie wouldn't like it if we hurt him." But it was too late, the young warrior begins to cry lightly as the pain from crashing goes through his head.

"Ow…" Douglas says quietly as tears roll down his cheeks. He can't hold them in anymore. But finally, Charlie steps out, facing them with a confused look.

"What is going on here?" She asks. Just before Douglas can speak up, the dark lady steps in front of him, releasing the hand on his chains.

"This stubborn boy is resisting arrest despite being told several times not to resist." She says with an impatient tone. Dazzle frowns a bit.

"Hey, this kid was an orphan for several years, wasn't he? Maybe cut him some slack." He says in Douglas's defense.

"Well let him resist all he wants," Charlie tells her. "If those chains block his power, you have no need to hurt him." Bethesda shrugs.

"I guess we can live with that." She says as the shadow hand reappears and pulls Douglas back on his feet by his chains. "Let's go now." She requests.

"Wait!" Douglas shouts, stopping her. He faces Charlie with a few tears in his eyes from both pain and disbelief. "Charlie, are you honestly okay with this?" He asks. The princess sighs and glooms.

"I'm very sorry Douglas, but I need to allow this." She says in a depressed tone. "I've arranged for you to spend some time with my ex-boyfriend's parents, and if Razzle and Dazzle find you're guilty, you'll be spending your eternity in the palace dungeon." She states, causing him to gasp loudly.

"WHAT?!" he yells loudly.

"Silence!" Bethesda says as she roughly tugs the chains, hurting his wrists a bit.

"Ow!" He yelps lightly.

"You heard her sweetie, now how about you accept this fate?" The dark lady asks, regaining her smug smile. Douglas can't believe this.

"And if I'm innocent?" He asks. Charlie thinks for a moment.

"If Razzle and Dazzle fail to confirm your guilt, I'll have Frederick drop you back off later tonight and we'll talk about it from there." She states. "But until then, you might as well accept this interrogation, and pray that you're not convicted by tonight." She says as she turns around.

"That's it? You're gonna put my fate into their hands?" He asks. Charlie opens a door and frowns a bit, but she doesn't face him.

"Yes. This time you'll learn what it's like when someone else decides your fate." She says before entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Fine, let's go." Douglas says with a blank tone as he lowers his hands. His headache is beginning to fade. As Dazzle grabs the twisted chain, Razzle faces the lady.

"Lady Bethesda, if I may restate something critical. You remember the deal we made?" He asks. She rolls her eyes.

"If you don't want me to discipline this boy, then he'd better behave himself." She says as she turns around. "Now let's get to the limousine." Douglas's eyes light up a bit.

"A limousine?" Eden slithers onto his shoulder and smirks cutely.

"Yeah, royal demons have cars with class." Razzle answers. "You'll be in the back of the car while we ask you a series of questions." They both walk him out to the car and he glances at the driver. Another fish man with a very similar structure to Seviathan's, but he's almost a foot taller and his skin tone is dark grey, and his eyes mirror that same bright green in Bethesda's.

"It took you guys long enough, what's the holdup?" The man asks. Bethesda enters the car in the passenger's seat as Razzle and Dazzle open the doors for Douglas.

"This boy did a little more resisting than originally expected." She states with an evil smirk. "But I managed to discipline him a little more. He knows the consequences now." She states, irritating Douglas deeply, but he manages to keep his composure.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks.

"The name's Frederick!" The man says in a hearty tone before turning toward him. "And you must be Douglas!" The holy soldier flinches.

"You know my name?! I don't remember saying it on the 666 News!" He exclaims. The taller man chuckles.

"My son told me about you. He says the King actually liked you." He then faces the road. "Now isn't that difficult to believe?" He asks. Douglas nods.

"In all honesty, yeah it is." He agrees. "I didn't expect him to be endearing." Bethesda giggles a bit.

"It's a shame you took his life before you got somewhere. Charlie is a sexy little demoness." She says in her seductive voice, causing him to glare.

"I'm not here to find sex partners, I'm here for an entirely different reason!" He shouts. Frederick starts the car.

"Well tell it to the goats. We're not interested in hearing what sin led you to Hell." He says as he rolls the middle window up to block sound from the back half. He then smirks to his wife. "This kid will be a good one for sure." She giggles at him.

"Oh, won't he be so proud once he gets a look at this boy?" She asks. Both goat demons put on their serious faces as the car begins moving.

"Okay, now that we're here, we better start the questioning." Razzle insists. Eden hisses at them a bit, but Douglas signals to the seat beside him.

"No Eden, it's alright." He comments, causing the serpent to face him curiously. "I don't trust them, and they don't trust me, but please don't feel the need to protect me until threatened, because they did promise not to hurt me if I didn't resist." Dazzle gives him a thumbs up.

"That's true. If you don't fight with us, we won't fight with you." He says as Razzle nods.

"That's the deal we made." The lighter goat reaffirms. Douglas smiles lightly as the serpent slithers onto the seat next to him.

"Alright, then what may I tell you?" He asks. Dazzle glances at Eden.

"First of all, I'd like to ask how you got Eden, and why she's so loyal to you." He states. The young warrior nods.

"She was found in Heaven the other day and I was given her by my summoner," Douglas answers as Eden hisses softly. "However, seeing that she was willing to risk her life for the safety of her owners, I felt no motivation to smite her." Eden smiles cutely at him.

"That's very kind of you." The darker goat remarks, smiling lightly. Razzle isn't long to back him up with another question.

"And to that, I'd like to ask why you kept her. Has she ever bitten you?" He asks. Douglas closes his eyes.

"She was only doing the honorable thing, protecting those she cares about. I wanted to keep her because she's been banned from Heaven, and she doesn't have another person to take care of her." Both goats pause and glance at each other.

"Heaven?" Razzle asks. "We assumed you were a living exile from Heaven as well."

"If I was, would I have holy powers?" Douglas questions. "Didn't you guys put handcuffs on me to dispel said power?" Razzle lowers his eyebrows.

"We didn't know for sure it was holy power, we just assumed it was some form of elite force we couldn't otherwise interfere with." Dazzle glooms a bit.

"Though, that's the problem Mr. Knox." The darker goat states. "The king and queen are dead now, and their killer was another holy person." Douglas pauses.

"Yeah…" He says lightly. Razzle frowns a bit harder.

"So why don't you tell us about that night? The other night you went to the palace?" Douglas nods. "For what reason? Were you invited?" He asks. Douglas sighs deeply and shakes his head.

"No, my motive was to kill king Lucifer." He shamefully admits. Dazzle gasps.

"Seriously?! Is that a confession?!" He reacts worriedly as Douglas holds his cuffed hands out.

"Not at all! I'm just saying that was my initial goal when I entered the palace!" He throws out. Razzle sighs with slight disappointment.

"I should be angry, but I admire your honesty. You would've lied about your motive if that wasn't your motive, wouldn't you?" The lighter goat asks.

"Yes sir. I went in with the intention of killing him, but I can confirm there was over an hour-long gap in time between the moment I entered and the moment we fought, and I was with the king almost the entire time." The goats face each other.

"So you're saying you spent time with him, time that wasn't part of combat?" Dazzle asks. Douglas nods.

"I can confirm I was on friendly terms for the first hour. Lilith came out to and asked me to try Lucifer's apple juice." He glances toward his snake. "Eden was with Lilith during that time." Eden nods.

"So you met both the king and queen before any fights started?" The darker goat asks.

"Yes sir. No pumpkins were thrown until some time after I drank the juice." Razzle gives a blank frown.

"I'm gonna guess the cyanide juice almost killed you?" Douglas nods. "You're not a spirit, are you?"

"Nope, I'm a living being who hasn't faced death yet." He clarifies. Dazzle gives him a confused look.

"What's your reason for being in Hell if you're still alive?" He asks. Douglas glances behind them for a second to make sure the von Eldritchs aren't listening.

"I'm here to kill the overlords." He states, causing both of them to gasp. "I have no problem sharing that with you because Charlie already knows."

"Why?!" Razzle asks loudly, showing some light fear. Douglas closes his eyes.

"Please understand my reason for being here isn't by choice. I was offered this task by God and accepted it." Dazzle nearly tears up.

"Why'd you accept that task? Did you come in here thinking it would be fun to destroy souls?" He asks with a breaking voice. Douglas sighs.

"I never thought about it. I only started thinking about it after losing souls of people I could tell cared about me." He makes eye contact with the brothers. "I took the task believing it was my destiny to rid Hell of the strongest beings to purge them as potential threats to the elite angels in Heaven." Dazzle proceeds.

"So… you're killing overlords to protect the angels in Heaven?" The young warrior nods.

"If I hadn't taken this task, it would've been given to someone else. I felt the fact that I was personally requested to do this meant I was the only one who could manage it. I was the most likely to succeed." He then pauses for a few moments and glooms at the floor. "And since I've lived the last eight years with no family, I felt this was the only legacy I'd ever have a shot of achieving." Razzle and Dazzle gloom at each other.

"I understand your pain Douglas," Razzle says as a tear rolls down his face. "I've known Dazzle for many years, and I genuinely love him." Dazzle sheds an emotional tear.

"I love you too Dazzle. I'm glad to have you as a brother." He remarks. He then faces Douglas again. "But… you're not after Charlie?" He asks.

"Absolutely not. I have no intention of killing Charlie, nor do I plan on ever hurting her." He states. Razzle raises an eyebrow.

"But… didn't you kill Charlie's parents?" He asks. Eden hisses loudly as the holy soldier closes his eyes.

"About Charlie's parents, this is an important testimony."

* * *

**Happy Hotel**

Charlie sits alone in her office. She reads the daily newspaper in solitude as the others manage the hotel. In time, Vaggie enters the room.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing in here?" She asks.

"I just need some alone time. I've been going under a lot of stress lately." The princess responds, her eyes pointed toward the newsprint. Vaggie raises her eyebrow.

"Is it about Douglas?" She asks. Charlie nods.

"Yeah. Now that my parents are gone, I'm not sure what to do with him anymore, so I had Razzle and Dazzle talk to him."

"And where are they now?" The purple girl asks.

"With the von Eldritchs," Charlie remarks. "I told them to be back around 7:00 tonight, with or without Douglas." Vaggie's eye widens a bit.

"Without Douglas?" She asks. Charlie's pupils glance to her girlfriend.

"If they disagree with Douglas's alibi, he won't be returning. He'll spend the rest of his eternity in the palace dungeon." Vaggie facepalms.

"But why Charlie? If you're giving Douglas that potential fate, what are you doing here?" She asks. "If he's out there in questioning, why are you not hearing his answers?" The princess sighs.

"Because I'm not sure if I can trust him anymore. I wanted to, but he's pushed it too far." She points to a page in the newspaper, showing three dead imps. "You see these three souls?" Vaggie glares.

"Those are the Immediate Murder Professionals!" She then makes eye contact with the demoness. "Are you really angry at him for killing them?" Charlie sighs and flips the page.

"He also killed Katie Killjoy. That's four people in one day." She adds. "I lost trust after the deaths of my parents, but this just shows me he has no intention of ending his killing spree." The purple cyclops facepalms.

"Look Charlie, I understand how you feel about Douglas. But don't you think it's a bit extreme to leave him with the von Eldritch parents?" She asks. "Those people are very shady." Charlie shakes her head.

"They're good people who were fond of me when I was a child, and their son Seviathan was my first romantic partner." The princess tells her, receiving a light frown from her girlfriend.

"And how'd that turn out?" She questions.

"Not great," Charlie admits. "But I can assure you that as long as Razzle and Dazzle are with them, things will be okay." Vaggie smiles and nods at that statement.

* * *

**Von Eldritch Limousine**

"So that's what happened?" Dazzle asks. The holy soldier nods.

"That is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." He pledges. "And if you believe otherwise, you can also take this into account; I didn't master the Seiken Sword until yesterday." Razzle taps his chin.

"Those wounds did look kinda big for a gunshot. A sword would've made more sense." He admits. Douglas smiles lightly and gives both goats a hopeful look.

"So what do you say guys? Guilty or not guilty?" He asks, certain of his fate. Eden slithers onto his shoulder, smiling next to him.

"Well, we'll still have to give you a trial with Charlie herself." Dazzle states before smiling. "But if you were expecting us to take you to the palace dungeon, you've convinced us otherwise." Razzle begins smiling as well.

"That you have done. And now we'll keep our end of the promise and let you out of this car." He says before the car stops. "Whoa, wait a minute." Both goats look towards the front seat.

"We're here." Frederick says as he and Bethesda exit their seats. Dazzle glances out the window to see a huge mansion outside.

"What do you mean we're here? This isn't the right address." He retorts. Bethesda opens the back right door.

"It's the address we were told to take him." She says as Frederick reaches in and grabs Douglas's chain.

"Hey! You keep away!" Douglas exclaims, sliding back to the other side of the seat. Eden gives them a protective hiss.

"Honey, would you kindly pull this uncooperative boy out of the car for me please?" He asks. Bethesda casts her shadow arm over his chain and yanks forward.

"Whoa!" Douglas shouts as he's flung out of the car and lands on the cement sidewalk firmly. "Ah!" He yelps painfully. Both goat brothers immediately exit the car and accidentally slam the door on Eden.

"SSS!" Eden taps on the glass window but fails to get anyone's attention as she watches them start to drag the young warrior by his chains.

"What do you think you're doing?! This wasn't what we promised Charlie!" Razzle confronts.

"Silence!" Frederick shouts as he firmly sucker punches the lighter goat in the nose.

"OUCH!" Douglas gasps as the goat demon steps back and aids his now bleeding nose. Dazzle grabs Bethesda on the shoulder and turns her to face him.

"This wasn't part of the plan! We agreed no one would get hurt!" He says in a sad and scared tone. Bethesda slashes him across the face with her sharp nails. "OW!" Dazzle falls to the side as blood escapes his cheeks.

"Plans have changed!" She says as Frederick opens the mansion door.

"This guy has been waiting for this, and it's going to be the most exciting sacrifice yet!" He says in a rough tone.

"No, no, no! Guys, help me!" Douglas desperately calls out as Bethesda starts to drag him into the mansion. Razzle gets up and grabs his spear.

"Unhand that boy!" He demands as he runs up to the door, but the last thing he sees is the image of Douglas being dragged backward with a terrified look in his eyes before the door slams shut. "NO!" He firmly slams his hoof on the door. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He then leans his face into his arm.

"Douglas…" Dazzle says in a shameful tone as he lightly steps up to his brother.

"I can't believe it. We failed him." Razzle says hopelessly. "Why?" He mumbles as he begins to weep. The darker goat pats his brother on the back.

"Razzle, don't blame yourself." He says.

"Th-then, wha-what are we su-supposed to do?!" He asks, sobbing between words. Dazzle frowns with determination.

"Let's pray dear brother."

"Pray?" Razzle asks in a questioning tone. "But… God doesn't listen to people from Hell." Dazzle sighs.

"Well right now it's all we can do." He says as he sets his spear down and kneels.

"…Okay." The lighter goat demon says, joining his brother and bowing his head towards his locked hands. Within moments, a small gleam of light appears over them both.

* * *

**Author's note: And that's where this one will end. Apologies on my part for going slowly. My new semester has started, and my free time is limited. I hope not to go too slowly, but I do promise this story will be finished no matter how long it takes me. I hope you enjoyed my portrayal of Razzle and Dazzle since I wasn't originally planning on using them. Any reviews I receive motivate me, so feel free to critique my story so far if you'd like. **

**Deceased: **

**None**


	17. Showdown with Stolas

Showdown with Stolas

**Author's Note: Apologies on my part for being slow with this one. This chapter is the one I knew would be the hardest to write, so I wanted to set a portion of uninterrupted time to start it. My current semester is making it very difficult to find writing time, but I'm going to manage the best of my ability. **

**Note: This chapter was inspired by the game Epic Battle Fantasy 5. I know writing a chapter like a video game will almost never turn out good, but I'm going to do my best. I have a plan I think you'll be happy with. **

**Side Note: The Seiken Sword originally came from this game.**

**Final note: This chapter is long, so bare with it. **

* * *

**Inside of the Mansion**

"Let me go!" Douglas pleads repeatedly, struggling firmly to escape the grips of the two overlords carrying him in.

"You'd better save your strength pal, you're going to need it." Frederick states darkly. The young warrior sighs and is thrown in the middle of a large room. Almost no items are in the room, or certainly not on the floor he's on. When he looks up, he notices a balcony level with a large throne in the center.

"Okay, who owns this place?" Douglas asks loudly. "I demand to know who's responsible for this!" He shouts. The door closes behind him, and he turns to notice he's in a large pit that would appear inside a stadium. But despite this scenery, the throne is the only seat in the room.

"Oh, so you've finally arrived?" A deep male voice calls out. Douglas looks up and sees a pair of red eyes flash in the shadows of the room behind the throne. "Terrific, I've been waiting for this." The man says as he steps out, revealing his form. He's a dark owl with a long red cape appearing to be made of feathers. "After all, who better to destroy the almighty hero of light than the leader of the Goetial Demons?" Douglas glares at him.

"Who are you and why have you brought me here?" He asks, biding his anger.

"I think we should both know the answer, Mr. Douglas Knox." He says, causing the holy soldier to gasp.

"How do you know my name?! Who are you?!" He asks, noticeably scared.

"My name is Stolas, leader of the Goetial Demons, and the richest person in all of Hell!" He says in a boastful tone.

"Richest in all of Hell?" Douglas asks, raising an eyebrow. The owl demon shrugs and nods.

"Well, formerly second, but you took out Lilith and Lucifer, so now I'm on top!" He brags. Douglas sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. How do you know my name?" He asks. Stolas chuckles.

"Why don't I ask the questions and you give the answers? Then perhaps you'll learn them all for yourself?" He asks. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Fine, have it your way." He agrees.

"Thank you, young lad." The dark bird says as he sits on the throne and grabs a long top hat from the table beside him, a crown sits within it. "First off, are you familiar with the void?" He asks.

"The void?" Douglas asks before shaking his head. "I've heard of the void, but don't know what it is." Stolas chuckles darkly.

"Most people don't." He remarks, clearing his throat. "You see, when someone in Hell is exorcised by a holy being, the souls don't just cease to exist you know?" He asks, catching the young soldier's attention.

"Wait, they don't?!" He asks rather surprised. Stolas nods a few times.

"Indeed they don't. But they do lack a physical form, and a smitten soul takes many years to fully regain their form, but even so, there's no escape from the void." He says, causing Douglas to sigh.

"There isn't?" He asks, Stolas smirks a bit with his eyes closed. "Then how do you know about the void?" He asks.

"Actually, there is but one way to leave, and it's through an ancient ability within this sacred tome." He says, pulling out a large book. Douglas gasps upon seeing a holy cross on the cover.

"What?! How did you get that?!" He nearly screams. Stolas chuckles.

"King Lucifer stole this from the sacred library within Heaven on the day of his banishment. Many years ago, I bought this book from him for a very high price after being summoned by the old gypsy." Douglas pauses for a moment.

"Wait… gypsy?" He asks. Stolas smirks evilly.

"Madam Rosie. The old woman with the emporium." He states before frowning. "A woman you killed personally." Douglas tries to facepalm, but his chains block his hand.

"It was her or me, and she was torturing her poor innocent husband's spirit!" He exclaims. The dark owl shrugs.

"Next question, if Rosie had murdered her husband Franklin, why was she still able to torture his soul?" He asks. Douglas raises an eyebrow in confusion, but almost immediately gasps and glares.

"YOU SUMMONED HIS SOUL!" He yells loudly in frustration, causing Stolas to begin laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes, I did!" He starts to regain his normal tone. "Oh, if only I could see her torture him myself." Douglas stomps on the ground.

"Why would you do that?! What did Franklin ever do to you?!" He demands to know. Stolas shrugs.

"He disobeyed my summoner." He states before facing him. "You see, Rosie got me out of the void and helped me regain my form. When someone betrays her, it's my honor to make sure they suffer to her heart's content." He states as Douglas starts to pull on the chains, failing to escape.

"Okay, then what do you want from me?!" He asks demanding. Stolas frowns in a disinterested way.

"Isn't it obvious? You've murdered Rosie, and now that you've killed the Immediate Murder Professionals, I have no one to call when I need someone on Earth exterminated." The young soldier sighs.

"Okay, how long have you been in Hell?" He asks. The owl demon shrugs.

"A couple of centuries." He answers.

"Then why do you want anyone today dead?" Douglas asks. "People you were around when alive aren't there anymore." Stolas shrugs.

"Maybe not, but there are ways to influence the amount of people living today. And the fewer people on Earth, the more God shall grieve." Douglas frowns annoyed.

"Why do so many people in Hell just want to spite God? Don't you have any better motives?" The dark owl chuckles.

"We sure do. Once we get rid of you, I'll be able to unleash the army of lost souls from the void in Heaven, and we will overthrow your dear lords!" He says maniacally. Douglas's eyes widen.

"No, you won't! I won't let you!" He says, regaining his bravery.

"Good luck." Stolas says as a dark purple aura emits from his eyes. A large shadow hand picks up Douglas by his chains.

"Whoa!" He exclaims as he's lifted up. "Ah! No, no, no!" He panics as the hand holds him very high and his legs dangle. "Suddenly the hand disappears along with his chains. "AAAHHH! OW!" He crashes on the floor on his back.

"Since you're a spirited boy, I've decided to release you from your chains and give you a chance." Stolas states. Frederick and Bethesda step to the rich owl's sides from the background. "If you can defeat my friends, Lord and Lady von Eldritch, you may leave." He then uses the shadow hand again to lift the teenager up a bit. "But if you fail, you'll join the rest of Hell's deceased in the void." He says in a darker tone.

"No… thank you." Douglas says as he gets back on his feet and steps off of the hand. "Two vs one isn't right." He says. Stolas shrugs.

"That's a shame, isn't it?" He asks as he faces Bethesda, then Frederick, and then back to Douglas. "Good luck." He says before snapping his fingers. Both overlords jump into the arena and run towards him.

"Wait!" He says before teleporting in the room behind the arena. "I said two vs one isn't fair!" He exclaims. He then tries to teleport again, but it doesn't work.

"You can teleport all you want in this house, Mr. Knox." Stolas's voice echoes. "But the only way for you to leave this house is to win." Douglas facepalms.

"Are you kidding me?" He asks. Frederick forces the door open.

"Yeah buddy, we're very serious!" He says with an evil grin on his face. Bethesda appears behind him and wraps her hands around his throat, forcing him to start coughing.

"To think God would send a child? How pathetic." She says in a sarcastic tone as her nails press against his skin. "Now do me a favor dear, and gouge his eyeballs out." Douglas's eyes widen upon hearing this.

"No, don-ack!" Bethesda cuts off his oxygen between words.

"With pleasure." Frederick says as he steps closer. Douglas closes his eyes fearfully, but they immediately open as a heavy-hitting sound vibrates him.

"AIE!" Bethesda screams as she lets go of Douglas's neck and leans on him. He moves out of her way and lets her fall on her face. "Ow!" She reacts, aiding her skull. Douglas and Frederick look up to see a small boy standing on her.

"Hands off of him Fish Face!" A young sassy voice exclaims. Suddenly he leaps forward and swings a silver baseball bat at Frederick's face.

"OUCH!" He exclaims as the metal hits him firmly on the forehead, knocking him on the ground. Douglas couldn't believe his eyes.

"EDDIE?!" He shouts loudly in surprise. The younger spirit turns to him with a determined look.

"Batter, batter, swing batter!" He says in a savage tone.

"Where'd you learn how to swing a bat like that?!" Douglas asks in a cheerful and impressed tone.

"Only the greatest coach in the world. Some guy named Harrison." He then turns to the side and sighs. "Fairly young soul, new to Heaven earlier this year in February." Bethesda gets onto her hands and knees.

"You little brat-OW!" Eddie makes no hesitation to swing at her forehead a second time.

"How many skull fractures do you want old woman?! I said don't touch my bro!" He exclaims furiously.

"You'll regret this!" Frederick says quietly yet sternly as he and his wife teleport. Douglas looks down at the younger soul.

"Eddie, what are you doing here?" He asks, somewhat concerned.

"I'm here to help you," Eddie states, smiling lightly. "Don't you think I'll be a good teammate?" He asks.

"Eddie, you're too young for this!" Douglas says abruptly, slightly disappointed. The child spirit rolls his eyes.

"You think I'm gonna get older?" He asks. "I've been training, and I assure you, we're not alone." He states. Suddenly both of them teleport back into the arena field.

"So, I see my allies have been fouled." Stolas remarks with an annoyed look. "Then I suppose I'll need to make this even." He states as his shadow claw appears.

"Objection!" Eddie shouts. "Now it's two vs two. It's entirely fair!" Stolas rolls his eyes.

"Apparently Blitzo didn't do a good enough job with you. Feel the wrath of darkness, little boy!" He says as the hand slashes towards Eddie, causing both boys to flinch, but the claw breaks and disappears the moment it almost touches him. "What the hell?" The owl demon asks.

"Cease and desist you corrupt soul!" Douglas gasps in awe upon hearing that voice.

"FRANKLIN?!" He exclaims in surprise and excitement. The handsome warlock suddenly turns visible before his eyes, and he's holding up a forcefield where Stolas struck.

"How dare you attempt such violence against an innocent child?!" Franklin shouts firmly to Stolas. "May the Lord spare your soul after drenching it in intentional sins!"

"What's he doing here?" Stolas asks in an impatient tone. Douglas turns to the older warlock.

"What are you doing here Franklin?" Douglas asks. Franklin faces him charmingly.

"I owe you one, my dear son. Because of you, I've been able to rest peacefully with the pleasures of eternal light and happiness." He puts an arm to the young warrior's shoulder. "I've come to lend you my assistance. You deserve no less from me than mercy I can provide when you suffer." The dark bird slams his hand to the table.

"This is your team?! You have two summoned souls of your own?!" Eddie gives him a savage smirk.

"Yeah he does, what are you gonna do about it?" He asks sassily. Stolas grabs the sacred tome.

"I'll do away with you three with every soul I can conjure from the void." He states as he opens the book and a dark portal opens up.

"Yeah! Take this!" Frederick shouts as he throws a heavy dark sphere in their direction.

"Stand back!" Franklin shouts as he sets up a barrier to shield all three of them. He then faces the young warrior. "Please young prophet, tell me you have a plan." Douglas taps around his pockets before feeling a familiar item.

"No worries, Stolas isn't the only one who can summon a demon." He says as he rubs the top of a card. Moments later, a familiar sexual spider appears before their eyes.

"Whoa, I didn't expect to be summoned so soon." He states as he faces the trio. Franklin grins.

"Ha, good old Angel Dust. I'm a huge fan." He states before his grin fades. "Though not of the porn. I stan your turf war strategies." The warlock states as his forcefield wears off.

"Guys?!" Eddie shouts upon looking at the room around them. Around 40 demons of various shapes and sizes stand before them.

"Uh oh." Angel mumbles as Stolas laughs evilly.

"This is only a small fraction of the infantry I could summon. But let's see how many of you make it through them all." He says darkly. Eddie steps back, holding his bat out a little.

"There's too many of them." He says in fear.

"I can concur," Franklin mumbles before turning to Angel lightly. "You have any bombs?" He asks. The spider chuckles nervously and shrugs.

"I stopped using those after Cherri died." He mumbles. Douglas sighs deeply.

"We can't give into despair. All we can do is keep praying." He says as Stolas gains everyone's attention.

"Spirits of the void, I ask that you murder these four intruders with every ounce of strength your spirit holds. For those of you who survive this battle, shall have your freedom from the void." He announces. Douglas flinches and glares.

"WHAT?!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as all the demons grin evilly and turn to them, withdrawing knives and pistols from their pockets.

"Now get them!" Stolas loudly commands. The demons dash forward as Franklin attempts to summon another large forcefield.

"Wait! He's lying!" Douglas yells. "The void isn't es-"

"Dude, shut up!" Eddie interrupts. "There's no way they're gonna listen to us!" He says loudly. The demons start shooting and stabbing at the barrier.

"Oh, if only we'd summoned more beings from Heaven as well!" Franklin says as his arms start to shiver from the pressure on the barrier.

"Is it… too late to pray?" Angel asks Douglas, concerned. Douglas sighs.

"It's never too late to pray Angel. All you can hope for is your prayer will be answered in time." He says. Eddie starts shivering.

"Please God…" He starts to say and is suddenly heard.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!" A loud hearty voice echoes through the room. Everyone looks up, and suddenly the roof of the mansion is shattered and a giant man firmly smashes onto the ground hand-first.

"WHOA!" Every demon near the forcefield is powerfully shoved back as the impact of the landing creates a shockwave. Douglas couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lord Augustus?!" He couldn't contain his words. The proud holy judge smiles in his direction.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a talk with Tytus." He states.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asks. Augustus chuckles.

"You see, back when I was the king of a huge kingdom, I thought to myself: If there's someone I truly care about, there isn't a single fight I'd put them through that I wouldn't do myself." He then sets his sacred hammer flatly on the ground. "And that's a belief I'm willing to proceed my entire afterlife." Angel faces Douglas with a hanging jaw.

"Okay, how is a man that old this sexy?" He asks. Douglas rolls his eyes.

"He's married you know?" He remarks as the older man chuckles and nods.

"Excuse me! What have you done to my roof?!" Stolas exclaims. Augustus glares and looks up at him. His large masculine form intimidating all the demons in the arena.

"Your roof is none of my concern." He speaks as his loud voice gathers everyone's attention. "You will not harm a single one of my children." He asserts.

"Ooh, I can call him daddy?" Angel asks as Douglas facepalms again. Stolas's glare sharpens.

"Your children?" He asks.

"These three boys are all people I know and love dearly. I swear on my honor as the chairman of Heaven's Judgement Hall, you'll need to go through me before you harm them." Bethesda points at Angel Dust.

"What about him?" She asks. Angel blows the large gentleman a kiss and winks, causing him to give a slightly reluctant look.

"He's not a soul I'm affiliated with, but he is another one of God's creations." He then faces Stolas and points. "And therefore, I vow to protect him as well!" He asserts.

"Then I guess we'll be destroying a full family of angels," Stolas says and then points at them. "Attack!" He commands. Suddenly Bethesda and Frederick enter the arena behind the hoard of demons. Augustus glances at the four behind him.

"Split up. I'll hold as many of them off as long as I can. The rest of you break out and fight as many as you can!" He commands before running forward towards the crowd of demons. Douglas watches as he lowers his hammer down on one of them and a shockwave of light energy emits from the impact.

"Wow." He mumbles as Eddie grabs him by his arm.

"Douglas, come on!" He shouts as three demons corner the two kids. Douglas puts a hand up.

"Please. Stolas is a scam- whoa!" He blocks a slash from the one in the middle with a pumpkin.

"We don't care!" That demon shouts.

"Yeah, as if we'd listen to you!" The bigger demon on the right adds. Eddie glares and flashes his baseball bat.

"Back off!" He said as he swings the bat against the tip of that sword, knocking it away from Douglas's pumpkin.

"Whoa!" The demon responds before all three smirk. "This little kid thinks he can be a hero." He says in a taunting voice. All three demons start laughing, but this one stops once the bat strikes him in the groin. "AAUGH!" He screeches as he falls to his knees. The other two stare at the wild kid.

"What, you didn't wear a nut cup?" Eddie taunts as the other two hold out their weapons. "En Garde!" Eddie shouts as he jumps onto the sitting demon's legs, getting a loud wince from him.

"Whoa!" Douglas stares in awe as Eddie ducks and dodges the enemy weapons. He delivers one blow to one guy's neck and another direct hit to the forehead. A small sparkle of holy light appears when the impact is made each time.

"AGH!" The demons react loudly upon getting hit. Douglas watches in sheer surprise as Eddie continues to bash them to the ground.

"I don't believe it. You're good!" The holy soldier says in an impressed tone. Eddie steps on top of the three demons.

"Thanks, buddy." He says as the demons wince. "Back to the void for you assholes." He says, getting a gasp out of the demons. Douglas nods and turns around. A big demon grabs him by the arm.

"Gotcha little man!" Douglas jerks his arm, failing to escape his grasp. "You're not going anywhere, you're too weak to escape." He says. Douglas notices he's wearing an Ohio shirt.

"Look, sir, Stolas is tricking you. You have no form outside of the void if you've been killed once." He winces as the giant demon yanks on his shoulders. "Ow!"

"I know better than to trust a holy person! You're fresh mea- ***BOOM!***" A hole is made in the giant's head and he flops over and falls on the floor. Douglas looks up to see Angel holding a shotgun and smiling.

"That'll teach him not to touch my main man." The sexual spider says. Douglas smiles back at him.

"Thanks, Angel." Another demon jumps and attempts to tackle Douglas, causing the spider to fire a shot next to the young warrior, hitting the demon. "Whoa! … Nice shot." Angel smirks.

"Thanks, buddy." He then turns to the crowd of demons and takes aim. "Holler if someone tries to hurt you. I'll cover you." He pledges, firing another shot at a different demon in the area.

"Will do Angel," Douglas says as he turns toward a wild imp with a pistol. "WHOA!" Douglas responds upon seeing the gun.

"Hehe! Gotcha!" The enraged creature shouts before pulling the trigger, but the bullet immediately bounces back at him before hitting Douglas. "OUCH!" The imp shouts as the bullet knocks him off his feet. Douglas turns to see Franklin casting a forcefield in front of him.

"Worry not young soul, I shall guide you with my spirit." He pledges. Douglas gasps as another imp with a machete charges at him.

"Franklin! Lookout!" He reacts loudly. The holy warlock closes his eyes and casts a beam, instantly knocking the creature on the floor upon impact.

"AH!" It shouts and then crashes. "Ugh."

"Wow, you've got a lot of power for a man of this age." The young warrior says. More demons charge in on them, but Franklin casts his staff across to avoid contact.

"I'm grateful you've noticed young lad!" He says spiritually as a light beam sears into the closest demon's skin.

"AHH!" He shouts before his skin burns and disintegrates. The other demons flinch upon seeing him burn.

"Rosie was holding me back from my truest potential!" A bolt of holy aura crashes against the ground and creates a large shockwave that knocks all of them back a few inches. "If only I had turned to God sooner, I would've obtained this power when I was younger!" He then slams his staff on the ground and a large bolt of holy aura strikes Douglas. However, rather than feeling pain, it seriously enlivens him.

"Best choice you've ever made!" The holy soldier shouts as he points along the line of demons on the floor. A whole row of Seiken swords appear in front of them and then stab into them.

"AIE! AGH! YAH!" Several of the demons scream in agony as their souls burn out into purplish mist. Stolas facepalms.

"They're stronger than they look." He says as he grabs the tome. "But let's see how they do against professional killers." The void opens up and Millie and Moxxie are thrown into the arena. Douglas flinches upon seeing them.

"Whoa, where am I?" Moxxie asks.

"This must be some dream," Millie says. Both imps pause for a moment and then they glance at one another. "MOXXIE!"

"MILLIE!" Both of them instantly charge forward and hug one another, dropping the spear and gun they were given on the ground.

"Huh?" Douglas looks around to see his teammates busy with a horde of demons each, so he carefully steps closer to them.

"What are you waiting for?" Stolas asks. "Stop hugging and kill that boy!" He says firmly. Millie and Moxxie stop and gasp upon seeing Douglas.

"Oh no!" Moxxie says as he hesitantly grabs the gun.

"Not you again!" Millie exclaims fearfully while grabbing her spear. Douglas puts his hand up and a small cross appears.

"Wait! Don't hurt me!" He calls out as he lowers his hand and looks into their eyes. "I don't want to kill you two again." He says as he cautiously steps toward them. Millie holds her spear out a little, but he can see in her eyes she is hesitant to stab outward. "Aren't you two together?"

"Yes, Millie is my wife." Moxxie clarifies. Douglas glooms a bit.

"I watched you both die before, and despite having that shotgun, you didn't shoot. Why?" He asks. Millie looks to her husband with the same curious expression.

"Well… I didn't want to live on without Millie. I surrendered my life to you so I could join her in the void." He admits. Millie hugs him.

"But we haven't seen each other since you killed us. We didn't know the void was eternal seclusion away from everyone else." She says as they warmly hug each other, sad and scared. Douglas sighs.

"I'm really sorry for tearing you apart, but you can't fight for Stolas." He states. Suddenly a large demon with a mace comes behind him.

"Gotcha!" He shouts as he raises the mace. Douglas flinches before the demon swings down. ***BANG!*** "OW!" The large demon drops the mace on his foot. "AH!" He screams. Moxxie lowers the gun with a serious look in his eyes as Douglas stabs the large demon with a Seiken. He disappears before their eyes.

"Thank you." He says to Moxxie.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Stolas shouts down at them, Moxxie gulps.

"Sir… I really don't want to fight." He admits. Millie drops her spear on the ground.

"Me neither. I just want to be with my Moxxie again." She says as she steps closer to him. Stolas snaps his fingers and a portal opens up behind them.

"Enjoy seclusion you two." He says. The two imps gather close and hug as they start to get pulled in, but suddenly the sucking stops.

"Huh?" Millie asks and opens her eyes.

"What?" Moxxie does the same. Douglas is holding his arms out to create a forcefield behind their bodies, blocking the void.

"Leave them alone!" He shouts at the dark owl. "They said they don't want to fight!" Stolas rolls his eyes.

"Frederick, Bethesda. Would you two like to torture these pests for me?" The two overlords grin evilly.

"Indeed, we will!" Bethesda says darkly as she and her husband jump down and enter the arena. The void closes and Douglas drops his forcefield.

"No!" Douglas teleports in front of the imps. "You're not touching them!" He summons a pumpkin and pushes it toward Frederick, but the tall fish demon points at it and creates a shadow hammer to crush it.

"Out of our way!" Bethesda shouts as she grabs him with the dark hand. Douglas moves around and yanks in place but fails to escape her grip. Frederick steps closer with a dark blade.

"Hold him still for me sweetie, I wouldn't want to make a mess." He says darkly as he lowers one of the dark fingers. Millie and Moxxie close their eyes tightly. "WHOA!" Frederick is knocked off his feet as a tremor emerges from the ground below.

"UNHAND MY SON!" Emperor Augustus roars as he slams his hammer down on the floor. Suddenly the hand vanishes as a tremor emerges below Bethesda.

"Ouch!" She stumbles and falls on her face. The large king steps closer with his hammer ready.

"Douglas, get behind me." He requests before turning to Millie and Moxxie. "You as well peaceful spirits. I intend to keep harm from those with no intention of causing it." He states. Stolas attempts to cast a dark bolt at Douglas, but Augustus reaches his shield out to block the blade. Suddenly, Stolas casts a dark flash of lightning at Millie and Moxxie.

"YAOW!" Moxxie screams.  
"OUCH!" Millie screams as they both endure electrical pain. Douglas gasps as they fall on the floor.

"How dare you hurt them?!" He shouts at Stolas, who shrugs.

"Why should I care about them? They're not doing their job." He says as Frederick and Bethesda get up.

"We're not done with you yet!" Frederick says. Augustus stands tall but turns to Douglas with concern.

"Get our new friends away from here, I'll hold them off as long as I can." He promises. All Douglas does is nod and grab both imps by their arms and starts dragging them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Both of them reflexively react in pain as he pulls them behind Augustus.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks prayerfully. Moxxie weakly lifts up a finger.

"Th-the k-kid is in da-danger." He says, pointing at Eddie, who's gasping for air in exhaustion as two demons come closer to him.

"Well kid, you're pretty tough. It's a shame you aren't still alive. You would've made a great baseball player." He says as he steps closer. Eddie steps backward nervously.

"S-stay back!" He says as he continues to breathe heavily.

"Awe, is there nothing left in the tank?" The one on the right taunts. The left one grabs a knife.

"That's too bad." He says as he raises the knife. ***BANG!*** He instantly drops to the floor.

"What the hell?!" The other says as he turns to Douglas. The last thing he sees is the Heaven's Glock pointed at his forehead. ***BANG!***

"Are you alright Eddie?" Douglas asks, stepping over to him. The younger soul nods.

"Ye-yeah. I, am." He says while panting. "Why're, they, here?" He asks, pointing to Moxxie and Millie.

"Stolas pulled them out of the void to kill me, but they haven't done a bit of harm to me despite having the chance." Eddie pauses.

"Really?" He asks in shock. Douglas nods. "I can't, believe that." He says, starting to regain his breath.

"Please don't hurt them. I know they did quite a bit of harm to you while you were alive, but they're not here to hurt us anymore." He says. Eddie glances at the two suffering imps as they both gloom at him.

"Alright," Eddie says as he steps toward the wall and leans on his bat. "I'm all worn out from that fighting, I'm sorry." He says. Douglas looks at the eight demons by Eddie's feet and smiles.

"Don't be. You did a great job in combat. I owe you one." He says. The small boy smirks and shakes his head.

"You owe me nothing. We're even now." He says proudly.

"Good, now you wait here until the battle is over!" Douglas says before turning to see Angel being held against the wall by two demons.

"Ow, hey! Augh!" They hold onto his arms and stomp his feet to the floor. "Ah! Careful, that's a sensitive spot for me!" He complains as the demon in front grabs his machine gun.

"To think Valentino was willing to rape you." He says as he aims the gun at Angel's head. "Your face would look better with a couple of bullets in it." Angel shuts his eyes and grits his teeth before a mystical cylinder appears over where he's aiming. "YAI! OWWWW!" The demon shouts as the other cylinder aims at his back. Every bullet he fired into the first cylinder hits him.

"Nice try!" Douglas shouts as he falls. The other two drop Angel and one of them goes for the gun, the other goes for Douglas. ***BANG!*** The one grabbing the gun is given a bullet to the skull.

"HA!" The other one shouts victoriously as he grabs Douglas's wrists. "Gotcha!" Douglas winces as his wrists are squeezed.

"You got nothing, chode knocker!" Angel says as he fires his machine gun into the demon's back.

"Ow, ow, ah!" The guy screams as lead enters his body. Douglas lets go when Angel stops and they both watch him fall.

"Nice shooting dude." Douglas compliments. Angel chuckles and shrugs.

"It's really not. That fatass was an easy target." He says as they watch his body turn into a purple flame that vanishes.

"Thanks for the help. I needed it." The holy soldier says. Angel nods and points to Franklin.

"You want me to shoot that guy for Frankie over there?" He asks as they see Franklin sparring with an armored imp. Douglas shakes his head.

"You've done enough. I'll worry about him." Angel shrugs.

"Alright. Good luck." He says as Douglas summons a Seiken Sword. Franklin's barrier falls.

"Ha! You having trouble keeping up, old man?" He asks as he raises his dark sword.

"Hardly so." The holy warlock casts a beam and the dark sword becomes light. The imp rolls his eyes.

"As if color matters." He swings the blade down, but Douglas interferes, the blade hits his skin.

"MMPH" Douglas closes his eyes firmly, only to realize the blade isn't hurting him. "Huh?"  
"What the hell?!" The knight shouts. Douglas suddenly stabs his chest. "AUGH!"

"Simple, that sword doesn't hurt you physically, it targets your aura. Douglas and I are immune to light attacks since our purity prevents it from harming us." He then smirks mischievously and points at him. "But the more you taint your soul, the more painful it'll feel to you." Douglas removes the sword and watches him vanish, before turning to Franklin.

"That was incredible! How'd you do that?!" He asks in awe. Franklin chuckles.

"The same way you made that dark bomb holy, I was able to do that with the sword."

"That took moments of focus to do though." The young warrior states. The warlock chuckles.

"Well son, when you're older and have more training, you too will be able to convert dark into light at the blink of an eye. Just keep training and you'll be there one day." He states. Douglas turns to see the arena is out of enemies aside from the two overlords battling Augustus.

"He's getting tired, we'd better help him," Douglas says, prepared to join the large king. Franklin sighs.

"Unfortunately, my spirit is drained. I lack the mana to proceed spell casting. It was an intense fight, but I don't have enough left to do anything but small healing spells." Douglas pauses and turns to Millie and Moxxie, who are both getting on their feet slowly, wincing as they move. He then turns back to Franklin.

"Sir, can you please heal the two imps? They're very hurt from one of Stolas's attacks." He requests. Franklin nods.

"As you wish young lad." He says as he puts his hands together in prayerful motion. Once Douglas gets back into battle, he notices the two overlords have Augustus on the edge.

"Something wrong you old bastard?" Bethesda asks as Frederick slams the dark hammer down on him again. He struggles to keep his shield over the blow.

"Oh please, I could do this all day," Frederick says as the hammer hits the shield again. Augustus begins breathing heavily as his muscles shake from the amount of force he's already endured by keeping his shield in place.

"Say goodbye fish face," Douglas says as he aims his pistol at Frederick. Suddenly a large shadow claw slashes his wrist and he drops the gun. "OW!" He aids his wrist and looks up at Stolas, controlling the hand.

"You're truly pathetic, you know that?" He says in an emotionless voice. "You wish to protect an old man who is willing to die for you rather than escape with your life? You're a fool." Douglas glares and grabs the gun.

"I'm going to end this right here!" He shouts. Bethesda leaps at him and grabs his wrist, digging her claws into his skin. "AH!" He winces loudly once she touches him.

"Drop the gun, you immature child." She says in a dark tone.

"HEY!" Augustus slams Frederick with his hammer.

"WHA!" The dark fish is propelled into the air as Augustus charges at Bethesda. "HANDS OFF OF HIM!" He says as he jumps into the air. Bethesda turns to him and gasps loudly upon seeing light shine off the tip of his hammer.

"WHOA! WAIT A MIN-" ***CRUNCH*** Augustus slams his giant hammer over her head and instantly flattens her directly to the floor. All that remains of her is a fish pancake with several broken bones severing her skin.

"BETHESDA!" Frederick shouts in terror at the sight of his wife's sudden death. Stolas gasps and grabs the tome.

"That's enough. Time for the big guns." He states. Frederick charges over and tackles Augustus. The two fight one on one as the void opens up yet again, but this time, only one familiar soul emerges.

"Whoa! Ouch!" He says upon landing on his face. "What the hell is this?" Millie and Moxxie gasp.

"BLITZO?!" They both shout in surprise. The taller imp waves to them.

"Hey, it's been a little while. Hi employees." Stolas facepalms.

"Blitzo, grab your gun and kill the warrior kid." He requests. Blitzo grabs his gun and aims it at Douglas.

"Sure thing." He says with an annoyed look in his eyes. Douglas just stands there and stares into his eyes.

"Oh, he's fucking dead!" Eddie says as he grabs his bat and takes a step towards Blitzo. Angel snatches the bat from behind. "Hey!"

"Take it easy young Eddie," Franklin says, grabbing his shoulder lightly. All three of them watch as Blitzo stares at Douglas, poised to shoot.

"Wow, you don't seem very scared this time." He says sarcastically. Douglas raises an eyebrow.

"Why should I be scared? I have five-second anticipation you know. I'll know in advance when you plan to shoot." He remarks. Blitzo sneers.

"Oh, so that's it? You're not gonna shoot me first?" He asks. Douglas shakes his head.

"I shoot you, you go back into the void, nothing different happens." He states.

"And if I shoot you?" The taller imp asks.

"You shoot me, I die and go to Heaven, and you go back into the void sometime within the next hour." Blitzo's eyes widen a bit. "Now that you've died in Hell once, your soul can only maintain its form outside of the void for a short period of time inside Hell." Blitzo turns to Stolas with worry.

"Is that, true Stolas? No matter how this battle ends, I… go back in the void?" Stolas sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Yes, that's the sad unfortunate truth." He states before smirking. "But you know, I've got a special idea for you." He begins to say. Blitzo's eyes widen more.

"Oh God no." He mumbles.

"After this fight, I'll make some room in my bedroom. And then every night at midnight when my wife is fast asleep, I'll pull you out of the void, and then I'll go hard into-"

"No, no! The void is good! The void sounds better!" Blitzo abruptly shouts. Stolas sighs and points.

"Then kill the kid already." He requests. Blitzo turns to Douglas again, noticing he still doesn't have a weapon.

*Now is the time Blitzo. Make this shot count!* He thinks to himself. He swiftly turns around and fires the shotgun. The bullet strikes the edge of Stolas's shoulder.

"OUCH!" The dark owl shouts before glaring darkly. "That's it!" He grabs the book.

"Oh fuck." Blitzo mumbles as the void portal opens back up.

"I'll keep you in this special void, and I'll fuck your brains out later tonight!" He shouts darkly. The tall imp tries to resist but is forcefully pulled into the portal.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" Blitzo screams as he's pulled in.

"BLITZO!" Both Millie and Moxxie scream as he vanishes. Douglas grabs the Glock and aims at Stolas, but the shadow claw knocks it out of his hand.

"Hey!" He reaches for the gun, but the portal sucks it in before closing. "Oh, come on. That's the second time I've lost that!" Stolas teleports into the arena and takes a slash at Douglas. The sharp claw slashes him in the waist. "OW!"

"Ooh." Moxxie cringes at the sight of the slash. Millie makes a fist.

"I'll be right back." She says. Moxxie watches her run through the door at the end of the room, and then he refocuses on Douglas.

"You are a tough child." Stolas compliments as he slashes Douglas's wrist yet again.

"OW!" He yelps. Franklin, Angel, and Eddie get into a stance.

"Let's help him," Eddie says. But before they can go anywhere, they're stopped by a source behind them draining their energy.

"You're not helping anyone, holy soldiers." Frederick von Eldritch says as he holds his hands behind their backs. Eddie, Angel, and Franklin all fall to their knees as he saps their very energy out of their souls. Eddie reaches out.

"Douglas." He calls out weakly. Douglas turns toward him for a moment, only for Stolas to cast a bolt at his chest.

"OW!" He's knocked onto the ground the moment the bolt hits him. Augustus gets up and glares firmly.

"You vile bastard!" He shouts at Frederick. "I shall see the hammer of justice flatten your very skull!" He charges toward the fish lord, taking large striding steps as he goes.

"Never!" Frederick shouts as he lets go of the three he was draining and aims his dark magic at the emperor. Augustus feels a sudden heavy degree of gravity over his muscles and his pulse getting weaker, but he proceeds to unleash all his might as he swings his hammer around and hits the dark lord with the tip of his hammer. "AH!" He flies against the wall and crashes. "OW!" Augustus begins to breathe super heavily.

"Game… over." He says as he walks up and raises his hammer.

"NOOOOOO!" Frederick yells as the hammer slams down onto his head. The moment his top hat is entirely flattened, the top bone of his skull shatters and his neck bone snaps below his head. Douglas looks up lightly as the strong king falls to his knees.

"Augustus." He says as he reaches a hand out to the tired man, only to be grabbed by the claw. "Whoa! Ah!" Stolas lifts him in the air.

"You dastardly extreme spirit. This is where you meet your end." He says. Meanwhile, Millie manages to reach the dark book.

"What page is it?" She asks as she starts to rapidly flip through them.

"You lack the strength to proceed combat, and so do your pitiful, useless, allies." The dark owl says harshly. He then squeezes the hand, causing Douglas to wince in discomfort. "But now you're mine. No other being in the universe can save you now!" Millie stumbles across a glowing page.

"This one!" She says as she loudly tears the page straight out of the book. Suddenly, the shadow hand vanishes.

"What?!" Stolas turns around and glares at Millie. "What are you doing with my book?!" He asks in an enraged tone. The southern imp gives him a serious look.

"You've done enough harm for one day. This book is confiscated." She says. Stolas prepares another shadow bolt.

"Then perish, foul imp!" He shouts. Millie gasps and turns to Moxxie in the arena.

"Moxxie, catch!" She shouts as she throws the book his direction. Stolas's lightning bolt almost hits her, but the sight of his book being thrown averts his attention and he misses. Moxxie manages to catch the sacred tome in his hands successfully.

"I got it!" He celebrates. The rich owl appears less than five feet away from him.

"Now hand it over or prepare to spend your eternity in the void alone." He threatens. Moxxie glances at Douglas for a moment.

"Don't… do it." He pleads, starting to regain his footing. Moxxie takes one look at Eddie, Angel, Franklin, and Augustus as well, seeing them all mirror Douglas's hopeful expression.

"You want your book back?" Moxxie asks as he reaches into his pocket. He suddenly opens the book to a random page, places a five-second detonator inside, and then slams the book shut. "Take it!" He shouts, tossing it to him. Stolas gasps and catches it carefully.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a very nervous tone. Suddenly the book detonates. "AAAHHHH!" The blast sends the dark owl across the room and hit back hits the wall. "OW! Oh…" He falls on the floor. Millie raises her fist.

"Good job honey! You got him!" She says cheerfully. Moxxie smiles for a few seconds, but his expression changes the moment a large purple vortex appears above Stolas's throne. It suddenly begins to suck them in. "Whoa!" Millie jumps into the arena, but the force pulls her back up and she barely manages to grab the railing.

"Wha!" Moxxie pulled upwards as well, and he almost crashes into Millie before grabbing the rail himself. Stolas is quickly pulled up as well.

"No! NNOOOOO!" He shouts as he bumps into the lower rail and the void suctions him between the bars. "I… will not go back!" He shouts as he reaches out, failing to cast anything. "CURSE YOU HOLY SOLDIER!" He shouts as his body flips around and barely holds onto the railing. "I WILL BE BACK DOUGLAS! I WILL ESCAPE!" He screams louder than ever before, finally losing his grip. "SCREW YOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" His voice is heard until he vanishes entirely. Millie suddenly slips.

"Whoa!" But Moxxie catches her hand just before she's sucked in.

"Millie!" He shouts over the raging wind pulling on them.

"Moxxie!" She calls back. The white-haired imp glances at the void for a moment and then a tear comes to his eye.

"I can't hold on much longer." He admits sadly and then looks directly into her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much." He says as his voice breaks and tears start to stream out of his eyes. Within seconds, Millie's face soaks in tears as well.

"I'll miss you too sweetie! I love you!" She shouts wholeheartedly. Moxxie shuts his eyes tightly.

"I love you too!" His hand starts to lose its grip. "Goodbye, Millie!"

"Goodbye Moxxie!" And just then, he loses the railing. But suddenly his hand gets stuck again.

"Huh?" He asks.

"What?" Millie opens her eyes in surprise to see Douglas firmly holding onto Moxxie's wrist. He does all he can to resist the force of the void, but his strength is limited from the fight. He grabs the rail and turns to his teammates.

"AUGUSTUS!" He shouts loudly over the raging force of the vortex. "CLOSE THE PORTAL!" Augustus and the other three-step forward.

"Are you sure?!" The grand emperor calls out. Douglas gives him a scared look.

"PLEASE CLOSE IT!" He requests desperately, struggling to hold onto Moxxie's arm. Augustus nods and turns to the others.

"Alright gentlemen, raise your weapons towards Heaven to cast light and disable the void's opening!" He says, raising his hammer as high as he can. Within one second, Franklin raises his staff and Angel raises his gun. Light begins to reflect off of them. Eddie turns to the side with his eyes closed.

"COME ON EDDIE!" Douglas screams to the young boy. "PLEASE!"

"Oh…" Eddie sighs deeply and raises his bat toward the sky. The light shines off of it and the combined force of their light overpowers the frequency of the dark void. The portal begins to slowly fade until it finally vanishes entirely. Millie and Moxxie fall onto their stomachs on the floor, groaning upon landing. Without hesitation, Douglas takes a knee and lifts Moxxie's head up.

"Are you alright?" He asks. Moxxie wipes the last couple of tears out of his eyes.

"Yeah, for now at least." He states. The young warrior turns to Millie.

"How about you, are you alright?" He asks. The southern imp smiles lightly.

"Yeah, thank you." She says. She and her husband both get back on their feet, but Moxxie seems confused.

"I… don't get it. Why did you save us?" He asks. Douglas closes his eyes for a moment.

"I could ask you the same question. If it weren't for you two, Stolas would've killed me then and there." He then opens his eyes and almost cries. "You guys saved my life, and I felt I needed to save your souls in return." Millie smiles cutely.

"That's very sweet of you." She says genuinely. Moxxie finally manages to smile lightly.

"Yeah, thank you." He says calmly. Augustus, Franklin, Angel, and Eddie step upstairs, Eddie trying not to make eye contact with them.

"Well my son, are your friends okay?" Augustus asks, smiling proudly. Douglas looks up at him and nods.

"Yes father, thanks to your help, they are safe." He says. The emperor chuckles softly.

"Father? That's the first time you've called me that." He remarks. Douglas shrugs.

"I've been an orphan for so long, I forgot what it's like to have people that love me." He says lightly. Augustus chuckles heartily.

"Don't worry son, you hold a very special place in all of our hearts." He says. Franklin nods.

"I agree. It is you who has brought peace to those of us who were unsettled souls." He states. Angel smirks.

"And I gotta say, you're doing something right to maintain that kind of muscle tone. Soon enough the ladies will be all over you." Douglas chuckles lightly.

"If you say so." He responds, then his smile fades as he notices the young boy standing there with an uncertain look. "Eddie? Is something wrong?" He asks. Eddie makes eye contact with Millie and Moxxie for a second, and then he turns away.

"Never mind. It's nothing, really." He says in a low tone. Douglas turns to the imp couple.

"He's really taking this hard." He remarks lightly. Moxxie sighs and steps a bit closer to him.

"Hey, kid…" Eddie turns to him with a tear in his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asks in a sad and slightly annoyed tone. Moxxie sighs for a moment and then smiles.

"I just wanted to thank you for closing the portal. Millie and I would've been separated from each other if you hadn't." He says thankfully. Douglas pats Eddie on the shoulder.

"Yeah Eddie, you're a hero. You did something merciful to a misguided soul." He then smiles at Millie and then Moxxie. "Actually, two souls. You should be proud of yourself." He says. Eddie looks down.

"I just… don't know how to feel about this." He says sadly. "My mom is still living her life without me, and I can never go back." Millie glooms and starts tearing up.

"We're really sorry about that! It's all our fault!" She puts her hands to her eyes. Eddie sighs deeply.

"No, it isn't." Both of them flinch upon hearing that. "After you shot me in the back of the head, you guys brought me to the hospital for life support." He raises his head and faces them. "If anything, you guys gave me hope of living." He then glares to the side. "And then he had to take it away." Moxxie holds up a finger.

"If you mean Blitzo, he's gone now." He reminds him. Eddie glooms deeper.

"And soon, so will you." He mumbles lightly. "Once a smitten soul leaves the void, it only has an amount of time before it loses its form and returns to it. Within the next couple of hours, you'll never see each other again." He says shamefully. Moxxie immediately hugs Millie, who returns the hug.

"I'm scared Millie, I don't want to spend my eternity without you." He says, holding her close.

"Me neither Moxxie, you were the only thing I wanted in life. And the thought of being forever separated is going to hurt me for centuries to come." She says, tears streaming down her cheeks. Douglas sighs and looks to Augustus.

"Is there any way to keep them together?" He asks. "They may have several sins but… they don't deserve the void if it keeps them apart." The emperor sighs.

"I'm afraid they've killed too many people. The amount of time they'd spend in Heaven's prison is far greater than we can afford." He states, causing the strong teen to flinch.

"Heaven has a prison?" He asks. Franklin nods.

"It's for those who did crimes while they were alive but didn't live to serve their time. Even so, they're still souls we see potential in and so we let them stay there until we see their reform." The warlock clarifies. Douglas looks at the proud king.

"Sir, can you please take them in? I think they deserve a chance. I can already see purity within them." He says. Augustus sighs lightly.

"I know what you're feeling son, but there's not much I can do." He says sadly. Douglas prays with his hands.

"Please, Father Augustus? You're the chairman of Heaven's Judgement Hall. Can you please at least give them a try? Their souls need renewal and a place to heal. They won't last much longer here." He says. Franklin pats Augustus on the back.

"I agree with Douglas sir, Millie and Moxxie do seem redeemable." He adds. Angel smirks.

"Not to mention one of them has the most fuckable body ever." Everyone gasps and Moxxie stomps on the floor.

"HEY! That's my wife you're talking about!" He shouts in frustration. Angel chuckles and shakes his head.

"Ease up toots, I was talking about you." Moxxie flinches and his pupils shrink.

"You what?" He asks, staring there in shock. Millie glares at the sexual spider.

"Well he's my husband, and that ain't gonna change any time soon." She says before turning to Augustus. "Well charming old man, is there anything you can offer us?" She asks. Moxxie snaps out of it and nods.

"I will." The emperor states as he gives them a serious look. "If you both promise to be on your best behavior, and devote your hearts to relieving your sins, I'll allow you into the jail until we're ready to release you. Your souls will have regained their form permanently by then." He explains. "Now, do you accept the offer?" He asks. Moxxie nods.

"We accept sir, and truly appreciate your judgment." He says, stepping forward to shake his hand. Millie raises her finger.

"Just one question." Augustus raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes, my dear?" She blushes a bit and hugs Moxxie softly.

"Can Moxxie and I share a cell?" She asks. The white-haired imp turns and hugs her.

"Awe! Come here you!" He holds her close and kisses her on the cheek. Augustus smiles, as do the others.

"Of course you can." He states. "Come along with me, Eddie, and Franklin, and we'll find room for you in Heaven." He says as he leads the way outside. Millie squeals lightly.

"EE! This will be great. Just me and my honey locked away, together!" She says cheerfully. Franklin chuckles a few times.

"We promise to take great care of you as well. Heaven has eternal food of your choosing." He says as he and Millie walk out. Angel smirks at Moxxie.

"Say, you're a good kisser. Any chance I could get one of those?" Moxxie facepalms.

"Yeah, dream on creep." He says in a tired and annoyed tone. Angel shrugs as he watches him exit.

"Eh, your loss." Douglas turns to Eddie for a second.

"I wonder what happened to the taller imp." The small baseball player glares.

"I'm sure that doesn't matter at all." They walk out and close the mansion door.

* * *

**The Void**

Stolas sits there on his knees, glaring into the darkness.

"This is mutiny. Utter mutiny! After all those years of conquering, this is my defeat?!" He curses, making a fist. "Well you just wait Douglas, one day I will escape this void again, and this time I'll- ***BANG!*** AH!" A bright bullet strikes him in the arm, causing him to suddenly bleed. "What the fuck?!" He turns around to see the tall imp staring his direction with the Heaven's Glock in his hand. "You imbecile!" Blitzo rolls his eyes.

"Give it up cock buster. It's over." He says as he rolls his eyes again. "Special void huh? Real smart to throw that kid's weapon in here." He says sarcastically. Stolas facepalms with his non-wounded hand.

"Look, I can get us both out of here. After that we'll be able to resume our nights in bed together while I- ***BANG!*** OUCH!" He grips his left leg as blood leaves it, before turning back to the unamused imp.

"You've had your fun. It's over Stolas. You'll never get to torture me in bed again." He then makes a fist. "And you're certainly not doing it in the void either!" The dark owl growls under his breath.

"You idiot! I'll get us out of this fucking black hole! I have the power to do so!" He says in a frantic maniacal way. Blitzo shrugs.

"Then get on with it. Show me already!" He says doubtfully.

"I will! Now watch me." Stolas closes his eyes tightly and concentrates, failing to notice Blitzo aiming the gun at him again.

* * *

**Stolas's backyard**

A tall falcon demon is having tea with a couple more female bird friends.

"So you see? Not only did Stolas promise never to have intercourse with that freak again, but he told me that he would- ***BANG!*** AH!" She and the other two ladies flinch at the sound of the loud noise, and a bit of tea spills out from the sudden movement. "What was tha- ***Clunk*** AAAHHH!" Stolas's body falls onto the table and splatters cake on all three of them.

"Ah!"

"Oh!"

"WHA!" They react to the sudden scene. His wife looks up and sees a bit of Blitzo in a portal.

"Sorry I killed your husband." He says nervously, yet innocently. The tall bird glares up at him.

"You fiend!" She shouts as the portal starts to close. Blitzo smiles and waves as it does.

"You're welcome!" He manages to say before the sound is cut off between them.

* * *

**Author's Note: At long last, I have finished this large chapter! I realized while a gameplay style fight can be easily played in my head, it's extremely difficult to work out in writing, so I decided to separate them a bit and give them their own fights. **

**I also want to say I wasn't originally planning on sparing Millie and Moxxie, but I felt after seeing the Murder Family episode that it would be worth it. I hope you guys like my last minute change. **

**Also, Eddie mentioned some guy named Harrison… that was a name shoutout to a senior that went to my high school, and he passed away early this year. I wanted to give him a name shoutout as a tribute to his untapped potential baseball career. **

**But on a less depressing note, I'm finally getting a grip in my semester, and I assure you from here until the end, you won't have to wait this long for another chapter. I've been busy, but I'm ready to bring this one home, and I hope you guys like it in the end! **

**Deceased: **

**Bethesda von Eldritch**

**Frederick von Eldritch**

**Stolas**

**Resurrected: **

**Millie **

**Moxxie**


End file.
